Harry Potter and the Dawn of Realisation
by jona
Summary: Harry learns more about himself as the trio start their 5th year at Hogwarts... Ch.65 Only the epilogue left! (sorry about the lateness and the pants formatting, hope u like the chapter tho!) Love, jona xxx
1. Rememberance

Lily Potter was rushing around the house cleaning every bit of furniture and cooking dinner at the same time, she paused now a

************************************************************************************************************

HARRY POTTER

And the Dawn of Realisation

Chapter 1 – Remembrance

Lily Potter was rushing around the house cleaning every bit of furniture and cooking dinner at the same time, she paused now and then to smile at Harry who lay in his cot in the sitting room, she wanted to make everything perfect for that evening, James had just got word from Dumbledore that he would be welcome to come and teach at Hogwarts next year as defence against the dark arts teacher.Lily leant over and tickled Harry's bare toes lovingly, Harry's smooth scar less forehead crinkled in laughter, he reached out and grabbed some of his mothers long hair, but soon he realised that the dream was slipping away and that Aunt Petunia's banging was going to tear him away from his mother once again.

Harry had stared to dream about his parents more than ever now, he kept trying to imagine what they must have done, what they were like.He had so many questions, he had wanted to talk to Sirius about them, but his godfather was still on the run and Harry didn't want to send him too many owls, especially not now that Voldemort was back.Aunt Petunia could be ignored no longer, she screeched through the door that Harry had better be up or he'd miss the trip to London after all!Dudley had protested long and hard about this but Harry, determined to go, had used his most effective weapon, Sirius, his 'murderous' and 'vengeful' godfather!

Harry grudgingly got himself up and dressed, as he stood in front of his mirror trying to flatten his hair he looked at the lightening shaped scar on his forehead and ran his finger along it, he remembered how fond he'd been of it before he'd found out why he had it, before he'd found out that he'd gotten it from the evil wizard who'd killed his parents, Lord Voldemort.Harry hurriedly got ready for the trip, he was really excited to be leaving Privet Drive and he ignored the slither of grapefruit Aunt Petunia had left for him allowing Dudley to guzzle it down greedily.Harry had been hoping that he'd be able to escape the Dursleys for at least some of the holidays this year, but Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley had been too busy to arrange anything and Harry had been obliged to stay where he was 'for his own safety'.

Dudley moaned and complained all the way to London but Harry didn't care, he was thinking about all the things that he'd have to do when he reached Diagon Alley, not only did he have to buy new things for his fifth year at Hogwarts but he needed to catch up on all the latest news from the wizarding world and he knew the best place for that would be the Leaky Cauldron.

The Dursleys sniffed haughtily as they dropped Harry off outside the dingy bookstore on their way to Harrods to buy Dudley a new laptop computer.After having his called goodbye angrily ignored by the Dursleys Harry turned and entered the concealed pub next to the bookstore, The Leaky Cauldron.

As Harry entered the pub a strange hush fell over the wizards and witches who all paused their conversations to look at Harry, Harry was used to this and just made his way over to a booth at the back which was empty, the noise started again and Harry ignored the whispering and pointing around him, when Tom the bartender came over and seemed extra jumpy that Harry began to get suspicious,

"Hi Tom, what's wrong?"

Tom fidgeted and ran his hand through his hair nervously,

"hello Mr Potter, um, well it's just, what with all that's been going on, I didn't expect to see you out here alone, that's all."Harry frowned,

"Why?What's happened?"

Tom seemed confused,

"Haven't you heard?They're all saying that You-Know-Who has returned, that the Death Eaters have been gathering to re establish his power.I thought you of all people would have heard!"

Harry frowned again, he knew all too well that Voldemort was back, but not many people knew that Harry himself had been present at Voldemort's rebirth and indeed that it had been Harry's own blood which had ultimately revived him.Harry coughed and muttered that he had heard that You-Know-Who might be back but that he doubted that he was in much danger here.Tom looked unconvinced and smiled nervously,

"So, anyway, can I get you anything?"

Harry sighed, "Do you have a copy of the Daily Prophet?Oh and I'd love a butterbeer."

Tom nodded and rushed off to serve a tall witch who'd just come in.Harry sat back in his seat and rubbed his head, he wondered how much about Voldemort's return everybody really knew.

Harry was just settling into his seat when he noticed that the people who'd been sitting near to him had gotten up and moved away from him to the other side of the room and that everyone around him was eyeing him suspiciously, Harry frowned but shrugged it off, he thought about Sirius again, he really missed his godfather, and the last time he'd seen him he'd said that it wouldn't be long before they saw each other again, Harry hoped it was the truth.He shuddered; thinking about what had happened at the end of his fourth year at Hogwarts always gave him the feeling that he'd swallowed a bottle of skele-grow.He'd seen Cedric Diggory, one of his school friends killed by Voldemort.Harry's feelings must have appeared on his face because Tom who'd arrived with Harry's butterbeer and the Daily Prophet was staring at him.Harry jolted and took the butterbeer and the paper from him, Tom frowned and slid away hastily, Harry took a long gulp of butterbeer, which instantly warmed his insides and helped to reduce the nagging feeling of guilt in his stomach.

Harry leafed through the Daily Prophet, there wasn't anything that really surprised or shocked him, he suddenly realised that this was because of his friend Hermione, she'd managed to catch Rita Skeeter, the daily prophet's sensationalist writer, using her illegal animagi form to snoop for stories and convinced her to stop writing her shock stories, but also because The Ministry of magic had obviously succeeded in covering up most of Voldemort's activity.

Harry sighed and put down the paper, he felt suddenly lonely, he wished that Ron or Hermione was with him; he'd missed them over the holidays despite their numerous owls.Although because his family were involved with working for the ministry Ron hadn't had much time to write and his letters had all seemed as though they'd been written in a hurry.Harry noticed again how everyone seemed to be avoiding him; he didn't understand it. Why were they all so nervous?

Harry looked back down at the paper and suddenly he chocked on his butterbeer, he saw his own name, the article read

'The only known survivor of an attack by You-Know-Who Harry Potter, has been in confinement since headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore discovered about the rumoured return of the dark wizard.It is believed that Professor Dumbledore ordered the boy to remain in hiding throughout the summer and is concerned about his safety, should we take this to mean that there is real danger of the rumours surrounding the dark lord being true, or has Dumbledore taken a leaf from his good friend Mad Eye Moody's book and overreacted?Only time will tell.In the mean time is Harry Potter really in danger, well, a reported sighting of the escaped Azkaban prisoner Sirius Black –still at large- could well be a better reason for 'the boy who lived' to be afraid.'

Harry gulped, so, Sirius had been seen, Harry's stomach felt as though it had flipped over, he hated the fact that everyone thought that Sirius was a murderer when really it was his traitorous friend Peter Pettigrew.Well, at least now he knew why everyone was avoiding him, they were worried that either Sirius or even Voldemort himself would show up in a mad frenzy trying to kill him.Harry frowned; it just wasn't fair.Harry gulped down the remains of his butterbeer and clunked his cup down in frustration, he sighed.

Within an hour he'd done most of his shopping and had joined the crowd who were congregated around the front window of Quidditch Supplies, Harry looked down at the beautiful brooms that were displayed, the Firebolt, the Nimbus 2002 and the newest broom the Cleansweep Tornado, it was gleaming beautifully, Harry yearned to feel the smooth wood beneath him and feel the wind through his hair as he flew, he thought of his treasured Firebolt and wished desperately for a chance to play quidditch again.He wondered how good the Tornado really was, Cleansweeps had never had the best reputation, but apparently they'd been developing the Tornado for 10 years, Harry wished Ron was there so they could discuss it, come to think of it, he wouldn't care what they talked about if he could just see his friends.Harry tore himself away from the crowded window and made his way back over to the Leaky Cauldron, he would be meeting the Dursleys in half an hour.

As he entered the dark room, he wasn't surprised to see that the same reaction as earlier was repeated as people recognised him, but even worse, this time the Minister for Magic himself was one of them, Cornelius Fudge sidled towards him, Harry, expecting a reprimand or strange comment stood aside, Fudge came up to him and did something that completely shocked Harry, he took a good look at him, then turned and walked away again with an extremely agitated look on his face, he called the tall witch Harry had seen earlier over to him, pointed at Harry and hurried out without a backwards glance.

Harry, now very confused looked back to the tall witch who was now striding purposely towards him, she drew up to him and grabbed his arm,

"Come with me!"She urged.

Harry didn't have the chance to argue and was dragged swiftly out of the pub; he glanced back in time to see the apologetic face of Tom the bartender straining after him.The witch turned and looked down at Harry 

"Now, we can talk."

Harry blinked up at her, "Who are you?"

The witch smiled slightly, "My name is Dawn, and you are Harry Potter I believe."

Harry nodded; he was about to ask what she wanted when Dawn answered him,

"The Minister asked me to meet with you, I am an auror, and I need to ask you some questions, Professor Dumbledore was not very helpful."

Harry frowned, "I can't tell you anything more than Professor Dumbledore can."

He wasn't happy hearing anyone badmouth his headmaster.The auror returned his frown,

"I'm sure you'll want to help all you can, this is a good will gesture by the minister, you know he isn't too pleased about last year's incident at the Triwizard Tournament."

Harry bowed his head. Dawn looked politely sympathetic,

"You should tell me about it, everything that you can."

Harry blinked back the brewing tears that were making his eyes sting,

"Why?You obviously didn't believe Dumbledore, why would you believe me?"

Dawn clicked her tongue impatiently, "Look, this is you're last chance to convince me.I suggest that you co-operate."Harry sighed, "Will this take long?"

Dawn whisked him over to a table and sat opposite him staring piercingly at him,

"Start, let's get this over with."

Harry shifted "Where shall I start?"Dawn shook her head and released her tensed shoulders,

"The moment you took the cup with Diggory."

Harry shuddered, he closed his eyes and started to speak, it was easier to talk about what had happened now, but it still made him feel indistinctly sick, he could see what had happened in his mind, Cedric's face, Voldemort rising from the cauldron, Wormtail cradling the stump of his arm in agony, he reluctantly described seeing his parent's emerge from Voldemort's wand and saw their faces swim in front of him.When Harry had finished speaking he glanced up at Dawn, he'd almost forgotten she was there, she was looking at him impassively, Harry felt anger boil inside him, he resented having to go through it all again, he stared back at her desperate for a response, but none came, she simply stared at him.Harry wiped his face and stood up,

"If that's all I'd better be going," he said at last.

Dawn's eyes followed him and at last she spoke, this time her voice was slightly ragged,

"Yes, until next time then Mr Potter."

And before Harry could say, "next time?" She had apparated.

I hope you guys enjoyed reading my 1st attempt at a fanfic!Please read and review…. I don't mind any advice/constructive criticism/etc.

Thanks a lot!

Jona

xxx


	2. Back to Hogwarts

****

Chapter 2 – Back to Hogwarts

Harry rubbed his eyes, he could hardly believe it, Hermione and Ron looked completely different!  
Hermione was the first to spot Harry, she grabbed Ron's arm and the two of them rushed over to the other end of Platform 9 ¾.

Hermione snatched Harry into a bear hug.

"Harry! At last!"

Harry grinned, "Hi Hermione! Hi Ron."

Ron stood smiling slightly at Harry.

"Hi, I'm sorry you couldn't stay with us,"

Harry shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, how are your parents?"

Ron opened his mouth to reply but the train whistle sounded and the trio were forced to scramble onto the train hauling Harry's trunk behind them

Eventually they sat panting in the carriage and they had completely forgetten their previous conversation.

They settled into their seats and smiled at each other, the terrible trio back together.

Harry was so glad to be back were he belonged, among friends, wizards, on his way to Hogwarts.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other then at Harry, they seemed eager to ask him something, Harry smiled at them, he knew them so well.

"What is it?"

he asked trying not to laugh at their serious faces.

Hermione replied, "We were meaning to ask if you'd heard from Snuffles recently."

Harry frowned, "Only a few short letters over the holiday to tell me he was okay."

Ron looked surprised, "So you don't know what's been going on?"

Harry stared at him, "What do you mean?"

Ron's face flushed, "Well, I don't know what to say, I was sure they would have told you."

Harry was getting impatient now.

"Come on Ron, spit it out."

Ron's face contorted, "You-Know-Who has made a death threat…. he's been planning to kill everyone at Hogwarts, but first he's got to get rid of Dumbledore."

Harry's heart skipped, he had been sure that Ron had been talking about himself and he strangely felt that hearing that Dumbledore was Voldemort's main target was worse than if it had been him.

When Harry finally realised that Hermione and Ron were staring at him he said.

"How do you know?"

Ron flushed again.

"I overheard my Dad telling my Mum what Dumbledore's spies had found out. My Dad's been trying to help."

Harry tried to focus.

"So Dumbledore knows that Voldemort wants to kill him at then attack Hogwarts… Wait a minute, spies? You don't think that Snape…"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other again and back at Harry.

Harry realised that they must have already talked about it themselves and he felt a strange uneasy jolt in his stomach and his old insecurities seemed closer than ever.

"What exactly do you guys know?"

Hermione moved over and sat next to Harry.

"Nothing really, we just thought that maybe you might have been told something, we only know what Ron overheard, and we've already told you that."

Ron nodded earnestly, Harry still felt a bit uneasy.

"Okay. Well I'm afraid I haven't heard anything, except that Sirius is working flat out as well as trying to avoid being identified."

Harry's frown returned as he thought with distaste about Pettigrew's treachery and Sirius' predicament.

Ron and Hermione knew what he was thinking, Ron whispered.

"I'm sure everything will work out in the end Harry."

Harry nodded and sighed, "What must come will come."

The rest of the train journey was as light hearted as the friends could manage, the highlight being when Fred and George came in to show Harry their latest invention… Puzzlement parchment.

It was a parchment that made your writing turn backwards or change shape or completely changed the words depending on what it felt like.

Harry and Ron had fun writing rude things about Snape and watching their words go topsy-turvy until they were laughing so hard that Fred and George decided it might be safer to leave and ran off to find Lee Jordan.

When they finally arrived at Hogwarts the weather had become unusually mild for the first day of term to the delight of Hagrid who didn't seem to fancy another year of treacherous lake crossing.

When he saw them he yelled over,

"Harry! Ron! Hermione! I'll see yeh all later, got sump'in to tell yeh!"

They smiled and waved back before clambering into a carriage.

When he entered the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione the first thing that Harry noticed was how thin, tired and terribly old Dumbledore looked.

Harry almost winced, he hated seeing what Voldemort was doing to him. He saw that Hermione and Ron were looking concerned as well.

They weren't placated by Dumbledore's unusually solemn welcome speech, which followed the strangely subdued sorting. Dumbledore had risen somewhat shakily and pronounced in a faintly strained voice.

"I fear that I must impose some extra rules on you all this year.

There will be a curfew, all students must be in their common rooms by sunset.

All Quidditch practices must be supervised by a teacher.

And it is of extra importance this year that the Forbidden Forest and other restricted areas of the grounds remain out of bounds to all students.

I hope that you will heed my warnings. We must all take the threat posed to this school seriously but if we act accordingly I am sure that all will be well."

By the end Dumbledore seemed almost to be talking to himself and it was only a sharp cough from Professor McGonagall which prompted him to add,

"That is all."

Harry Ron and Hermione glanced anxiously at each other as they ate. They didn't even discuss the absence of any new teachers or the presence of Professor Snape at the teacher's table.

They were too worried, and theirs were not the only worried faces that filled the hall. The only table making nearly normal amounts of noise was the Slytherin table where Draco Malfoy sat sneering something to his cronies Crabbe and Goyle their gormless laughter ringing through the Hall.

Back in the Gryffindor Common Room Harry and Ron agreed that Dumbledore must simply be stressed about everything, that once he had school things to take his mind off Voldemort he'd perk up, but Hermione disagreed.

"He looks positively ill! School worries aren't going to help!"

Harry knew that deep down he agreed with her Ron however brushed her comment aside.

"Come on Hermione, you're being so melodramatic!"

But Harry was sure he heard some apprehension in his voice.

"So, Harry, how was your holiday?"

Hermione said trying to change the subject.

"What did you get up to?"

Harry shrugged, "Not much"

but then he suddenly remembered the Auror he'd met at the Leaky Cauldron, he described the strange encounter and Hermione's eyes widened.

"She didn't believe Dumbledore?!" She exclaimed.

"Apparently not." Said Harry glumly.

"Do you think she believed you?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, she almost seemed as if she wasn't listening to me!"

That night as he snuggled into his comfortable Hogwarts bed Harry thought once again about the tall witch, the Auror who'd questioned him.

She'd said that they'd meet again, what had she meant?

Harry had lots of things flying around in his head. It had been that way all summer, but once again the thing that came to the front of his mind was his parents.

Harry clambered over to his trunk and took out the pictures he had of his parents, the photo album Hagrid had given him was getting a bit ragged at the edges, he reminded himself to ask Hermione about a restorative charm to fix it.

He turned the pages slowly smiling at his parents who waved enthusiastically back at him, then suddenly Harry felt a strange sensation, he recognised it as the same feeling he'd had when he'd gone inside Tom Riddle's diary…

Harry blinked as the scene unfolded before his eyes, he stared in disbelief, there, standing in front of him were his parents themselves, and they were laughing together as they fingered through the photos of their wedding.

They turned towards where Harry was standing, and it was only then that Harry realised that he was standing next to a much younger, healthier looking Sirius Black.

The Potters called to him and Sirius strode over to join them. Harry followed, still hardly believing what he was seeing.

He'd always tried to imagine his parents but suddenly they finally seemed 'real' although he knew that this was all an illusion. Harry followed Sirius to the table and leant over his parents' shoulders to see the photos.

He giggled when he noticed that most of them where of his Dad and Sirius pulling silly faces and of Sirius and Remus trying to give the blushing bride a kiss whilst she was trying to talk to her new husband. Suddenly Harry was jolted from his thoughts by his father's voice.

"So, how is Remus?"

He stared at his father's serious face and then turned to Sirius who replied.

"He's been doing his best, but I don't know if Albus will use him again for a while, especially as it'll be a full moon next week."

Lily Potter looked up from the photos her so very familiar green eyes shining with concern.

"Poor Remus!"

James nodded sadly, Sirius continued.

"Yes, he's been trying out the latest potions, but I don't think any of them are doing any good."

Harry thought about how Professor Lupin had needed the Wolfsbane potion to keep his mind whilst in his wolfish state, it must have been awful for him not having control before the potion was developed.

Harry watched his parents and godfather discuss their friend and it was a few minutes before he suddenly remembered what was happening, he decided that he must have fallen into his photo album somehow, he frowned, a knot of panic rising in his chest.

How would he get back?

His parents had gone back to looking at the photos, Harry looked around, they must have been at home. It was a cosy room with a crackling fire, but Harry felt a strange coldness flood through him.

He was just wondering what it could be when he felt his scar stab with pain, he yelled in shock, closing his eyes.

When he opened them he realised with a jolt that his parents were looking at him, but then he realised that someone else had joined him, it was Peter Pettigrew.

Harry felt the anger rise inside him, he was just wondering what he would do when he felt himself being dragged back to reality.

All of a sudden he was sitting on his bed once more, clasping the album in front of him tightly whilst the anger ebbed away.

Harry was rubbing his head, how had it happened? He shut the album and put it back in his trunk carefully, then, exhausted, he flopped back onto his bed and fell into a restless sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Dumbledore's Secret

# Chapter 3 – Dumbledore's Secret

Harry woke up the next morning feeling even more confused about what had happened the night before.He hurried to get ready for breakfast, his stomach felt really empty despite the feast the night before; he also wanted to talk to Ron and Hermione.He found them downstairs in the common room waiting for him, "Hi Harry." said Hermione sleepily, "Shall we go to breakfast?"Harry decided to tell them about the photo album first, he called them to the corner of the room."I've got to tell you guys, something really strange happened last night."Harry had their attention, "I was sitting looking through my photo album, and I was sucked into it!"Ron snorted and Hermione blinked in surprise, "What do you mean?"Harry's face flushed, "I saw my parents, I was there and they were looking through the photos."Ron's grin faded from his face, "You're serious."Harry nodded, "I don't know how or why it happened, but Sirius was there too, and then…" Harry paused wondering whether or not he should tell them, "Wormtail came and my scar hurt, then I was back in my bed."He added quickly.Hermione gasped, "Oh Harry!"Ron frowned with bitterness; he'd always taken his rat's true identity as a personal insult.Harry looked at his friends in desperation, "What should I do?"Hermione bit her lip and said "Go to Dumbledore Harry, he should be told, we don't know what this means."Harry nodded slowly but he felt that he didn't really want to trouble Dumbledore with something so small.Ron saw the doubt in his friend's face and added, "Harry, he always wants to know when your scar hurts, it's important!"Harry agreed and the three friends went down to the hall for breakfast.They entered the hall and noticed the tall witch who was sitting at the teachers' table, Harry took a step back in surprise, it was the auror.He grabbed the sleeve of Hermione's robes and whispered, "That's the auror who questioned me in the summer!"Ron shot a glance at the witch and then back at Harry, "Really?Why do you think she's here?"They realised that they were still standing in the doorway as a group of 6th year Slytherins barged past them almost knocking them over.They hurried to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan who were sitting staring at the auror holding half eaten slices of toast halfway to their mouths until Neville Longbottom nudged them as their friends sat down.The hall seemed much noisier that morning, but silence fell over the students as Professor Dumbledore rose and began to speak, "Good morning students, I realised this morning that I had neglected to deliver an important announcement last night, I am sure, vigilant as you all are, that you will have noticed that we have been joined this morning by a new addition, Professor Inigma.As some of you may have guessed, Professor Inigma will be our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher."And with that Dumbledore instigated the applause and sat down, Professor Inigma simply waved discreetly and went back to her breakfast.Harry's mind was racing once more, "So, this must be what she meant by later," he mumbled to himself, "What was that?"Asked Ron stuffing a fork of scrambled eggs into his mouth."Oh, I was just thinking aloud," muttered Harry, he ate some bacon but felt strangely full after a few mouthfuls,

"Eat up Harry!"Came the voice of Alicia Spinnet from behind him, "You'll need your strength for quidditch practise later.I'll be organising extra practices now that I'm captain."

"Well done Alicia!" said Harry hearing at last who the new captain would be, "And don't worry, I'm aching to play again!"Alicia grinned and left the hall with a bounce in her step.

The students didn't have any classes that morning, Dumbledore had given some spiel about the teachers being needed to help arrange a trip to Hogsmeade with extra precautions due to Voldemort's return for the next weekend as a boost for morale.Harry used this opportunity to talk to Dumbledore himself, he managed to catch him on his way to his office and Dumbledore seemed happy to spare the time.As they entered the small circular room, Dumbledore having given the password "Canary Creams" and chortled mischievously at the look of surprise on Harry's face Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and smiled at Harry, "So, what was it you wanted to see me about Mr Potter?"

"Well, there are a couple of things actually,"

Dumbledore rested his head on his hands and smiled at Harry, "Go on.""Well, firstly I was wondering whether or not it was a coincidence that the auror whose been appointed defence against the dark arts teacher is the same one that investigated what happened last year."

Dumbledore smiled wanly at him and Harry saw the twinkle return to his eyes, "Harry, you should know by now that little that happens around here is coincidental!"

Harry's jaw dropped, Dumbledore smiled, "I suppose I can entrust a secret to you can't I."Harry nodded slowly.

Dumbledore's smile widened, "Hmmm, well I'll tell you anyway, Professor Inigma has been sent here by Fudge to 'keep an eye on things', well, more truthfully to keep an eye on me."Harry nodded, he'd suspected as much."So, what was the other question you had for me Harry?"Dumbledore asked, "Well, when she questioned me Dawn said that you hadn't been helpful, and she didn't seem to believe you, or me for that matter."Dumbledore's face wrinkled as if he were trying to suppress a grin, "Harry, I think you'd better refer to her as Professor Inigma, and yes, I know what you mean, it's a commonly used technique, she needed to get the truth from you."Harry almost chocked, "You mean she did believe me?"Dumbledore smiled, "I guess she must have, why else would Fudge have allowed me to stay?"Harry stared at Dumbledore who now commenced to smile widely, "You can go now."Harry left with a lot more to think about and he'd completely forgotten to tell Dumbledore about his parents.

Harry met up with Ron and Hermione who had been playing a game of wizard's chess, (Ron had been winning of course) and the three of them trooped down to Hagrid's hut.Hagrid positively beamed when he saw them and welcomed them in whilst trying to restrain Fang "Come in!I 'f been waitin' for yeh t'uh come!"They sat down and Hagrid gave them some tea, "You said you had something to tell us." Said Harry whilst a now frantic Fang leapt upon Ron and Hermione."Oh, y'eh, well, I was wondrin' when yeh would ask me bout my summer vacashun."Harry stared, "You mean you're allowed to tell us about it?"

Hagrid grinned, "Yeah, Dumbledore said I could tell yeh, said yeh'd ha found out anyways."Hermione and Ron had successfully placated Fang and now joined the conversation, "Well, do go on then Hagrid," Hermione breathed gazing intently at Hagrid.Hagrid sat down heavily at the table, causing Ron's cup to spill half it's contents as the table shook.Hagrid didn't seem to notice and began "Well, Madame Maxime an' me, we went to offer the hand of frenship to the giants as Dumbledore's rep'resentives, we travelled north for days and eventually we found a settlement of giants.They was friendly enough, let us stay and heard what we 'ad to tell 'em.In the end I think they were happy ter join our side!"

Hagrid's chest was swelling with pride, Harry looked impressed, "You managed to convince them?"

Hermione grinned, "That's wonderful news Hagrid!"Ron was trying to mop up his tea but looked up briefly and nodded in agreement.

After listening to Hagrid's account of events, which Harry secretly thought were exaggerated, the three friends made their way back to Gryffindor Tower, they were chatting about all that Hagrid had told them and it took a while before they noticed that Gryffindor Tower was silent and deserted.Harry was first to realise this and grabbed Ron's arm, "Where is everyone?"

They split up to search the dormitories but found no one, "What on Earth do we do now?" sighed Ron.Hermione frowned, "This is very strange, what do you think Harry?"Harry sat down heavily in one of the chairs next to the fireplace and rubbed his head, he wondered whether this had anything to do with Dumbledore and Dawn."I think we should stay here," he said finally.Ron stared, "What!You mean do nothing!"Hermione glanced at Ron but Harry simply sighed tiredly, he wasn't sure why he was tired but he had a killer headache.Ron shook his head and looked pleadingly at Harry, "We can't just wait around here, I mean, what if there's something wrong?"Hermione put a hand on his arm and lead him away from Harry, "Can't you see he's tired, I don't think he's in the mood to go looking for danger and adventure somehow."Ron frowned but then melted to Hermione's determined glare and nodded mutely, "Okay, we'll wait here, one of the teachers is bound to notice we're missing."And so the three of them sat round the fire, waiting in silence.


	4. Professor Inigma

Chapter 4 – Professor Inigma

Chapter 4 – Professor Inigma 

Professor McGonagall eventually found the three of them waiting in the Gryffindor Common Room, she looked shocked that they were there and Hermione, being as sharp as she was, noted the trace of relief in her face, "At last!You three are being looked for all over the school, there's an assembly in the Great Hall, come at once!"The four of them trooped off to the Great Hall in silence.When they entered the rest of the school turned to look at them, the three students almost ran to their seats at the Gryffindor table whilst the rest of the school chattered and McGonagall joined the teachers' table.Dumbledore had waited for the chatter to die down a bit before standing up, silence fell and he spoke, "Now that we are all here Professor Inigma will explain what this assembly has been called for."With a smile at the three very red-faced Gryffindors Dumbledore sat down and Professor Inigma took his place in front of the many turned faces, she spoke confidently and assuredly, "I'm sure you are all curious as to why we have needed today to make our arrangements when we've had the whole summer to do such things."A murmur ran through the Hall, but Professor just smiled and waited for it to die down again."The truth is that today the teachers have been needed for questioning by the Ministry of Magic surrounding last years events, and Minister Fudge thought it would be wiser if the students didn't know what was really happening until after it's completion."Dumbledore was shaking his head slightly as if he'd have done things differently given the choice.Professor Inigma continued, "Rest assured that the Minister is now satisfied and there will be no more interruptions to your lessons.I would also add that as some of you may already know…" here she glanced at Dumbledore "I am an Auror and have been sent by the ministry to aid Dumbledore in your protection.Which is why it is I and not Professor Dumbledore who called this assembly."She finished, and sat down gracefully.Dumbledore stood once more and dismissed the school jovially ignoring Inigma's glances.Ron, Harry and Hermione left and headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room with the others, when they got there they agreed that they'd best get to bed, or rather Hermione persuaded the other two that they needed the sleep to be ready for lessons next day.Harry slept soundly that night and awoke the next morning feeling surprisingly ready for the lessons they'd have that day.It wasn't long before Ron reminded Harry that it was double Defence Against the Dark Arts in the morning with Professor Inigma and double potions with Snape and the Slytherins that afternoon, Harry groaned and ate his breakfast with a steadily sinking heart.

Hermione and Ron, like most of the other Gryffindors, were looking forward to Professor Inigma's lesson, when they finally got to the classroom, Professor Inigma was already there and had an eagerness about her, she ushered them into the room impatiently, "Come on, come on!I want to get started."Harry tried to persuade Ron and Hermione that they should sit as far away from Inigma as possible but Hermione scoffed at him and in the end they were sitting right at the front of the class.Professor Inigma sat on her desk and took the register swiftly, she smiled at the class and put her hands in her lap gazing at them intently, "Right, I hear from Professor Dumbledore that last year you gained pretty thorough knowledge of the Unforgivable Curses."The whole class shuddered, and Neville almost disappeared behind his desk, Professor Inigma smiled "I'll take that as a yes then.As you already know, I am an Auror, I work for the Ministry, I'm quite sure that you all realise that defending yourselves against Dark Magic is going to be very important this year."The class shifted uncomfortably and Harry felt himself tensing up."So, I think we'd better get cracking right away.Now!I would first like to introduce you to a spell that will help me to coach you, it is a spell used a lot in Auror training but it will be invaluable here I assure you.It is called the Nobis Scoli spell, it makes an alternate reality, it shows you what would happen to you in different circumstances, how you would act, it's a spell that will be personal to whoever uses it and it helps us to find our weaknesses and overcome them without having to actually physically meet those situations.Anyway, I hope that you've all written that down but I only see one person with their quill out, please will you all take Miss Granger's example and do likewise and then we can begin."

The class scurried to scribble down notes so that they could start doing something.Harry however didn't like the sound of this Nobis Scoli spell, it sounded like something he wouldn't want to share with the class.Professor Inigma seemed to be staring at him, he involuntarily shuddered, "Class, I think we ought to start now.I will take you one by one to my office next door, whilst you are waiting I want you to look up the spell in your text books, I'll be expecting 3 feet of parchment on it by tomorrow." Professor Inigma smiled dangerously at them and then her eyes returned to Harry, "You first Mr Potter,"

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione who were staring at him, as the rest of the class were, he stood up a little shakily and followed Professor Inigma towards her office.As soon as she closed the door behind them Harry heard the class on the other side burst into excited conversation.Professor Inigma frowned but then shrugged her shoulders with a smile, "So, Harry.Let's get started."Harry took a deep breath and nodded.He watched as she started to wave her wand in circles and chant words that Harry couldn't quite hear, smoky clouds came out of the end of her wand and swirled around them, Harry felt a queasy sensation in his stomach and the smoke made him cough, then suddenly the smoke cleared, Harry gaped in amazement, he could see himself fighting against Voldemort as he had done last year, it was as if he were watching it happen from above, he couldn't see Professor Inigma anywhere, he watched in horrified amazement as the events of last year unfurled under his eyes, just as he had remembered it.He wanted desperately to be able to shut his eyes but he found that he couldn't look away, he saw that at the moment he'd taken the cup and travelled back to Hogwarts Voldemort had been aiming his wand right at him and it sent a jolt of icy fear through him, he felt the cold sweat on his face and the tears that had started to leak from his eyes and he called out "Professor, Why are you showing me this?"The smoke stung his eyes but when it cleared he saw that he was back in Professor Inigma's office, he couldn't stop the tears, Why had she done that to him a voice in his head was demanding, he looked up blinking the tears way in anger and was completely thrown by what he saw, Professor Inigma was crying, Harry stood up, "Why did you do that to me?"He asked less angrily than he'd wanted to, Inigma stood up shakily, "It was the last test I had to do, I'm sorry Harry.I believed you, but Fudge insisted."Harry looked down at his feet while Professor Inigma wiped her eyes, he sighed "I understand, will it end here or will there be any more nasty surprises?" Professor Inigma smiled at him, which made Harry feel instantly guilty for having been angry with her, "You didn't do much wrong last year, it wasn't a very good use of our time now was it?I promise that there will be no more surprises, you can go back to class now Harry, and send in Dean Thomas."Harry left in silence making sure he'd moped his face so that the others wouldn't know he'd been crying.


	5. A Strange Potions Lesson

Chapter 5 - A Strange Potions Lesson

Chapter 5 - A Strange Potions Lesson 

Hermione had noticed Harry's red eyes as soon as he'd returned from Professor Inigma's office but she'd whispered to Ron that they'd better not ask Harry why he'd been crying, after all Hermione knew that Harry would tell them if he felt he could.They sat in silence throughout the rest of the lesson and left quickly at the end.At lunch Harry ate quickly and left before Hermione or Ron could ask him anything, he appreciated the peace they were giving him but he wanted to be alone, he thought for a while about his parents, he realised that he'd forgotten to tell Dumbledore about the photo album incident, suddenly he felt that it didn't really matter that much, he went to the empty Gryffindor tower to write to Sirius telling him about everything that had been happening, it felt good to get it off his chest, and Hedwig seemed pleased to have work to do.When lunch was over he met up with Ron and Hermione who looked at him questioningly but said nothing as they made their way down to the dungeons.The three of them entered the classroom ignoring the disparaging looks that the Slytherins gave them (They were still smirking about their unceremonious entry to the assembly yesterday), they sat at the back of the classroom and silently took out the things they would need for their potions, Snape came in looking flustered but the steely glint in his eye reassured the Gryffindors that this lesson would not be any easier for them than normal.Snape spat out the names on the register and seemed even more irritable than normal, he positively glared at Harry and barked at them to commence with their potions.Harry's wand trembled slightly as he cut his bezoar in half and Ron looked at him anxiously, "Are you okay Harry?"Harry frowned, "I just feel a bit queasy, that's all, too many any flavour beans last night I think."Snape glared at them, "Potter, Weasley, that's 5 points from Gryffindor, this lesson is to continue in silence!"Harry and Ron got a meaningful look from Hermione and went back to preparing their ingredients, Harry was just counting out his beetle's eyes when he felt the pain start to burn across his scar, it grew and grew until Harry could hardly breathe, Ron jumped back in amazement, "Harry!What's wrong?"Meanwhile the rest of the class were staring at Snape who was clutching his forearm and wincing in pain, Hermione turned to Harry and saw him slump over his desk, Snape too noticed this and stood up from behind his desk still wincing and came over, he conjured a stretcher and put Harry onto it rather roughly, "Malfoy!" he barked in a rather ragged voice "You are in charge for the rest of the lesson, class, you are to complete your potions and leave them completed for me to inspect on my return."And with that he stormed out taking Harry with him and leaving the class open-mouthed and astonished.

As Snape hurried down the corridor he cursed quietly under his breath, "In the middle of a lesson… what next?"He finally reached the hospital wing and sat down feeling more tired than he'd like to let on, he caught his breath while Poppy Pomfrey fussed about Harry who was still unconscious and mumbling quietly.Snape frowned with distaste at the boy, but he was driven from his reverie by a worried voice that entered the room, "How is he doing?"It was Dumbledore, Snape shuddered, "He'll live I dare say, he usually does."As if on cue Harry started screaming and thrashing about wildly on the bed, Dumbledore drew back in alarm and a glimmer of concern even flashed across Snape's face, Madam Pomfrey was beside herself, "Do something Albus!"Dumbledore pressed a long white hand onto Harry's forehead and exclaimed, "He's burning up, fetch some cold water and a flannel Poppy." The matron rushed off, Dumbledore glanced at Snape who was absentmindedly rubbing his sore arm, "The mark Severus?" asked Dumbledore expectantly, "Yes, it's been burning worse than ever today."Dumbledore's gaze returned to Harry who suddenly sat bolt upright, his screams silenced, he mouthed the name 'Voldemort' whilst gazing pleadingly into Dumbledore's eyes then slumped back onto the bed into a deep but seemingly peaceful sleep.Madam Pomfrey rushed in carrying a bowl and a pile of flannels but slowed when she saw Harry, "Thank heavens!"She set the bowl down and mopped Harry's face tenderly, Snape sneered and addressed Dumbledore harshly, "What do we do now?"He demanded, Dumbledore sat down heavily in the chair next to Harry and ran a hand through his long silver hair, "I don't really know Severus, I'm sorry to say."Severus opened his mouth to say something but closed it again promptly when he saw Dumbledore slouch tiredly into the chair, he sighed and started to leave, "The burning's stopped, I have a class to attend to."Dumbledore nodded and waved him away wearily.Snape hurried down the hallways back to the dungeons, he had been shaken by what he'd seen but he dreaded to think what those pesky Gryffindors could have done in his absence and the thought spurred him on.

Hermione and Ron had exchanged many worried glances throughout the lesson whilst Draco Malfoy had paced up and down beside the desks sneering at the Gryffindors and looking very Snape-ish, Ron wasn't concentrating on his potion and dropped in Harry's beetle eyes as well as his own causing a violent hissing to come from his cauldron. Draco spun round and frowned at him, but Hermione quickly dropped a few lace wings into the cauldron and it calmed down at once, Malfoy had a very sour look on his face but then he sniggered and exclaimed very loudly, "Sorry to see that you can't make potions without your famous Harry Potter to help you Weasel."The Slytherins howled with laughter and Hermione and Ron stood up about to retaliate when to their immense surprise the unthinkable happened, Snape came storming in and bellowed, "Enough Malfoy!20 points from Slytherin, Sit Down."The whole class was once again reduced to stunned silence, Snape sat at his desk his eyes glittering menacingly, Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and whispered "Snape looks so tired!"Ron glanced up, Snape's face was even paler than usual and he had big dark circles under his eyes.He frowned and nodded at Hermione wondering what had made their potions teacher leave his persona in the hospital wing.The bell rang for the end of the lesson and the class left in silence, but as soon as they were outside the dungeon excited and curious whispering filled the hall.

Meanwhile Harry had woken up."Where am I?"Came a quiet voice, which stirred Dumbledore from his thoughts, "Hospital Wing Harry, Professor Snape brought you here."Harry rubbed his eyes which were still blurry, he reached over and grabbed his glasses putting them on and struggling to free himself from his twisted sheets and sit up, "What happened?" he asked, "Do you not remember anything Harry?No visions?"Dumbledore asked gently, "I don't remember a thing," mumbled Harry exhaustedly.

Harry's head was spinning, Dumbledore seemed to think he'd had a nightmare while he'd been out, but all he could remember was the dull ache in his head, he sighed heavily and laid back in bed, he wished his scar would leave him alone.Then he noticed the concern on his headmaster's face and added, "I feel okay now, but I do have something else to tell you."Dumbledore looked at him steadily as Harry told him about the photo album and his parents and about his first lesson with Professor Inigma and then he sunk back into the bed feeling exceptionally drained."Dumbledore sat back in his chair and rubbed his chin absentmindedly as he thought, Harry looked at him and realised that despite his tired appearance the aura of strength about Dumbledore had not disappeared.Dumbledore smiled at Harry and his eyes twinkled slightly as he said, "It's been quite a couple of days for you hasn't it Harry, I don't know what all of this means but I think it's safe to say you've convinced Professor Inigma of the truth and that will make things a lot easier for me, so Thankyou Harry.I will leave you now, make sure you rest and when your ready you should probably tell Miss Granger and Mr Weasley everything you've told me, you'll be needing their support I dare say, and I think they'd like to know, but no Quidditch practice today alright?"Harry smiled and nodded before Madam Pomfrey shooed Dumbledore away and forced some sleeping draught into his hand which he drank, and gladly sank into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	6. Dazed and Confused

Chapter 6 – Late Summer Surprises

Chapter 6 – Dazed and Confused

Harry was pleased to see Ron and Hermione had been waiting to see him; it still surprised him that his friends were so loyal to him.He persuaded Madame Pomfrey to let them in and the three of them talked, first Harry had to let Ron tell him a bout Snape taking points from Slytherin, A Major Event!And then Hermione gave him her notes so that he could do the homework, finally Harry managed to tell them all that they didn't already know about the last few days, but when he finished speaking he realised that there was something nagging at him, as if he'd forgotten to tell them something, but he couldn't understand what it might be.

Ron laughed when Harry said he wasn't allowed to do Quidditch practice and offered to tell Alicia to save Harry from injury.Finally Madame Pomfrey came in looking extremely ruffled, "Out, now!I've just spent half an hour trying to fend of Peeves, I don't need to add looking after you lot to my list of chores, and you're obviously feeling better Mr Potter."Harry who had been thumping Ron (for suggesting that Alicia could pulverise Harry any day) grinned sheepishly and left with Ron and Hermione to go to dinner.

Harry realised that the feeling that he'd forgotten something hadn't gone away, it was an unsettling feeling so he tried to ignore it.After eating, Harry Ron and Hermione went to the library, Harry decided he'd better write another letter to Sirius bringing him up to date with events, there seemed to be so much happening, Harry was just thinking about his Godfather and it made the strange feeling grow, he felt a bit apprehensive, maybe two owls in a week would be too many, might draw attention to Sirius.Harry didn't understand why the thought of his godfather made him shiver, but Hermione noticed and seemed worried, "Harry maybe you should go back to Gryffindor Tower and get some more rest."Harry nodded, he did feel a bit tired, Ron offered to go with him but Harry thought it might be a good idea to be alone and besides he thought it might do Ron and Hermione some good to have some time alone together, he'd seen the looks they'd been giving each other.

So Harry headed back to the tower alone, he couldn't shake that chilling feeling and as soon as he got there he flopped into bed.Harry couldn't rest though his head still felt sore and he thought that maybe he needed a pensieve more than ever!He finally seemed to doze off but he soon wished he hadn't he realised that it was a dream he hadn't been able to remember, a dream from Voldemort, and it was repeating.Those evil red eyes seemed to mock him as he watched in horror when the death eaters started to hurl curse after curse at his godfather, then he heard Voldemort scream the curse at him, saw the green light rush towards him, and he woke up screaming, but in the deserted dormitory no one heard him.He sat shivering in disbelief at what he'd seen, but he was so tired that exhaustion was overpowering him into sleep once more.It was sleep that would once again prevent him from remembering the vision of Sirius that he was too scared to recall.

Harry slept throughout the evening and only awoke when a very excited Ron barged into the dormitory and shook him."What is it Ron?" he asked drowsily, "Harry!You'll never believe it!I went to trials and I got picked as Gryffindor keeper!"Harry was still drowsy and couldn't quite understand him, "Keeper?"Ron was beside him self, "Quidditch Harry!Gryffindor Keeper!"Harry slowly understood and grinned at Ron, "Ron!That's brilliant!"Hermione came dashing into the room grinning, "Ron!Alicia just told me!Congratulations!"She ran over to them and grabbed Ron and then to everyone's surprise she kissed him!

"Hermione!" yelled Ron but he was blushing furiously and Harry noticed the pleased smile on his face, Hermione giggled and punched him playfully, Harry was trying to sort things out in his head, which was jumbled once more, "I thought you were going to the library…" Ron grinned, "I was going to but then Fred and George came running past and dragged me off to the trials, and I was chosen!"

Harry smiled, "That's great Ron!We've got the match against Ravenclaw next week!"

Hermione was still grinning at Ron and Harry had the feeling that the kiss she'd given Ron had meant something to her.Harry decided to bring up something that he'd had suspicions about since Kings Cross, "So, what did you two get up to during the summer then?"

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other and then at the floor and Harry laughed, "Oh come on you guys!I know you spent time together, was that the first kiss?"Hermione was blushing as much as Ron and they both smiled, "I'll take that as a no then shall I!"Hermione looked at Harry questioningly, "Does this mean that you don't mind?"

Harry grinned "If it means there are a few less fights around here then I'm all for it!"

Ron punched his arm "Don't count on it mate."The three of them laughed and Harry felt happy for the first time that day and he had completely forgotten about his vision of Sirius.Ron started describing how well he'd done in trials and Hermione rolled her eyes giving Harry a look which said 'he wasn't really THAT good!' Ron stopped in mid-sentence noticing this and laughed, "Well okay, maybe I didn't save _all_ of them, but I got on the team didn't I?"Hermione laughed, "I bet that all the training with Viktor helped."Harry raised an eyebrow, "Viktor?" Hermione blushed again, "He stayed with the Weasleys and me at the Burrow for a few days before going to Bulgaria so that he could see me for a while, my parents wouldn't let me go to Bulgaria with him" she smiled and when she saw Ron's face added "I don't know if I would have done anyway".Harry wondered for a moment if they had deliberately wanted to keep _him_ out of the way at the Dursleys for the summer so that they could be alone, but he brushed that thought away quickly.

"So are you two 'official' then, or do I have to tell Lavender and Parvati to wait a while before they predict how your lives together will pan out?" joked Harry, Ron screwed up his face but Hermione just laughed,

"Well I don't know about that!"

The three of them sat together on Harry's bed until the other 5th year Gryffindor boys started to come in to go to sleep and Dean Thomas laughed at them and told Hermione to get lost so that they could get changed, Hermione laughed and gave Ron a cheeky grin, "I don't know I might just stick around…" Eventually Dean and Seamus managed to convince her to leave and the boys' dormitory fell quiet as they fell asleep, all of them except Harry, he felt wide awake due to his earlier sleep and couldn't drop off, also he had felt his scar twinge a few times and added to the headache that he'd been able to ignore whilst with Ron and Hermione he couldn't relax.The unsettled feeling had returned but once again he couldn't work it out, he knew it was late but he really needed to talk to someone, in the end he took out the marauders map from his trunk and saw to his relief that Dumbledore was awake and pacing his office.

Harry crept through the deserted corridors in his invisibility cloak and it took him ten minutes before he reached the gargoyle that lead to Dumbledore's office, he whispered "Canary Creams" and made his way up to the door smiling about Fred and George's brilliant pranks.When he knocked Dumbledore's surprised voice calmed him straight away, after all if anyone could help him it would be Dumbledore.He took off the cloak and walked in, Dumbledore smiled at him and sat down, "Oh, it's you Mr. Potter, do come in and sit down, it's a little late to be out and about isn't it?Especially after the day you've had."

Harry smiled and sat down, "I slept earlier, and I can't sleep now."

Dumbledore's eyes were shining brightly and he was smiling at him but Harry noticed the strain showing in the lines on the headmaster's face.

"Might I ask the reason for your visit Harry?" probed Dumbledore,

Harry frowned, he didn't know exactly what was wrong, but there was definitely something."I'm not sure exactly, you remember earlier in the hospital wing you asked me if I'd had any visions, well, I think it has something to do with that.But I don't really know."

Dumbledore ran a hand through his hair as he thought, a habit that he seemed to have acquired lately.

"Well, Harry, I'm almost sure that you did indeed have a vision whilst you were unconscious, and I think that being unable to remember it is causing your unease."

Harry nodded, "So what can I do professor?"

"I think I have an idea, I know of a spell which is similar to a memory charm which helps you to remember something you are blocking out.I would warn you though that whatever it is you've seen, it will probably be upsetting."

Harry nodded and sighed, "I understand, when should we do it?"

Dumbledore smiled at him, "Are you going to get any sleep tonight if we wait until tomorrow?"

Harry smiled back at the headmaster, "I guess not."

Dumbledore stood up and went to the bookshelves taking down a large dusty volume from the top shelf.

"Harry, this wont take long, but I think it's best to do this at the hospital wing."

Seeing Harry's shocked face Dumbledore tried not to laugh, "Don't worry Harry!You'll be tired when we're finished, that's all I promise!It's not dangerous, just strenuous, you'll need a day's rest afterwards I should think."

Harry smiled and nodded but mentally kicked himself for believing that Dumbledore would encourage him in anything dangerous.

The two of them went swiftly to the Hospital Wing, Harry was surprised to find that he still had trouble keeping up with the elderly headmaster even though he'd grown over the summer and that Dumbledore was carrying the heavy book.Harry also felt a bit strange, after all he was hurrying through the deserted corridors of the school with Dumbledore whilst everyone else was asleep!

They entered the room and Harry sat down on the bed he'd laid in earlier, Dumbledore was leafing through the book to find the right incantation, he kept looking up at Harry and smiling reassuringly but Harry noticed the way his hands were shaking and the glint of determination in his blue eyes.Dumbledore eventually found the page and brought the book over to where Harry was sitting,

"Harry, all you have to do is repeat the words on the page here whilst I perform the charm.Are you ready?"

Harry glanced over the words 'reminisia reverium' and said, "Yes."

Dumbledore afforded him one last smile, "Let's get started then."

Harry started speaking, "reminisia reverium, reminisia reverium…"

He felt the spell from Dumbledore's wand rush over him like a shower of water.He almost lost concentration but kept repeating the words, "…reminisia reverium, reminisia reverium…"

He felt as though he were falling asleep whilst still awake, he was completely relaxed but soon the dream that he'd forgotten twice was returning to his mind, he saw again the death eaters torturing Sirius and Voldemort laughing at him and he started to scream as the curse hit him again.

It was then that he heard Dumbledore's voice, "HARRY!WAKE UP!"

Hope that the confusion about Ch. 4 wasn't too annoying for everyone and thanks for the reviews.

I'll try my best to keep updating this thing quickly but I've got exams coming up so sorry in advance!

And quidditch is coming, I promise!

Jo

xxx


	7. Gryffindor v Ravenclaw

Chapter 7 – Gryffindor v Ravenclaw

Chapter 7 – Gryffindor v Ravenclaw

As Harry's vision returned he focused on Dumbledore's face and it pulled him back to reality, he was shaking with fear, he could remember everything he'd seen and it frightened him.

Dumbledore was holding him upright and Harry felt as though his bright blue eyes were penetrating him, he tried to speak but the words wouldn't come, finally he managed to say, "I remember it now, Sirius, Sirius!We've got to warn him!"

Dumbledore's face was set and he was gripping Harry even more tightly, "What exactly did you see Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath and described the dream to the Headmaster.Once he'd finished Harry collapsed into the bed in exhaustion, Dumbledore looked concerned but gave Harry a grim smile, "Rest now Harry, you've done what you could, leave it to me now, alright.I'll let Ron and Hermione know where you are, but you must rest."

Harry nodded, his head was pounding and Dumbledore gave him another sleeping draught, which brought on waves of calming slumber.

Harry slept right through the next morning.Dumbledore was true to his word and told Ron and Hermione what had happened, which meant that they were there in the Hospital Wing waiting for him when he woke.

"Hi Harry, how are you feeling?" asked Hermione tentatively

"Sleepy." mumbled Harry through the sheets.

Ron and Hermione smiled at him and sat down on the next bed.

Harry struggled up to sit and looked at his two best friends, he was so glad to see them.He smiled weakly at them but thinking about the dream he shuddered, "Did Dumbledore tell you what my dream was about?"

Ron and Hermione nodded glumly

"Don't worry," urged Ron, "Sirius will be fine."

"Yes, Dumbledore will have everything under control now."

Harry relaxed at this and felt as good as he had in days as though a huge weight had been lifted from him.

The rest of the day passed slowly for Harry but he was glad of the rest and didn't mind that Ron and Hermione had been sent to their lessons by Madame Pomfrey, Harry felt refreshed by tea-time and managed to convince Madame Pomfrey to let him go back to the dormitory for the night.

He and Ron didn't feel much like sleeping that night, Ron was getting nervous about the quidditch match on Saturday,

"It's just 2 days Harry!We've only got one more practice before then!"

Harry tried not to laugh at Ron, but he noticed that he was feeling slightly nervous as well.

"Don't worry Ron, from what I've heard from Alicia, Angelina and Katie you've been doing fine in the practices I've missed, besides, Ravenclaw aren't that strong this year, or so I've been told."

This didn't seem to calm Ron down much but he smiled at Harry and seemed ready to sleep at last.

Harry lay awake for a while giving some thought to his worry for his godfather before he too slept.

The day that followed was a hectic one for Harry, he and Ron managed to survive Divination without Harry's death being predicted because Professor Trelawny was trying desperately to explain how to interpret muggle tarot cards.They were less lucky however in Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall was insistent that the 5th years work doubly hard so that they could look at some simple human transfiguration by the end of the year.Hermione helped Harry and Ron to finish all of their homework before quidditch practice so that they would be able to concentrate on the match the next day.

The practice went very well that evening, even Madame Hooch who was supervising them, was impressed by the team's form and they ended the practice in confident mood for their first match of the year.

The day of the match finally dawned and Harry was awoken by Ron who looked frantic with excitement, Harry grinned at him and Hermione met them as they went to the Great Hall for breakfast.They were met by Draco Malfoy, who was flanked by Crabbe and Goyle,

"So, now the Gryffindors are reduced to a team with _three_ Weasels as well as a Potthead!I wouldn't give you much chance against the Ravenclaws even though their team is full of Mudbloods." drawled Malfoy

Ron was incensed but Hermione held him back, Harry however was amused by Draco's obvious jealousy,

"Well, I'm at least we know that the Slytherins are going to be easy to beat, after all you are still their seeker aren't you Malfoy?Or did they boot you off once your father's money ran out?"

Draco was reaching for his wand when they were interrupted by the rest of the Gryffindor team who dragged Harry and Ron off to hurry them through breakfast.

The stands were packed for the first game of the season, the atmosphere was tense and expectant.The Gryffindor team huddled in the dressing room as the noise from outside grew, Alicia gave the team some last words of encouragement, especially to Ron who looked slightly green.

The two teams emerged to a roar from the crowd, Harry glanced around for Hermione in the crowd, he couldn't find her without Ron's hair next to her, but his attention was drawn away from the stands by Cho Chang who was standing opposite him glaring at him, he felt suddenly uneasy and turned away noticing that Ron's nervous face was also looking at him.He gave Ron an encouraging smile and they watched as the captains shook hands and Madam Hooch raised the whistle to her mouth.Harry shot up into the air enjoying the feeling of freedom that he always got from flying, he ignored the dirty looks he was getting from Cho and tried to concentrate on finding the snitch. Ron was still looking decidedly peaky, but was making a manly effort to appear confident.The Ravenclaws seemed anxious to test him out early on and were giving the Gryffindor chasers a lot of trouble, Harry grinned as Lee Jordan once more had to be reprimanded by Professor McGonagall for cursing Angelina's bad luck at losing the quaffle.

Harry flew towards the Gryffindor goalposts to encourage Ron and to try to shake off Cho who had been following him closely with a look of grim determination on her face.He swerved around a bludger and shouted some words of encouragement to Ron who seemed to have settled down a bit, then he decided to try a dive to get rid of Cho whose presence was unnerving him, he went down steeply and heard the shouts of the crowd, he picked up speed on his Firebolt and could hear Cho straining to keep up with him, He pulled out of the dive at the last second and doubled back, Cho almost crashed but managed to recover well enough to call for a time out.The Gryffindor team gathered round, Alicia praised the other chasers for keeping the score at 0-0 but made it clear that they should try out some better moves to pull ahead.She took Harry and Ron aside and encouraged them,

"Ron, you're doing fine, keep it up.And Harry, nice Wronski Feint, but keep working on that snitch, we need to win this thing!"

When play re-started Harry noticed to his relief that Cho had decided to stop following him so closely, he flew all around the pitch keeping his eyes peeled and suddenly noticed the snitch at the opposite end of the pitch, but he flew straight for Cho, she noticed him and her eyes widened in alarm, she dodged as he shot past and then groaned when she realised that he had doubled back and was obviously going for the snitch.

Harry raced forward and was just reaching for the snitch when there was a loud groan from the crowd, Harry kept looking at the snitch and held out his hand.Just as he was about to grab it a bludger whizzed past his face meaning that he swerved away and lost the snitch, he then glanced at the score board and his jaw dropped, it was Gryffindor 10 – 70 Ravenclaw !!! He must have been concentrating so hard on the snitch that he hadn't noticed the goals!

Harry glanced at Ron who was looking very dejected and red faced, Harry sighed in disappointment for him, but then returned to looking for the damned snitch.It seemed that the snitch was hiding well because neither Harry or Cho had seen it for a while, the crowd were getting restless and Harry noticed that Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle was sitting near some Gryffindors and chanting,

"Queasy Weasleys save less goals than money!"

and that the Gryffindors weren't rushing to defend their new keeper, Harry felt angry and circled past Ron who looked green once more trying to cheer him up,

"Come on Ron!I believe in you!"

Ron smiled weakly but Harry was cheered by the steely determination which started to flicker in his eyes, Harry was about to add something else but was distracted, Cho had spotted the snitch and was giving chase, Harry jolted into action and followed, he picked up speed and eventually drew level with Cho, he could see the snitch ahead and pushed to get in front, Cho was glaring at him but Harry was concentrated on the snitch, it swerved to the right and Harry swung around, Cho almost crashed into him but Harry held her off, stretched out his arm and grabbed the snitch.

The crowd erupted in cheers and the scoreboard flickered to Gryffindor 170 – 120 Ravenclaw.

Harry landed and ran over to Ron who looked very relieved that the match was over.

"Well done Harry!"He said less enthusiastically than usual, Harry put an arm around his friend and said, 

"Well, we won is the main thing."

Ron smiled weakly and nodded,

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but maybe I should think about getting someone else to be keeper."

Harry stared at him, "Ron!…"

Hermione came storming through the crowd looking determined, she grabbed Ron and Harry's arms and led them inside.

When they stopped she turned to Ron and said,

"Are you okay?"

Ron shrugged and turned away, Hermione glanced at Harry and then turned back to Ron.

"Ron, it was your first match, you were nervous, we both know you can be a good keeper, you just need some more confidence, you made a few good saves, the Ravenclaw chasers played really well, besides, we won, so there's no need to look like you've killed someone!"

Harry nodded in agreement and Ron turned back to face them eyes shining and said

"I know what you're trying to do, but it won't work!I'm just not good at Quidditch okay?"

Harry sighed Ron could be really stubborn when he felt like it.

"Harry wasn't nervous in his first match was he?Even with his cursed broomstick trying to kill him!And he was in the first year!"

Harry blushed and was speechless.

Hermione looked cross,

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself Ron, let's just go and enjoy the party okay?"

Ron scowled at them but followed as they made their way to Gryffindor tower.

The three of them entered the Common Room and the Gryffindors cheered and welcomed them in, everyone seemed to think that Ron had done okay, Neville came over and said tentatively

"Um, I thought you were very brave to play seeing as you have only been playing for a week."

Ron brightened slightly but no one could seem to cheer him up properly.

The party wasn't one of the best, after all it had been a narrow victory and they'd expected to win after all.Harry, Hermione and Ron all felt that it would be worth getting the extra sleep and turned in earlier than the rest.Harry lay in bed thinking about Ron, Cho, Quidditch and Cho, he thought dejectedly about the looks that Cho had given him, she obviously blamed him for Cedric's death, and he couldn't blame her, after all, he already blamed himself.

He decided that it would probably be best to give her some space, after all, losing her boyfriend must have been hard enough, without having Harry around as a constant reminder of what had happened.

He sighed deeply and went to sleep.

So, there you have it, Gryffindor win by the skin of their teeth, don't you feel sorry for Ron?I do anyway.Next chapter brings exciting news for Harry, and a very cool Care of Magical Creatures class with Hagrid.

Hope you like it so far, (a warning though – as you might have guessed there are dark things to come, so be brave!) and bear with me, I know I'm slow, but I'm trying my best!

Keep reviewing!

Jona

xxx

Thanks must go to Jess (author name; Soul Reaper) who is my inspiration as ever!

Oh and I realise that this is important so

I'd better disclaim everything,

I'm not the owner of any of the characters or concepts from the wonderful world of Harry Potter that has been so vividly created for the adoring public by our favourite saint J.K. Rowling, *All Hail her magnificence*.But I do own this particular storyline although I must admit to have been inspired by both Rowling's books and all the wonderful fanfic on this site, which I love, um, does that about cover it?I dunno why it's so important but apparently it's better to be safe than sorry in today's vicious world. *sigh*Ah well, can't have it all can we?


	8. Darkening Horizons

Chapter 8 – Darkening Horizons

Chapter 8 – Darkening Horizons

That week started really well for Harry, he was called to Dumbledore's office the very next morning, of course at first he was worried that Sirius was in trouble but when he got there Dumbledore was grinning at him and introduced him to a tall man who looked very excited, "Harry, I'd like you to meet Mr Procyon Equuleus."Harry turned curiously to the man, who shook his hand briskly and said,

"Very nice to meet you Mr. Potter, an honour, and can I just say, very well played for yesterday's match."

Harry blushed but smiled,

"Thankyou Mr. Equuleus,"

The man sat down and grinned at Dumbledore who motioned that Harry should sit as well,

"Harry Mr. Equuleus has come here and watched you play quidditch because he is a scout for the England quidditch team.Now I'm sure you are very excited but please listen to what he has to say."Dumbledore smiled again and his eyes were twinkling with what Harry thought might be pride.

Mr Equuleus seemed a very excitable man and he gabbled as he spoke.

"Having watched you yesterday I must first say that the reports we've had of your skills have been understatements, I'm sure that you could do very well, that is why I have asked Professor Dumbledore to allow you to come to the England training camp this Christmas for a trial."

Harry was amazed, after all he was only 15!

"A trial?Really?Um, am I allowed to go Professor?"

Dumbledore smiled,

"We can discuss the details later Harry, but I'm sure it can be arranged."

Harry shook Dumbledore and Mr Equuleus' hand and left Dumbledore's office feeling as though he were soaring to the clouds on his Firebolt.

Play for England?Wow!He couldn't wait to tell Ron!But then he stopped dead halfway down the corridor, Ron, how would he take the news?Harry felt suddenly uneasy, he didn't want to rub it in, after all Ron had been pretty low the day before, but he felt he might burst if he didn't tell someone soon, he decided that he'd tell Hermione first and ask her.

Harry rushed towards Hagrid's Hut where the Gryffindor 5th years would be having Care of Magical Creatures.When the lesson came into view Harry drew back in amazement, the class was gathered around a centaur, as Harry came closer he realised that the centaur was the one that had rescued him from Voldemort in his second year, a young male called Firenze.

Harry was surprised because centaurs were notoriously anxious to avoid contact with humans, they even considered wizards beneath them.But Firenze had helped him, and much to the annoyance of his fellow centaurs had even allowed Harry to 'ride' him in escape.

Hagrid spotted Harry and rushed over looking very excited,

"Oh Harry!Yeh never saw anything like it!A centaur agreein tuh talk tuh wizards!And in my lesson as well!Come on!I think he wants tuh talk tuh yeh!"

Harry grinned at Hagrid and followed him closely to the place where the centaur was answering the gaping students questions amusedly.

Hermione seemed very interested in why centaurs had chosen 'beast' status over 'being' status and was asking more questions than anyone else.

Harry noticed that when Firenze saw him he followed Harry with his eyes.This unnerved him a bit and he rushed to join Ron and Hermione, who was just asking another question about the centaurs' divining abilities, when Firenze interrupted her to speak to Harry,

"Harry Potter, your friends and peers seem to be very interested in my kind, perhaps meeting with them has been more beneficial than I thought it would be, but I must admit that I came here to speak with you."

Hermione seemed a little put out at being ignored but Harry just nodded and followed Firenze towards the forest, away from the class.Hagrid tried to get the class' attention and ended up leading them away to show them the proper way to look after the puffskeins that he'd been saving for the lesson before Firenze had arrived.

Harry and Firenze were alone and Harry once more noticed the strange sort of mystical power that surrounded the centaurs.

"What did you want to tell me?"

Firenze glanced over his shoulder towards the forest and lowered his voice,

"As you know Harry Potter, centaurs are not meant to tamper with fate, so listen carefully.We centaurs have noticed the shift in the planets since last year, we know of course what happened last year, the implications for you in particular and for another friend we have.All I will tell you is this.The alignment of the planets will bring dark horizons for our world,

The Canes Venatici will become unbalanced if Fornax aligns with Ophiuchus.Be careful young Harry, for a lot centres on the choice you must make."

Firenze's face was unreadable, he turned and disappeared swiftly into the forest, Harry walked back to Hagrid's class very confused by what he'd been told.Stupid centaurs, why did they have to talk in riddles all the time?But then Harry remembered Bane's harshness when Firenze had helped him last, and he felt grateful that Firenze at least had tried to help.

Harry turned and headed back to Hagrid's hut.As he arrived, the rest of the class looked around for the centaur but disappointed turned back to their puffskeins, Harry told Hagrid that Firenze had gone back to the forest and went to join Ron and Hermione,

"Harry!Wait a minute!Can yeh help Neville, Ron and Hermione are doin fine but his is a feisty little thing."

Harry nodded and went over to Neville who was desperately trying to keep hold of the struggling puffskein.

"Hi Neville,"

Neville took his eye off the puffskein to reply and it managed to wriggle free and was about to escape when Harry pounced on it grabbing it as he might've a snitch.Neville grinned

"Thanks Harry, nice catch!"

The rest of the lesson went slowly for Harry, he wanted to tell Hermione - and maybe Ron if he was feeling better – about the quidditch trials and the centaur.He wasn't really listening as Neville told him about the strange parchment that he'd found in his trunk which had made the words of his whole Herbology essay turn green and grow leafy tendrils.

After the class Harry had a brief conversation with Hagrid about the quidditch and the centaur before heading to Gryffindor Tower to find Hermione and Ron, he was just passing the library when he heard his friends but as he neared he realised that they seemed to be having a heated conversation, Harry was about to reach them when he heard his name,

"Harry would never do that!You're just being unreasonable Ron!" urged Hermione, Ron's voice was strangely vindictive and what he said was so unlike Ron that it stopped Harry in his tracks,

"You're just being sappy, can't you see what he's really like?"

He wanted to turn and run away from them, but he wanted to confront them as well, he wanted to know what Ron had meant.In the end he just stood there, dumbstruck.

Hermione sounded almost as shocked as Harry had been,

"Ron!What do you mean?" she gasped,

"He's always acting tough and throwing himself into danger, it's almost as if he's got a death wish, and then there's you, always trailing after him, getting him out of trouble, would you do that for anyone else?"

Harry couldn't believe it, this surely wasn't Ron, 

"And after last year, I mean, how do we know what he was thinking when he took the cup with Cedric."

Harry slumped down against the wall in the corridor but he heard a loud slap from the library.

Harry could hardly look up as Ron stormed out of the library, he was still numb from shock, but he did see the large red mark that Hermione's hand had left across his cheek, Ron either didn't see Harry or ignored him, Harry was clutching his chest, he could hardly breathe, Ron was his best friend, or so he had thought.Harry was snapped back into reality by Hermione's sobs from the library, he picked himself up and was about to go in when Hermione emerged and almost walked straight into him.

"Oh, Harry!"

She glanced at him and seeing his grim face she knew that he'd heard it all.

"Harry, I don't know what's happened to him, I'm sure he didn't mean it!"

She was still sobbing but trying desperately to stop,

Harry just stood there feeling very dazed and put his hand on Hermione's shoulder.

_I know that was a very strange chapter, *ducks tomatoes* _

_What's happened to Ron?_

_What the hell was Firenze on about?_

_Will Harry play for England?_

_ _

_…..All will be revealed in time!*ducks more tomatoes*_

_ _

_By the way, I'm not much of a romance writer but things are going to develop, don't blame me if you don't want them to in that way, I'm the author so I'll choose! *Stamps foot petulantly* _

_ _

_Thanks for my reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Especially Ady, too much praise will make my head explode, but Thankyou!_

_ _

_Jona_

_xxx_


	9. A Light in the Darkness

Chapter 9 - A light in the darkness 

Chapter 9 - A light in the darkness 

Harry and Hermione were stumped, neither could guess what on Earth could have gotten into Ron to make him act so differently, once they'd gotten over the initial shock of the whole thing they began to discuss what they should do.

"I think you should go along with it."Mumbled Harry quietly,

"What do you mean?" demanded Hermione,

"Make it sound like you're taking his side," said Harry even more quietly,

"Why on Earth should I do that?" said Hermione rather loudly with a stern look on her face which reminded Harry of Professor McGonagall,

"That way maybe we can find out what this is all about, at least then he'd be talking to one of us."Said Harry.

Hermione still looked doubtful,

"I don't want to loose Ron as a friend."He added softly.

Hermione saw Harry's determined emerald eyes flash to her face and sighed,

"Harry, I don't want to loose Ron either, he's meant to be my boyfriend for goodness sake!But are you sure about this?"

Harry smiled slightly,

"Yes, do whatever you have to, I won't mind, I need you to do it for me."

Hermione nodded and left the library to search for Ron.

Harry sank into a chair feeling a bit dazed, then he remembered the quidditch trials and grinned, but the thought of not being able to talk to Ron about it made him feel the same emptiness that had haunted him last year, he got up and headed back to Gryffindor Tower hoping for the first time ever that Hermione and Ron would not be in there waiting for him.

Harry wasn't surprised to see that they weren't there, he looked around at the other Gryffindors.Harry spotted Neville in the corner of the Common Room, he was sitting alone surrounded by his schoolbooks.Harry approached slightly reluctantly, unsure if Neville would mind the intrusion.Neville looked up and smiled,

"Hi Harry, can I help you?"

Harry grinned,

"Well there is this herbology essay…But really I was just wondering if you fancied a chat."

Neville looked a little surprised but pleased.He moved over so that Harry could sit down next to him.

Harry looked around and noticed the photos waving at him, Neville saw him stare and blushed violently

"Oh, um, they're my parents," he stammered.

Harry smiled sympathetically.

"I've got some photos of my parents too."

Neville was fingering his photos avoiding Harry's eyes.

"Do you want to see them?" asked Harry shyly

"Oh really?You mean you don't mind?"

"Of course not!" Harry was slightly shocked, "Here."

He pulled the photo album out of his bag and opened it, he hadn't had any more trouble with falling into it so had decided not to worry about it any more.

Harry and Neville looked through their photos together, Harry thought that Neville's parents looked very friendly and he felt suddenly sorry for what had happened to them.

The two of them had been sitting in silence together for a while before Neville spoke.

"They don't know me you know, that is, they don't recognise me."

Harry gulped,

"That must be hard for you." was all he could say.

"Well, no harder than for you, loosing your parents completely."

Said Neville his eyes shining.

Harry was quiet for a while, but then he said,

"No.You're wrong, My parents may be dead, but I've always got people around me telling me how brave I am about it when really I'm nothing special, I just get on with it."

Neville was gaping at him but Harry went on,

"At least this way there's a finality to it all, I can mourn my parents and move on.And I always fancy that they're watching over me somehow.I don't miss them as such, because I've never really known them.Do you know what I mean?"

Harry looked up at Neville who was nodding solemnly.Harry had a strong urge to put an arm around him, he looked so lost, but then Neville's eyes met his and Harry felt suddenly of him, this boy had suffered in the same way that he had, lost his parents without even being able to grieve for them, and didn't even tell people what he suffered.

Harry realised that Neville was probably the bravest person he knew.

A true Gryffindor.

Meanwhile, Hermione had found Ron at the quidditch pitch, she approached him slowly trying to interpret his body language, he was sitting huddled in his cloak looking miserable, Hermione reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, Ron jumped, obviously surprised,

"I didn't hear you Hermione!You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Hermione smiled slightly,

"You certainly nearly gave me one earlier, what brought all of that on?" she asked tentatively,

Ron shrugged and shifted away from her,

"Come on Ron, tell me about it."

Ron remained silent.

"Ron, Harry was really upset, but to tell the truth I think that I'm more upset than he was, you're meant to be his friend, it's one of the things I've always admired about you is the way you've always stood by him."

Ron glanced at Hermione looking really pale and… sad.

Hermione was confused but her sympathy for Ron came to the fore,

"Ron, what's happened, you can tell me you know."

Ron eyed her suspiciously and mumbled into his arms,

"What was that?" asked Hermione cautiously

Ron looked up at her and said almost angrily

"You fancy Harry, don't you."

Hermione was shocked, this whole thing couldn't possibly be all about her could it,

"W-w-what do you mean?What on Earth made you think that?" she demanded confused.

"I read the parchment on your bedside table when I came looking for you before the match yesterday."

Now Hermione was getting really confused,

"What?What parchment?"

Ron frowned

"I think you know what I'm talking about."

Hermione's confusion must have finally gotten through to Ron,

"Oh God…. You mean _you_ didn't write it?"

Hermione was curious now, "Write what?"

"You didn't did you?Oh no!I've been such a prat!"Gabbled Ron slapping his head,

"Written what!" shouted Hermione,

"Ummm, there was a piece of parchment, I thought you'd written it, it said 'I love Harry Potter, I love his eyes, his hair, he's so brave,' stuff like that."Ron trailed off looking more and more embarrassed.

"Oh Ron!As if I'd ever write anything so silly!It was Lavender, she and Parvati are always doing things like that!How could you think it was me?!"

Said Hermione angrily,

"Do you have any idea how much what you said hurt Harry?"

It was Ron's turn to look shocked,

"Harry?H-H-How did he find out?"

Hermione frowned at him,

"He overheard us in the library, he looked as though someone had kicked him in the mouth."

Ron was looking bitterly remorseful and ashamed,

"What should I do?"

"Talk to him, and hope he understands." said Hermione rubbing his shoulder comfortingly, "Don't worry, he will."

And with that, the two of them headed back to the Common Room, hand in hand, feeling sobered but relieved, Hermione having found out what was wrong with Ron, Ron having finally gotten everything off his chest.

Ah, so another mystery is revealed… Ron was jealous of Harry… again… got angry… again!But this time it was all about Hermione!!!!!

Ah, young love.

Anyway, I'm sure you'll all agree that Neville is the coolest, NEVILLE ROCKS!!!!!!!!

Ahem, sorry!

I've got a ton of CDT coursework to do, so sorry if I don't get much done on this for a while, I'll try but the chapters will probably start getting shorter, and weirder and well, we'll see!

JKeep Reviewing!J

Jo

xxx

L(I still disclaim everything, blah, blah, don't sue, _IIIII Thank You _)L


	10. Walking on Thin Ice

Chapter 10 – Walking on Thin Ice

Chapter 10 – Walking on Thin Ice 

The first thing that Ron saw when he walked into the Gryffindor Common Room was his best friend laughing his eyes out looking happier than Ron had seen him that year.

Ron blinked in case he was seeing things.Hermione had said that Harry was upset...Ron was still staring when Harry saw him for the first time,

"Oh, Ron…" mumbled Harry nervously,

Ron frowned and almost ran to the dormitory, Hermione entered the room in time to see Ron departing in haste,

"What happened?" she exclaimed looking curiously at Harry who was red faced from laughing,

"I, well, I was laughing at something Neville said, Ron came in, stared at me and just disappeared."

Hermione shook her head, there was always something wasn't there?

"Why?Was he going to talk to me?" asked Harry looking suddenly concerned,

"I think so, I think you'd better ask him to explain."

Harry nodded and went up to the dorm.

He entered quietly and noticed the hangings were drawn around Ron's bed,

"Ron?Are you alright?" called Harry softly into the silence,

Ron didn't answer,

"I think we need to talk," suggested Harry tentatively.

Still no answer,

"Okay, look, I don't know what made you say those things about me, but I'm sure you didn't mean them, I hate us not talking," said Harry hoping for any sort of response… There was none.

Harry walked over to Ron's bed and drew the hangings away.Ron wasn't there.

Suddenly Ron came into the room from the adjoining bathroom, "Harry!"He exclaimed looking surprised,

Harry took one look at Ron and almost exploded into laughter once again, "Oh!…Ron!…I've been having… a conversation … with your bed!"He managed to blurt out before collapsing in fits of laughter.

Ron looked faintly amused and came over to Harry,

"Harry" he said grabbing his friend's shoulders and looking seriously into Harry's eyes "does this mean you forgive me?"

Harry had stopped laughing but his face was cracked in a grin,

"Of course, if you want me to, you must have had a reason to say what you said.It's not worth wasting our friendship over."

Ron looked relieved, "I'm glad you feel that way, I've been such a jerk, I thought you were taking Hermione away from me, and I sort of, freaked.I never thought you'd hear what I told Hermione, you weren't meant to." he finished lamely.

Harry continued to smile,

"I understand Ron."

Ron still looked troubled,

"Harry, you may forgive me, but I still feel lousy, you deserve better, I'm really sorry."

Harry nudged Ron and he almost fell over not expecting it,

"Hey!What was that for?!" he yelped

"For being a jerk of course!" chuckled Harry mischievously.

Ron grinned, things were back to normal, and it felt good.

"So what was so funny when I came in?"Asked Ron, his curiosity finally getting the better of him,

"Oh!It was Neville," said Harry grinning as he remembered,

"Neville!Why, what did he do?Trip over his robes?" exclaimed Ron,

"No, no!I was chatting to him, you know, when you get past the shyness Neville's a really cool guy, he's got a really sharp wit!"Said Harry earnestly,

Ron looked doubtful but was keen not to disagree with Harry for a while and kept quiet.

"Harry, have you heard from Snuffles recently?"Asked Ron reluctantly not wanting to upset his friend,

"No, not since the holidays, last time I sent Hedwig to him she came back without a reply.But I'm sure Dumbledore would have told me if anything was wrong when I spoke to him earlier."Harry stopped remembering that Ron didn't yet know about the quidditch trials.

"Oh yeah."Said Ron, "what was that about anyway?"

Harry took a second wondering whether or not to tell him,

"Come on!Let's go downstairs and I can tell you and Hermione together," he said eventually.

"Ok."

The two of them went down to the common room together and when they emerged, Hermione grinned seeing that they must've made it up.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something."Harry said quietly leading his two friends to the same corner where he'd told them about the photo album incident before.

"It's not Snuffles is it?"Whispered Hermione concernedly

"No, it's good news for a change!"

"Does this have to do with the centaur?"Asked Hermione excitedly

"No, just let me tell you!"Laughed Harry nervously,

"I went to see Dumbledore this morning and there was someone there, waiting for me."

Hermione looked as though she were about to interrupt when Ron kicked her leg impatiently,

"I can't remember his name, but it's not important, he was a quidditch scout,"

This time it was Ron's turn to interrupt,

"Oh wow!Which team?Not the Cannons?!" Gabbled Ron excitedly

"No, for, for, oh God, I can barely believe it myself, for England!"Finished Harry relieved to finally have told someone.

"Oh my gosh!Harry that's amazing!"Shrieked Hermione grinning,

Harry turned to Ron who was looking shell shocked, "That's, that's, incredible!" he gaped, "Not that you don't deserve it!The youngest seeker for the house team this century, did they offer you a trial then?"

Harry grinned and nodded.

"Well, when are you going to tell everyone?"Asked Hermione,

"Oh! I wasn't planning on telling anyone but you guys."Stammered Harry genuinely surprised,

"Harry, don't be so damned modest, if you don't tell everyone, I will!"Exclaimed Ron determinedly,

Harry couldn't stop grinning, he was so glad that Ron was being so supportive.

"Well, I hardly think you need to announce it, but I guess I should tell the rest of the team."Said Harry blushing,

"Damn right.Come on!"Said Ron dragging Harry over to where Fred and George were desperately trying to 'seduce' Alicia, Katie and Angelina,

"Awww, come on Alicia, you know you want to."Crooned Fred,

"Fred!I have no plans to elope just yet!"Squealed Alicia, "And if you don't watch yourself I might have to find a replacement beater and drop you from the team!"She teased,

"Ah, a woman in power!"Wailed George mock-fainting dramatically into Angelina's lap

Ron stood there tapping his foot in impatience whilst Harry tried desperately not to laugh,

"Guys!Harry's got some great news!If you'll spare him a moment to talk that is," said Ron watching George climb off of a furiously blushing Angelina.

"So, what is it Harry?"Asked Katie,

"I've been offered a trial by the quidditch scout for England."Harry said, trying not to sound to dramatic and blushing hard.

The Gryffindor quidditch team were speechless and Fred and George were standing staring at Harry with their mouths hung open.

"What?"

"That's so cool!"

"Well done Harry!"

The eruption of congratulations was loud enough to attract the whole common room's attention, by the end of the day all of the Gryffindors knew the news, of course, the Weasley twins weren't about to keep quiet about something this huge and the whole school knew by the end of the next day.

The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs congratulated him in the hallways, the Gryffindors boasted about it and the Slytherins were nastier than ever.Harry was really embarrassed but Ron and Hermione managed to keep everything under control helping to shepherd him between lessons and eventually it was only the Slytherins who were making a big deal out of it, although it didn't seem to be bothering Draco Malfoy very much and it wasn't long before Harry found out why.

Ok guys, I know this chapter is weird and short and boring and just genuine rubbish but I'm trying to get into the main plot line of the story so just bear with me okay?

I don't mind constructive criticism, any 'sensible' reviews are welcome negative or positive.

Thanks for bothering to read my scribblings!

Jona

xxx


	11. Friend in Need

Chapter 11 – Friends in Need

Chapter 11 – Friend in Need

Harry had been spending a lot of time with his friends and trying his best to concentrate on the mountains of work that the teachers deemed necessary for preparing for Owls, Hermione had been showing the strain of all the work and it seemed nowadays that it was only Ron who could make her laugh, unfortunately this was usually not on purpose and Harry constantly had to reassure Ron that Hermione laughing at him wasn't something he should feel bitter about but should simply accept as 'part of their relationship'.

Harry had been surprised by the change he'd seen in Ron, but he had quickly come to realise that just as Hermione needed Ron around to keep her sane, so Ron needed Hermione around to help him feel appreciated.Harry sometimes felt a bit excluded like an extra limb that wasn't really needed despite Ron and Hermione's constant attempts to prove otherwise.

He found comfort though in his newfound friendship with Neville.He remembered the way that Neville had told him about his parents and he never lost the sense of awe that he'd felt that day.He respected Neville highly and found that indeed Neville had a wonderful sense of humour and was a lot of fun to be around.

That last day had been a hard one for Harry, Professor Inigma had been reviewing their progress with the Nobis Scoli spell and had insisted that they work harder and Professor Snape had been in an especially bitter mood taking what had to be a record 180 points from Gryffindor in one lesson!Harry was feeling low because there didn't seem to be anyone he could talk to, Hagrid had been sent back to the Giants because some were becoming restless, Hermione and Ron had been arguing and were in the process of 'making up' and Sirius had sent him a letter saying that he would be busy for a few weeks on a 'special mission' and wouldn't be able to write to him but adding that he mustn't worry about him.Of course he couldn't blame them for being busy, they had lives as well, but Harry couldn't help but worry about the feeling of impending doom he had, the memory of the terrible dream about Sirius, the strange warning from Firenze.Everything seemed to be heading for some climax, something terrible was bound to happen, and Harry shuddered to think what it could be, he could only be sure of one thing, it would involve both him and Voldemort.

Neville had noticed Harry's worried face and decided to try and cheer him up, Harry was glad that Neville had come over to talk that evening but he was reluctant to tell him about all his worries, after all, although he liked Neville he still didn't really know him all that well.He instead allowed Neville to talk about his Grandmother, a subject that Harry could relate to,

"My Gran never seems to trust me, you remember the Rememberall that you saved for me in first year?Well, you really needn't have bothered, my Gran sends me one every month, she's convinced that I loose them all."Neville pulled a face, "I've got at least fifty stashed away in my trunk!"

Harry hadn't really been paying much attention but the thought of Neville adding yet another Rememberall to his collection brought a rare laugh out of him and when an owl flew in with impeccable timing delivering the fifty first Rememberall Harry felt like his sides would split.

So it was that Harry went to bed for the first time in ages with a smile on his face.

But he wasn't so lucky in his dreams,

Harry was standing in the dreaded graveyard once more, he was alone, but he could feel the presence of another, the only person who would have brought him back here, Voldemort.

Suddenly this feeling was justified as the cold, cruel, mocking voice rang in his ears

"Harry Potter, I see you have managed to ignore my first warning, you always were one to break the rules, you will regret being so carefree with the life of your Godfather, or is it just that you don't really love him?I assure you that my silence has been for a very good reason, you will be hearing from me soon Harry Potter, and you won't like it.That is a promise."

There was a flash of green light

Harry awoke with a searing pain through his scar and untangled himself from his sheets.He looked around the dormitory, everyone else was still asleep, he thought about waking someone but decided against it, instead he scribbled down all that he could remember on a piece of parchment on his bedside table before finally drifting back to sleep.

The next morning Harry thought about whether or not to tell anyone about the dream, at breakfast he watched as Ron and Hermione flicked bits of toast at each other, he turned to look around the room, his eyes rested on the head table.To his dismay Dumbledore wasn't there, Professor McGonagall explained that he had gone to a meeting with Minister Fudge for the day. Professor Inigma was talking to Snape who didn't look too pleased about it, Harry looked swiftly away as the potions master caught his eye.He went back to his breakfast and didn't notice Neville watching him in concern.

Harry trudged to the first lesson feeling downcast, he couldn't write to Sirius and warn him to be careful, but even if he could have he wouldn't have known what to say, after all he didn't know what Voldemort was planning.He felt totally useless and the feeling of apprehension was getting stronger.When he got to Transfiguration he sat down heavily next to Neville and got out his books without a word,

Professor McGonagall came in looking strained and worried but pristine as ever, when she spoke she sounded tired,

"Right, so, can anyone tell me what we were doing last lesson?"

The class exchanged confused glances, they hadn't been expecting that, McGonagall was always so organised.Hermione however, ever automatically shot up her hand,

"We were transfiguring stones into snails Professor."

McGonagall nodded and seemed to consider something to herself, "Right then, I think it's time we moved on to something more difficult."I want everyone to turn to page 300, we're going to look at self-transfiguration and Animagi."

The class buzzed with excitement,

"There's no point in getting too excited, after all I wouldn't expect anyone would be ready to try anything major until next year, but it's important that we look into the basics now."

The excitement died down a little but Harry couldn't help thinking about his dad and the other marauders becoming animagi in their 5th year.

The class were slightly disappointed to spend the whole lesson writing notes but Harry thought that it would all be worth it in the end if they got to try anything practical that year.

The rest of the day was spent idly by most of the Gryffindor 5th years as their care of magical creatures class had been cancelled due to Hagrid's absence, Harry went out to the lake and watched the water's surface dancing with rippled reflections of sky and cloud, he was still thinking about the dream but another thought pushed into his mind, his parents.

His Dad had been an Animagi, a stag, he couldn't imagine what it must have been like to master such a complicated piece of magic at the same age as him.He felt the familiar pang of loss that he always got when thinking of his parents, it wasn't much but enough to remind him that they had died protecting him from Voldemort.They had died for him, but he often found it hard to suppress the idea that they had died because of him.

He thought of all the consequences there had been of that fateful night,

it was the reason that he had no parents,

it was the reason that he was famous,

it was the reason that Sirius had been imprisoned and was on the run,

it was the reason that Voldemort had been forced into waiting so long to regain his power,

but what bothered him the most was that he still didn't know why it had happened.

Why had Voldemort been after him that night?

Why had Voldemort been so anxious to kill him whilst sparing his mother?Nothing seemed to sit quite right, and Harry wanted desperately to understand it.

He was so wrapped up in thought that he didn't notice the three friends that were making their way towards him talking nervously.

Okay, I'm sorry about that, I just really need to get this bit done before we get to the real action…. The next chapter's gonna blow you all away!!!!!

Ahem,

Anyway, I hope you guys liked that chapter, unlikely as that may be….

Please review, I need all the help I can get.

Next Chapter features, an interesting confrontation between Harry and Malfoy,

Hee hee hee, I'm going to get on with writing it now I think…

Remember… REVIEW!!!!

Love 2 u all

Jona

xxx


	12. Events by the Lake

Chapter 12 – Events by the Lake

Chapter 12 – Events by the Lake 

Harry was torn from his thoughts by the arrival of Hermione Ron and Neville.He smiled as he looked up at their worried faces, "Hi guys," he said.

"Harry, we're concerned, you haven't seemed yourself recently."Said Hermione,

"Yeah, what's going on?"Added Ron nervously

Harry considered them for a moment and then gave in to the urge to tell them at least some of what was bothering him.

"Well, I didn't want you guys to worry too much but it seems you're determined to anyway so I'll tell you."

Neville smiled encouragingly as the three sat down next to Harry who was flicking at the surface of the lake with a twig.

"Well, you all know that I've been worried about Sirius since the dream,"

They all nodded,

"Well I had another one."

Hermione and Ron glanced nervously at each other and Neville looked worriedly at Harry, who sighed and continued

"It was Voldemort, he spoke to me."

Hermione buried her face in Ron's robes not wanting to believe it was true.

"What did he say to you?"Asked Neville caught up by the horrific wonder of the idea.

"He said that I would regret not doing enough to protect Sirius and that I would…"

Harry paused, 

"He said that I would be 'hearing from him' soon."

Harry's three friends were silent as the horrible truth sunk in.

"You don't think that he'll come to Hogwarts do you?"Said Hermione pensively, she was about to say something else when Harry held out a hand to silence her, he'd spotted Draco Malfoy heading towards them with Crabbe and Goyle either side of him.

"So, I guess dweebs anonymous is meeting by the lake these days."Snarled Draco fixing Harry with a contemptuous glare.

"Why?Are you interested in joining Malfoy?"Shot back Neville to the surprise of Hermione and Ron who were yet to really get to know his more outgoing side.

"Shut up Longbottom."Was the best that Malfoy could come up with in return.

"Is there a reason for your unwelcome presence Malfoy or are you just so lonely and bored in your own narrow little world that you have to intrude on ours?"Said Harry who felt the anger building inside him.

"That's hilarious Potter, I hope you don't die from laughing at your own joke, I wouldn't want the Dark Lord to miss his chance of punishing you."Snarled Draco sneering at them.

Hermione was incensed

"Don't you dare talk like that Malfoy, if you want to pledge your allegiance to that slime ball then do it in your own time.Leave us alone."

Malfoy started to laugh, it was a cold cruel laugh that strongly reminded Harry of Voldemort's.Suppressing a shudder he forced himself to look Draco in the eye,

"You don't know what you're talking about Malfoy."He said through gritted teeth.

"Don't I Potter?Well I just hope those _dreams_ don't rob you of too much beauty sleep, because you sure need as much as you can get."

Harry's anger had reached a climax and he felt himself tense up with rage.

All Harry could think of was Malfoy's scornful laughter and he felt a strange sensation building up inside him.Before he could react a beam of white light shot from his right hand towards Malfoy, Harry felt all of the hurt and rage that had been building up being channelled out through the beam, he watched in astonishment as Draco Malfoy was thrown through the air and landed with a splash in the icy lake.

There were a few seconds of silence before Malfoy came back to the surface of the water and started splashing about frantically trying to get back to the shore.Crabbe and Goyle who had been staring dumbly at him suddenly snapped into action and bounded into the lake arms and legs floundering to 'rescue' him.

Harry still numb from disbelief turned to look at Hermione, Ron and Neville who looked just as shocked,

"H-Harry, how on Earth did you do that?"Shrieked Hermione

"You didn't even use your wand!"Whispered Neville

"Cool!"Yelled Ron turning to watch Crabbe and Goyle as they heaved a drenched Draco Malfoy out of the lake.

"You'll pay for that Potter!"Screamed Draco

"Don't think that your precious friends will be able to help you either, no-one can protect you forever.Lord Voldemort will find a way."

And with that he stormed off leaving a wet trail on the grass and wringing out his sodden clothes as he went.

Ron wasn't trying to prevent the tears of mirth that were running down his cheeks.

"Priceless Harry!How did you ever manage it?"

Hermione was staring earnestly at him waiting for an answer and Neville was fingering his robes looking slightly worried,

"Magic without a wand Harry, it was pretty amazing.But how?"Said Hermione looking as though she needed an answer or she would burst.

"I-I don't really know to tell the truth."Stammered Harry, "can we just leave it for a while.I need some rest.Whatever just happened, it was pretty tiring."

Hermione sighed disappointed but nodded, Neville grabbed Ron's arm and helped him back to the castle still in fits of laughter,

"Better than the ferret thing! The way he flew!And then splash!"

Back at the castle Harry noticed Albus Dumbledore talking to Professor Snape.He decided that he needed to tell the headmaster everything, but more than that he needed answers,

"I'm going to talk to Professor Dumbledore, I'll see you guys later."Said Harry to the others, Hermione led the other two back to Gryffindor Tower whilst Harry, seeing Snape turn and walk away, strode over to the headmaster.

"Harry, I get the feeling you would like a chat, come up to my office, we can talk there."Said Dumbledore his eyes flashing brightly behind his glasses.Harry nodded and followed the professor up to the familiar, circular room.

Fawkes the phoenix flew over to Harry and sang a note of greeting before moving on to Dumbledore's shoulder where he settled happily, Dumbledore stroked his phoenix fondly before turning to Harry and smiling,

"So, I suppose I should let you ask me what it is you need to know, perhaps it is finally time for me to tell you everything.But I do warn you Harry that you might not like everything I have to tell you."

Harry nodded

"Why did Voldemort want to kill me 15 years ago?"

Hee hee hee!Evil cackle

Malfoy in the lake… *sigh* I amaze even myself with the brilliance of the imagery.

Sorry, I think I'm getting a big head, But I just really love the idea of throwing Draco into the lake and boy did he deserve it.I am not (as you may have guessed!) one of those people who see Draco as one who can turn to the 'good side' but rather as the evil being that he is.

Throw him in!Throw him in!

Sorry about that… I'm tired, stayed up late to finish this.

If you appreciate my efforts… write a review!!!

I'm loosing my mind… I need advice/suggestions/comments!

Thanks for being wonderful as you all are

especially thanks to these wonderful people who seem to understand my need for reviews *smiles rapturously*

Kelzery – who is way too good a writer to like my stuff really

Pheonixx – same!

Nagh – same!

Herm – same!

Dumbledore's True Love – same!

Ady – same!

and of course my v. good friend

Soul Reaper – same!(bet ya thought I was gonna leave you off Jess!)

jeesI could go on saying same, I bow down to you guys in awe of your greatness.

*%*%*%*%*%*

J


	13. The First Dawn

Chapter 13 – The First Dawn

Chapter 13 – The First Revelation

Harry and Dumbledore sat in silence for a few seconds, Harry was gazing pleadingly up at the headmaster who was cleaning his glasses on his robes.Harry suspected that Dumbledore was nervous about what he was about to say.

"Please Professor, I need to know."Pleaded Harry

Dumbledore smiled slightly at him,

"Alright Harry, I guess you are ready to hear this.On the day that you were born there was a prediction.Voldemort was at the height of his powers, most wizards and witches were scared out of their wits."

Harry nodded glumly, he could imagine the type of fear Dumbledore was describing.

"The prediction was made by Professor Trelawny, you remember me once saying that the prediction you saw her make in your third year was her second true prediction, well this one was the first one."

Dumbledore was gazing down at Harry trying to gauge his reaction.

"What was the prediction?"Asked Harry tentatively.

"You are the Heir of Gryffindor, I have always known this, it was known from the moment you were born, and the prophecy clearly stated that the only wizard who would be able to defeat the heir of the dark lord Slytherin would be the heir of the brave Gryffindor."

Harry sat there stunned, he was trying to make the revelation fit into the strange pattern of his life.

He thought about things that he'd never really noticed before,

"My parents lived in 'Godric's Hollow', the Gryffindor sword I pulled out of the sorting hat in my second year, it all fits."

"Don't forget the first time you held your wand."Dumbledore prompted smiling.

"It made red and gold sparks."Said Harry a small smile playing on his face.

"You mean you made red and gold sparks."

Harry sat thinking about everything it was a big revelation.

"But Harry, you do understand that there are other ramifications."

Harry looked at Dumbledore whose face was unreadable but whose eyes seemed to twinkle in excitement and what appeared to be mirth.

"You have been discovering some of them already I believe."

Harry thought for a while and then realised what Dumbledore meant.

"Malfoy?You mean the stuff by the lake?"

Dumbledore's face broke into a grin, which he was trying to hide.

"Yes, I would hope that you would use your new powers in a more… um responsible way."

Harry blushed,

Dumbledore went on.

"But not just that, you remember your little trip into your photo album?"

Harry's eyes widened

"You mean, um, I did that?"

"Harry, you remember that your very first magic used to happen when you wanted something really badly, well the same principal applies here with your wand less magic.You fell into your photo album because you wanted to meet your parents, you… 'attacked' Mr Malfoy because he made you extremely angry."

Harry nodded, it all seemed to be making sense, but something was making his heart feel uneasy, he really did have a 'destiny'. It was the last thing he wanted, he just wanted to be normal, but he now knew that even as a baby he'd had the prophecy hanging over him, setting him apart from everyone else.

Dumbledore was giving the piercing look but he was smiling kindly,

"I know this is all a lot for you Harry, and I hope you understand why I've kept it from you.You already had so much to deal with.I don't know who you'll want to tell about this, I understand that you'd probably like to talk to Sirius about this, so I've arranged for him to come here to talk to you.Besides the fact that I hope to persuade him to stay here in the protection of the Hogwarts grounds."

"That's good, I was going to ask about Sirius actually, you see I had another dream, and I think that Voldemort's long silence wont be lasting much longer."

Dumbledore nodded but said nothing.

Harry smiled gratefully at Dumbledore and thanked him before leaving to find Ron Hermione and Neville to go to dinner.

Harry found them in the common room, Ron was chatting with Fred and George who were whooping with laughter and cheered when they saw Harry,

"Harry!We didn't know you had it in you!"Yelled Fred

"Throwing Malfoy in the lake… Nice one!"Chuckled George,

Harry grinned warily.Hermione leant over and whispered,

"I told Ron and Neville not to mention that it was wand less magic, figured you wouldn't want all the extra attention."

Harry grinned at Hermione gratefully and sank tiredly into a chair, he still felt wiped out, a feeling that was getting far too familiar, he thought, but the idea of seeing Sirius, in the flesh, was reassuring and he allowed himself to relax a little.He could feel Hermione and Neville's eyes on him, they still wanted to know how he'd done the magic without his wand, he sighed and decided to tell them,

"Hermione, Neville, I'm going to tell you what Dumbledore just told me.I want to know whether or not you think I should tell Ron.It's pretty heavy stuff."

Hermione and Neville nodded and leaned in closer,

"He told me about a prophecy that links me and Voldemort, apparently I am the heir of Gryffindor, and… I'm the only one who can defeat him."Harry smiled uncertainly, he was glad to have told them.

Hermione was speechless and Harry could see the mixture of admiration and fear in her eyes.

Neville sat quietly mulling it over in his mind,

Hermione broke the silence

"Well, that certainly explains a lot, I suppose that wand less magic is all part of the deal.God Harry, everything happens to you doesn't it?"

Harry nodded in agreement,

"I hate it, but in a way I guess it's an honour, but it's the reason my parents died, it's the reason that I'll never be a normal person."

Hermione put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and Neville smiled slightly and said,

"Harry, if it's any consolation I want you to know that no-one here thinks of you as 'The Boy Who Lived' or 'The Heir of Gryffindor'.To us, these are just the branches of the tree we know as 'Harry'."

Neville blushed, he had never been good at saying comforting things and his similes always ended up involving plants.

"I'm sorry!I always sound so corny!"

But Harry grinned at him,

"Thanks Neville."

Hermione squeezed Harry's shoulder and said,

"I'll tell Ron if you want, but I really think he needs to know, and he'd probably prefer to hear it from you."

Neville nodded and Harry sighed,

"I'll tell him later, but after dinner Dumbledore has arranged for me to see Sirius so I'll probably have to wait until tonight to tell him."

"Snuffles is at Hogwarts?"Asked Hermione excitedly, Harry nodded

"That's a relief.Will he be staying here?"

Harry nodded again.

"Yeah, Dumbledore wants to keep him nearby.Voldemort wont be kept waiting for long."

They were then joined by Ron and the twins and they hurried off to dinner.

*Firstly - I'm really sorry about the cliff hanger – well actually it's kinda fun but I know it's annoying for everyone else so I'll try and stop doing it, but to be fair you didn't have long to wait did you?*I want to thank my loyal reviewers – you are all too cool and give me way too much praise – not that you should stop or anything!Um, *blushes* I'm just soooo embarrassed but at the same time pleased, *sighs contentedly*

Well aren't I just so damned productive at the moment?!?

It's amazing how a little piece of inspiration can get rid of the worst writers block!After chapter ten I seriously considered giving up!

It was Malfoy in the lake that spurred me on… And of course the brilliant reviews!

I hope no-one minds the fact that I'm too lazy to go into much detail, I'm sure the 'real' Dumbledore would have explained the whole 'Heir thing' and 'Prophecy thing' much better than I could!

Anyways

I will be getting around to the main climax soon… I hope!So stick around, hopefully it will be worth it.

Love 2 u all

Jona

xxx


	14. Dumbledore's Reverie

A/N Hee hee hee, I'm going to really get you guys this time, you'll all go crazy at me but I don't care *does a little dance 

A/NHee hee hee, I'm going to really get you guys this time, you'll all go crazy at me but I don't care *does a little dance around her elfin toadstool* I've decided to put this bit in which looks at the end of chapter 6 – chapter 13 from Dumbledore's POV, it was inspiration that just came to me and needed to be done so that I could patch up all the gaps that I left due to being a lazy git!I hope you enjoy it, hopefully it wont take too long and I'll be able to get onto the real nitty gritty of the brilliant plot line that I've created, so bear with me…

So we pick up the story at the end of Ch6 with Dumbledore as the 'main man' - *smiles at her own brilliance and cackles manically*…

Chapter 14 – Dumbledore's reverie

When Harry came to see me that night about the vision he couldn't remember I'll admit I was surprised.It was unlike him to be so forthcoming, still I was only too glad to help him out.He was very determined to find out what was wrong.I remember realising that I would not be able to keep the truth from him for much longer.

The charm I performed was very difficult.It was an ancient magic but I'd had the feeling that together he and I would be able to manage it.To be honest I was getting curious as to exactly what he would be capable of.When he went into the trance I was worried, he seemed to have gone in too deeply, and then when the convulsions began, just as they had earlier that day I panicked and pulled him out of the dream.I couldn't let it go on any longer.The boy was shaking badly when he woke up.I had to hold him upright, but when he managed to recount the vision so vividly in such detail I realised that he must have put a lot of power into the charm.

The vision itself was disconcerting.I knew that I would have to speak to Sirius as soon as possible and I sent him an owl straight away once Harry had allowed the sleeping draught to overpower him.

I spent the night in my office.There was something about the place that Harry had described from the vision.I couldn't put my finger on it.

The next morning I had two very nervous Gryffindors standing outside the gargoyle yelling names of sweets at it.I tried not to laugh.I knew I'd better tell Mr Weasley and Miss Granger that Harry was safe and well before they got sick with worry.

Once I had sent them off to the Hospital Wing and sat through breakfast I hurried back to my office to see if I had received word from Sirius.I was indeed mightily surprised to see Remus Lupin waiting for me there…

"Hello Albus!"He said yawning

"Remus!What an unexpected pleasure."I said

"Yes, well I thought I'd better come.When your letter for Sirius arrived I knew it was important and that he wouldn't be back for at least a day so I left him a note and headed here.I hope you don't mind, I was anxious."Lupin explained.

I gave him a warm smile

"Remus, I'm glad you've come, as you seem to have gathered, this is serious and there is much to be done!"

Lupin nodded silently.

"Obviously we need to get Sirius here as soon as possible.But I would also like you and Arabella Figg to stay here to help me as well."

So I sent Remus to gather the others for a meeting tomorrow and sat down behind my desk with possible plans of action racing across my mind.

I was startled when Fawkes brought the hour to my notice.It was already dinnertime.I was surprised that there had been no disturbances, most days I would have 2 or 3 visitors at least and numerous owls.

I went down to dinner, Harry was still in the Hospital Wing.For the umpteenth time I praised Merlin for Poppy Pomfrey!Although I did suggest that Harry be allowed to spend the night in his dorm. After all, too much time in a hospital wing is never agreeable.

The next day was far more hectic.Remus had managed to track Sirius down and Arabella had joined Minerva, Severus and me for the meeting.

Sirius looked far better than I'd seen him last, although his pale face was creased with anxiety, not for himself but for Harry…

"I still can't believe your making him go to classes as if everything's normal Albus!If I were in charge I'd make sure he was kept somewhere safer."Ranted Sirius.

"Sirius Black!You've really gone insane this time!Haven't you?You're talking about locking Harry away!"Reasoned Lupin.

"Well, at least he'd be safe!"Yelled Sirius

"Would you like to be locked up 'for _your_ safety' Sirius?"Teased Remus.

"That's _different_!I'm a grown up!"Insisted Sirius

A snort from Severus who was beside me prompted an end to the argument and the commence of a frowning match.

"Enough you too!Sirius, we aren't going to be locking Harry Potter up anytime soon.He's safe here at Hogwarts."I said

"That's what we thought last year."Said Sirius sulkily.

I felt a twinge of guilt, that very thought had been plaguing me all summer.A Death Eater, under my nose all year, and I let him get to Harry!

Remus elbowed Sirius in the ribs and seeing the pained expression on my face he abruptly shut up.

It was Arabella Figg who took control of the situation.

"Albus!It wasn't your fault what happened here last year, and I know you well enough to know that you wont let the same thing happen again!Hogwarts is the safest place for both Harry and you Sirius.Now Albus, please tell us what you've got planned."

I smiled at Arabella.She always managed to get everyone back on track (Even Sirius Black!).

"Well, quite simply we need to concentrate on protecting Harry – I also feel that it would be best if Sirius remain here as should anything happen to him, it would also affect Harry.No objections Sirius!"

Severus was sneering at Sirius, who was almost growling in frustration,

"But I want to be of help!"He insisted.

"And so you shall, Harry needs constant supervision.Don't you agree?"I suggested.

As Sirius digested the idea I gave everyone their specific orders.

Snape was to continue to spy for me from within Voldemort's circle, Arabella and Remus would move to Hogsmeade and help to spread the news of Voldemort's return within the magical community there, and Minerva and Sirius would be in charge of keeping a close eye on Harry.

Once the others had left I had a chance to talk with Arabella alone.

"It's been too long Arabella!I'm sorry I've had to call you here under such circumstances."

"You're right Albus, it is strange to be back here, although after spending all that time at Durmstrang it certainly makes you appreciate Hogwarts' warmth."Said Arabella stroking the padded arm of her chair

"I understand that you had a rather uneventful summer?"

"Oh yes, it seems the Dursleys couldn't afford a vacation this year after having to spend so much on specially tailored clothes for that whale of a son they've got.I didn't see Harry at all in the end."

"And no unwelcome visitors?"

"No, well, unless you count Sirius Black turning up and scaring me out of my wits one night, in which case yes!"

I laughed for the first time that day and thanked Arabella for her time before heading off to help Sirius with an invisibility spell so that he could commence his 'observation' of Harry right away.

I had to convince him not to tell Harry that he was here.I didn't want Harry to know we were spying on him.And I promised to reassure Harry that his godfather was fine so that he wouldn't worry too much.

Sirius eventually agreed when I reminded him that Harry would be playing Quidditch tomorrow.

We went together to watch the Gryffindor team practice whilst under the invisibility spell, and both agreed that the Ravenclaws would have a hard time the next day.

As it turned out it was probably one of the closest matches that Hogwarts had seen in years, I went to the match along with England's top Quidditch scout, Procyon Equuleus, who in actual fact, as well as being a rather excitable little man, was a relative of Sirius Black.The two met briefly before the game but didn't seem too close in all truth, he seemed more interested in seeing Harry play.During the game I must admit, I was more interested to see the amount of times that Ronald Weasley missed the quaffle having been staring forlornly at Miss Granger.

It quite reminded me of a similar situation involving James Potter (perhaps one of Gryffindor House's greatest chasers) missing several very easy shots whilst trying to ignore Lily Evans flirting with Sirius Black several years ago.I chuckled remembering the trouble Poppy'd had in trying to remove the terribly bright colours from James' hair and Sirius' face once that situation had come to a head.

I was brought from my musings by the loud cheer when Harry finally caught the snitch, under the Severus' scornful glare I forced myself not to cheer too loudly, headmasters cannot afford to have 'favourites' after all.Mr Equuleus on the other hand had no such reservations and I was hardly surprised when he suggested that Harry have a trial.

The meeting with Harry afterwards was very enjoyable, Harry was genuinely amazed to be offered the trial.I made sure that Sirius was there (concealed of course) to see the whole thing.I couldn't help feeling proud of Harry, he was such a genuine person, but more than that, he was as brave and sensible as a man ought to be, whilst still retaining that childish wonder in his own achievements.

I knew that Sirius felt the same way, I was only sad that Lily and James couldn't have been around to see it.

Sirius and I met later on and he told me about the centaur's warning.I had already known about this, I was after all the 'other friend' of which Firenze had spoken, but I didn't mention this to Sirius, I didn't want him to know that I thought the warning's prediction also involved him.

What worried me more though was the news that Ron, Hermione and Harry were fighting.I had been expecting as much but it still worried me, Harry needed the support of his two friends more than ever at this time.

The conflict didn't last long, a simple misunderstanding it seemed, but it had worried both Sirius and me enough for us to agree to have Sirius' 'undercover work' go on for a little while longer.

There was quite some time before the next occurrence, I felt that the approach to Halloween had extra significance this year, and I was reassured of this when Arabella reported that there had been a few suspected Death Eater raids in Hogsmeade that had been deftly covered up by the Ministry.

Then it happened.

I'd just returned from a meeting with Fudge about the Death Eater attacks when Sirius informed me of the day's big event.

Harry used the power that had been laying dormant for so long, he'd used it before once without realising it, but this time there was no mistake, he'd thrown Draco Malfoy into the Lake.

Sirius reported this to me straight away quickly followed by a visit from Snape who revealed that he was being summoned, I knew better than to ignore the coinciding of the two events, and then Harry came to see me.

It was the moment I'd been waiting for.

It was time for Harry to know who he was.

The news seemed to sit with him fairly well, he didn't seem too surprised, more resigned to the idea, and certainly not big-headed about it.He accepted his destiny as I'd hoped he would, but I knew that it was time for him to have his godfather to talk to and arranged for him to meet with Sirius that evening.

I wrote to Remus and Arabella telling them of the most recent events, then I called Minerva and the just returned Severus to my office.I hadn't been expecting Severus' news and it wasn't reassuring.

"Voldemort knows that Potter has used his power, and he's not happy about it, I think he's scared.I know he won't be waiting long before he strikes, he won't want the boy to get too powerful before he gets his chance to attack."

I nodded glumly, as usual Severus was blunt but at least to-the-point.

Minerva looked worried,

"I don't know what we can possibly do!He always seems to find a way around our every defence!"She exclaimed.

"We can only do our best Minerva, I have faith in Harry, he won't let us down, now we just have to do our best not to let him down."I said looking at Severus.

"Yes, well, we have to do what we can."He said a little reluctantly rubbing his forearm absent-mindedly.

I dismissed Minerva and then after a quick word of reassurance I let Snape go as well.Sirius appeared on the other side of the room looking grim.

Well, I hope you guys all enjoyed that fleeting look at the past events from a different perspective, I thought it might help the story and add some more depth and fill some of the massive gaps I left…

Anyway, we 'get back to business' next chapter which shouldn't be too long to wait for

Once again I hope you liked it!

Reviews are my favourite types of e-mail !!!!!!!

Luv u all

Jona

xxx


	15. Reunions

Chapter 15 - Reunions

A/N – The thing is… Well I'm not sure exactly what everyone thought about the last few frenzied chapters that I churned out, apart of course for those of you who were wonderful enough to review, *blows a kiss to the best friendys that any author could ask for* JThanks!Anyway, on to the story… things are heating up and there is a lot for Harry to think about… So I think that we'd better pop back into dear little Harry Potter's head for this one.Hope you like it…

Chapter 15 - Reunions

Harry ate his dinner with a knot of anticipation in his stomach.

He had to see Sirius, once he could see his godfather face to face and know that he really was safe the fear and apprehension would have to go away...

"Harry!"Yelled Ron

"Earth to Harry!Gosh, I thought you'd never notice, what's up with you?"

Harry shook his head, smiling briefly.

"Oh, it's nothing Ron.I'll tell you later OK?"

Ron shrugged and went back to eating his meal.

Harry was watching Dumbledore and Snape at the head table.They seemed preoccupied as well, Dumbledore was twirling his fork in the air as if conducting music but didn't seem to be paying much attention to it, as Professor McGonagall had to keep ducking.

Snape was glancing around the room almost nervously and Harry had to look away as he was sure Snape's eyes kept falling on him.

Harry waited until the headmaster got up to leave and then followed quickly, anxious to see Sirius.

He had expected to be relieved, but when Harry saw his godfather reach to greet him Harry felt the icy fear heighten and his scar flashed with pain, he confusedly stumbled backwards into Dumbledore who steadied him looking anxious.

"Harry!Are you alright?"Shouted Sirius, hurrying over and grabbing Harry's arm.

"Yeah, it was just a quick burn, I'm sure it's fine…It's so good to see you!"Said Harry grinning at his godfather who still looked rather concerned.

"If you're sure."Muttered Sirius leading Harry to a chair and looking him over nervously.

Dumbledore cleared his throat,

"If you're okay Harry I think you two need a little time to catch up.I'll be at Hagrid's if you need me.He'll have a report for me."He said, eyes sparkling.

"Hagrid's back?"Asked Harry happily.

"Yes, and I expect he's impatient to see me."Said Dumbledore as he left.

Harry turned back to Sirius who was watching him intensely.

"What is it Sirius?"Asked Harry.

"I was just thinking about Draco Malfoy and the lake…"Said Sirius with a marauder's grin.

"So, I guess you've always known, about the prophecy, and everything…"Said Harry.

"Yes, I'm sorry."Said Sirius wringing his hands nervously.

Harry stared back at him,

"It's okay Sirius.It was better that I didn't know before now."He said smiling reassuringly at his godfather.

There was a slight pause before Sirius said

"Dumbledore was right."

"Yes I suppose it was a difficult decision, whether or not to tell me."Said Harry.

"No!I mean he was right when he told me that you were taking this much better than we could have hoped."

Harry blushed and fell silent.

"It's a hell of a lot to live up to Harry.I need you to know that me, and Dumbledore, we're here for you.If you ever need anything, all you need to do is ask…"

Harry grinned at this

"Well…When I say 'anything' what I really mean…"Started Sirius hastily before he and Harry started to laugh,

Harry realised that he'd never seen Sirius laugh like that before and he enjoyed the moment.

"Harry, can we be serious for a minute please?"

"Um, sure, Sirius."Said Harry seeing the anxiety and strain in Sirius' face.

"I want to make sure you understand, you can't use this whole prophecy as an excuse to be the hero.You mean a lot to all of us, you mean a lot to me, after losing your parents I don't think I could go on if I lost you."

There was a silence.

"Sirius, what were my parents like?"Asked Harry quietly.

He watched Sirius' eyes brighten,

"They were the best people in the world, and two of my best friends.Your father and I were always close…" Harry listened raptly as Sirius described the time that the marauders had put a laughter potion in the teachers' food and the time Snape's hair had begun to fall out somehow…

"What did they do?After Hogwarts I mean."Harry asked eagerly,

"Well, by that time James had started to show that he was an exceptional wizard and due to the desperate need for people willing to fight against the dark lord, he became an auror, and a damned good one at that.And your Mum, well she was always really good at charms, especially healing charms, so she was the medical witch for your Father's Auror team.When we found out that Voldemort was after them James had to stop their work, it was too dangerous.And Lily had been staying at home anyway because she was looking after you.After that, well, you know what happened."

Harry smiled at Sirius comfortingly and his godfather smiled back, they sat in silence for a while before changing the subject.

They managed to discuss Quidditch, school lessons and Draco Malfoy's pathetic attempt at front crawl in the lake before they were too worn out from laughing to talk any more before Dumbledore eventually returned

"Well, I hope you two are sufficiently re-acquainted for now.Sirius will be staying in the room next door Harry, in case you need him."

Said the headmaster, indicating a door, which had previously escaped Harry's notice, and which he was sure hadn't been there last year.

"The password is 'Snuffles'" said Sirius grinning.

Harry nodded and left feeling much more relaxed although he realised with a frown that the knot of anxiety was still there and his scar was still a bit sore.

He sighed as he reached the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Tough day dear?"She asked kindly as he gave her the password ("Gillyweed").Harry nodded and climbed through.

He saw that the only people still up were Fred and George who were talking to Ginny.He waved at them before trudging up to the dorm.

Ron was already asleep so Harry clambered into bed in silence.The snores of the other Gryffindor boys was a reassuring sound for Harry as he lay there, trying his best not to feel 'alone'.When he realised that he couldn't sleep he reached over and took out his photo album, he was thinking about something Dumbledore had said._I made it happen because I wanted to see them… so… maybe…_

He realised that he was probably too tired to make it work, but he decided to try it anyway.

He closed his eyes and tried to picture his parents, he felt the sensation of falling and opened his eyes, and he saw that it had worked.But this time, he was alone with his parents.

James was sitting, reading the Daily Prophet by the fire whilst Lily sat opposite him, flicking through the photos hurriedly.

"I can't find it!"She exclaimed.

Harry loved the sound of his mother's voice, he moved closer to them both, trembling.

"Ah!Here it is!"Shouted Lily in triumph.

"Shhh!"Hissed James, "You'll wake Harry!"

Harry started and looked around quickly, seeing no sign of himself he turned back to his parents and went over to look at the photo Lily was holding.It was one of the ones from his album.

"Is that the one Padfoot wanted?"Asked James in a whisper.

"No.It's the one we said Moony could have back."Answered Lily smiling.

Harry grinned at hearing his parents using the marauders names for their friends.Harry felt a wave of fatigue wash over him and decided that he'd have to leave.He closed his eyes again and concentrated as hard as he could on getting back to his bed.

As he returned he felt the coldness rush over him, his first thought was that it must be a dementor but glancing around he noticed that someone had left a window open and the cold night air was rushing through it making the drapes billow out.Harry reached over and pulled it shut, then he squirmed under his blankets to sleep.

In the middle of the night the window burst open once again, and Harry woke up with a scream, shaking violently and clutching his scar.

Hee hee heeI just luv cliff hangers don't you?But never fear, the next chapter shouldn't be too far away.

Please review!

Jona

xxx


	16. It Has Come

Chapter 16 – It Has Come

Chapter 16 – It Has Come

Harry sat bolt upright in his bed, his breath coming out it rasping gasps.The wind was billowing through the window but Harry couldn't see anyone there.This didn't fool him though.The burning in his scar was a painful reminder that there was danger.

_Could Voldemort be here at Hogwarts?_

Harry jumped out of bed grabbing his wand, he started searching the room, terrified of what he might find.Then it occurred to him that this was stupid, he raced back to his bed and flung open his trunk, he pulled out the marauder's map and the familiar blueprint of the school appeared.He scanned Gryffindor Tower, he was a little surprised to find nothing unusual, but then his eyes were drawn to Dumbledore's office, and his heart stopped.

There in the office were Dumbledore and Sirius but they were not alone, there with them were Peter Pettigrew…

And Voldemort himself.

Harry couldn't move, his eyes were frozen on the office, the figures were darting about… fighting.

Harry sprang into action, without really thinking, he grabbed his invisibility cloak and ran out of the dormitory.

He didn't realise he was being followed until when nearing his destination he paused to put the cloak on.

Hearing the footsteps behind him, Harry turned, drawing his wand and pointing it at the follower.

Neville's eyes widened and he stumbled back against the wall in shock on seeing the look of panic, fury and power in Harry's eyes.

Harry stared at Neville in surprise before the relief ran through him, he yelled at Neville to go and get as many teachers as he could.The stunned boy nodded, still open-mouthed and stumbled off as quickly as his shaking legs would take him.

Harry was about to turn onto the corridor that would lead him to the gargoyle when the pain in his scar intensified unbearably.He fell to his knees clasping his head in terror.He could hear Voldemort's cold, cruel laughter ringing in his head, then the pain was too much and his vision clouded, Harry was drawn into the darkness and slumped to the ground.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Dumbledore had been unable to sleep that night.

It was the night before Halloween and he felt the same feeling of uneasiness that he'd known just hours before Lily and James had been killed, on the same day, at the same time, all those years ago.

He could hear Sirius' soft snoring from the room next door.He knew he'd done everything possible to protect Harry and his godfather, but Minerva's worried voice was repeating in his mind, _He always finds a way…_

He had been taken completely by surprise by the appearance of the two death eaters, at first he was sure he was dreaming, but when the two dark figures raised their wands at him Dumbledore knew that this was really happening.Death Eaters had found their way into Hogwarts, into his office… _He always finds a way…_

Dumbledore saw the two stunning spells rushing towards him, he blocked them both and aimed his wand shouting,

"Petrificus Totalus!"

The taller Death Eater dodged the spell almost lazily, as he reached up to remove his hood Dumbledore realised with a sickening jolt that this was not just any Death Eater, it was Voldemort himself.

Sirius had been woken by the noise and had stuck his head through the door.On seeing the two Death Eaters he had jumped backwards in shock, he turned to get his wand but before he could even reach for it he'd been hit by a body bind.He watched helpless as the smaller Death Eater approached him, as the figure knelt down beside him the mask was removed and the face that stared impassively at him belonged to the one who had betrayed them all, the only person that Sirius hated as much as Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew.Sirius' eyes blazed in anger but Peter simply smiled coldly and shouted,

"Obliviate!"

And Sirius knew no more.

In the meantime, Dumbledore and Voldemort had come face to face, Voldemort's eyes showed no sign of the legendary fear that he was rumoured to have of the old wizard, instead he seemed indifferent.

Dumbledore's eyes blazed with defiance, he was not going to let this happen, he would not let them get to Sirius, or Harry.

He had not broken eye contact with Voldemort until he'd heard the yell of 'Obliviate!' from Peter Pettigrew, Dumbledore's shocked recognition of the voice was all the distraction Voldemort had needed, he sent his spell at Dumbledore and smiled coldly as the muggle-loving fool was finally beaten.

Seeing that Pettigrew had for once succeeded in his task and was floating a bound and unconscious Sirius behind him Voldemort's smile grew and he began to laugh, Peter shivered at the sound of that inhuman noise but followed his master in silence as they left the castle with an inaudible pop.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Neville had run down the corridor, he realised that he'd been more worried about getting away from Harry than about where he was heading, he realised that he didn't know where the teachers would be, he wondered what on Earth could have put that look on Harry's face, what could have brought that fire to his eyes?He raced down the corridor and banged heavily into Professor Snape.

His heart felt like it might explode in panic, but then he remembered that he was meant to be looking for a teacher anyway!

"Longbottom!What in Hell's name are you doing?!"Yelled Snape angrily,

"Professor Snape!Something's happened!Harry said to get as many teachers as possible.He was going that way!"Said Neville with surprising poise.

"Potter?Oh God!Longbottom, you must go to the great hall, there is a room at the back, go into it.You should find Professor McGonagall there.Tell her to go to Professor Dumbledore's office at once, then get back to your dormitory."

Said Snape whose face was drawn and who looked afraid.

Neville saw the fear in Snape's face and ran towards the Great Hall in disbelief.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Snape ran down the corridor that Neville had pointed to, his arm was really sore, it had to be something to do with Voldemort, Dumbledore had been worried, but he hadn't been expecting this.

He was just turning the corner when something sent him flying.

He shook his head and looked back at what had caused him to trip, he had to do a double take, Harry Potter was slumped on the floor.Snape gathered himself and reached towards the pale boy his whole arm shaking, he felt the wrist for a pulse, his breath held.

For a few moments he couldn't feel anything, his hand was shaking too much, he panicked and pressed his fingers to the boy's neck, he finally let himself breathe as the faint pulse emerged.

Snape caught his breath and ran his shaking hands through his greasy hair, he wondered for a moment why he was so relieved that the boy he hated so much was alive but then he was interrupted by the arrival of Minerva McGonagall,

"Oh my!He's not d-d-dead…" she shrieked

Snape shook his head,

"We'd better take him to Dumbledore though."

McGonagall nodded and together they set off towards the headmaster's office, the first strange thing they noticed was that the Gargoyle was wide open.

"Severus, you don't think…"Said Minerva shakily.

"We have to go and see," Said Snape looking apprehensively at the open entrance.

They headed slowly up towards the office floating Harry behind them.

What they saw when they got there was even more horrifying than they'd feared.

I guess I'll never learn!

CLIFFHANGERS!!!!!!

If you guys write enough reviews I will try my best to get the next chapter up by the end of the weekend, if not… well, who knows when I'll get round to it, my exams start next week!

Nah!I'd never do that to you guyz!I'll write it anyway, but I still need your reviews!!!!J

Luv

Jona

xxx


	17. What could this mean?

Chapter 17 – What could this mean

A/NWow!!! A lot of new reviewers!!!I might have to go and get my elfin toadstool back!I'm so happy!!!Um, I'm sure you all want to read the story so I'll save the rest of my pointless rambling for the end, kay?… Enjoy!

Chapter 17 – What could this mean?

The two professors stood in shocked silence as they took what they saw.

Dumbledore's office was as it had been the day before but there was one overpowering difference, the room was obscured by black mist and as soon as they had stepped into the room McGonagall and Snape had watched in horror as the mist gathered together forming the dark mark and revealing the body of Albus Dumbledore.

McGonagall grabbed Snape's arm in shock, disbelief etched on her face, Snape winced at the pressure on his still sore arm.But didn't take his eyes from the scene before him.The one person Voldemort had feared, this couldn't be happening, the one person who had given him a second chance, the only one who had ever put any faith in him.Severus' eyes were still transfixed on the body but he could feel the rest of his body start to come back under his control.He tried to prise McGonagall's hand from his arm but when she clutched even tighter he gave in and let his other arm fall loosely by his side.

They must have stood in the doorway for at least ten minutes before they were joined by Arabella Figg.

"What's happened?"

The demanding voice from behind them brought the two stunned professors to their senses, they stood aside allowing the elderly witch into the room. Arabella Figg had always been a composed type of person and she didn't change overnight.

"Albus…" She said softly, she did what the other two hadn't dared and walked over to where the headmaster lay.

Reaching towards him hand shaking only slightly and lifted the now frail looking wrist,

"My God!He's alive!"She exclaimed.

This outburst brought Snape and McGonagall from their trances,

"What?!"

"How?!"

They cried

"Does it really matter?He needs help!And so does Harry.Minerva, go and get Poppy Pomfrey right away!"Ordered Arabella.

Snape, on feeling the inexpressible relief flood through him had to grab a chair to stop himself from falling.He laid Harry down on the floor next to Dumbledore.

Questions were racing through his head…

What had happened tonight?

Had Voldemort done this?

If so… How?

It all seemed impossible.And if it had been Voldemort then how in Merlin's name were Dumbledore and Harry still alive?

Snape glanced up at Arabella who looked equally shocked and confused.

"Why are you here anyway Arabella?"He asked, suddenly curious,

"Weren't you in Hogsmeade?"

Arabella fixed him with a piercing glare,

"Voldemort couldn't get in here without removing the apparition wards, they were alarmed to my house and I came as soon as the alarm reached me that they were down."

"So you really think it was him?"Asked Snape shuddering slightly.

"Of course it was Severus!Who else would it be?"Said Arabella angrily.

Just then McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey arrived.

Poppy Pomfrey could barely believe her eyes.Albus Dumbledore had never had so much as a cold in the whole time she'd known him, this… well this was unthinkable!She felt their pulses to reassure herself before conjuring stretchers.

"They need to be taken to the Hospital Wing.I don't know how much I'll be able to do for them, but we have to get them there first."She said whilst trying to avoid looking at the dark mark that was hovering above them.

When they got to the Hospital Wing, Arabella, Snape and McGonagall helped Madame Pomfrey to try and waken Dumbledore.But they got no response.Next they tried Harry, this time when they shouted 'Enervate!'There was a reaction.

Harry was sent into a frightening type of fit, not dissimilar but worse than the one he'd had at the start of term.He jerked about violently and screamed the most terrible heart-wrenching screams as if from the depths of his soul.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head in confusion and dismay,

"Knock him out again."

She said sadly.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Harry felt the darkness lift slightly from his mind and immediately wished that it hadn't.He saw what he'd been fearing the most, Sirius captured and Dumbledore dead.He couldn't believe it, he'd been too slow, he should have gotten there sooner, been there to help!

Slowly he began to make out some sort of vision, he could see a figure approaching him, the last person he wanted to see.Voldemort.

The high cold laughter sent a nauseating shudder through him and Harry tried desperately to block the sound out.And then he spoke.

_'Oh dear Harry, you haven't been too careful about looking out for this godfather of yours, still, I'm wiling to be sporting this one time and let you have one last chance.Give yourself up and he'll be set free._

_Just to bring it home now, I might even consider taking the soul catcher curse off of your favourite Professor…Oh no, he isn't dead.After all these years that would be too good for him, he needs to really suffer.And only you can stop it Harry._

_I know you'll make the 'right' choice.It's all so sickeningly ironic, the very ones who would do anything to protect you, being your greatest weakness!_

_Think about it Harry…'_

Harry wasn't given the chance to think, at that moment his scar began to hurt worse than it ever had before, he couldn't think of anything but the incredible pain that was worse than the cruciatus curse.He screamed and screamed before finally, on the edge of insanity, the darkness returned.

~~~*~~~*~~~

News of the attack was broken to the entire school at breakfast the next morning.

The staff were in disarray.McGonagall and Snape both seemed to have aged immeasurably during the night and all of the teachers kept eyeing Dumbledore's empty seat ominously.The students all knew that something was horribly wrong, and the Gryffindors who had awoken to find Harry missing and Neville reduced to a quivering wreck unable to say a word, were frantic.

Professor McGonagall stood shakily in front of the school and spoke in a voice that hardly sounded her own.

"Voldemort has attacked Hogwarts."

This sent a tremor through the students and the Gryffindors eyed Harry's empty seat with mounting fear.

"We believe that no-one was killed, but both Professor Dumbledore and Harry Potter are currently being treated in the Hospital Wing… and… it… isn't looking good at the moment."She said almost chocking

"There will be no classes until further notice and every student will remain in their Common Rooms unless given specific instructions by a teacher to do otherwise.Your meals will be served to you there.That is all I can tell you for now."

As she sat down shaking, Professor McGonagall was trying desperately not to let her stony face break into tears.

The students however were less controlled.Wails of grief were echoing through the Hall.Most were crying.Others seemed too shocked to cry.

There were however a group of Slytherins who looked neither surprised or upset and were looking around the Hall with looks of superiority.At the middle of this group sat Draco Malfoy, the only person in the room who was eating the food that sat on the tables growing cold.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Okies, there you have it, and no cliffy!

Well, not a bad one anyway, there's still a lot to explain, but I gotta get you to come back 4 the next part haven't I!(It shouldn't be a long wait.)

I was really chuffed about all the reviews I got for the last part!It was brilliant!Even the flames!I couldn't stop grinning as I wrote this part!I hope you like it, I didn't kill Dumbledore or Sirius, or Harry…yet!

Keep reading and reviewing!

You guys make me so happy!!!!

Luv,

Jona

xxx


	18. Awakening

Chapter 18 – Awakening

A/N – well this is sooner than I'd planned but here it is anyway, hope you enjoy it.I have to stop now, my Mum is on at me to get off the computer and revise!And she's right,anyways on to the story… (Sorry it's quite short.)

Chapter 18 – Awakening

As the students filed out of the Great Hall and headed back towards their Common Rooms the teachers assembled to discuss what to do, Professor McGonagall offered to bring Harry's friends up to speed, and Professor Snape shocked everyone by offering to help Madame Pomfrey.

Hagrid was still in shock, he had locked himself in his hut again and Professor Inigma had agreed to go and try to talk him out.The rest of the professors were to try and re-enforce the castle's protections, led by Arabella Figg, and to try and find out how Voldemort could possibly have managed to take down the anti-apparition wards and get inside.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Ron had woken up that morning feeling fine, he'd noticed the open window and the icy air and thrown on his cloak before going over to see if Harry was awake, finding Harry's bed empty he'd headed downstairs, when Hermione had asked where Harry was he'd started to feel concerned, Harry didn't usually go to breakfast without them, they'd hurried to the Great Hall and found his place empty, that was when they'd bumped into Professor Snape who was dragging a traumatised looking Neville into the Hall closely followed by the rest of the teachers.

The bombshell had been dropped, Ron had tried to make sense of it in his head but found his thoughts jumbled and confused, he looked over to Hermione, she was staring at her tightly clasped hands a vacant expression on her face.Ron could hear Ginny beside him weeping uncontrollably and he was finding it hard to breathe.The most frightening reaction was Neville's he was completely detached, no-one could make him speak.

When they finally got to the Gryffindor Tower they didn't have a chance to think or speak before Professor McGonagall called over Ron, Hermione and Neville and started leading them towards the Hospital Wing.

"As I said earlier, You-Know-Who attacked last night, he's taken a hostage…"

Here McGonagall glanced at Hermione whose face showed the dawning realisation,

"Sirius!"

McGonagall nodded,

"Yes, we don't know what happened to Professor Dumbledore and Harry but we haven't been able to wake them, they're both alive, but… well, you'll see, and we don't know where You-Know-Who has taken Sirius.At the moment the best we can do is hope, but I thought you'd like to see Harry."

They had reached the door to the Hospital Wing and tears were streaming down every face, just as McGonagall reached for the knob the door opened and Snape appeared looking exhausted but frantic.

"Minerva!It's Harry!We think he's waking up!"

They all rushed in and saw that Snape was right, Harry was moving about as if he were having a bad dream.Neville, Ron and Hermione ran over to Harry's side whilst McGonagall and Snape watched on as a new veil of hope rested on the room.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Harry felt the darkness lift slightly once more, he fearfully tried to stop it, he didn't want the terrible pain to return, he was shocked then to hear a soft voice urging him to listen.

_"Harry dear, can you hear me?"_

He recognised the voice immediately and it gave him fresh strength.

"Mom?"

_"Harry, you mustn't be afraid.Remember the centaur's warning, the choice you have to make will be very important."_

Harry strained to hear as his mother's voice faded away.

_"Your father and I will be watching…"_

There was a long silence, but then a new voice reached Harry which made him shake with fear.

_"Not long now Potter.You must make your choice by the full moon.You'll know what to do when the time comes."_

And then the terrible laughter that Harry hated so much rang in his ears until he finally broke free and woke up…

He was awake!

Realising this, Harry sat up quickly and looked around.He was in the Hospital Wing surrounded by several tear stained faces, one of the faces caught his attention in particular, it was Snape, and he'd been crying!Harry focused disbelieving on the tired face of the potions master who had always seemed so heartless and cold.

The silence didn't last long but when the voices of his friends started to fill the room Harry was not paying attention, he was instead staring at the bed across the room where Dumbledore was laying, completely still, as if dead.

Harry knew at once that he'd do anything to save them, he couldn't fail them, he was the only one who could save Sirius and Dumbledore and no-one wanted to more than him.

Meanwhile Madame Pomfrey had managed to convince Hermione, Ron and Neville to wait outside with Professor McGonagall.

Harry turned to her and broke his silence.

"Thankyou."He said simply.

"Harry, when I examined you I couldn't find anything wrong, can you tell me what happened?"

Harry's eyes flicked to Dumbledore and Snape before he looked at Madame Pomfrey and said.

"My scar woke me up, on my way to Professor Dumbledore's Office it got worse and I must have blacked out, that's all I remember."He said without a trace of emotion.

Harry's mind was buzzing and he felt dizzy, he slowly let himself sink back down onto the bed.

"Harry, do you know what happened last night?"Asked Snape.

Harry's eyes snapped open on hearing Snape use his first name.

"Voldemort came.He's taken Sirius prisoner and put Professor Dumbledore under the soul catcher curse, he was not alone. Peter Pettigrew was with him."

Harry said in the same expressionless voice whilst glancing at Snape suspiciously.

Madame Pomfrey gasped,

"The soul catcher curse!That's ancient dark magic, very powerful.Only a very strong dark wizard can perform it and only that wizard can brake it."

Harry nodded and sent one last evaluating glance over Snape before letting himself fall to sleep.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Hermione hadn't seen that distant pained look on Harry's face since the night after the third test, she knew that Harry had been through something terrible.She had pulled Ron and Neville out of the room, she agreed with Madame Pomfrey that Harry probably needed some space.While she waited she thought for a while about the expression she'd seen on Professor Snape's face.It was strange but she got the feeling that he was genuinely concerned for Harry.

She looked over at Ron and Neville, they both still looked shell shocked.Neville caught her eyes and returned her gaze,

"Hermione, he's going to be okay isn't he?"He asked, his voice shaking.

"I… I never should have left him… He frightened me!Can you imagine!I was scared of Harry!And I left him there, alone!"

Hermione frowned confused,

"What are you talking about Neville?"She asked softly.

"I followed him last night, he noticed me and pointed his wand at me, you didn't see the look in his eyes, it was… frightening!He sent me to get a teacher, once I'd gotten Professor Snape and McGonagall I was sent back to bed… I left him!"Neville whimpered.

"I'll never let it happen again!"

Hermione looked at Professor McGonagall who nodded sadly,

"Neville, you did what he wanted, he's always done things his way.You aren't to blame."Said Hermione gently.

Ron agreed,

"Yeah, don't worry Neville, at least you've actually been spending time with him recently, I feel awful, I think I've been neglecting him too much recently."

The three of them looked at each other glumly and each silently pledged not to let Harry down again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, I hope that you liked it.I probably wont get the next bit up for a while, but I realise that whenever I've said that it's been really quick, I doubt that will happen this time but hey, you never know.I'm waffling again!I apologise!Now my Parents are gonna strangle me if I don't 'get off the damned computer.'So I'd better get going!My sister tells me that I'm mean to stop here, if you guys agree then I'm sorry!I'll do my best to get more done soon!

Remember to Review!!!!It brings purpose to my life knowing what you think!!!!!!

Luv,

Jona

xxx


	19. The Voice

Chapter 19 – Time to decide

A/NOkies, here it is, it's short and sweet and… you guessed it, another cliffy awaits you!!!But don't be disheartened, read on and some of your questions will be answered!…(I just thought I'd better mention I've used a different layout for the staff meeting, the only reason for this is I was feeling too lazy to do all the description etc.DON'T HURT ME!!!!!TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!!!Read!Now!And remember to Review!

Chapter 19 – The Voice 

Now that they knew what curse Voldemort had put on Dumbledore the teachers had to have an urgent meeting to decide what was to be done, people would have to know what had happened, and classes would have to start again as soon as possible.

Minerva : Well, as deputy headmistress it is my duty to stand in for Albus for as long as need be…

Snape : Minerva, accept it, we've lost him, there's no way Voldemort will reverse the spell!

Hagrid : Snape!Shut your mouth! *starts to sob once more*

Arabella : Severus Ruebus, this is no time to start fighting, of course Voldemort won't reverse the spell, but it's effects can be fought, and if anyone can fight it then it's Albus Dumbledore!

Snape : We'll see…

Minerva : Anyway!We need to resume classes quickly.

Arabella : I'd be pleased to teach transfiguration whilst you are busy Minerva.

Minerva : Thankyou.

Lupin : Maybe we should talk to Harry about what's happened.

Snape : Why do you always have to bring him into it werewolf?In fact, why are you even here?

Arabella : Severus, that's enough!Haven't we got enough to worry about?

Minerva : Yes!What on Earth do we tell Fudge?

Hagrid : Useless git.

Lupin : What are we going to do about Sirius?

Snape : Who cares?

Lupin : Well I get the feeling that Harry isn't too happy at the moment, he wants to do something to help.

Arabella : Remus, you should be in charge of looking after Harry and Sirius, but we'll talk about them later.

Snape : Yes and for now we have to worry about the school, so why don't you get lost?

Minerva : Severus!This is your last warning.Remus is welcome to stay.

Inigma : As for Fudge, I've already tried to tell him about the attack, he wasn't interested, thinks I've gone mad.

Hagrid : Imbecile, I'd like to set Fang on him so help me.

Minerva : Really Hagrid, that won't help.

Arabella : I will go and see him today, I'm sure he'll listen to reason, eventually.

Minerva : All right then, we'll use today to get as much as possible sorted out, and then tomorrow classes will begin again… I hope.

Snape : I guess this is a bad time to mention that I am being called.

Minerva : What next?Ok, Remus, you'll have to stick around for a while and teach potions.

Lupin : Well, Minerva, I would, it's just…

Minerva : Don't tell me…

Lupin : It's almost the full moon.

Minerva : I should have guessed!

Inigma : What about if we just combine potions with defence lessons, I could teach my classes some simple antidotes and strengthening potions and teach them how they can be used in fighting the dark arts.

Minerva : Dawn, you're an angel and a genius!

Arabella : Is that everything?

Lupin : Would you mind making some more Wolfsbane before you go Severus?

Snape : *sighs*I suppose I must.

Minerva : Right then, you'll have to sort out the details on your own, I 've got 100 owls to write… Meeting adjourned.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Harry was sitting on his bed in the Hospital Wing with his nose buried in books 'The Wizard's Guide to Astronomy' and 'Terrible Curses – All you didn't want to know.'Hermione would have approved of the thick dusty volumes, if she'd been allowed to see him that is.But Harry had insisted that he needed some time alone and Madame Pomfrey had taken him to his word.

Harry cast several desperate glances at the headmaster opposite him, he was searching the book frantically for anything that could help him.Firstly he'd looked up the soul catcher curse.The only one who could remove the curse was the caster of the spell, but the effects could be fought by the cursed wizard or witch.Harry sat watching Dumbledore for any signs of the inner battle that was no doubt being fought but noticed nothing.

Disheartened Harry had turned to the book about Astronomy, he was determined to make some sense of the warning the centaur had given him.

He found an index of names of stars and what their names meant.

He found some interesting parallels.

'Ophiuchus – The serpent bearer'…

Harry pictured Voldemort holding a snake and sneering menacingly at him, he shuddered and went back to the book.

'Canes Venatici – The Hunting Dogs'…

Harry read this and frowned, surely it couldn't mean Sirius, he decided to look into it further but the last name caught his eye…

'Fornax – The furnace'…

The furnace?Harry was getting even more confused, maybe the furnace had something to do with Fawkes the phoenix…

He flicked through the pages coughing slightly from the dust before he found it.

'Canes Venatici

The hunting dogs (belonging to mythical hunter Orion) are said to chase bears across the sky, they are made up of two constellations, the Canis Major (The Great Dog) which has the brightest star - Sirius, and the Canis Minor (The Small Dog) Which contains another bright star – Procyon.'

Harry shook his head, he should have done this as soon as he'd gotten the warning from Firenze, maybe it would have helped.He tried to piece together what he'd found out.

'The alignment of the planets will bring dark horizons for our world,

The Canes Venatici will become unbalanced if Fornax aligns with Ophiuchus.'

So the hunting dogs, (Sirius and Procyon) would become unbalanced if the furnace aligns with the serpent bearer (Voldemort).

Harry sat quietly in deep thought for a while, eventually he decided that the _furnace_ must be him.So if he _aligned_ with Voldemort Sirius and Procyon would become _unbalanced_.

He frowned, he would never join with Voldemort!But maybe it didn't mean that, maybe it just meant if he _went_ to Voldemort.

By unbalanced Harry had the terrible feeling that it meant one of them would die, and seeing Sirius' predicament Harry guessed it would be him.

He felt like crying out with frustration but instead he stuffed his face back into his pillow.

He was on the verge of giving up when he heard the latest voice in his head.He sat up quickly in surprise…

…It was Dumbledore.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hee hee hee!Don't worry I'm practically already writing the next chapter!!!!!!!

Be nice!

And Review!

I don't mind Flames!

Just tell me what you think!

Aaaawwgo on!

Luv you all!

Jona

xxx


	20. A Message for Severus

Chapter 20 – Decision Time

A/NOkies, here we go, **** are Dumbledore talking to Harry in his head.Oh, I can't be bothered to explain, hopefully you'll get it.It's getting late and I'm tired.Hope you enjoy the chapter… *yawns*I'm off to get some beauty sleep.

Chapter 20 – A Message For Severus

_ _

_ _

_ _

_Hello?_

"What?!"Said Harry, shocked

Harry glanced at Dumbledore who was still lying serenely without moving.Harry tried to clear his mind, he couldn't have been imagining it could he?

Then the headmaster's voice returned, clearer than before…

_Harry?Can you hear me?_

Harry wasn't sure what to do, should he speak out loud, or 'think' his response.In the end he whispered,

"Yes Professor."

_Wonderful!Harry, this means you are a telepath!_Came Dumbledore's excited reply

Harry mulled this over

_Have you ever heard voices like this before?_Asked Dumbledore gently.

"Well, yes, but I've always been unconscious or asleep.Never awake."Answered Harry truthfully.

"Professor, how are you doing this? You're… Well you're…"

_Harry, listen to me, this is important.I can explain everything later.Right now you have to get a message to Professor Snape for me…_

Harry cringed but didn't comment.

_You have to warn him, he mustn't go back to Voldemort without knowing that he can contact me through you._

"He'll never believe me!He'll be convinced that I'm insane!"

Argued Harry.

_I'm sure we can convince him otherwise Harry, together._

"All right then."

Harry agreed, realising that a disagreement with his headmaster in his head would be sure to give him a headache.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Snape had been in a foul mood all day.His initial relief that Dumbledore was alive had petered out leaving the cold realisation that they couldn't help the headmaster no matter what they tried.

And Potter just happened to be fine.Everything was going wrong, and besides, that annoying git Lupin was always hanging around whining about Harry or even worse Sirius Black.

Snape's fists were clenched under his robes in anger and frustration as he made his way towards the dungeons, he would have to make that blasted Wolfsbane potion for the werewolf.

Just as he was about to go into his office he heard the sound of a chair scraping from within his office.

Hoping to find some smelly little Gryffindor trying to swipe some potions ingredients he barged through the door…

He was very shocked when he came face to face with Harry.

Those eyes!

Such bright blazing green.

They were piercing right through him, it reminded him too much of the way that Dumbledore could stare him out.

He realised with a shudder that he was looking at Harry Potter and he straightened his robes and fixed his face into it's trade mark sneer,

"To what do I owe the honour Potter?"He snarled sarcastically.

He was a bit put out to see Harry smile.

"I have an important message for you."He said,

Harry's voice was almost trance like, it sounded strange to Snape,

"Who from?"He said, the sneer disappearing

"Professor Dumbledore."

Snape froze.

"Get out of here Potter!"He yelled.

"Severus!Mind yourself!"Shouted Harry.

Harry's face showed something like confusion but his voice sounded confident and assured.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

Snape demanded, fuming.

"Sit down and listen!This is important."Said Harry, eyes flashing dangerously

Snape stumbled slightly and slid into his chair.

Harry put his hands on the desk and stared straight at him.

"W-what is it Potter?"Asked Snape trying desperately not to let his voice shake.

"Firstly, this is not Harry talking, I am simply talking through him."

Snape was still staring at Harry, it was very strange.He was watching Harry speak, it was Harry's voice, but it was unmistakeably Albus Dumbledore that was talking.

Snape frowned and shook his head.

"Albus?But how?!"

"Harry is a telepath."

~~~*~~~*~~~

Harry had managed to leave the Hospital Wing and hurried along to Snape's office.He sat there and waited for Snape.

He was still feeling a little shocked and confused about having Dumbledore speak to him in his head.

_Don't worry Harry.He'll not be hard to convince._

"How can you be so sure?"

_Because I know Professor Snape very well._

"What am I going to say?"Said Harry standing up from the chair and starting to pace the room.

_You'll repeat everything I say, word for word._

Just then Snape had come barging in.

_Does he always talk to you in that way Harry?_Asked Dumbledore's voice.

"Oh yes, all the time!"Replied Harry silently with a smile.

_Call him Severus, and make yourself sound commanding!_

Harry could almost imagine the twinkle that Dumbledore's eyes would have had in saying that and he carried out the instruction exactly.The response was perfect.

…"But how?"

"Harry is a telepath"…

~~~*~~~*~~~

"Now listen!You must return to Voldemort and find out all you can about what happened to Sirius Black."Relayed Harry, trying to match Dumbledore's tone.

Snape nodded dumbly,

"You will report back to me through Harry.Do you understand?"

Snape licked his lips and ran his hand through his greasy hair again.

"I um, yes of course."

"Good, now before you go.What have the other professors decided to do in my absence?Minerva has taken temporary charge I assume."

"Yes, she is acting headmistress, Arabella Figg will be teaching transfiguration and Dawn Inigma will teach potions and Defence classes combined."

"What about Remus Lupin, ah wait, it's almost the full moon.You will make him the Wolfsbane I hope."

By now Harry was hardly paying attention to what he was saying, it was a very peculiar sensation.

"I, was, just about to sir."Mumbled Snape

"Good, good.Well it seems everything is going smoothly so far."

"Albus!How can you say that!You, well you're unconscious!"

"Severus, I am lucky to be alive, although I'm sure Voldemort had his reasons for sparing my life."

"Yes."Sighed Snape wearily

"Anyway, I'm sure Harry has had enough of talking for me for now.Good luck with your mission Severus."

"Thankyou."

"That's alright Professor Snape!"Said Harry grinning suddenly speaking for himself once more.

"I think it's time you returned to classes Harry."Said Snape distractedly.

"Yes, perhaps you're right Sev… er… Professor."Said Harry trying not to laugh.

_Harry, I think you ought to leave now._

_Alright Professor._

"Good Luck Professor Snape."Said Harry, sincerely as he left.

As soon as Harry had left Severus Snape sank on top of his desk still trying to figure out exactly what had just happened.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okies Guys, be nice and review.

Hee hee hee

I promise I'll explain more as I go.

*Yawn*

I stayed up quite late to get this done… hope you appreciate the effort… You know how to show me you care…(*Cough* Review Cough)

Thanks a million.

Jona

xxx


	21. New Developments

Chapter 21 – Decision Time

A/N - Well, I hope this chapter explains some stuff… Hopefully I'm making the ideas that are in my head accessible to you guys.Please tell me if you don't understand and I'll make it better if I can…Um, anyway, on with the story… 

Chapter 21 – New Developments

Harry laughed quietly as he walked down the corridor, Snape must have been very confused!He had told him to go to classes!Harry was on his way to see Professor McGonagall… Dumbledore wanted to talk to her.

Well Harry, is there anything you wanted to ask me? 

'Yes!To be honest there's a lot.Firstly, how can I hear you, is it normal for a telepath to only hear certain things?I don't really understand it.'

Well, it is a rather complicated concept and there haven't been many telepaths over the last few centuries.I'm sure Miss Granger would be pleased to explain it to you. 

Harry smiled, yes he thought, I have been avoiding my friends for long enough.

Was there something else Harry? 

'Yes, um, professor, I thought that people cursed by the soul catcher couldn't contact anyone, doesn't telepathy count?'

Didn't you think I'd be fighting the curse?Telepathy is easier in this instance because it doesn't require your body. 

'Oh… okay, I think I understand.'

Good, turn right here Harry. 

'So, what is it like where you are?'

I assume it is similar to the kind of state that Voldemort acquired after your first encounter.I'm alive but stripped of my body, I can communicate only through telepathy and I fear that Voldemort put a lot of strength into his curse and there is little more I will be able to achieve.I will be confined to the Hogwarts grounds. 

Harry felt a lump rise to his throat.

Should he tell Dumbledore about Voldemort's offer?He thought about Sirius and the dream he'd had at the start of term.He couldn't bear the thought of what Voldemort and the Death Eaters could be doing to his Godfather.

We're here Harry. 

'But Professor, I can't see an entrance.'

It's the end tapestry.I believe the password is 'fiddlesticks'

'Okay, here goes…'

"Fiddlesticks."

The tapestry disappeared with a shimmer and revealed a small tidy office.

It's an illusionary charm. 

'Oh right.'

"Professor McGonagall?"

"Harry, is that you?What are you doing here?You should be resting!"

"I needed to talk to you."

Okay, this might prove a little more difficult than with Professor Snape.But just go by my lead. 

~~~*~~~*~~~

Minerva McGonagall had been very busy all day.She hoped that Arabella was having more success with Fudge than Dawn Inigma had.She was writing owls to all of the Ministry officials she knew to warn them of Voldemort's most recent actions when she was interrupted by Harry Potter.

How he'd come to find her office she didn't know.

"Professor, I know you're going to find this hard to believe but you've got to trust me, this is very important."Said Harry calmly.

"Erm, alright, go ahead."Said Minerva uncertainly.

"I've been contacted by Professor Dumbledore through telepathy.And he wants to talk to you."

"I see."

"I'll simply be talking straight to you for him."

"I understand."

"Minerva, I need you to arrange something for me."

Professor McGonagall's eyebrow raised slightly and her eyes were suspicious but she remained calm and clearing her throat she said.

"Of course, what can I do for you?"

"You have to organise a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix."

McGonagall's eyes bulged and she suddenly looked a little faint.Her calm façade was gone.

"Oh my…"

"Are you all right Minerva?"

"Yes, um, Albus, of course."

"Good."

"But how am I going to do it?The order barely exists any more!"

"We need as many of the original members as possible, recruitment will have to wait a while I suppose."

"Gracious, well, I don't know how long it will take me but I'll do my best Albus."

"I knew you would Minerva."

"I can barely believe this.I was so worried Albus, I thought we'd never… that you…"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Sorry!What on Earth for?!"

"I failed once again to protect those under my care and now I cannot even help to make up for it!"

"Nobody blames you Albus…"

Minerva McGonagall stared at Harry for a moment he had come out of the trance-like state he'd been in and was looking as if there was a lot going on in his head, which of course there was…

~~~*~~~*~~~

'Professor Dumbledore!It wasn't your fault!'

Harry, it was my responsibility…

'You couldn't have known what was going to happen!'

It doesn't matter.I should have done better…

'I can't believe this!Professor, you could have been killed!'

Harry, you understand what I mean, you blame yourself as well don't you? 

'That's different!I could have helped!'

It is in no way different.You and I are very similar Harry. 

Harry suddenly smiled and blushed, he'd never have dreamed of comparing himself to Dumbledore.

"Um, Harry?"Asked McGonagall grabbing Harry's shoulder

"Oh sorry Professor!"

"That's alright, has Professor Dumbledore got anything else to tell me?"

No, not for now. 

"Not for now professor."

"Okay then, I think you'd better be getting back to the Hospital Wing, does Madame Pomfrey know where you are?"

Harry glanced guiltily up at his Head of House.

"You're right I'd better get going."

Harry turned to leave and was surprised to see a small smile on the professor's face.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Harry was starting to get used to the telepathy, having Dumbledore's reassurance was comforting but Harry's thoughts were constantly with Sirius and he couldn't help worrying about the centaur's warning and the decision he was meant to make.

He wanted to do whatever he could for his godfather and headmaster, Voldemort had chosen his victims well, they were, along with his friends, the most important people in Harry's life.

Harry finally convinced Madame Pomfrey that he was all right and she allowed him to leave for lessons the next day.

"Harry!"Shrieked Hermione on spotting him, she ran over and threw her arms around him.

"We were so worried!"

Harry felt a rush of warmth, he was so glad to see his friends again, he knew that they would be here for him no matter what.

Neville and Ron weren't as forthright as Hermione but Harry knew that they felt the same way, he could see it in the way that they were looking at him.

The rest of the Gryffindors that were in the Defence classroom had stayed at their desks allowing the friends a moment alone.Everyone was still upset about the attack and everyone was relieved that lessons were starting again.

"I've got so much to talk to you about!"Said Harry.

"We'll have to talk later.Here comes Professor Inigma."Said Hermione.

"Class!I am afraid that starting today Professor Snape will be unable to take your classes, therefore you will be having potions lessons combined with Defence with me.And extra transfiguration with Professor Figg this afternoon."

The Gryffindors cheered a little less loudly than they might have ordinarily and some cast glances at Harry, but Ron was ecstatic, 

"No Snape!Woo hoo!"

"Alright!Now, we'll be learning the uses of specific potions used in defence against the dark arts, particularly those used by Aurors such as myself."

Harry decided to pay close attention to the class, he thought anxiously about the prospect of facing Voldemort once again.

He was surprised when he managed to brew a complicated potion used for pain relief as successfully as Hermione.

They tried the potions out by pinching each other.Harry squinted slightly and Hermione yelped having tried Neville and Ron's potions, (Although Ron insisted that his had worked and that Hermione was being girly…) Ron and Neville however felt the pain being drained by Harry and Hermione's potions immediately.

"Wow, that worked really well!"Said Neville smiling.

"Yeah, well, wouldn't expect anything less from Hermione, and Harry's must have been a fluke!"Said Ron grinning.

However Harry also managed to brew a potion called the Scutum Draught, which even Hermione struggled with which gave the taker a short-term resistance to the Stupefying Spell.

This one wasn't tested but Professor Inigma couldn't hide her surprise at seeing the bright blue colour of Harry's potion in comparison to the dull blue and in some cases aquamarine colours that were coming from the other cauldrons.

When class was over she called Harry over.

"Harry, I'd not heard that you were that good at potions."

"Well, the truth is that I'm not usually, although I don't expect Professor Snape would have really wanted to sing my praises even if I were."

"Harry, I haven't ever seen a Scutum Draught as blue as yours since I last had some that had been brewed for the Aurors in my team."

Harry blushed and looked disbelievingly at his cauldron.

Suddenly he heard Dumbledore's voice in his head.

So Harry, you're revealing some more of your potential. 

'I don't understand, why wasn't I always good at potions?'

Your skills are developing gradually, it was the same with your father, although I don't recollect him ever being that good at potions. 

Harry turned his attention back to Professor Inigma who was eyeing him suspiciously.

"Sorry Professor, you were saying."

"Are you alright Harry?"

"Yes, perfectly."

"Alright then, I was wondering if you'd mind me testing your potion."

"Of course not."

"I want you to try and stun me."

Harry's eyes widened,

"I'm fully confident that your potion will work admirably."

"Um, alright then."

Professor Inigma took a long gulp of potion and smiled at Harry,

"Go ahead."

Harry raised his wand nervously and said "Stupefy!" sending a fizz of red light at the professor.

The spell hit Professor Inigma on the shoulder but instead of being knocked out she laughed.

"Very good Harry!Although I'm sure you could have put a bit more power behind that stun… Never mind, you can go now."

She said draining off the rest of Harry's potion into a vile, which she pocketed.

Harry left to try and find Hermione, Ron and Neville so that he could talk to them before Transfiguration.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okies!Hope you liked it… I just love being able to give Harry all these cool new skills and stuff… I can't wait for Snape's reaction to Harry's wonderfulness!!!And of course decision time is looming for Harry… What will he decide?And what will it mean for humanity!????

Transfiguration will be fun!And so will Harry's talk with R,H&N…

Plus we find out how Sirius is holding up in the grasp of Lord Voldemort….

Stay Tuned!

And Review!

Luv

Jona

xxx


	22. The Furnace

Chapter 22 – The Furnace

A/N – Okies, this chapter is pretty long (for me anyway!)And I hope you like it… There are probably quite a few mistakes/sloppy parts but I've been pretty busy, so be thankful!!! Anyway, r&r and enjoy!…

Chapter 22 – The Furnace

Harry found Neville first.He was sitting right outside the classroom.

"Hi Neville!"

"Hi Harry, I was waiting for you."Said Neville brushing his hair from his face,

"Where are Ron and Hermione?"Asked Harry

"Common Room, I think."Mumbled Neville

"Let's go and get them, I've got a lot to tell you guys."

"Alright."

Neville followed Harry's brisk pace with a little difficulty and Harry, noticing this slowed slightly,

"Are you okay Neville?"He asked,

"Yeah, it's just…"Trailed Neville

"What?"Probed Harry,

"I'm so sorry Harry."

"What for?"

"For abandoning you that night."Whispered Neville

"Neville!I sent you away.You aren't at all to blame."

"I was a coward."Muttered Neville, angry with himself.

"It was brave of you to follow me in the first place."Pointed out Harry smiling.

They finally reached the Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione and Ron were just coming out from behind the painting.

"Oh good, I need to speak to you guys."Said Harry.

"Right.You want to go for a walk?We could pop in and see Hagrid afterwards."Suggested Ron.

"Great."

They walked out of the castle carefully avoiding the cackling Peeves who was obviously up to no good by the sound of loud banging in the charms classroom.

"So, you wanted to talk…" Prompted Hermione.

"Yes.Now I'm sure you guys have been very worried, like everyone else is, and maybe you're right to be, I'll just tell you everything I know, and hopefully you can help me."

"Of course, we'd do anything to help you Harry."Said Neville.

"The warning that Firenze gave me, I've been researching and it doesn't sound good.Basically so far I think it means that if I 'align' with Voldemort, then Sirius will die.But I don't quite know what it means by 'align'.Sirius is being held by Voldemort.And that brings me onto the next point."

"Yes…"

"Voldemort has given me a choice.If I go to him on the night of the full moon then he will free Sirius and release Dumbledore from the soul catcher curse."

"Harry!You can't!He'd kill you!"Screamed Hermione.

"She's right Harry."Mumbled Ron.

Harry glared at them.

"I knew you would say that, but I can't just let him kill Sirius, and where will we be if he attacks Hogwarts without Dumbledore to protect us?"Harry said firmly.

"Harry's right, we can't do nothing!"Said Neville,

Hermione and Ron turned on Neville in surprise.

"You can't mean that Neville!"

"Harry!It would be a disaster, how can you trust Voldemort to keep his word?"Argued Hermione,

"You can't!"Yelled Ron.

"I know.But Sirius is my only family, and I'm not letting go without a fight!"Said Harry his eyes blazing with hurt and fury.

Hermione Ron and Neville saw the look on Harry's face and softened.

"We'll do anything we can for you Harry, but please promise you'll be careful."Said Hermione, tears welling in her eyes.

Harry stared back at her blankly but nodded.

"We've got to go to Transfiguration now, I guess Hagrid will have to wait."Said Ron, trying to lighten the mood.

The four of them trudged back up to the castle in silence.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Harry was just entering the castle when he heard Dumbledore's voice return.

I'm sorry to bother you Harry. 

'Not at all Professor.'

I thought I'd better talk to you before you meet Professor Figg. 

'It's alright Professor, I already know…'

Know?But how? 

'I can't explain how I know, she's Mrs Figg's sister in law isn't she?'

Harry, how did you find out? 

'I just knew, I realised it as soon as I heard her name.'

Most interesting…Well I'll talk to you later Harry. 

Harry smiled.He had an idea why he knew who Professor Figg was.It was some kind of old magic.He thought that maybe there was some kind of history between their families.And he was pretty sure that Dumbledore knew about the link and hadn't told him.

He was getting slightly annoyed at things being kept from him, but he knew that Dumbledore probably had his reasons.

As soon as Harry went into the classroom and came face to face with Professor Figg, he realised that the link was stronger than he'd thought.Maybe there was a life debt or… something...

He sat down next to Neville and Hermione who were both still eyeing him anxiously as if he were about to leap up and run off into danger.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Arabella Figg also felt the connection with Harry.She however knew what it was.Her family had strong links with the Evans family, she had even been Lily Potter's godmother, and she had been there the day that Harry had been born…

************

"Lily!He's… amazing!"I cried

"We know!He's already tried to hex Padfoot a couple of times!"Said James proudly stroking the tiny baby's head, which was already showing signs of the unruly black hair that ran through the Potter lineage.

I looked at the tiny boy and felt the inexpressible joy that comes with any new life, but there was something else.It was like feeling incredibly safe and I was in no doubt that I was in the presence of a very powerful wizard.

"He's already shown signs of magic?"I asked in awe.

"Yes, he managed to make Sirius' hair fall out, it was hysterical!Poor old Padfoot was running around in a frenzy yelling something about his good looks… Can't imagine why!"Said James laughing.

"I'm just glad Harry's okay.I was so worried when he came early, wizarding children hardly ever come early."Said Lily, holding Harry more closely.

"He must have been impatient to get out here and start hexing Sirius."I said trying not to laugh.

"Do you want to hold him Arabella?"Asked Lily smiling at me.

The question sent a shiver through my spine. I nodded and reached out.As she placed the tiny bundle in my arms I felt the powerful aura of magic from the child and I almost gasped, it was as though I were holding the entire world in my arms.I looked down and the bright green eyes that twinkled up at me brought out a gasp,

"He's got your eyes Lily!The Evans' eyes and the Potters' hair!What a combination!"

Lily and James looked at each other smiling and hugged.I was struck once again at what a perfect couple they made.

And now they had a perfect son.

Lily suddenly looked at me and cried out,

"Arabella!Your hair!"

James looked up and started laughing uncontrollably, pointing at my head.

I looked down at the baby and saw his innocent looking face but noticed the unmistakeable glint of mischief that shone so frequently in his fathers' eyes.

"He's definitely a Potter!"

I said, passing Harry back to Lily and returning my hair from the bright pink that Harry seemed to prefer, to it's usual raven black…

***********

Professor Figg was brought from her memories by an impatient grunt from Draco Malfoy, a rather snobbish looking Slytherin.

"Sorry about that, right, let's just begin shall we?We're looking at Animagi I believe.On page 334 you will find a description of Animagi abilities, copy it down and then you can start on your homework which will be to write a foot of parchment on what you think it would feel like to be an Animagi, and two feet of parchment on how an animagus' abilities can be helpful."

She said quickly.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Harry thought about how his father and the other marauders had used their animagi forms to help Moony as a werewolf and how Sirius had escaped Azkaban by transforming to a dog and sneaking past the dementors.

He absorbed himself in the book, in a similar way to Hermione, ignoring the ongoing looks he was getting from Neville and Ron.

'Animagus usually have to work very hard to develop the ability to transform, it is a long process involving hours of practice, however throughout the years some wizards have been known to have the ability naturally…'

Harry stopped reading and looked up realising that Hermione was looking at him intensely,

"What?"He whispered.

"I know you've read it too.So?Do you think that maybe?"

"Hermione!What makes you think that I'm a natural animagi?"

Said Harry, struggling to keep his voice down.

"You've been showing a lot of new abilities lately is all."

Said Hermione huffily going back to her book.

Harry thought about it for a while, maybe she was right.But how would he know if he could do it or not?

Harry's mental question was answered by Neville…

"You'll never know unless you try it."He whispered timidly.

Harry felt a ripple of excitement go through him and went back to the book eagerly.

'Animagi can transform into any animal although it is extremely rare for them to change into magical creatures.They usually change into an animal that displays their own characteristic traits…'

Harry looked up and noticed that Professor Figg was staring at him.On noticing this he blushed and looked back to his book realising with relief that she had also looked away.He saw the next line and decided suddenly that he would try and see if Hermione was right… After all, she usually was!

'The main step to becoming an animagi is finding your core characteristics…'

~~~*~~~*~~~

The class seemed to drag on slightly and there were several grunts of annoyance and boredom, especially from the Slytherin side of the room.

Professor Figg noticed this but decided that it was up to them to do the work and watched them closely.

Her eyes fell once again on Harry, he looked slightly distracted.It was no wonder really considering the experiences he'd had with animagi.She saw a look of determination suddenly fall over his face.He then did something surprising.

He stood up and started to tremble, the whole class were looking at him but he didn't seem to notice, he was concentrating very hard on something, he suddenly fell calm, expecting him to sit down Arabella stood up to tell the class to go back to work, but the words caught in her throat when Harry started to change…

She realised with a start that he was transforming!

~~~*~~~*~~~

Harry had stood up.He felt the tingle of anticipation.He knew what he had to do.He concentrated on himself, he thought about all that he had done in his life all that he had felt.

He found it hard to harness the right feelings but suddenly he knew, he knew what he would transform into, he knew something about who he was.He felt a strange calm descend on him, he would try a transformation, and it would work!

He concentrated hard on the core of his emotions, the very simple essence that made himself unique.And he felt himself start to change.

He was tingling all over, and he was… growing!His thoughts became tainted slightly, he felt strong, strong willed as well as physically strong.He opened his eyes, which had been screwed shut in concentration.And he saw that the whole class, who looked strangely small, were staring at him open mouthed, completely surprised and unmistakeably scared.

Hermione was the first to speak,

"Harry!You're a… You're a…"

"A dragon!Aaargh!"

Yelled Pansy Parkinson trying to scramble her way to the other side of the classroom, as far away from Harry as possible.

Harry tried to smile, it felt strange, his mouth had changed shape, he tried to speak,

"Don't be scared… It's only me!"

But all that happened was that his mouth opened and along with a low growling noise a few flickers of flame shot out making the whole class shrink back even further.

Harry looked to Professor Figg who was rooted to the spot.

He realised that he'd interrupted the lesson and felt suddenly aware of the many eyes on him, embarrassed he closed his eyes and concentrated hard on becoming human again, he opened his eyes again, and saw to his immense relief that he had done it right.

~~~*~~~*~~~

The class had ended in turmoil.Everyone had crowded around Harry, now human again, and they were either completely speechless or babbling incoherently.Hermione however was making some sense.

"Harry!A dragon!A magical creature!Never seen anything like it!A white dragon!And your scar, and your eyes!A white dragon, green eyes, golden lightening bolt!"She gabbled

It took Professor Figg a full ten minutes to herd the class (except Harry) out of the door.Harry sat at his desk dumbfounded.He'd done it!

And another more powerful thought struck him… The furnace!It really was him!

Professor Figg was looking at him with a huge smile on her face, she was about to talk when it happened.

Harry's scar flared with pain, it was worse than ever.He yelled and feel to the floor gasping, he heard it clear as day, the thing he'd been dreading to hear ever since the attack…

Voldemort was laughing…

And Sirius was screaming…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay!I know, I'm really evil… But I tried my best to get as much as possible into this chapter!I would have put Sirius into it more, but you'll have to wait for the next chapter I'm afraid!

Anyway, I hope you liked it…

I thought for a long time about making Harry's animagus form a phoenix or a snake or something more usual, but I just kept imagining this gleaming white dragon with green eyes and a golden lightening bolt on it's head… What can you do?!Plus it fits in with the story and everything…I hope you guys like it.

Anyway I'm really bad at thanks sections but these 2 things really must be said.

  1. I love you all for reviewing!I read every review and often get ideas from them and try to improve my story.I really appreciate the help!

  1. I have to say that some of the stories I've read that were done by people who reviewed my story (I try to read all of the stories done by my reviewers)Are excellent!!!But one of them really deserves a mention here

'The Fear Evil Brings'by 'Kelzery'

Is one of the best I've read, I would really recommend it… So please go and read it… if you haven't already!!!!

That's it!Have a great weekend everyone!I promise to try and write the next chap.But I've got to revise for my Spanish exam (on Monday)So please be patient!

Lot's of Love

Jona

xxx


	23. The Full Moon

Chapter 23 – The Full Moon

A/N – First exam tomorrow! Wish me luck… I'll need it coz I've been writing this instead of revising! *Scolds herself harshly* Hope you like it… Harry gets used to being a dragon, Sirius encounters the dark lord and Hagrid gets a shock! What more could you ask for?…

Chapter 23 – The Full Moon

Harry felt the pain in his scar die away, but his godfather's anguished screams were still there in his head, always the same word,

_ _

_'Harry!'_

His Godfather was calling him.

Harry felt the anger swell inside him.He wouldn't let Voldemort do this to Sirius.

Padfoot was the only proper family he had left.

Tonight at the full moon he would demand that Voldemort release Sirius and Dumbledore.

Harry made an attempt to grab his desk and pull himself up.On falling down he noticed the hand that was held out to help him.He grabbed it and Arabella Figg helped him up.His head was swirling but he managed to keep his balance.

"What just happened Harry?"Asked Professor Figg concernedly

"My scar hurt."Answered Harry quietly.

"Do you need Madame Pomfrey?"She asked gently.

"No, I'll be fine."Harry insisted."I'm sorry for interrupting your lesson earlier."He added apologetically.

Professor Figg's face lit up immediately.

"That's quite alright Harry!I'm sure your impressive display will have inspired the rest of the class to do some more work, besides, it was rather exciting!"She said smiling.

Harry smiled slightly,

"Thankyou Professor."

There was a short pause, Harry could tell that Arabella was looking over him and bursting to tell him everything that he already knew.

"Harry, you are a very powerful wizard you know.I've always known it, since the day you were born in fact."She said.

"You should have kept the pink hair!"

Said Harry amusedly, not quite sure how he'd remembered the event from all those years ago.

Arabella Figg stared open mouthed at him once more.

Harry used her shocked silence as an opportunity to escape.

"Perhaps we can discuss my dragon, and um, other things, later."He said

And with that he left the transfiguration classroom and hurried out to the lake.He needed to get ready to face Voldemort, and he wanted the chance to transform again, on his own.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Sirius had woken feeling dazed and confused, not to mention sore all over.He had to blink a few times before he could believe his eyes… And then the terror came over him.

He was in Azkaban.

He felt the horribly familiar coldness of the dementors surround him.He heard the sound of infant Harry's cries.He could see the blackened ruin in front of him under the eerie green glow shed by the dark mark that hovered over what was left of Godric's Hollow.

He ran up to the house and cried out for Lily and James when he saw for the millionth time their unmarked bodies lying lifeless in the rubble.

Soon he was joined by Hagrid.

The bumbling giant then did what Sirius couldn't and pulled away the rubble that covered tiny Harry Potter.

Sirius couldn't feel any joy at seeing that Harry was alive… It was taken by the dementors… All he felt now was the terrible sense of failure and grief.

As the cold horrifying presence of the dementors faded the vision faded too and Sirius realised that he wasn't even in Azkaban.He also realised that he had once again failed to protect Harry.He hadn't even fought!He cried out in bitter self-loathing to his beloved Godson who was surely now dead…

"Harry!Harry!"

He cried, before he was interrupted by the cold evil laugh of Lord Voldemort.

Sirius stood up in anger and grief and tried to run towards the source of the laughter, but it seemed to be coming from all sides.He cried out in confusion and pain as a claw like hand grabbed his shoulder and pushed him to the ground.

He looked up and saw the smug face of Peter Pettigrew, his silver hand raised and glinting in the slither of light cast by the moon, that spilled from the tiny window, before it came down on Sirius' head and he was thrown back into darkness.

~~~*~~~*~~~

"Wormtail!"Yelled Voldemort icily.

"Yes, m-master?"Cowered the balding man who stood next to Sirius' prone form.

"You have been overzealous!Now Potter won't hear the fool's screaming anymore."

"I'm s-sorry master!"Shrieked Wormtail, edging away from the shadows.

"I don't accept apologies, you filthy rat… Crucio!"

Voldemort watched with little satisfaction as the small man writhed and squealed in agony.

He tried to imagine that it was Harry that he was torturing.A small smirk curled from his mouth.It would not be long.

He could have just taken the boy on the night of the attack.He'd found him lying in the corridor unconscious, that night…

But having him come to me voluntarily will make things so much neater, thought Voldemort with a smug smile.

He looked over at the shabby man whose matted black hair was strewn on the floor and intermingled with blood.

The ever-present anger that burned in Voldemort's soul flared to the next level.He released the cruciatus curse and spat at the cowering Death Eater.

"Wormtail.Tend Mr. Black's head wound.We need him alive as bait."He snarled.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Harry stood beside the lake, he glanced back towards the castle to reassure himself that he was alone.Then he thought back to the last lesson.

He'd heard Sirius' cries.He had to do it, there was no other way.

He remembered how strong he'd felt as a dragon.

Sirius had often talked about emotions being simpler as a dog.

As a dragon Harry felt that his thoughts had become even more complex, but there had also been a sense of directness and purpose.

Harry took one last look around himself before going deep inside himself and harnessing the power that would help him transform, he felt the strange tingling sensation once more and when he opened his eyes he knew it had worked, he was a dragon once more.

He had chosen the spot by the lake for a particular purpose.He glanced down to the smooth glass like surface and almost drew back in alarm when he saw his reflection.

Very soon the alarm was replaced by intense curiosity, he stared hard at his reflection, a fearsome looking dragon's face stared back, but Harry was captivated by his own eyes that glistened in the water.

Their green colour was intense and against his new white scaly skin they almost shone.

He glanced up at the lightening scar that remained on his forehead.It was golden and almost seemed to flash as if in warning of some uncontrollable force.

Harry noticed that he had a pair of large white wings tucked behind him, he flexed them out enjoying the feeling of strength that coursed through him, he was just wondering what it would be like to try flying when he heard the unmistakeable yell of a rather shocked Hagrid from behind him.

"Aaargh!"

He whirled round and saw Hagrid racing towards him, crossbow pointed straight at him.

"Hagrid!It's me!"

Harry tried to shout, but once again his mouth erupted with flames and he realised with a jolt that he probably looked even fiercer.

He quickly shut his eyes and started to return to his human form.

He opened his eyes quickly and saw Hagrid's extremely shocked and bemused face as he stood frozen to the spot, crossbow hanging from his hand.

"Hagrid!It's all right. It's just me!Harry!"Said Harry grinning.

"Harry?But, the dragon!Where did it go?"Gabbled Hagrid looking around nervously.

"Hagrid, it was me!I'm an animagus!"Said Harry, his grin widening

"But!I can't believe it!Yer a dragon?"

Harry laughed softly.

"Stand back Hagrid, and I'll show you."

Hagrid blundered backwards still clutching his crossbow tightly.

Harry found it much easier to transform this time, and he didn't even have to close his eyes.

He stretched out his wings and snorted with satisfaction.

Hagrid dropped the crossbow in amazement.

"Harry!I've never seen such uh beautiful dragon!"

Harry returned to his human form grinning madly.

"Really Hagrid?Even baby Norbert?"

Hagrid blushed and grabbed Harry into a tight crushing hug.

When he let go Harry staggered back slightly dazed.

"What was that for?"He asked

"Yeh so much like yer Dad.An a dragon an all!Amazin'."

It was Harry's turn to blush, he thanked Hagrid and ran his hand through his hair self-consciously.

Hagrid's face was suddenly solemn,

"So, how've yeh been holdin up?"He asked quietly.

"Okay. I guess."Said Harry evasively.

Hagrid eyed him suspiciously but then sighed.

"Yeh know we're all worried about yeh Harry, but we got good reason yeh know!"

Harry nodded but remained silent.

Hagrid smiled slightly before heading back towards his hut muttering

"Jus like his father that'un an probably getting inter trouble."

Harry watched Hagrid's bulky figure retreat before heading back up to the castle, it was getting dark, he didn't want to have to see anyone, the news about his animagus ability would be all around the school by now.

He crept through the deserted hallways and realised that everyone else was at dinner, he raced up to his dormitory and grabbed his invisibility cloak, his cloak and his Firebolt.Under the cover of invisibility he made his way back out of the castle.

He was just going past the Great Hall when he heard Professor Dumbledore's voice,

Harry!I've been waiting to talk to you.You aren't sneaking out of school I hope! 

'Actually I was about to.'Returned Harry, a little more rebelliously than he'd intended.

Harry!What are you planning to do? 

'I've got to do this Professor!I've got to save Sirius… And you.'

I heard about your animagus Harry.It will be a useful weapon. 

'Aren't you going to try and talk me out of it?'Asked Harry incredeously.

You seem to have made up your mind, and I'm not really in any position to stop you… Dumbledore replied wryly.

Harry frowned,

'I'm sorry Professor, but I can't let Voldemort get away with this.'

I know Harry.But be careful, there is more at stake than you think. 

Said Dumbledore sadly.

'I'll see you later Professor.'Said Harry trying to sound confident.

I hope so Harry… I hope so. 

And with that Harry swept out of the castle and made his way towards the Forbidden Forest, knowing that the Death Eaters were waiting there to take him to Voldemort.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okies – There you have it! Now I hope you all realise that I will write the next bit as fast as possible despite GCSEs, but it will probably end up taking priority over my revision anyway… I just can't help meself!

Hope you liked it!

Please review!

Love you all!

Kelzery, Ady, Tinabedina, Matt, Jess, Franny, nagh, Rufus, vmr, Katy713, Sara Cassidy, Bandy, Diemond Dagger, Lily grul @-à, Val and Mimi, you guys are all the best!!! Thanks for reviewing! I love feedback…

And special thanks to Ady, Jess and Franny (And the other Riddles) For all your support!

Love you all!

Jona

xxx


	24. Meeting With Death

Chapter 24 – Meeting with Death

_A/N – Okies peeps, you're all gonna hate me… But before you read this chapter I have to ask that you promise not to abandon me on anger…The next chapter will be up soon…I hope you like it… Even though I get the feeling you wont…Please don't hurt me!And don't forget to review… __J___

_ _

Chapter 24 – Meeting with Death

Harry slipped out of the invisibility cloak and left it by the boundary of the forbidden forest.He pulled his cloak more tightly around him and stepped into the shadows.

He wasn't taken by surprise when the Death Eaters surrounded him.One of them grabbed his wand.Two others grabbed his arms.

He didn't struggle, his heart was pounding, but he knew what he had to do… For Dumbledore,

For Sirius,

For his own sanity.

Harry felt the haunting sensation of the portkey that would once again deliver him to Voldemort.

When his feet hit solid ground he stood up straight, the two large death eaters were still holding him.

Voldemort's icy voice sounded pleased,

"Bring him here, you needn't keep such a tight grip…We have a deal.He won't be going anywhere… If he values his Godfather's life."

On seeing the confused stance of the two bulky death eaters he yelled,

"Crabbe!Goyle!Just let the boy go… Now!"

Harry wriggled his arms loose and went up to Voldemort, looking him in the eye.

The blood red eyes that were staring back at him seemed amused and sinister.

After a moments silence Harry spoke.

"I trust you will be keeping your side of the agreement."He said, not wanting to show the anxiety that was coursing through him.

"Of course.Even as mighty Slytherin's heir, even I cannot tamper with such things as this."

"So Professor Dumbledore's curse will be removed, and Sirius will be freed?"

"Dumbledore has already been released from the curse…"Snarled Voldemort, spitting out the name in pure hatred.

"As for your Godfather… All in good time."

Harry glared at Voldemort who simply smiled, and Harry realised with a sinking feeling that Voldemort was completely in control of the situation.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Sirius' head was pounding, he trembled with rage for a moment before the grief overcame him once more… Harry!He'd failed him, utterly and completely, as he had James and Lily…He couldn't believe it.He was too upset to cry he simply stared at the cold stone wall that was facing him…

Where was he anyway?If not in Azkaban… Then where?

Sirius pulled himself up and realised that he was lying in a large room, he turned around and saw a sight that made his blood run cold…

Voldemort was sitting on a throne in the centre of the room, surrounded by Death Eaters.Opposite him, looking confused and scared was… Harry!

The realisation that Harry was alive washed through Sirius' body like a warm butterbeer, but it was quickly followed by dread…What was going on?Struggling with his binds Sirius realised that they were fairly loose.He listened while he struggled.

"So Harry, you see, there is nothing you can do.That portkey will transport my entire army… Hogwarts will be mine, and everyone you hold dear will join you… In the afterlife!"

Sirius watched in horror, as the wand was raised and the cold perverse voice cried the words of the deadly curse…

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green light hit his Godson in the middle of his chest, for a second he stood as if merely stunned but then his lifeless form crumpled to the floor…

Sirius screamed from the depths of his heart, the pain he felt was immeasurable, he found that his binds were free, after a seconds hesitation he raced towards Harry's lifeless body, he snatched him up in his arms and ducking the frenzy of curses that were sent at him he leapt forward and grabbed the portkey that would take him to Hogwarts…

~~~*~~~*~~~

Poppy Pomfrey had just sat down wearily in her chair after a long day of mending cuts and bruises, and one girl's arm, which had been bitten by an angry mandrake.Her eyes were just beginning to droop when she saw something that made her sit bolt upright, eyes opened wide.Albus Dumbledore had just moved his arm.She watched the frail old man with mounting disbelief, she must have imagined it.She cursed herself and started to sink back into her chair when she saw it clearly.He _was_ moving… He was waking up!.. But how?

She watched on in numb shock as the elderly headmaster roused himself.

He suddenly seemed to regain his senses.

"Poppy!He's gone!"Dumbledore shouted.

It was all she could do to contain herself but Poppy Pomfrey managed to ask

"Who's gone Albus?"

"Harry!"Said the exhausted man before his face fell into a mask of despair…He's given himself up to Voldemort…For me."

The old wizard burst into tears.

Poppy Pomfrey was beyond shocked, not only was Dumbledore suddenly returned to his body, but he was crying…Poppy Pomfrey could confidently say that she had _never_ seen Albus Dumbledore cry…Until now.

She managed to persuade her limbs into action and rushed over, enveloping the headmaster in a sincere embrace.

"How can you be so sure?There must be a way that you're mistaken."

Dumbledore shook his head in bitter resignation.

"I know what he's done, I couldn't stop him.I can scarce hope that he will live."

Poppy Pomfrey decided that she needed someone here to help her understand, she sent for Minerva McGonagall straight away.She came almost immediately, followed closely by Arabella Figg.

On entering the room they looked over to Dumbledore and their faces fell.Minerva put a hand to her mouth and grabbed a nearby chair.Arabella held the headmaster's gaze for a while before shaking her head and moaning,

"Harry…Why?"

~~~*~~~*~~~

Dumbledore had managed to recover himself in time to comfort Minerva McGonagall who looked extremely pale, tired and distraught.He managed to stem the tears that had been racing down all of their cheeks with one simple sentence.

"He was born to save us all…Even if he doesn't know it yet.We can't give up hope yet."

Poppy Pomfrey was still feeling very dazed… She had obviously missed something very important.

"Um, excuse me Albus, what's been going on?"

"It's quite simple my dear, Harry and I have been communicating telepathically since the attack.He has gone to Voldemort, I believe, in order to give himself up in exchange for the reversal of my curse and the freedom of his Godfather, Sirius Black."

The grim faces around her told Poppy Pomfrey that this was indeed the shocking truth.

"But, how could we let him do it?He'll be killed for sure!"She cried without thinking.

She immediately wished she hadn't spoken as Dumbledore's piercing look and McGonagall and Arabella's fresh despair made her feel tiny.

"He is powerful Poppy, more powerful than I could ever be…There is some hope, however slight."Said Dumbledore determinedly.

The room was filled with silence that seemed almost deafening.

"More powerful than you Albus?Really?"Asked Poppy disbelieving.

"The more important question is whether or not he is more powerful than Voldemort."Said Dumbledore grimly.

The room fell silent again.But the silence was pierced by a low heart-wrenching howl that cut through the air thick with tension like a dagger.

"Poor Remus.I thought that the Wolfsbane was supposed to help."Said Poppy shaking her head.

"That…Was not Remus Lupin."

Said Dumbledore, his eyes closed in dread.

"That… Was Sirius Black."

Dumbledore stood up swiftly and brushed down his robes, he hurried out of the Hospital Wing and down the corridors towards Gryffindor Tower.

The others looked at each other for a moment before hurrying to follow the headmaster.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Ron Hermione and Neville had searched everywhere for Harry, at first they were sure that he was simply hiding from embarrassment after transforming in the middle of Transfiguration.They bumped into Hagrid at dinner who told them he'd seen Harry by the lake, they discussed going to look for him, but decided that he would probably come and find them, when he needed them.

They had gone back to Gryffindor Tower expecting to find Harry there.When he wasn't, Neville began to panic…

"Hermione!Didn't he mention something about giving himself over to V…V… You-Know-Who?"

"Neville!He would have told us…I'm sure…At least left a note."Insisted Hermione.

"No he wouldn't Hermione!This is Harry we're talking about."Said Ron nervously.

"Ron's right.And wasn't it the full moon, well that's tonight isn't it!"Said Neville, growing paler by the second.

"Oh, God!He's gone… Alone…" Wailed Hermione in despair.

"He's such an idiot!We could have helped!"Shouted Ron angrily with a worried frown on his face.

"Well, what do we do now?"Asked Neville, his eyes pleading the other two for help.

"I suppose we should tell a teacher.Professor McGonagall… If only Dumbledore were here."Said Hermione looking downcast.

"Let's go upstairs and see if we can find any clues.He might have left something."Said Ron, starting to make his way up the stairs to the Boys dormitories.

They heard a loud banging noise from above them, followed by the most terrible howling that they'd ever heard.

They ran up the stairs and burst into the dormitory.

There on his own bed lay Harry's lifeless form.And next to it, the source of the howls, was a large black dog, who looked as if his world was ending.

Hermione, Ron and Neville stood transfixed at the sight that had met their eyes.They couldn't tear their eyes away from the body.

They stood there, unable to move for a few minutes, which seemed more like hours.Then noises from below told them that people were coming upstairs.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Albus Dumbledore was first to come through the door, he lifted his eyes to the three very pale Gryffindors, then his eyes swept to Sirius who continued to howl uncontrollably, and finally rested on Harry Potter, who lay unmoving on his bed, unmistakeably dead.

He forced back the shock and fear that raced like ice through his veins and strode over to the bed.He lifted the boy's wrist, knowing that this time, no unexpected sign of life would emerge.

He looked into the wide green eyes that no longer dazzled, they remained like shining emeralds and contrasted sharply with the palled skin, but they were empty, there was no sparkle of life, no emotion, simply a vacant stare.

When Dumbledore looked up into the expectant eyes of the crowd they noticed that the headmaster's own eyes reflected the dulled, vacant glaze that Harry's now wore and the room was filled with cries that would soon fill the entire castle.Cries that signified a loss so deep that it tore at the very core of existence.

Cries from everyone, except one person…

Arabella Figg.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okies… There you have it!I'm afraid that's all yer gonna get 4 now.

I hope you don't want to kill me… Please have mercy!

But it's important…

I must thank Jess for agreeing to be my beta-reader… Everyone must praise her immense bravery! I thank her deeply for her help!

Thanx also to the other riddles, Kelzery, Herm, Val, oh just everyone who has reviewed!I love you all!!!!!!

I'm expecting a lot of angry reviews/flames… Don't disappoint me!

Love

Jona

xxx

J


	25. The Boy Who Lived?

Chapter 24 – The Boy Who Lived

ANOkay guys… I'm really disappointed.Nowhere _near_ enough angry reviews… What?Do you like Harry dying???!I dunno.I give up!How about you just read my story and review after…

Chapter 25 – The Boy Who Lived?

"As for your Godfather… All in good time" Snarled Voldemort.

Severus Snape saw the fear that flickered in Harry's eyes.

He couldn't believe that even Harry Potter would have done anything so stupid…

Giving himself up to Voldemort…

After all everyone had done for him…

But he'd seen the determination in Harry's face when he'd made his demands to Voldemort.

"Wormtail will take very good care of your Godfather Harry…But until then, I have one thing to ask of you…"

Severus cringed as the dark lord's eye fell on him,

"Severus here has been preparing a potion which requires one last ingredient…A drop of your blood."

"Crabbe, the dagger, if you please." Said Snape, silkily.

The blundering oaf took out a glittering silver dagger and pressed it into Severus' hand clumsily.

As he approached Harry he looked into the boy's eyes, they showed not anger or fear, but pure sympathy and understanding.

Trying desperately not to show the gratitude that he felt Snape rolled up Harry's sleeve and in the same place as last year Harry's blood was shed.

With slightly shaking hands Severus took a few drops of the crimson blood in a vile.

Unwilling to look again into Harry's eyes lest they show the anger he'd expected before, he turned around and bowed down low to the ground before leaving to finish his potion.

The Polyjuice potion.

He heard Voldemort's remark to Harry as he left,

"You know no doubt that a polyjuice potion made with blood lasts for a lot longer than normal…"

~~~*~~~*~~~

When he returned to the throne room a few minutes later holding the goblet of potion Severus noticed that Harry was nowhere to be seen.He strode over to Voldemort his eyes glued to the floor, and held out the goblet.

Then he backed away quickly rejoining the circle of Death Eaters

"My servants, we are a family are we not?And families ought to be loyal.It is sad when one of the members of a family breaks the code…"

Said Voldemort quietly.

Snape was fighting the mad urge to run away, he was waiting for his name to be singled out as the traitor,

"It is therefore our solemn duty to punish those who cannot be trusted."Continued Voldemort.

All of the Death Eaters shivered,

"We have among us one who was originally only to be punished, but I feel, due to our need for a sacrificial lamb, that now, death might be more appropriate."

Surely he would single him out soon, thought Snape clenching his fists.

"Bring them in Wormtail!"

Peter Pettigrew entered bringing in two floating, stunned, bodies behind him.Severus recognised them as Sirius Black and the ex-death eater, ex-headmaster of Durmstrang, Karkaroff.

"We shall administer the potion to our old friend Karkaroff here, and then Mr Sirius Black will bear witness to the murder of his godson at the hands of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Voldemort's laugher rang around the hall as Wormtail tipped the contents of the goblet down Karkaroff's throat and he began to shrink into the body of The-Boy-who-Lived.

Severus watched sadly as Karkaroff/Harry's hands were bound behind him and he was stood up against the far wall.Sirius was placed across the room facing the wall.

"Everything is arranged.Let the show begin!"Cried Voldemort, his red eyes blazing greedily.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Harry's head was spinning, what on earth had happened?He tried to sit up, he found that his hands had been bound behind his back.He blinked a few times and strained to see in the darkness.

"Harry?"

The whispering of his name made Harry jump.

"Yes?"He whispered back.

"Stay absolutely still."

Harry recognised the strained voice.It was Snape's voice.

"What's going on?"

"For now just trust me and stay still."Came the harsh reply.

Harry thought for a second that it was quite a lot for Snape to ask, but for some reason he felt compelled to trust the man who he knew had hated him for so long.

He did as he was told, still trying to strain his eyes to see.But the blackness was dense and he couldn't make anything out.

"Okay, it's a bit safer now, you can move."Said Snape quietly.

"Professor, where am I?"Asked Harry.

"You're in a cell, Voldemort had to keep you out of the way while he staged your death…"

Harry shuddered,

"Why fake my death?Why not just kill me?"He asked,

Snape seemed reluctant to say anything but eventually he spoke.

"He has a plan for you…You won't like it."

"Just tell me."Said Harry defiantly.

"He plans to use an ancient spell which drains a person's personality, makes them forget who they are, it's more than just memory loss, it's…Well it's not good.And if he succeeds then he'll be able to control you with the imperious curse and your new powers will fall into his hands."

Harry felt like his stomach had turned to lead, the feeling of guilt was almost unbearable, he couldn't bear the thought of being to blame for giving Voldemort even more power.

"So… What do you suggest we do Professor?"

Asked Harry quietly.

There was a pause.Snape was giving his reply deep thought,

Harry was also thinking, his mind racing frantically for a solution, and then he found one, not a good one, but a failsafe if all else was lost.

"Professor, if we don't find a way out of this, there is one thing you could do."

"What is it Potter?"

"If Voldemort manages to control me.You'll have to kill me."

There was a long drawn out silence.

"Professor?"

"I know, but I hope it won't come to that."Said Snape angrily

Harry felt his hands being untied and flexed them, rubbing his sore wrists.

"So, let me get this straight.Voldemort has released Sirius, but Sirius thinks I'm dead…"

"As well as everybody else at Hogwarts."Added Snape.

Harry frowned.He hated the thought that his Godfather, and everybody he cared about were being fooled that way.He looked down at his hands but through the darkness could not make them out.

"Professor, where are we, and why is it so dark?"Asked Harry, rubbing his eyes.

"Voldemort wants you to use your 'powers' to light the place up…To be honest I'm surprised you haven't done so already."

Harry shook his head, "I haven't ever controlled these powers yet."He said regretfully.

"Well, maybe you might like to try?"Said Snape a note of impatient sarcasm in his voice.

Harry closed his eyes and imagined himself holding a small ball of blue fire.He felt something fizz in his hand and blue light shone through his eyelids.

He was holding a ball of intense blue flames.

He could see Snape's face in the illuminated cell looking at him in resentment, but he was sure that there was a hint of relief and perhaps even respect,

"So you _can_ do it then."Said Snape sneering slightly.

~~~*~~~*~~~

"It's not him.It can't be him."Said Arabella looking unsure of herself and shaking badly.

"Arabella, we can't deny it.I mean, just look at him."Said McGonagall putting an arm around Arabella's shoulders.

Arabella shook her arm off and walked over to the bed.She took a long look at Harry's body before grabbing Dumbledore by the shoulders.

She looked into the old wizard's eyes and felt herself falter when she saw the dead look that they had taken.

"Albus!This isn't Harry.It can't be.I know it isn't, he's _alive_ Albus…You have to trust me about that."

Hermione Ron and Neville had come up to the bed as well, and were staring at where Harry lay.It must be him.It had to be.How could Arabella deny it?

Suddenly they noticed that Sirius had transformed.

His eyes were red and swollen and his face was drawn in dazed grief.

"I saw him die, he was standing up to Voldemort.Just like his… his father."He said in a small croaky voice.

"Why did he do it?Albus!How could you let him?"Pleaded Sirius.

"Sirius Black!This was not Albus' fault, and will you all just trust me, this is not Harry!"

Minerva McGonagall put a hand on Sirius' shoulder, he looked about to explode.

"Will someone just explain what the hell is going on!"Yelled Sirius, bursting into tears again.

"We can discuss the details later, the important thing is Harry.He's in danger."Cried Arabella.

"He's dead Bella.Sirius saw him die, and we have his body…What more proof do you need?"Said Minerva swiping angrily at a tear on her cheek.

"I wont believe it until I feel that he's gone.I'm telling you.That isn't him!"

Dumbledore who had been sitting in silence amid the turmoil suddenly stood up and grabbed Arabella's shoulders.

"He's alive!And Voldemort must still have him."

Arabella smiled slightly.

"Of course he's alive, that's what I've been saying for the last half an hour."

The crowd eyed Dumbledore and Arabella dubiously.

But fresh hope began to flourish as the sparkle returned to Dumbledore's eyes and suddenly the grief in the room began to lift.

** **

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

** **

** **

Okies… So… HARRY ISN'T DEAD !!!!!!YAY!!!!

(Was there ever any doubt????!!!!)

[ I know it was short… but what they hey!It's my story! ]

Ahhh, so, what will Dumbledore & co. do now that they realise Harry's alive???(Ahem, more about why Arabella knows next chapter…)

And will Sirius ever get over the confusion???

And will Snape ever get around his hatred and realise that he actually wants to help Harry!!!(Personally I think he'll probably stay bitter for the rest of his days…)

Ho hum.

So anyway….

REVIEWPlease!!!!!

Luv u guys…

(Even though I say otherwise… sometimes...)

Jona

xxx

Thanks to Everyone…!

*grin*


	26. Captivity

Chapter 26 – Captivity

A/N – Okies… I know it's been a while, but I've been struggling with this part, and also I'm moving house!!!Hope you like it… Thanks so much for the reviews!!!I luv u guys! Please give me any suggestions/comments… Anything! ……Enjoy!

Chapter 26 – Captivity

Harry had never noticed before that Snape could actually be a really good teacher.Voldemort had put Snape in charge of guarding Harry, as he wouldn't allow him to return to Hogwarts… And because he knew that Severus really hated Harry…

"Not like that!How many times?You cant just try it and hope for the best, you've got to get more behind it, really urge it to happen."

Cried Snape in exasperation.

Harry tried not to smile.He knew what it must be costing Snape to see him defying all expectations.

He also knew that soon he would be sent for again and would have to endure whatever punishment Voldemort had for him this time…

~~~*~~~*~~~

Voldemort twiddled Harry's wand between his fingers and watched Harry intently with his cold red stare.

"You hardly need this anymore…So, I think I'll have a little fun with it…Do you know how much it hurts to be cursed by your own wand?"

Harry glared back at him refusing to speak.

"Well, you will now…Crucio!"

Harry's first thought was that he would die.He felt the terrible intense pain that was unleashed on him like hell's fire.He couldn't prevent the primal screams of agony that ripped through him whilst Voldemort laughed.

"Well, there is another lesson for you then Harry…Don't forget it."Sneered Voldemort

Harry stood, shakily trying to focus his vision, he felt anger coursing through him, and he clenched his fists that were tied behind him.He wasn't sure if he could stand much more, but every part of him though sore and weakened, cried defiance and demanded that he fight back.

"You'll pay Voldemort.Even if you defeat me, someone will beat you, and then you'll pay for all the suffering you've caused."Cried Harry.

"You still don't understand do you?I no longer want to just kill you.I'm simply going to conquer you.You will serve the dark lord, and then, when I am in complete power you will die, and there will be no one to even challenge me!"

Voldemort ran a finger along Harry's wand and Harry's scar flared with pain.

"Take him away."He shouted and Snape came forward and began to drag Harry away again.

~~~*~~~*~~~

It had been only hours that Harry had been there, but it had felt like days, he longed for a friendly face.

Severus Snape was hardly the most comforting person to have around, but in his loneliness Harry found that he appreciated the potions master's company even when he was being given the trademark sneer.

"Harry, I know we've never seen eye to eye.But we're on the same side this time, and I thought you should know that Professor Inigma managed to contact me this morning, all the staff at Hogwarts know you're alive, as well as most of your Gryffindor friends.But they will have to pretend that they believe you are dead or else Voldemort will suspect…" Snape stopped talking.

Harry sat shaking on the floor, still weak from the cruciatus curse and overcome with emotion.

"Harry, I've gotten hold of some strengthening potion, do you need some now?"

Harry shook his head.

"No, I'll be fine after I sleep…"

"Harry, I don't think that will be possible."

"Why?"

"Listen carefully, we don't have much time.The next death eaters that come will be ordered to knock you out and take you to Voldemort, he plans to begin his spell tonight…"

Harry bit his lip, he had been expecting a few days of torture, at least some time.But now he wouldn't even have that.

"He's worried Harry, he thinks you may be able to overpower him if he waits much longer."

Harry frowned.He didn't feel powerful at all at that moment.

"Inigma gave me this."

Said Snape, pulling a vile out of his robes.

"It's the Scutum Draught that you brewed.It will mean that the death eaters wont be able to knock you out, you'll be able to face Voldemort awake.It's your only chance, unless…"

"What?"

"Well, if you can fight the curse, it will buy us more time, and maybe the Order of the Phoenix will be able to help us."

Harry couldn't ask about this as they suddenly fell silent hearing footfalls approaching and Snape pressed the vile into Harry's hand before taking out his wand and muttering, "Pretend."

Harry drank the potion quickly and handed the vile back to Snape, as the death eaters entered Snape threw a punch at Harry which hit him straight in the stomach, it wasn't hard, Harry made the most of it, stumbling backwards.

"Severus.We have to take him now.You can have more fun with him later."Said the drawling voice of Lucious Malfoy.

Snape laughed emptily before shoving Harry towards the two other death eaters.

"Stupefy!"Shouted Malfoy, the red light hit Harry and instead of being knocked unconscious Harry simply felt a small tingling sensation, he decided to fool them into thinking he'd been knocked out and fell to the floor.

He felt himself being dragged a short way before Lucius Malfoy yelled,

"Crabbe!Use a spell you imbecile!"

He was lifted and floated along behind the two Death Eaters, he heard Snape turn and walk down the opposite corridor.

After what felt like forever to Harry, they finally came to the room where Voldemort was waiting.

"Bring him to me Lucius."Said Voldemort.

Harry wondered what on Earth he could do to stop the spell, he had no idea what Snape had expected him to do.Thankfully his hands were untied.He thought for a second and decided to use the element of surprise, it was the only advantage he had.

As he was dropped to the floor Harry threw his arm out as quickly as he could and sent the strongest stunning spell he could muster towards the Death Eaters.Hearing two thuds he turned to Voldemort, he saw the surprise in those evil red eyes, but a sneer flickered on the dark lord's mouth and there was no fear.

"So Harry, you wish to fight."

Harry glared at Voldemort and sent a stunning spell at him,

Voldemort laughed as he deflected the spell easily.

"You'll have to try a bit harder Harry."

Harry dodged the cruciatus curse and shouted "Petrificus Totalus" sending the spell straight at Voldemort,

"Not bad Harry, but you'll never beat me… Crucio!"He yelled

Harry tried to dodge but the spell caught him on the shoulder, the pain ripped through him and through squinted eyes Harry could see Voldemort walking towards him, Harry fought the weakness in his legs and tried desperately to stay standing, the pain was intensifying with every step that Voldemort came closer.Then he was thrown the floor as Voldemort tripped him, he tried to move but his muscles were rigid with pain, his scar was burning like hell.

Through sheer desperation he managed to send a weak impediamenta spell at Voldemort.It hit the evil wizard and the pain lifted, but Harry's strength was ebbing and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.He looked up and saw that Voldemort had retreated to his throne, 

"Harry, you always make things difficult for yourself.But you wont be able to fight this curse."

Harry clenched his fists and tried to gather the strength to stand.

Voldemort seemed to be concentrating hard on a book that was resting on his chair arm, he looked up and sneered again at Harry.

He started muttering under his breath and was surrounded by an eerie silver smoke, he brought the smoke together and it took a strange form of liquidity similar to the contents of a pensieve.

Voldemort's face shone triumphantly as he sent the spell towards Harry.Harry struggled to move but his limbs wouldn't obey, he drew his head back but the spell twisted towards him and struck him like a snake, Harry felt a strange dizziness overcome him and his mind seemed to go blank, he felt the last of his strength leave him and heard the sound of his head hitting the floor.

~~~*~~~*~~~

It was obvious that Dumbledore and Arabella would have a job convincing the room of shocked distraught people that Harry was indeed alive.

Sirius in particular was beside himself.

"Sirius, I think that you and Arabella should go with poppy to the Hospital Wing."Said Dumbledore softly,

"No!I wont leave Harry."Said Sirius with a crazed look in his eyes clinging desperately to the arm that hung limply over the side of the bed.

"You can take the body with you, but I'll say the same thing again it is not Harry."Sighed Dumbledore, watching Sirius' trembling form being prised away by Poppy Pomfrey.

"Arabella, you explain to Sirius, I'll talk to the rest of them."Said Dumbledore running his hands through his hair.

"Of course Albus."Said Arabella smiling.

The smile earned a dirty look from Minerva McGonagall who looked scandalised at their unbelievable behaviour.

"Please explain Albus."She said frowning."How you can possibly have reason to believe that Harry is alive."

"I think everybody had better sit down."Said Dumbledore looking distracted."Now, as some of you know, my dear friend Miss Arabella Figg was Lily Evans' godmother.She was therefore present the very day that Harry was born.I believe there were several incidents involving hair that day, but that is beside the point…

Harry was born on the anniversary of my defeat of Grindelwald.This is very important.Because there was a prophecy, it concerned a secret that has been in the most part, extremely well kept throughout the years."

After a pause Dumbledore said

"The day that I defeated Grindelwald I became one of the very few wizards to survive an Avada Kedavra curse."

There were several gasps from around the room, but Dumbledore motioned for quiet.

"I later discovered that a form of ancient magic actually enables a powerful wizard or witch to survive the Avada Kedavra, it is invoked only when the said wizard or witch is protected by love of the purest kind, that of one who values the life of the other person over their own and loses their life in protecting that person.With Harry it was his mother.For me it was my sister Amelie…

This sort of protection is an amazing phenomenon and I believe it is the main reason that Voldemort has been rumoured to fear me.This is unfortunately untrue, he simply fears not being able to kill me.

Anyway, the prophecy that I am referring to states…

_In the times of darkness there shall come one born on the day of retribution._

_He shall come from a family of love but know only strife,_

_He shall inherit many tools, to be used in the battle for peace._

_The bravery of mighty Gryffindor combined with the gentle spirit and peace of a flower._

_This one alone shall encounter death and emerge victorious over the evil,_

_He shall one day deliver the world from darkness and despair._

Now what has this got to do with Arabella Figg?

The answer is simple.Her family has had links with the Evans family for as long back as we can know, often in such tied families you get guardians, on the day that young Harry Potter was born only three people knew about the prophecy.I had told only Arabella, but somehow, we don't know how, Tomas Riddle chanced upon this knowledge.

The point is that Arabella witnessed newly born Harry Potter on the day of his birth and recognised him as the one prophesised.She became his guardian.Not in an Earthly way, she was bound to him, by deep ancient magic, and has a connection with Harry that I must admit I have exploited several times in Harry's aid."

"So, Harry isn't dead!He's alive, and he's going to defeat Voldemort."Said Ron starting to smile.

"At this time we can be sure that he _is_ alive, but I'm afraid we cannot know that he will live through this encounter with Voldemort."Said Dumbledore frowning.

"Voldemort knows that he can now safely use the killing curse on Harry after using his blood last year in his revival.There are several other complications.Harry went to Voldemort voluntarily.This means that it is much easier for him to be imprisoned and harder for him to be rescued…"

Dumbledore revealed sighing deeply.

Suddenly Poppy Pomfrey ran into the room looking very shocked and confused.

"Albus!Come quickly!It's Arabella.She says that Harry's in trouble!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hope you liked it!

A lot of thanks must go to certain specific people…

Ady, Jess, Franny, Jess P, Breezie & Kelzery

Of course, I love all my reviewers!!! You all rock!But I'm sure you don't want me to list all of you, it would be a waste of writing time as no-one ever reads author's notes…

Review… Coz you know you want to really…

Jona

xxx


	27. Anillia Equanimia

Chapter 27 – Where is Reality

A/N – Okies, here is Chapter 27… I'll try and make my chapters longer in future, I'm afraid that you'll have to wait a while for the next one coz I'll be without my computer for at least 5 days…Sorry!!!Thanks again for reviewing… I know I always say it, but I really appreciate it… *grins*I hope you guys understand the whole timeframe of all of this… Mainly we're catching up with goings-on at Hogwarts…Enjoy!

Chapter 27 – Anillia Equanimia 

Dumbledore's face paled as everyone in the room looked at him in expectation.

Without a word Dumbledore strode off to the Hospital Wing almost at a run, he crashed through the door and his eyes flew straight to Arabella Figg.She was sitting on one of the beds shaking uncontrollably.

"He's… In pain, cruciatus I think, Voldemort must be using Harry's own wand.It's terrible Albus!And I can't help him."Cried Arabella bursting into tears.

Dumbledore sat down heavily.

"We must try and contact Severus.He's our only link to Voldemort."

"Why don't you send that Inigma woman, she works for Fudge doesn't she?"Said Poppy trying to be helpful.

"Perhaps, but I'm afraid that Severus will find it hard to contact us."Said Albus shaking his head sadly.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Dawn Inigma had been completely shocked as Dumbledore had relayed the whole story to her.She noticed the deepening lines on the headmaster's face and the fear in his eyes.It unnerved her.She agreed to try and find Snape.

_I'll take some strengthening potion with me, and perhaps some of Harry's Scutum draught.I never expected this when I agreed to do this job.I can't believe what an idiot Fudge is… What an idiot I was._

She went to the ministry and explained that she had been sent to join the Aurors that were fighting the Death Eaters.She was sent immediately to the latest battle scene.She was careful to leave her red hood of her cloak down so that Snape would recognise her…If he was even here.

Dawn was shocked and almost screamed when pulled away from behind, when she turned to see a death Eater cloak she almost cursed him immediately before he hastily pulled back his hood and revealed himself as Severus Snape.

"Harry is alive!"He grunted

"We know.Take these for him."Whispered Dawn.

"I can't tell you where he is.Even Death Eaters aren't told where we are when we apparate there."

"That's okay.Keep it up Severus, and good luck."Said Inigma with a small smile.

"Goodbye Dawn."Said Severus before snatching the vials and retreating into the woods.

~~~*~~~*~~~

It had been an anxious few hours, Arabella had been appalled by the number of times Harry was being cursed, Dumbledore looked more and more worried and Minerva McGonagall was trying desperately to explain everything to Sirius who just could not accept that what he'd seen was fake.

"I saw him die."Said Sirius stubbornly,

"This isn't Harry."Insisted McGonagall once again.

"It's been hours, polyjuice potion doesn't last this long."Argued Sirius.

"Um, excuse me, but, if they used Harry's blood to make it…" Hermione put in nervously.

She had been trying to calm Ron and Neville who looked as though they were ready to throw themselves into the lake if it would help Harry.

"Yes.Miss Granger, as usual is right.There are ways…"

"So… If this isn't Harry…" Said Sirius slowly, finally allowing the cold arm to slip from his grasp."Then he's still out there…And he's alone!"

"He is still out there, but he's not alone… Severus Snape…"

"That slimy git!What use is he!He's probably too busy celebrating…"

"Really Sirius!He's helping Harry I'm sure!Now calm down and let poppy heal your head, and your wrists, look!They've been rubbed raw."Said Minerva crossly.

Sirius winced slightly and gave in.

"Alright then.But I need to talk to Dumbledore as soon as possible."Said Sirius frowning.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Dawn Inigma returned looking exhausted but pleased.

"I found him, you were right.Harry is alive.Gave him the Scutum draught and a strengthening potion.Hope it helps."She gasped before collapsing in a seat next to Arabella.

"Thankyou Dawn, Thankyou for your help."Said Dumbledore wearily.

"I don't know how he's still fighting it!That's got to be the seventh time he's suffered the cruciatus!"Whimpered Arabella from the other side of the room.

Dumbledore shook his head gravely,

"Sometimes being a strong wizard just means that you have to suffer more.And Harry's the strongest I know."He said clasping his hands together tightly.

Dawn Inigma looked at the two sad faces and felt as though she was intruding on something she could never hope to understand.She didn't even know Harry that well, and these two had been fighting for him since before he was born!

She left the room quietly, contemplating all that she had learned in the last two days.

She was walking down the corridor and bumped into Minerva McGonagall who was leading a much-calmed Sirius Black towards the headmaster's office.

It was the first time that Dawn Inigma had seen Sirius, she was relieved that Dumbledore had been sharp enough to explain to her about Sirius' innocence, still the sight of the poor man had caused her heart to skip a beat, she'd been involved in tracking him for Fudge for a whole year!

She apologised for knocking into Minerva and glanced briefly at Sirius who looked worried sick for his godson...More people who cared for Harry.

She picked up her hat, which had fallen to the floor and carried on down the corridor, it was her job to prepare the school for the announcement that Harry Potter had been killed, and she was not looking forward to it.She first had to visit the Gryffindors' Common Room.Everyone except Harry's closest friends would have their memories modified so that they would forget what they had witnessed and believe the announcement.Dawn had a lot of experience with memory charms… It seemed Fudge was overly keen on them.

As she entered a hush fell on the students who had been gossiping madly about the recent goings-on, Dawn called out Ron, Hermione and Neville and told them to wait outside.After taking a quick role-call she found that only Fred and George Weasley were absent, she clicked her tongue impatiently, and decided that they would have to be dealt with later.She performed the memory charm on the remaining Gryffindors who went back to idle gossip but which now seemed more relaxed and carefree.

Then she went outside, to talk to Harry's closest friends.

She was only slightly surprised to see Fred and George waiting there with them looking a little sheepish and hastily trying to hide the food that they had scavenged.

"What's going on Professor?There's been lot's of rumours about Harry…"Said Fred glancing at Ron, Neville and Hermione.

"They aren't true are they?"Asked George looking only slightly worried.

"I think you'd better forget all those rumours you've heard and listen to me."Said Dawn frowning.

"It seems that you two are determined to know the truth, well, these three here will be able to inform you.But first I must reveal that the rest of the school including every other member of the Gryffindor house will believe that Harry has died.We need to make it look like we've fallen to Voldemort's bluff.You five will know the truth, but you must pretend that you also believe him dead.Do I make myself clear?"

The five students looked at each other and nodded.

"Is there anything we can do to help professor?"Asked Neville, his desperate eyes pleading with her.

"I'm afraid not, at this moment we don't even know where Voldemort is.But Dumbledore is on the case, and if anyone can help Harry it's him.Not you.The best thing you can do is to keep safe."Said Dawn apologetically avoiding the angry looks of frustration she received.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Arabella had been chewing her nails anxiously.Voldemort's torture seemed to have ceased, for the time being anyway.There had been a while where she hadn't sensed any pain from Harry.She was worried.She had the feeling that something ominous was about to transpire.

Dumbledore also looked nervous, he was gripping his chair arms tightly and his mouth was firmly set.When they had been joined by Minerva and Sirius Dumbledore had expected a torrent of questions from Harry's godfather.But Sirius had entered the room, taken one look at Dumbledore's face and sat down nervously unwilling to talk.

Now the four of them were waiting.Waiting for Voldemort's next move.So far his only flaw had been that they knew Harry was alive.But even this did little to help them… they didn't know where he was.And the one person who could have helped with that was trapped there, along with Harry.

Arabella was tired, she knew she badly needed sleep, but her senses were alert and her adrenaline high, and she could feel the mounting apprehension gripping the room.

Suddenly, the wait was over.Voldemort had used the cruciatus again, this time it lasted so long that Arabella was sure Harry would pass out.But in the end what happened was worse than that.As she told the room of anxious listeners…

"He's slipping away…He's slipping away."

"What do you mean!"Shouted Sirius

"Don't tell me he's dying!Please God!"

"He's not dying, it's what you always feared the most Albus.He's been hit by the spell, he's starting to forget who he is."Said Arabella in a tiny voice, gazing with dread at the headmaster's face.

"Anillia Equanimia."Whispered Albus Dumbledore with a shudder.

Sirius was not about to be ignored.

"WHAT IS ANILLIA EQUANIMIA???"He yelled frenzied with panic.

"A spell which destroys the very essence that makes us individuals.A spell, which will allow Voldemort to control Harry, a spell which could mean the end of hope for civilisation, unless Harry can fight it."Said Dumbledore looking piercingly at everyone in the room.He turned away from them all and clenched his fists in rage.

How dare he!Tom Riddle had done some terrible things in his time.But all that he'd done to Harry Potter was beyond comprehension.And Dumbledore knew with a heavy heart that he would do anything to stop this from happening, but that there was nothing he could do.The only person who could help Harry at that moment, was Severus Snape…

~~~*~~~*~~~

Severus watched as Lucius Malfoy returned with the limp form of Harry Potter floating peacefully behind him.

"He's unconscious?"Asked Snape eyeing Harry carefully.

"Yes.But I'm sure you can still get some pleasure out of beating him my friend."

Snape had to fight hard to suppress a shudder, not only the thought that he might take pleasure in beating Harry, but the thought that Lucius Malfoy had called him a friend…

He sneered as nastily as possible and said

"Of course."

Once Lucius had left Snape bent down and checked Harry, he felt how cold his face was and shivered, placing his own thin cloak over the boy he racked his brain for anything that he could possibly do to help.

He could only think about how much he wished that he had Albus Dumbledore's guidance.He watched Harry thoughtfully.Harry had proven himself strong, but how long would he be able to fight the terrible spell that had struck him so mercilessly?

He searched his cloak pockets and found nothing, he then turned to Harry's cloak which, feeling rather guilty, he also searched.He found only a couple of chocolate frogs and some parchment.

Severus sighed heavily, if only he had contact with everyone at Hogwarts.Then with a jolt he realised that surely Dumbledore would try and contact him, he'd probably send Dawn Inigma again.He'd have to ask to join the Death Eaters on their missions and try and get a message to Dumbledore somehow.

He thought about this a little longer, and eventually decided to write a letter, he scribbled down as much as he knew on the parchment and sealed it up quickly.He stuffed it into his death eater robes before leaving to attempt his dangerous plan.

~~~*~~~*~~~

"My Lord.The Potter boy is deeply unconscious, I feel little purpose in guarding him so closely.I ask most humbly to be allowed to make myself useful in battling the ministry fools into submission."

The words flowed silkily from Snape's mouth as he knelt at Voldemort's feet.

"You have been given orders Severus.You know what they are."Was Voldemort's harsh reply.

"I am sure that there are others who would enjoy the task my lord."

Insisted Snape in desperation.

He glanced pointedly at Wormtail, who looked up eagerly playing right into Snape's hands,

"Oh yes my lord!I, as I know many others, would relish the opportunity to witness your superiority stamped so firmly over the boy."Drivelled the small man sickeningly.

"We shall see."Said Voldemort watching Snape with scrutiny.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okies, well, I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for ending here… I don't mean to be nasty! I just get exhausted and have to end the chapters at certain points…Either that or my sister threatens to boot me off the computer and I am forced to act in haste!

Anyways, I'm going to do a proper Thankyou section, because you all deserve it!!!

Thanks to…

Kelzery – Your constant reviews are always a big boost!

Ady – Your enthusiasm always cheers me up and your praise is valued highly due to your own gift for writing.

Jess (Soul Reaper) – You know I luvs ya girl!I'm really gonna miss you next year ya know!Phone me okay?!

Jess (Jeanne) – You're always really helpful and thoughtful in your comments!Thanks a lot!

Tinabedina – Thanks for always encouraging me.

Rufus – Thanks!

Mimi – I write as fast as I can!!!

Shadow – I'm not promising anything… Anyone could still die…

nagh – Thanks again!

Val – Yeah, but I do like to try and scare you all!

Elsebeth Fishnips – I'm glad to hear you're enjoying this!

Rishi Khiara – Lol, thanks!

Katy713 – My fingers wont type fast enough sometimes!

Kayte – I'll try! I promise!

Lena – Hmmm, I'm sure I could be eviler if I tried… mwuhahaha.Ahem, soz!

vmr – thanks a lot!I'm flattered

Alisha – I always try to add chapters as quickly as I can write them!I understand!Really!

DJ - *blushes* Thanks!I hope you read this then!

starkitty – here it is!hope you liked it!

am – I appreciate every one of those million times!!!!Thanks!

….

Well I hope I haven't missed anyone.I tried to mention everyone whose reviewed the last two chapters so far…

Love you all!!!!

Jona

xxx


	28. Times of Struggle

Chapter 28 –Mixed Messages

A/N-Okay… I'm back!Hee hee.This chapter is short…Same old excuses I'm afraid… Exams… Moving House… Dancing show to practice for (All England Finals… AAARGH)…Sisters hogging computer… Tired and brain frazzled!!!!Enough!I'm sorry.Just don't judge me too harshly kay?!

Hope you like it…

Chapter 28 – Times of Struggle

Snape remained in Harry's cell feeling restless, he wished that there were more that he could do.He sat fiddling with the clasp of his cloak.

His attention was drawn to Harry as the boy started to move.

He's waking up.Thought Severus getting up slowly and walking over to Harry.

When Harry did finally open his eyes and sit up Snape was shocked.The expression of fear and confusion that dominated Harry's visage seemed very out of place on Harry's thin face.

"Harry, it's okay.It's me, Professor Snape."

Said Snape trying to calm the nervous shivering boy who had curled himself up and backed against the wall struggling with the binds on his hands.

The green eyes shot to Snape's face and looked over him dubiously.Then there was a flicker of recognition and Harry smiled.

~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Harry woke up with a killer headache, but that wasn't what bothered him, he was struggling to remember where he was.He looked around noticing a dark damp cell and a menacing looking man leaning over him.He shifted away from the man quickly.He was just wondering how he might escape when the man spoke.

That voice!It was so familiar!And the name… a professor…He rather reluctantly looked up at the man's face.He felt the recognition flood through him and he smiled with relief.

"Professor Snape!What happened?"Cried Harry.

Snape looked very relieved.

"You've been hit by the Anillia Equanimia.But it doesn't seem to have taken too strong a hold of you yet."He said retreating back to his chair.

Harry started rubbing his head, which was still sore, and his forehead felt uneven.

"What's that on my forehead?"Asked Harry innocently.

The horrified look on Snape's face made Harry instantly regret having asked about the strange lightening shaped groove.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Everyone in the room had watched with a sense of awe as Dumbledore had turned away from them obviously enraged.He radiated power.As he turned back to face them all he had visibly relaxed, but his intense eyes revealed the blazing determination and resolve that they had all needed to see.

"Someone get Dawn Inigma and get Draco Malfoy as well."He said with the authoritative tone that his voice had lacked ever since Voldemort's attack.

Once jolted into action the room was soon cleared and only Arabella and Sirius remained with Dumbledore.

"Albus, what are we going to do?I don't think we have much time."Said Arabella wringing her hands nervously.

"Firstly I'll have to reassemble the Order properly, they've all been contacted by Minerva, I'm sure they'll come if I ask.We've got to get contact with Severus somehow.Obviously Harry is our main concern, and Severus is our best hope of rescuing him."Said Dumbledore determinedly

"Why do you want to see Draco Malfoy?"Asked Sirius, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to have him present at the announcement of Harry Potter's death.I want him to talk to Arabella whilst I give the announcement."Said Dumbledore.

"But Albus!Surely you can't believe that he can be turned!"Cried Arabella indignantly.

"I have to Bella."Said Dumbledore sadly, "besides, that's what you said about Severus Snape."

And to that Arabella had no reply.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Snape continued to stare in disbelief and horror as Harry frowned back at him in confusion.

"What's wrong professor?"Asked Harry eventually, there was a hint of apprehension in his voice.

Snape could not form any words to answer the boy's question… Everything's wrong!... his mind was screaming.

"H-H-Harry" He stuttered

"Yes?"Answered Harry, still rubbing his head.

"Can you tell me your parents' names?"Asked Snape holding Harry's gaze as steadily as he could.

A slight shadow passed over Harry's face before he lifted his head confidently and exclaimed,

"Of course I can!I've lived with them for long enough!Vernon and Petunia Dursley."

Harry noted the way Snape had flinched at his answer, and he was again confused.

"And… Your surname is…?"Snape whispered

"Really professor!This is stupid!My name is Harry Thomas Dursley.Now what on Earth is going on?"Replied Harry, his voice rising.

What colour had remained clinging to Snape's face now dissipated immediately on hearing Harry give himself that name and the three words rang in Severus Snape's ears like the taunts of inner demons…

Harry Thomas Dursley…

Harry Thomas Dursley…

The servant of the dark lord!

Snape shuddered and fled the cell in a flood of confusion, hatred and terror.

Harry was left alone.He tried to make sense of things… he felt sure that everything he'd said had made sense.But now there was a strong nagging doubt.He realised that he was still rubbing his head.He paused his hand and traced his finger along the jagged scar, the feeling of doubt started to grow.It felt as though there was a heavy weight suppressing his mind.Harry hit the wall behind him angrily… It was something to do with the scar.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Harry Thomas Dursley…

How long before that became

Harry Thomas Riddle…

And ultimately

Thomas Marvolo Riddle…?

Thought Snape feeling sick to his stomach.He pulled at his slick, greasy hair trying to think, but nothing came to him as he paced the corridor still trying to come to terms with what he'd heard.He almost flattened the Death Eater who came round the corner.

"Argh!.. Oh, Severus Snape, the master has granted your request… I'd get going quickly if I was you!"Squeaked Wormtail as he staggered backwards.

Without a word Severus swept down the corridor towards where the team of Death Eaters were gathering.

He _had_ to talk to Dumbledore.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Harry hadn't been alone for long, but it was long enough for the doubt to be firmly planted in his head.He gulped nervously… If what he'd said earlier wasn't true, then who was he really?And why did he feel so eager to adopt a different identity?

His solitude was not long lasting, another Death Eater entered, and as soon as he lowered his hood and revealed himself Harry knew…

He knew who he really was…

He knew what was really happening…

He knew that he was terrified of forgetting everything again…

"Wormtail!"He tried to yell.

The man who had betrayed his parents, James and Lily Potter,

The man who had condemned his own fried, Harry's godfather, to 12 years in Azkaban and a life on the run,

The man that Harry had allowed to live…

The memories came flooding back and with it a sense of deep relief that he knew who he was again, along with the unbelievable fright of knowing how easily he'd forgotten.

The shock was so great that it rocked him, but it helped to fix the newly returned memory to stick.He glared at Peter Pettigrew.

"You deserve worse than death you scum!"He growled.

Peter was shocked.

Harry was supposed to have lost his mind!No wonder Snape had been agitated!Harry was resisting Voldemort's curse!

Harry sensed Wormtail's surprise and uncertainty, he realised that the door to his cell was still open and he felt the insatiable need to escape.He decided to try… He remembered Dumbledore's words to him…

It will be a useful weapon…

He would use his animagus form.

Peter Pettigrew watched in pure disbelief as the boy started to change shape, to grow.He passed out when the gleaming, pure white dragon lunged towards him.

Harry brushed past the unconscious Death Eater.In his dragon form he felt the primal urge to escape even more strongly.He rushed out into the maze of corridors.

Two Death Eaters rounded the corner and spotted Harry."A dragon!"Yelled the larger one.His gormless voice reminded Harry strongly of Vincent Crabbe… It was probably his father… The other Death Eater was more composed and drew his wand.

Before Harry could react he'd been hit by the conjunctiva curse.

He'd never known this sort of pain… His eyes were on fire!He was blind!

Harry roared with the pain, sending forks of fire down the corridor.He felt the rising panic, he couldn't see anything, blindly, he stumbled away from the Death Eaters, but he hadn't gone far before he heard the paralysing noise of Voldemort's cold laughter.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Arabella smiled with relief, it was the first time she'd felt Harry fighting against the curse,

"He's coming back."She whispered."He's remembering.Severus must be helping him."

"What are you talking about you crazy woman?"Sneered Draco who was sat opposite Arabella looking sulky.

"Don't talk to me that way Mr Malfoy."Said Arabella calmly fixing her gaze on the defiant face of the young Slytherin.

"You know why you are here of course."

"No."Spat Draco, glaring.

"Don't lie to me.You know a lot about what's going on, probably more than we do."Continued Arabella…"And I think you'd better start sharing."

"And why should I?"Snarled Draco.

"Because I know things about you as well Draco…"

*~~~~~~~~~~*

Dumbledore knew that the teachers didn't need to use magic to appear grief stricken, all they had to do was think of Harry trapped in Voldemort's lair, or of Cedric Diggory.

He stood in front of the students who were waiting expectantly.

"I'm sure you have all noticed the absence of Mr Harry Potter and his friends."There was a ripple of turned heads as the school acknowledged the empty seats at the Gryffindor table.

"It is my sad duty to inform you all that Voldemort has finally succeeded where he has failed so many times before.He has killed Harry Potter."

The room remained silent, the Great Hall had never known such silence as this.Even the enchanted ceiling was still.Dumbledore felt guilty for misleading the school, but it was crucial to his plans that Voldemort believe that they had fallen for his deception.

"There will be a memorial honouring this brave young man to whom we owed so much.This young man who many of us knew as more than a famous name.And classes will remain cancelled until further notice."

The silence was complete and seemed to press down on everybody in the room.Then suddenly it was shattered.

"No!Not Harry!I wont believe it!You're wrong!"Screamed a voice.Everybody in the Hall fixed their eyes on the person who stood trembling with emotion unable to accept what she had heard.

Ginny Weasley pointed a finger at Dumbledore accusingly.

"Why are you trying to hurt us?It isn't true!It can't be!"

Dumbledore looked quickly over to Minerva McGonagall who was staring at Ginny in completely astounded.

The Head of Gryffindor House responded by leading Ginny from the hall while the girl held the headmaster's gaze ignoring the tears that ran down her cheeks, her screams and shouts had stopped, but her eyes held the same message.

Harry _isn't_ dead… I _know_ he isn't.

And Dumbledore believed her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N 

Okay, THANKYOU SOOOO MUCH!!!!!

I can't believe I've had over 200 reviews!!!It's amazing!I never expected such a great response!And so many positive comments!It is really nice and I can't say Thankyou enough!Thankyou, Thankyou, Thankyou!!!

I hope you all like the story.For those of you who haven't reviewed… Hmmm, I don't really mind, but I do love my reviewers!And it's a shame when people don't share their opinions…

Anyways, the move is going okay… It'll drag on for a while yet I'm afraid.But the new house is still being worked on and is kinda like a building site right now, so my computer stays here and I can't always write… I guess what I'm trying to say is you may have to keep being patient… But I'm just starting to waffle so I'll shut up now!

Thankyou again!!! :-)

Love

Jona

xxx


	29. The Guardian

Chapter 29 – Mixed Messages

A/N - Okay… I decided to give you the next chapter as soon as I could… you guys are getting way too good at persuading me to ignore my studies and ostracize my family!!!

Anyway, I hope this chapter explains some things, but I'm afraid Harry's plight is left on the back burner so to speak for this chapter…Still, I'm sure you'll all hate me again once you've read it…

So read it!

And don't forget to review!

Chapter 29 – The Guardian

Harry thrashed about blindly he had to stop the laughter. He had to get away.

"So Harry, an animagus… I assume this means you've remembered who you are.Never mind.I'm sure that won't last very long."Snarled Voldemort.

Harry lunged towards the voice desperately.

"No, I don't think so Harry.On my signal!Stupefy!"

Several other voices joined Voldemort's and the stunning spells hit Harry fiercely sending him flying against a wall.

But he was not knocked out.

He tried to struggle to his feet, but he fell clumsily feeling groggy, he tried desperately to fight the drowsiness, he strained his sore eyes to see, but nothing came into focus.

Harry knew that he'd been beaten again.And the darkness engulfed him.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Ginny frowned at Professor McGonagall, how dare they tell such a hurtful lie!It was cruel, sadistic.She'd never have expected it from Hogwarts staff, especially Dumbledore.

She sat waiting in Dumbledore's office with her head of house, eventually the headmaster appeared, he was cleaning his glasses on his robes and looked deep in thought.

"Would you tell Professor Figg that I'll need to talk to her in a few moments please Minerva?"He asked quietly.

Professor McGonagall looked reluctant to leave but did so quickly.

"So Miss Weasley.Can you explain your little outburst earlier?"Dumbledore asked fixing her with his legendary piercing stare.

"You told us all that Harry was… dead.It's not true!"Said Ginny fidgeting slightly, using what was left of her anger to hold the headmaster's gaze.

"You are correct, Harry is indeed alive."Said Dumbledore, smiling slightly.

Ginny was surprised that she didn't feel relieved, but somehow she'd known it to be true so definitely that even hearing the truth from Dumbledore could not reassure her further.

"What you want to know is why we lied to the school, but what we want to know, is how you knew it was a lie."Said Dumbledore, sitting back in his chair and folding his arms in front of himself waiting for her answer.

Ginny suddenly realised that she didn't know _how_ she knew.She just did!

"Um, this may sound stupid Professor, but I don't really know how I know.As soon as you said that Harry was dead I found myself shouting that it wasn't true, I just knew."Ginny shook her head in wonder at her own inability.

"That sounds dumb doesn't it." She added quietly.

"Not in the least."Reassured Dumbledore, his face lighted by a smile.

"I have a theory as to what the reason might be, but it's something that I'm afraid I cannot share with you until I talk to someone.I'm sorry Miss Weasley, suffice to say it is nothing bad, and there is certainly no dark magic involved."

Dumbledore replied,

"But I _can_ tell you why the lie has been told."He added leaning forward.

Ginny glanced up from her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Harry has indeed been captured by Voldemort, although it seems that Tom no longer wishes to kill him.Voldemort tried to fool us into thinking that Harry was dead, he did not succeed, but for my plan to rescue Harry to succeed, we must make it appear that we have fallen into his deception.It is extremely important for Harry's safety."

Ginny didn't understand quite how it was so important but she nodded anyway, if Harry was in danger, she would do whatever she could to help.

"And now Miss Weasley I think that there are some people who would like to talk to you about this, who you can tell that you know the truth.They are the only ones who know the truth aside from the staff, and now you."

Ginny nodded again as Dumbledore stood.

"Come with me."

He led her to the staff room, Ginny entered with a little apprehension, the teachers acknowledged her briefly before a group of students caught her eye.

"Ginny!"Exclaimed Hermione running over.

"Hi Hermione."Said Ginny shyly.

She was quickly surrounded by Hermione, Neville, Ron and the twins.

"So, you know the truth then Gin?"Asked Ron pulling his little sister into a quick hug.

"Yeah, I know that Harry's alive."She said twirling a curl of her hair around her finger self-consciously.

"Good, we were worried you might do something drastic if you thought lover boy was dead."Said Fred grinning slightly but with an edge to his voice that told Ginny he had actually been worried.

"He's not my lover boy!He barely knows me!"Said Ginny blushing angrily.

"It's okay Ginny, just ignore them."

Said Hermione rolling her eyes at the twins who glanced at their shoes briefly before shrugging and turning their attention to annoying Ron by poking him.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Snape was surprised to find himself right outside the Ministry Headquarters... they were going to attack the Minister directly!He could hardly believe it.He'd always thought that Fudge was a fool and he'd never understood how such an idiot could have been instated as Minister but he didn't want him dead!

His thoughts quickly returned to Harry, he was forgetting.How come?It was incomprehensible.Harry Potter, not know who he was…It was an Earth shattering thought.

Severus was jolted into action when the Death Eaters started to move forward.

He clutched his wand tightly, sending as few spells at the Aurors as possible but keeping an eye out for Dawn Inigma or anyone else he could use to get his message to Dumbledore.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Arabella watched as Draco shifted in his chair.

"Now are you going to tell me anything else?"

Draco glared at her, she realised just how hard he'd found it to tell her the little that he'd disclosed.

"I don't know where Potter is.That's all you really want to know isn't it?Well I can't help you.Not even my father knows where it is he apparates to when he's called.So you're just wasting my time."Said Draco, failing to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Of course not Draco.We are worried about you as well… we can help you.But only if you let us."

Said Arabella, reaching for Draco's hand,

He drew it away from hers quickly scowling.

"I don't need your help, I don't need help from your precious muggle-loving headmaster either.So you can go and tell Professor Dumbledore that he can just leave me alone!"Said Draco in an icy voice his eyes narrowing.

"Draco, you can stop us from helping you, but you can never stop us from caring."Said Arabella shaking her head sadly.

"You don't care about me!All you're worried about is your precious Harry Potter.Well, I wouldn't help you rescue him even if I could!"Yelled Draco.

He was trying to look angry, and no doubt he was angry, but Arabella could see the same tortured sadness that she'd known in Severus Snape's eyes all that time ago.And she realised suddenly that Dumbledore had recognised it as well, that perhaps, Draco could be turned after all.

She nodded firmly.

"Alright then Mr. Malfoy.I won't ask any more questions for now.But you're wrong, as much as we are worried about Harry, we are concerned for your safety too, just remember that."

Minerva McGonagall knocked quietly on the door, entered, and told Arabella that Dumbledore wanted to see her.Arabella agreed and left the room with one last glance at Draco who sat sulkily in his chair refusing to even look at the professors.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Fudge had been in a bad mood all day, he'd just received an owl from Dumbledore saying that there had been a tragedy at Hogwarts that needed the Minister's immediate attention.But worse, he'd found out that Arthur Weasley was making a nuisance of himself.He'd called Arthur and Percy Weasley to his office that morning to interrogate them.Both had denied the charges, the younger man seemed especially adamant.He was growing increasingly annoyed at the lack of faith the Ministry's members were starting to reveal.

Then, just as he'd sent the Weasley's from the room the alarm had come…Death Eaters were surrounding the building!

He heard Percy Weasley's voice calling after his father from behind the door.

"Dad!Where are you going?"

"Percy!Get the minister out of here!You-Know-Who surely means to kill him.And get yourself safe as well son!"Arthur Weasley replied.

Fudge glanced through his window and shivered at the sight of so many dark cloaks, surely this couldn't be happening!Percy Weasley came through the door looking pale and frightened.

"Minister Fudge!We must leave.Now!"

Fudge nodded dumbly and felt himself being pulled from the room, down the hall towards an office with a fireplace.

"We'll go to my home.It's probably safest."Said Percy panting.

Fudge was thrust into the fire at the same time as Percy who yelled "The Burrow!"And they disappeared from the room.When he fell from the fireplace and stood up, Cornelius Fudge found himself in the warm homely kitchen of the Weasley's home.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Snape noticed the red hair of Arthur Weasley bobbing within the throng of Ministry officials and Aurors.He silently hoped that the poor man would be one of the lucky ones and escape.As much as he despised the Weasley children, for their detestable cheek and Gryffindor history, he knew that their family would be hit hard if they lost Arthur.

He heard Lucius Malfoy ordering the Death Eaters to go forward.The men around him charged forward, Snape put his head down and moved with them, he watched disgusted as the first few Aurors fell to the Avada Kedavra, other spells flew from either side and there were yells of pain and some confusion.Severus ran, low to the ground towards Arthur Weasley, he stunned a few of the less able looking ministry officials as he passed before grabbing Arthur and dragging the protesting man away from the battle.

"Arthur, it's me, Severus Snape."Hissed Snape above the noise, Arthur looked suspiciously at him.

"What do you want?"He asked angrily.

"You must give this to Dumbledore.It's imperative.And you should get out of here, your family needs you."Added Snape leaning over to catch his breath.

"What's so important about this letter Severus?"Asked Arthur eyeing Snape carefully.

"It's about Harry.Oh, and you should warn him.I think that Voldemort's curse is severely affecting Harry.There probably isn't much time."Said Snape before he glanced around checking that they weren't being watched.

"Get going… Now!"Snape shouted waving away the look of protest.

"Alright.Good luck Severus."Said Arthur giving Snape a pat on the back before apparating home.

Snape turned and headed back to the battle.The Aurors seemed to be getting the upper hand and Snape saw that Lucius Malfoy seemed to be reluctantly rounding up the Death Eaters to retreat.

~~~*~~~*~~~

When Arthur Weasley arrived home he looked around the kitchen, it was empty.He frowned, he'd been sure that Percy would have brought Cornelius here.He sat down and quickly scribbled an extra note on the envelope that held Severus' message,

_Harry in trouble_

_not much time_

_needs help quick._

Then he stood up and called out for Molly.

There was no reply.The sinister silence made Arthur Weasley's blood run cold.He glanced reluctantly at the grandfather clock, his heart racing.

The hands for Molly and Percy Weasley were at 'mortal peril'.Arthur Weasley groaned and slumped heavily into a chair.He couldn't believe it.He'd failed in protecting his family.

He was brought swiftly back to reality when a person emerged from the shadows, a Death Eater, someone he'd never imagined to be a traitor.

The dark figure raised it's wand and whispered "Stupefy', the red light of the curse hit Arthur Weasley in the middle of his chest, he was knocked out immediately.The Death Eater grabbed Mr Weasley's arm and they apparated.

The note lay untouched on the table in the deserted house.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Dumbledore watched Arabella's reaction closely.He still doubted his own theory, but the doubt vanished when he saw Arabella smile.

"It would certainly explain a few things.But I don't think either of them know anything about it."Said Arabella thoughtfully.

"So, it's possible.Even with Harry being so young?"Asked Dumbledore.

"It's possible.And likely given the circumstances."Arabella replied.

Dumbledore sat back fingering his beard in contemplation.

"Harry has already shown signs that would confirm my thoughts.In only his second year he saved her life."

"He's already saved her life?No wonder the link is strong!I've always thought that it was felt more strongly by the guardians themselves, but maybe I was wrong.I wouldn't know.My guardian died early on in my life."

"So we are agreed, Harry is probably Ginny Weasley's guardian."

"Most likely, yes."

"But I don't think it's really our place to tell Ginny, especially not without Harry's consent."

"Agreed."

At that moment Professor Flitwick burst into the room looking very pale.

"Professor!We just received a message from… _him_… Molly, Arthur and Percy Weasley have been captured!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN 

okay… Please don't hurt me!!!I love the Weasleys!And don't worry, I promise you will find out the identity of the mystery traitor in the next chapter…

Hope you liked it.

Anyway, as everyone is getting so good at reviewing I feel it's only fair that I oblige with a decent thanks section!

So here it is!

Kelzery – Steadfast as ever!Most loyal reviewer!Thanks Again!Oh, and to answer your question I live in England!I hope you can get your next chapter up soon, coz your fics are the best!!!!

Herm – I'll write as fast as I can…Promise!

Breezie – Yup, it probably would give him indigestion…Hee hee hee.

Lily Potter – Hope u liked this chapter as well!

Lena – I completely agree!!!

jennylovesnick – I did my best!

Shadow – Any review is worth it!Thanks.

Katy – Thanks!

Allison – Thanks!!!Don't worry!Lot's more Harry in the next chapter!(c ya @ franny's board)

mimi – I'm glad you feel that way!

Josh - *grins* I'm glad u like it!

Ady – Hmmm. I'm not big on writing romance… And I doubt it will come into this much, but you never know!

Tinabedina – As ever, I try!

Jinskid3 – Of course I'll finish it!I'll go mad if I don't!!!

Darth Yoda – I'll do my upmost to fight for the computer!I promise!

Elsebeth Fishnips - *blushes* Thanks!I love reviews!!!!

DJ – I understand!I try my best!

starkitty – as fast as pos! *g*

am – Thanks so much!!!!Nice of you to wish me luck!I appreciate it.

Annabel Taylor – Thanks!Life is evil sometimes, but I will prevail!!!!!

Wow!That was long!Thank you soooo much for reviewing!!!I know it's always said… But you are all the best!!!!

Be excellent to each other!(that one's for u Ady!)

Love

Jona

xxx


	30. Mind games?

AN – Okies, I've finally finished this chapter

**AN – Okies, I've finally finished this chapter!Yay!It's not much longer, but it's there.I hope u like it.Just to let you know, I've done almost half my exams now, and I've got a three day weekend as a break so hopefully, if I can shake this writer's block I should be able to get maybe a couple of chapters done before Monday… *grins* thanks for reviewing!And a special Thankyou to those who have reviewed my other fic, Nightshade… I really appreciate it!**

** **

** **

** **

**Chapter 30 – Mind Games?**

Minerva McGonagall rushed into the room closely behind Professor Flitwick.

"Albus!I just heard!What on Earth are we going to do?"She exclaimed.

"Calm down Minerva my dear.We have to think clearly.Said Dumbledore calmly.

"Firstly I want you to bring Dawn Inigma here.Also please bring Sirius and Remus.The Order must act now."

"Yes, of course."Agreed Minerva trying to catch her breath and getting ready to go again.

"Sit for a minute Minerva.Arabella, would you mind?"

"Of course I'll go Albus, I'll be back soon."

Minerva sat down gratefully.

"I've been talking to Ginny Weasley, and Arabella and I believe that Harry is her guardian."Said Dumbledore pensively.

"Her guardian!But he's only a boy!"

"Yes, but this is Harry Potter we're talking about…He's always been unusually self-sufficient and mature for his age.No doubt from the circumstances of his upbringing, it's a shame really, I doubt he's ever really felt like a child."Dumbledore caught Minerva's eye and realised that he was rambling…"But I agree, he is young for this sort of responsibility." he added frowning slightly.

"But wouldn't he know it?If he really is her guardian…"

"Probably not.Or if he does, he doesn't understand it."

"Well that wouldn't surprise me!I don't understand it."Said Minerva with a slight smile.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Snape saw Lucius Malfoy's look of fear as they returned to the dungeons, they had failed their mission, what ever it was, and the dark lord would not be pleased.

There was a hushed silence as the trembling Death Eaters skulked into the throne room.

"So… You've all returned.Congratulations Lucius.I cannot pretend that I expected more from you.You've always been better at grovelling than pleasing me.Crucio!"

Snape turned his head away as Lucius Malfoy writhed in agony, but he couldn't block out the screams that echoed around the hall.

"But all is not lost.One of my faithful Death Eaters had the sense to follow the snivelling idiot into hiding.And now we not only have the minister's presence, but a few other very valuable hostages.Come forward Fletcher."

Snape's head snapped back round in time to see the death eater emerge from the ranks.He felt his stomach clench.

"Mundungus Fletcher.You have pleased me, you will be given much more responsibility now that you have proven your loyalty."

He could barely believe his ears, Mundungus Fletcher!The goody-two-shoes Gryffindor.A death eater!He watched in astonishment as the former Auror and member of the Order of the Phoenix dropped to his knees in front of Voldemort and pledged his undying allegiance.

Was this all an elaborate hoax?Was he working for Dumbledore?Snape doubted it.And who were the hostages?

"Bring in the Potter boy Wormtail!"Shrieked Voldemort.

The Death Eaters around him all turned to watch Wormtail bring Harry in, but Snape's eyes were still fixed on Mundungus Fletcher.He only turned to look when he was surrounded by gasps of shock and surprised whispers from the death eaters around him.And when he saw Harry, he almost fainted.The sight that met his eyes was not a confused, but defiant teenage boy with scruffy black hair and piercing green eyes surrounded by the black rims of glasses that he'd been expecting.

Wormtail was instead dragging behind him a magnificent looking pure white dragon, which was snorting angrily issuing bursts of bright flame.Harry was an animagus!!!Snape blinked in surprise before looking more closely and noticing that the golden scar was gleaming on the dragon's forehead and the dragon's eyes were rolling around madly, and were not the expected emerald green, but sore and white with red rims around them.

Harry was obviously in pain, and kept trying to bring his bound hands up to his face.

The Death Eaters uniformly retreated from the fearsome creature.

Voldemort just laughed.

"Fletcher.Go and bring your hostages, I'm sure Harry would be very grateful to hear a friendly voice, even if he can't see them."

~~~*~~~*~~~

Harry wondered whether or not he was awake.He couldn't see anything but blackness, he tried to reach for his eyes to rub them, they felt terribly sore, but as he lifted his arms he realised with a jolt that he was still a dragon!And that he was tightly bound.

He relaxed back down onto the floor feeling weak and shaky, what was going on?He felt a strange sensation gathering in his chest, he didn't have any of the usual feelings of fear, apprehension or anger, that he expected to feel, he felt, empty, almost, resigned.He didn't have the energy to struggle against his binds, so he remained lying still, conserving what little strength he had and closed his sore eyes noticing no difference… Just blackness.

He tried to think about anything.He tried to call to mind an image of his friends, or of Professor Snape, or Professor Dumbledore.But he realised with a sickening wrench that he couldn't do it.He couldn't remember what they looked like!He could barely recall his friends' names!Harmony and Don?Or was it John?No!That wasn't right… was it even Harmony?He felt panic cloud his mind, but soon even that disappeared.

Harry felt empty again.He was confused, then, slowly two people started to form in his mind, he recognised them instantly but was puzzled, they were two people he didn't know very well, and yet he could recall them in fairly intricate detail!There before him he pictured the worried faces of Ginny Weasley and Professor Figg.It was a comforting picture, although their concern confused Harry, why were they worried.Then, to his surprise he heard the faint whisper of a voice.

_"Oh Harry!I do hope you're okay!"_

It was Ginny's voice!

_"Ginny?"_He called out to her, it was a second before he realised that he'd instinctively used his telepathy.

_"Ginny?"_He repeated using every ounce of strength.

There was a long silence and Harry suddenly felt extremely foolish.It was far too far to attempt telepathy... he was surely miles from Hogwarts!And besides, only telepaths could communicate this way.

Then a pulse of excitement ran through him when he heard the smallest whisper reply him

_"Harry?"_

~~~*~~~*~~~

Sirius put a comforting hand on Remus' shoulder.He'd taken the news about Harry very badly.It pained Sirius to see his friend so uncharacteristically down.

"It'll be alright Moony.I just know it."But Sirius knew that the tightness in his chest that was constricting his breathing meant that he didn't really believe it.

"Padfoot… I just can't…It's just so…"

Sirius was shocked when Remus burst into tears, but managed to pull him into a tight hug.

"And now Arthur and Molly, and Percy too!"Wailed Remus shaking violently.

"I take it you don't give a stuff about Fudge then!"Said Sirius trying to grin.

He felt the shaking increase and thought for a second he'd made things worse but then Remus pulled away and he saw the mirth playing in Moony's tired grey eyes.

"Padfoot!You're just too much."Said Moony with a small sad smile.

The two friends were getting ready for a meeting with Dumbledore, Sirius had to transform as they walked down the corridor, they made swift progress towards the headmaster's office, but soon they stumbled across something to slow them down.

Ginny Weasley was sitting in the middle of the corridor a look of intense bemusement and concentration on her face.

"Ginny?"Asked Remus leaning down to her.

She jumped almost a foot,

"Professor!Oh no!Hang on!"

She squeezed her eyes shut in concentration and soon a broad smile came over her face and she relaxed letting out a long breath.

After a few moments she opened her eyes again and noticing the bemused look on Remus' face she blushed with excitement.

"Professor!I just talked to Harry!Apparently I'm a telepath!"

Ginny suddenly noticed the large black dog which had suddenly started jumping up and down getting very excited.

After a moment's stunned silence Lupin spoke.

"Come with me to Professor Dumbledore's office!He needs to know about this right away.He wanted to see you anyway I believe, we have some bad news."He said leading Ginny off down the corridor briskly.

~~~*~~~*~~~

"Ginny!You must be a telepath, either that or I'm imagining voices in my head, perhaps I'm going mad."

"Harry!Oh God!This is so strange.A telepath?Me?"

"Yes, it means you can communicate this way with other telepaths…Like me.You do know I'm alive don't you?"

"Yes, luckily, or else I might have been even more shocked than I am!But, Harry, are you sure you're alright?"Asked Ginny nervously.

"I guess, I'm not mortally wounded or anything, but it's not nice here, and, well…"

"What is it?"

"I can't remember stuff, my memory seems to be getting hazier every minute."

"Harry… that's… terrible."

"Maybe it would help if you told me some things I should remember…Like who my friends are…"

"Well, of course there's Hermione and Ron, you can't have forgotten them, and then there's Neville, and Seamus, and Dean…"

Harry listened hungrily as Ginny recited the names of most of the Gryffindors.But he realised with a pang that as soon as he recognised each name, it's significance seemed to fade away again almost straight away.

"Harmonica and Don, they're my best friends?"

"Harry!You're joking right.You do remember Hermione and Ron, surely…"

"Ginny! This is awful, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"It's alright Harry.You're not alone any…."

But then suddenly Ginny's voice was snatched away for a second.

"Ginny?!"Cried Harry panicking,

After a few moments she returned.

"Sorry Harry!I just got surprised by Professor Lupin.I'll have to tell him about this right away…"

"Yes!And tell Dumbledore too.Maybe it will help."Suggested Harry.

"Okay, but I can't talk to Lupin and you at the same time, so…"

"It's okay, go ahead.I'll be fine."Said Harry his dragon mouth curling into a grin.

But then Harry was interrupted himself… by one of the last people he wanted to see.Peter Pettigrew…And he was taken to Voldemort…eH

Harry's dragon senses were very acute, he could sense the presence of a great evil.But he wasn't afraid, his animal instincts made him feel wreckless and although he couldn't see, he could almost feel where people were around him.He could sense their magic.Voldemort's magic was the blackest, and the strongest.It seemed to radiate evil.And it came from across the room.

Hope u guys liked it… Sorry it's still a really short chapter… But ummm, nope sorry!No excuse, just bear with me guys!

Okay, I thought I'd better just clarify this stuff….

Ginny IS a telepath,

Harry IS her guardian and that is why he can remember her and Arabella at the moment when everyone else is fading from his memory.

BUT

Harry is finding it hard to remember stuff about himself, and his life, and I'm afraid when you're an animagus that's a pretty dire state to be in.

Also, he is blinded still thanks to the conjunctiva curse, but there is more to this than you might think… more nxt chapter… 

Umm, also Mundungus Fletcher will be very important in my plot, so I think we may be delving into his mind soon, seeing as we don't know hardly anything about him… I dunno, tell me what you think!Writer's block is something I usually manage to avoid somehow, but it's really killing me at the moment… Maybe it's the exams giving me brain freeze… Never mind eh?

Wow!Long A/N, Sorry!Thanks for reading it!I just seem to ramble randomly a lot at the moment!Anyways, I think you guys deserve a thanks section for your patience!So here it is…

Thanks to…

Kelzery, Ady, Jeanne/Jess, abbey, Jess P, Shadow, am, Lena, Tinabedina, Elsebeth Fishnips, Kitty c, Sappire Dreamer, Nagh, Pheonixx, Emerald, Lily Grul, Pumpkin Hatching, herm, sweets, Bandy, Beeva, Tschubi – Chan and Michelle Potter

You are all wonderful people

J *grins*

Love,

Jona

xxx


	31. Identity Parade

Chapter 31 – Identity Parade

**A/N – Okay, here's the score… This chapter is pretty short, and it's VERY strange, I'm not just being my usual self by saying that… It IS strange.I'm not quite sure why it's weird, but it came out that way… Now, the thing is, there are A LOT of loose ends that need tying up in this story so that I can move on… This story will probably end up longer than I ever imagined… It'll probably take all summer, but I'm sure my faithful reviewers will stick with me… won't you?I hope you do, but more than that I hope I get over this darned writer's block… It's probably the exams… We'll see.**

**Anyways, sorry for holding you up… Here's the story!**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**Chapter 31 – Identity Parade**

Harry focused on the direction from which the dark magic was emanating, he tensed up and sprang against his bindings, pulling over the Death Eaters who were trying to restrain him.He might not remember exactly why he was so desperate to destroy the dark magic, but there was something inside of him that needed to at least try.

He plunged towards Voldemort blindly, not thinking about what he was doing.He could hear Voldemort's laughter... He always seems to be laughing at me!Mocking me!Ever since I was a child!I have to stop him!But just as Harry neared Voldemort he recoiled sharply, he felt his mind fighting to retain his precious memories, he fought the darkness that was engulfing him, he wouldn't forget!He just couldn't.But slowly he realised that this was a battle he could not win.Voldemort had won, he felt his dragon form crash to the floor, as his mind began to shut down, the last thing he saw was Ginny's face, before there was blackness.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Mundungus Fletcher watched with interest as the white dragon fought itself free from the death eaters who had been brave enough to try and hold his binds, he looked to the dark lord, who was laughing manically,

"Fletcher, he is caving in to his animalistic traits, I think one more dose of my curse will do the trick, and I shall at last have my weapon, and my heir."

Voldemort said quietly before turning his blazing red eyes to Harry again who was nearing them and looked desperate to attack.Voldemort's mouth formed the words of the Anillia Equanimia once more, but the only words that Fletcher could make out were 'Thomas Marvolo Riddle' and at last he understood.Voldemort wasn't just going to wipe away Harry's personality... he was going to replace it.

Fletcher watched as the magnificent dragon fell to the floor seemingly unconscious.

"That isn't meant to happen… Is it?"

Asked Fletcher confused.

"We will now see if the boy accepts his new personality, I am in no doubt that we will soon be in the presence of a new dawn, one where The-boy-who-lived will serve The Dark Lord, and we shall conquer the world!"

Fletcher shrunk away slightly from Voldemort, who seemed to be loosing his composure slightly, which usually wasn't a good thing.

"I've waited long enough, this shall be the beginning of the end for those pitiful muggle lovers, and they'll be destroyed by their own saviour!"Cried Voldemort, Fletcher noticed that all but one of the other death eaters were watching Voldemort eagerly, the other had his eyes glued on the white dragon and was clenching his long thin white fingers into fists, he didn't need to see the face to know who this was, Severus Snape had been his enemy since Hogwarts.

~~~*~~~*~~~

As Harry fell through the darkness he suddenly realised that he wasn't falling at all, he wasn't in his body anymore, he wasn't a being, but simply a spirit of himself, but at least he knew who he was.

He saw something in the darkness, a scene.He saw himself, in his animagus form, and standing over him was himself in his human form… What was going on?But then he realised that it wasn't himself, it was… His father.Then he noticed the scene on his other side, and the sight haunted his soul, on that other side of him he could see his animagus form again, and standing over it was the skinny boy whose cold expression and cruel sneer gave him away as Thomas Riddle, the boy who had become Lord Voldemort.

Harry was confused, he looked between the two scenes in dismay, he could only see one of the scenes at a time, then, out of the darkness came a voice.It was a silky voice, not menacing but commanding all the same.

"Harry Potter, both of these souls claim you, both have been lost, both have claimed to know your life's purpose, now you must choose.No mental thought will make your decision... it will be entirely based on your own essence.A wise one once told you that the person you are is decided by the decisions you make, but what is it that makes those decisions?I tell you now Harry Potter it is not the conscious mind, but the essence, which decides.And so be it now…"

So Harry would decide, but he could not mentally control the decision.He could only watch.Harry watched in amazement as an image of himself appeared, shimmering in front of him, it smiled at Harry, then it looked, as Harry had done at the two scenes, slowly he seemed to come to a decision, Harry waited, panicking slightly, what if he'd made the wrong choice?

Then his own essence seemed to dissolve into a shimmering cloud, the cloud separated into dark and light, and Harry watched, astonished, as two of himself materialised from the clouds, the one from the light looked directly at the scene with Harry's father, the one from the dark looked the other way, and suddenly Harry realised what was happening, the two represented the good and bad sides of the essence that made him Harry.

The two looked at each other before moving closer together, Harry could sense the conflict between them.And suddenly in a burst of light they were gone.The two scenes had also disappeared and there was once more only darkness, the voice returned…

"The being you call Voldemort thinks that a person's essence can be destroyed, this is not so, the Anillia Equanimia simply removes it from the person's body.But when the spell attempts to replace the person's persona, it can only succeed if the essence does not reject it's replacement.In your case, there was a difference... a protection has been on your very soul Harry Potter, one that involved a very deep magic.You did not have to fight Thomas Riddle, instead you had to choose between the destiny set by your father, and the one set by Thomas Riddle. You have made the decision, your destiny awaits you Harry, but know this, destinies are never written in stone."

Suddenly the darkness was gone, there was a painfully blinding light and then there were voices.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Remus, Ginny and Padfoot entered Dumbledore's office quickly and Dumbledore looked them over briefly before saying

"What has happened?"

Remus looked at Ginny and nodded.

"I'm a telepath, and I've talked to Harry."Said Ginny quietly.

Dumbledore's face virtually shone with excitement but his voice remained as calm as ever.

"What did Mr Potter have to say?"

"He said that he's basically alright, but I think he just said that to comfort me.But I'm worried professor, he's having trouble remembering things.

"What sorts of things?"Asked Dumbledore gently.

"He didn't remember any of his friends' names… even Ron and Hermione."Said Ginny quietly.

"But he recognised you?"

"Yes, I'm not sure why… Maybe it was just because he could hear my voice… I don't know."Mumbled Ginny.

"Can you talk to him now?"Asked Lupin.

"I… think so."

"Just relax and concentrate Miss Weasley, we've got time."

Ginny sat back in her chair and closed her eyes.

"Harry…"

There was no reply.

"Harry!Please talk to me."

Still nothing.

"Harry, can you hear me?"

Ginny was panicking now, either Harry was ignoring her or… well she didn't want to think what might have happened to him.

"Professor!There's no reply!"Said Ginny opening her eyes and gripping the arms of her chair in panic.

Dumbledore's face was grave.He looked towards Lupin who looked equally nervous and down to Sirius, who was circling the room in his dog form looking miserable.

"Ginny, I'm afraid I have some bad news."Said Dumbledore softly.

"What is it?"Asked Ginny, meeting the headmaster's gaze reluctantly and gripping the chair's arms even more tightly.

"Voldemort has captured 4 people.Three of them were your parents and your brother Percy, the fourth was Minister Fudge."

Ginny seemed to shrink into her chair, she felt the tears welling in her eyes but she forced them back.

"V-Voldemort has them?"Stuttered Ginny forcing out the words in a chocked voice.

"Yes my dear.But we're doing all that we can.Talking of which.Remus, I would like you and Snuffles to search the Burrow for any clues.The ministry officials haven't been in there yet, I'm going to go myself to meet with them and discuss the minister's disappearance, but I have other things to attend to first."Said Dumbledore pushing his glasses further up on his crooked nose.

Lupin nodded and he and the dog left in silence.

Ginny pulled her robes more tightly around her feeling suddenly cold.

"Your brother's haven't been told yet.But they should be here soon, I sent Minerva for them, do you want to be here when I tell them?"

Ginny looked up at Dumbledore

"I think I should be there to help them." She said determinedly

"That's what I thought, try not to worry Miss Weasley, I'm sure everything will find a way of working out."

Said Dumbledore, but his comforting smile didn't reach his eyes, which showed that he was as distraught and worried as she was.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

A/N

I hope that wasn't too confusing… strange… weird… (insert further adjectives here)…

*shrugs shoulders*… Anyways, have fun guys, enjoy your summers by the way… I take it some of you guys are already on vacation… *sighs longingly*

Hope that it's sunny where you are… *stares outside at the blue sky which has just come out after the torrential rain…* *and tuts about English weather*

Ahem, anyways, thanks to everyone who's reviewed, I know that lots of you couldn't review ch30 coz of my laziness in updating it with the second half a few days later *ahem, sorry!*… But thanks anyway!

Specially to my friends… the 'riddles'& Kelzery over the internet, but also…

Jess Payne, Maxine Pugh, Alice Woodcock, Hazera Begum, Danni Connell, Nona, Liili and Sunns,

I am SOOO going to miss you guys next year, so if you read this then thanks for all being so great.

Erm, I guess I should also say a huge Thankyou to my little sister Angie… You help to keep me sane… well sorta… and you always help with my fic when I go mental!You're a really cool sister, the coolest 12 yr old I know!!!Luv ya!

Luv You All!

Please Review!!!

Kisses!!!

Jona 

xxx

(Wow I'm emotional and soppy 2day… sorry about all that guff and sorry the chapter was short and confusing!)


	32. Weasleys Always Stick Together

Chapter 32 – Weasley's Stick Together

A/N Okay, sorry it took so long… Exams, illness, stress, etc, yadda yadda yadda, sure it doesn't really give me the right to leave you dangling like that!But still, not much I could do about it! Anyways, please read the A/N at the end!Until then… Read and Enjoy!

Chapter 32 – Weasley's Always Stick Together

Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Neville all trouped into Dumbledore's office looking nervy and tense.When they saw Ginny's grim face and Dumbledore's worried frown their concern grew.

"Do sit down."Said Dumbledore gently having conjured chairs for them with a weary wave of his arm.

They all sat tensely waiting for the bad news.

"It's not Harry is it?"Asked Neville gripping folds of his robes in his hands tightly.

"No, I'm afraid we have no further news of Harry's situation.I am sad to say that there has been a kidnapping."

Dumbledore said softly.

"Arthur, Molly and Percy Weasley have all been snatched by the Death Eaters, and Voldemort from the burrow."

There was a highly tense silence, Ginny looked at her brothers' faces, judging their reactions.Ron had gripped Hermione's hand and looked extremely pale.Fred and George however looked devastated.

Ginny reached over and grabbed their hands gazing concernedly into their eyes, which had lost their usual glimmer of mischief, her own fear and grief forgotten.

"We have good reason to believe that they're all still alive, there is hope.Especially seeing as they'll be with Harry and Professor Snape… Perhaps together they'll find a way out of there…" Said Ginny quietly trying to reassure herself as much as the others.

Hermione pulled Ron into a hug, which he returned, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs.Neville was watching Ginny and the twins looking as though he felt out of place, Ginny smiled weakly at him before turning back to the twins who were still worrying her greatly.

Dumbledore seemed just as concerned. He stood up and put his hands on Fred and George's shoulders.

"Your brothers Charlie and Bill are both involved in work for me that is very important, they've been informed of what's happened, but they'll both be finishing their missions before they come here.Who knows, this might all be over by then anyway."Dumbledore said smiling encouragingly at Ginny who was still holding the twins' hands.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Sirius and Remus started their search of the Weasley house in the roof.After having escaped the ghoul in the attic and passed through several messy but empty bedrooms they made their way downstairs.

When Sirius entered the kitchen he yelled,

"Moony!Get in here now!"

Remus stormed in, wand raised, looking nervous.

"What is it Padfoot?"

He asked, not seeing anything sinister.

Sirius pointed quickly at the grandfather clock before transforming into his dog-form and sniffing around for clues.

Remus took a glance at the hands on the clock sighing sadly at the three Weasleys that were at 'Mortal Peril' and the other six that were at 'Depressed'.

Then something on the kitchen table caught his eye.A piece of wrinkled old parchment... he picked it up and noted the hastily scribbled words on the front,

_Harry in trouble_

_not much time_

_needs help quick._

He dropped the parchment in surprise before looking up and seeing Sirius who seemed to have frozen, he was sniffing the ground in the corner of the room and looking confused – If it's possible for a dog to look confused.Then suddenly Sirius' head snapped up and he padded over to Remus and sniffed the fallen parchment curiously.

He transformed back looking even more confused, shocked and hopeful all at once.

"What wrong Padfoot?"Asked Remus timidly.

"Two things Moony.Firstly, this parchment has been passed recently from our favourite death eater, that slimy Slytherin, and Arthur Weasley… But more confusingly, Mundungus Fletcher has been here a little while ago, in that corner over there…"

"Mundungus?!But he shouldn't have been here… do you think he's been taken as well… unless… or…"

Remus began to babble incoherently feeling overwhelmed.

Sirius' face darkened

"Who knows, but I think we've found everything Dumbledore sent us here for."Said Sirius in a gruff voice still frowning.

Remus nodded and the two of them apparated back as close to Hogwarts as they could.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Dawn Inigma fingered the message she'd just received from Dumbledore anxiously, of course she knew about the kidnapping, the Ministry was in disarray, but she felt awful imagining what the news would have done to those poor Weasley children.

At least Fudge wont be able to deny everything any longer, thought Dawn bitterly.She stood from her chair to reach for a piece of parchment to write her reply on but suddenly she felt the stabbing pains return to her chest.Frowning and gasping for breath she sat back down swiftly, the parchment abandoned.She'd been feeling a little under the weather for a while now but she'd ignored it with all that had been going on, the pains however had started only recently and she realised that she couldn't ignore this.

She cursed the bad timing and tried desperately to catch her breath as the pain subsided.Her pulse was racing and her fingers and toes tingled unpleasantly.

A soft hooting from the Hogwarts owl reminded her of the need to reply to Dumbledore's letter which had requested that she remain at the Ministry to help restore order seeing as all classes had been cancelled.

Her efforts so far ad been thwarted by the illness which was now coursing through her even more strongly than before.

After a few minutes she roused herself and, moving much more slowly this time, she reached again for the parchment.In a rather shaky hand, quite unlike her usual flamboyant script she scribbled down her reply.The owl that'd been waiting patiently hooted reassuringly as it took her letter and Dawn staggered over to the couch in her makeshift Ministry office and fell into a feverish sleep.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Snape wanted desperately to run far away, he'd never been more sorely tempted to flee in all his life.Mundungus Fletcher knew about his loyalty to Dumbledore… Harry was powerless to help… He was alone and Snape knew that he was a dead man… No one lived at the mercy of Lord Voldemort...the snake did not know mercy.

As Severus retreated self-consciously into the group of Death Eaters he thought frantically for a way out of the situation.But nothing presented itself… and soon he was distracted by the introduction of a new and disturbing complication…

"A dragon!"

The woman's voice rang through the previously silent hall, it snapped Snape from his thoughts so strange was it to hear the soft female tone to the frightened voice.

He felt his heart sink as he watched Molly Weasley being dragged into the hall, closely followed by Arthur and Percy Weasley, and Minister Fudge.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Harry stirred and Molly Weasley's soft whimperings of fear echoed around the hall.Arthur Weasley however was studying the dragon intently and when he saw the golden lightening bolt his eyes widened in realisation and concern.

"Harry!Molly! It's Harry!"

He muttered quickly,

"See his scar?"

Fudge overheard Arthur's amazed voice and his head, like Percy's snapped towards the gleaming white dragon, which seemed to be awakening.He felt himself tense in fear… Harry Potter… A dragon… Was that a good thing?

He was just thinking about how he'd punish Harry for being an unregistered animagus when he remembered where he was, and then, as if his sudden fear had triggered it, the sea of Death Eaters parted revealing what Fudge had been denying for months… The risen and powerful Lord Voldemort.

The Weasleys ignored Fudge who seemed to have collapsed in a trembling wreck on the floor and huddled together closely hardly daring to look up at the terrifying sight that met their eyes.

Voldemort strode towards them with frightening glint in his eyes, he paused when he reached Harry's struggling form, and pointed his wand at the dragon.Molly grabbed Arthur's hand in fright and they squeezed hands nervously as they watched.

Voldemort's face was supremely confident as he used the awakening spell to revive Harry.

"Enervate!"

As the dragon sprang up Voldemort twirled his wand happily between his hands.

He then proceeded to clear the conjunctiva curse from Harry's eyes.

The dazzling green eyes that replaced the sore white ones showed no emotion, and Harry simply snorted at Voldemort a little impatiently.

"You muggle-loving scum will now witness the immense power of Lord Voldemort, and what it can do… As you probably know, seeing as you have such an amusing devotion to Dumbledore's cause, I have been carrying out a little spell on your dear friend here.And it seems that I have been successful."

Arthur and Molly looked at each other in horror.Surely Harry couldn't have been beaten… It wasn't meant to happen like this!

"If you don't believe me, perhaps we will test him out."Said Voldemort with a chilling look of superiority and mocking on his face.

"Imperio!"Cried Voldemort sending the spell at the dragon.

Molly pulled Percy into a tight Hug with her free hand and clenched Arthur's hand even more tightly,

"Come on Harry!Fight it!You've always managed before… Please!"She muttered desperation tainting her motherly voice.

But when she saw the blank look on the dragon's face she realised that there wasn't any hope, that the impossible must have happened, that her life and the lives of the two people she was clinging to so desperately were almost certainly about to end, in this cold dark room, to be ended by the boy she'd practically adopted as a son, who she loved as a son, and who she knew would never have harmed them were it not for… Lord Voldemort.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Sirius and Remus stumbled into Dumbledore's office pale-faced and panting Remus thrust the piece of parchment into Dumbledore's hands before collapsing into a chair, Sirius in his dog form nudged Lupin's leg impatiently as if willing him to speak.

"Albus… Si-… Umm, we have good reason to suspect that Mundungus Fletcher has betrayed us."

Faltered Remus between breaths,

Dumbledore frowned and they could all see the betrayal in his eyes, but he kept his composure and started to unfold the parchment.

It was however thrust down on the desk and forgotten when a school owl swooped into the room distracting everybody.

Dumbledore read Inigma's letter and frowned,

"Students, would you please leave Professor Lupin and I for a moment please."He said pensively.

Ginny had not been distracted by the arrival of the owl, she'd recognised the writing on the front of the parchment as that of her father and when she saw that there was more writing on the inside she realised with a jolt that it had been written on some of Fred and George's parchment paper!Knowing that even the professors would not be able to read it she sneakily snatched it as she left the office, feeling a twinge of guilt as she left but realising that for once this was something that Fred and George would be better able to put to use than the professors who seemed distracted by this new letter anyway.

~~~*~~~*~~~

As they regrouped outside the office Neville sighed,

"I wish they'd let us know what was going on for once.It's like they don't trust us, I really wish there was something we could do!"

Everybody nodded.

Ginny looked around at her friends, they all looked miserable,

"Fred, George, is there a spell you can use to un-jumble your puzzlement parchment?"

She asked grabbing their sleeves.

"What has that got to do with anything Gin?" Asked Fred frowning.

"I think we should unscramble this for the professors is all."Said Ginny holding out the parchment.

The others all looked at her in shock, moving away from the office Hermione exclaimed

"You just took it!I can't believe you did that!"

Fred grabbed the parchment,

"This is Dad's writing."He said looking at the parchment as if it were a treasure.

Opening it he almost smiled seeing the jumbled and disfigured letters he and George looked at each other nodded and pointed their wands at the parchment saying together.

"Mischief Managed!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N – hee hee hee, hope you all liked it!… Okay, I realise that you weren't allowed into Harry's head for this chapter, and I'm afraid that it's something I did on purpose… Deadly cliffhangers seem to be one of my specialities… I hope I've rattled you guys enough to get a load more reviews!

*Grins evilly*

It certainly seems to work!

Over 300 So far!!! Thanks soooo much for all the reviews I've been getting!I love them, and I love you for sending them!

So much that I will do individual replies….

Jade – Fun?well I don't know about that, but I certainly toyed with both options before deciding…

PEZ – Wow!That must have taken ages! I try and update regularly… I try!

Allison – The reason Harry hasn't transformed back from a dragon is because he needs to know who he is so that he can harness those inner qualities in transforming… Um, the main reason why he'd prefer to be human is for communication… He can't talk as a dragon.

Elsebeth Fishnips – Nope haven't seen A League of their Own, and thanks.

Jeanne / Jess – I'm sorry! You know you love it really!

candidus draconis – That's a really cool coincidence! I'm glad you like my story!

Abbey – *grins evilly again* You know what I'm like by now! Glad you liked it!

Ady – Yup that Ginny sure is a star… Ahem (you murderer you!) And thanks for the neverending praise! It's really nice to have from you, great support for the struggling 'artiste' *laughs at self*

Zepp Hob – Thanks!

Dumbledore's True Love – Thanks! I hope you and Prongs sort out the whole thing with yer fics, I love them both!

Zenya – I'm going to check your story out, expect a review from me! I'm sure it's great.

vmr –Thanks!

Lily (kittyKat) – No need to beg, and thanks!

Sandrine Black – Thanks!

Kelzery – Is that Cedar Point in Sandusky? Coz I went there last summer, it was wicked! And thanks for your continuing and brilliant support

Shadow – I do try to be quick – Exams are less now so I should speed up again… hopefully!

Breezie - *shies away* I know! He will pay… eventually… hopefully… I think…

Noura – Loved Eye of Darkness… Write More!!!! 

Lena – Good! I hope you enjoy the rest of mine!

Nagh – Thanks!

DJ – Thanks!

Sweets – Thanks!

Lin-z – Could you sign in this time so I can get to your fic! & Thanks!

Adrienne – Glad you like Harry's animagus! I think it would be pretty cool 2 c as well!

Jinskid3 – Here it is! Thanks!

harry's girl 3 – I thought that what you'd written so far for 'The End' was brill! Please write more!

Allison – I know it's not Halloween yet!!!!! Most of the action happens very early in the year… and … well… you'll see!

Claudia – I'm not a genius! But thanks! I really appreciate you taking the time to review! Thanks for enjoying my writing!

*Phew!*

I think that's everyone! *Sighs contentedly*

Please review!

Next part as soon as I manage it!

Love,

Jona

xxx


	33. Treachery

Chapter 33 – Inigma's Illness

A/N – Well, it isn't looking great at the moment, is it?Anyways, I guess you all want to read the story so I'll save my rambling for the end…

Chapter 33 – Treachery

Dumbledore leaned over to Remus and Sirius who both looked angry and upset.

"This letter is from Dawn Inigma, apparently she's fallen ill... I want you to investigate Remus.It sounds suspicious to me… I think she might be in danger.I hate to say it, but we have many enemies in the Ministry."

Lupin nodded but didn't get up to leave.

"But what about _me?_What can be done about Fletcher, the Weasleys… and Harry?" Said Sirius closing his eyes against his own fear and desperation.

Remus put an arm around Sirius' sunken shoulders.

"Padfoot, we all have to be strong, you can't come to the ministry!You need to keep yourself out of Azkaban...Don't give up on Harry yet."

Dumbledore smiled at the two friends sadly.He was glad that they had each other to lean on in these dark times.

"Sirius, I do have a favour I would ask of you.The Weasley children are understandably shocked... I'm worried about them.I think they might do something wreckless once they've recovered from the shock.Would you carry out some, surveillance for me?"Asked Dumbledore opening a draw in his expansive desk.

Sirius nodded,

"I believe that they have taken the parchment you delivered to me, and I think that they will have more luck deciphering it than we would have."Said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling, "That Ginny Weasley is deceptively fiery at times."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other in surprise.

"Um, of course Professor."Said Sirius nervously.

"You might like to use this to help you…"Said Dumbledore pulling out something soft and shimmering from the drawer in his desk.

"J-James' cloak!"Exclaimed Sirius fingering the silky-soft fabric lovingly.

"Harry had to leave it behind."Said Dumbledore glancing through the window to the Forbidden Forest and remembering vividly the way he had felt as he'd found the precious cloak by the boundary where Harry had left it.Shaking his head in an attempt to dislodge the uneasiness that had returned to him the headmaster glanced back at Sirius who was stroking the cloak nostalgically before he looked up and replied.

"Of course Albus."

And smiled, disappearing under it.

~~~*~~~*~~~

As the words swam back into a legible form the Gryffindors all gathered around the twins to look down at the parchment.

"That's Snape's writing!"

Said Hermione surprised.

"It's about Harry and how he's being held!"

Added Neville having scanned the page, his face brightening slightly and being filled with intense determination.

"Maybe we can use it to help him."He said grabbing the parchment from the twins' hands.

"I think we should give it back to Professor Dumbledore."

Said Hermione putting her hands on her hips but not managing to look very decided about what she'd said.

"Let's go somewhere and find out exactly what it says before we decide."Said Ginny glancing back towards the gargoyle nervously.

"I agree… After all, you can bet they wouldn't tell us what it said if we just gave it straight back!"

Said Ron looking equally determined.

From his concealed position just down the corridor Sirius had to stifle a laugh, Hogwarts never changed… these Gryffindors were just as bad as he and the marauders had been…

~~~*~~~*~~~

Lupin watched Sirius disappear under James' old cloak and sighed as memories threatened to darken his mood further.

He knew that he had work to do, but somehow he was having trouble feeling worried about Dawn Inigma when Harry was still captured and the only information they'd gotten about him was in the hands of a group of children!

"Remus, I wasn't lying when I said that they would find it easier to decipher the note, I generally prefer the truth.Have faith in them, they might just surprise you, and Sirius will keep an eye on them."

Said Dumbledore in a soothing tone, which made Remus smile slightly, he still marvelled at the headmaster's ability to read one's mind.

"Of course Albus, I'd trust you before anyone else."He said standing up.

"If Dawn needs treatment or if you just want to talk to me about what you find I'll not be here, you can use this portkey to come to where I'll be."

Remus' jaw dropped.

"Why are you leaving?"He asked stunned.

"I'm not leaving Hogwarts, I am simply re-opening the Gryffindor chamber for greater security.You know that it is hard to enter the conventional way, so I'm distributing these portkeys, only to those I trust of course."Said Dumbledore calmly.

Remus glanced down at the coin that Dumbledore had pressed into his hand and felt tears that threatened to escape starting to build.

Remus never cried, in fact he hadn't even felt like crying for ages… Werewolves find it hard to cry.

Here was Albus Dumbledore, the wizard he respected above all others, placing his complete trust in, him, a werewolf, ostracised since childhood by almost everybody…

Remus had found it hard when he'd realised that _he'd_ been under suspicion for betraying James and Lily, Sirius had suspected him, James had, and Dumbledore too… It had crushed him to know that even his closest friends could have suspected him before Peter Pettigrew.

"Thankyou."Said Remus earnestly finally getting up to leave.

"Not at all Remus, and good luck."Said Dumbledore fixing Remus with an understanding gaze as he left.

~~~*~~~*~~~

"Kill them!"Screeched Voldemort pointing at the Weasleys who where moving backwards, away from the dragon, huddling together.

Harry started to advance on them determinedly.

"Harry!Fight the curse!"Shouted Mr Weasley…

"Afraid to die Arthur Weasley?Well, what if he doesn't want to fight the curse?"Cried Voldemort.

The dragon had the Weasleys cornered, there was no tell tale battle of wills in the glittering green eyes, only a simple compliance with a touch of the cold primal malice that an animal has when it hunts, met their pleas.

Then, Harry started to glow, a green light was building up around Harry's form, green light that meant only one thing… Death.

"Harry!You don't want to do this!"Cried Molly one more time from behind Arthur and Percy.

And then it happened.The green light was gathering into one area at Harry's hands when the dragon drew back in a roar of pain and slumped to the floor, the threatening green light vanishing.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Sirius had followed the scheming Gryffindors along the corridors not paying much attention to where they were headed, when they arrived at the quidditch pitch Sirius smiled remembering how wonderful it had been to see Harry play quidditch, and then to be there and see his godson's face when he'd been offered the trial for England…

Sirius was snapped from his happy memories when he remembered why he was there and that Harry was in no position to even think about quidditch trials at that moment, he almost chocked at the thought but managed to hover near to the huddled group and listen as Hermione read Snape's letter aloud.

"I have taken pains to determine the position of Voldemort's lair, but this seems impossible, all I can tell you is that it is somewhere cold, probably a Northern site.It is also not that far from Hogwarts, relatively speaking, as travelling here takes little time.I wish I could be more precise but that is impossible.

_ _

_I am writing this whilst Harry is unconscious, he's just come back from Voldemort's chamber, he's been hit by the Anillia Equanimia, as you know, if he cannot fight it, he will cease to know who he is.Harry understands this and I hope that the strength he has demonstrated thus far will prove enough.There is not much time though, I fear that should this curse prove ineffectual it will be repeated until it works._

_ _

_Should this happen Voldemort will be able to control Harry and from what I have seen of the boy's powers we cannot let this happen or the end will be upon us before we had time to grieve for him._

_ _

_Severus Snape."___

_ _

"Wait!There's more!It must have been added later on!On the front."

Said Hermione turning over the parchment.

"That was written by our Dad."

Said Fred quietly.

_"Harry in trouble_

_not much time_

_needs help quick."_

"This doesn't sound good."

Said Ron glumly.

"You're right, it sounds like there isn't much time."

Said Neville looking impatient to do something about it.

Ginny was standing completely still looking very pale.She shut her eyes and Sirius realised that she must be trying to contact Harry.He moved around nearer to the youngest Weasley trying not to dwell on the pounding of his heart at the re-iteration of the hopelessness of the situation.

Ginny screwed up her face in concentration but gave up a few seconds later with a disheartened sigh and Sirius felt suddenly, looking at Ginny's face that he had lost his godson.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Snape watched along with everyone else in the room, he was hoping desperately that Harry would shake the Imperius curse… This was the test… Harry's past words were echoing around his mind.

"if Voldemort manages to control me.You'll have to kill me."

Snape fingered the cold metal blade of the knife in his robe pocket.

As he watched Harry corner the Weasleys he felt an icy dread run through his veins… Could he really be forced to kill Harry Potter?

He wasn't worried about himself, he was as good as dead anyway, but Harry… He'd never liked the boy, and he'd often joked… But taking his life!

The dragon had begun to summon the Avada Kedavra… All was lost… It was now or never…

"You'll have to kill me… You'll have to kill me… You'll have to KILL me!"

Snape sprang forward away from the Death Eaters and leapt at the dragon's back.

As he raised the knife he felt adrenaline surge through him, closing his eyes he brought the knife down, stabbed in the back… It wasn't right, Harry shouldn't have had to die this way…But there was no more time, no more hope, and he couldn't let Voldemort win…

Snape could hear barely her the voices, shouts, cries, and gasps… He felt a curse hit him as Harry fell to the floor and he embraced the darkness that smothered the terrible aching guilt inside of him.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Arabella had been alone in her room for the past few hours, she'd been too struck with horror to move… Until now.

Harry's signals had been getting weaker and weaker, but then they'd completely disappeared.There had been a long while with no signal, long enough to have Arabella believe that it would never return, long enough for the crystalline tears to start their trespass on her cheeks, long enough for disbelief to be overcome.

And then, she'd been interrupted by the boy.

Draco Malfoy had marched defiantly into the room, only faltering in his determined strides as he'd seen the tears falling freely down the elderly witch's face.

"W-What's happened?"

He asked looking disgusted at the concern in his voice but worried just the same.

"He's gone!He's really gone this time!"

Arabella replied her words being dredged from her last remaining inner resolve before she collapsed back into her chair allowing the grief to overcome her completely.

Draco stumbled back in disbelief…

"You mean… Harry's… dead?"He whispered.

Arabella could not reply, but her increasing wails did enough to answer the question.

"I'll go and get Professor Dumbledore."Said Draco, too shocked to remember his scorn and managing to drag himself towards the headmaster's office.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N

Well… I know, I still haven't really explained a lot of stuff and it is still a really nasty cliffy… And I know I'm inciting a lot of negative emotion here… But it's just the way the story goes… So please forgive me!

I'll not reply to individual reviews this time coz my whole family is queuing to boot me off the computer… Suffice to say that I was extremely grateful for the responses!Thankyou soooo much!

And I have to say that I am severely flattered by the praise, I still can't get over some of the things you've said… You guys are all way too generous… nd I really appreciate it!

You inspire me!!!

penultimate exam tomorrow, so chapters should speed up again… Hopefully!*grins*

So long as I get the reviews!

Love you all!

Jona

xxx


	34. Dormant

Chapter 34 – 

A/N – Please read my _long_ Author's Note at the bottom…

Chapter 34 – Dormant 

Dumbledore's office had finally emptied.He put his hands to his head, which was spinning.

"This is too much pressure for an old man like me Fawkes."

He said sighing tiredly as the phoenix fluttered to his shoulder, his comforting note of song bringing a soft smile to the headmaster's face.

This was comparative calm for the weary mage whose reserves of strength seemed lower than he was willing to admit.He sank deeply into his comfortable chair draining his thoughts into his pensieve to allow himself to relax.His rest was however was disrupted in the most abrupt and painful manner when a very shaken pale-faced Slytherin burst through the headmaster's door.

Dumbledore realised with a jolt what was happening and the calm that he had allowed to descend was shattered.He inwardly cursed himself for having allowed his worries to fall from him even for that smallest moment as if what he was being told by the babbling boy was due to his own fallen guards.

"She just said 'he's really gone this time'… She… she wouldn't stop crying."

Muttered Draco looking surprisingly affected.

Dumbledore didn't show the flicker of emotion at seeing this reaction in Draco, he was too consumed with worry… He couldn't accept that Harry was lost… He couldn't accept that… Anything else… But not loosing Harry… He couldn't go through that again.If he lost everything else, he couldn't loose his newfound hope.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Mundungus Fletcher could hardly believe his eyes as he watched Severus Snape plunge the glinting dagger into the gleaming white back of the dragon.

"Noooo!"

Screeched the dark lord beside him.

They both drew their wands and started to hurl all manner of curses at Snape, but Fletcher watched in disbelief as every single curse rebounded as if there were some sort of shield around the dragon and the Death Eater.

Harry, Snape, the Weasleys and Fudge were all surrounded by a white glow.Mundungus saw with some satisfaction that Snape was unconscious but he didn't seem to be in pain.Beside him Voldemort seemed to have come to his senses somewhat and pointed his wand at Snape with a steely determination.

"Avada Kedavra!"

He screeched with anger and rage that was almost tangible.

The killing curse was un-blockable… Snape would finally be killed… Mundungus didn't care, there had been no love lost between him and Snape ever since they'd first met.He'd always seen through that slimy Slytherin.

The green light sped through the air, the curse of death, heading straight for Snape and Harry… until it hit the shield… and rebounded.

The rebounded curse sped through the air slightly less potent as it had been but deadly just the same.It hit the wall behind them leaving a large dark crater in it as the hate and anger that had created it dissipated to nothing.

The white glow grew until it's radiance was painful to the eyes of those so accustomed to darkness.

Fletcher shielded his eyes and turned away from the light, his heart still pounding from what he'd just witnessed and an unexplainable fear contaminating his wits.

He felt the anger from the dark lord beside him radiating and powerful as ever, but tainted with fear.And he thought for the fist time since he'd joined the Death Eaters in a fit of rage and bitterness that perhaps, he'd made the wrong choice…

~~~*~~~*~~~

Sirius had to fight the desperate urge to cry out, as he stared into the desperation tinted eyes of Ginny Weasley willing her not to say what he feared was true, that she couldn't reach Harry, couldn't feel his presence any more, that his godson truly was lost, that this time there was no doubt.

"H-Hermione.I… I…"

All eyes turned to Ginny as she stumbled away from them bringing her trembling hands to her temples and starting to shake.

"What is it Gin?"Asked Ron leaping forward to support his sister.

"H-Harry!"She whimpered.

"What's happened Ginny?"

Asked Hermione trying to pull Ginny's hands from her head and soothe her friend.

"No!" Whispered Ginny desperately.

"Not Harry… Please!"She cried bursting into tears.

Everybody seemed to be closing in on her.She shied away from their concern and confusion.

Then she saw the grief stricken face of Sirius Black swim before her tear filled eyes and she was sure she was going insane and promptly fainted falling into the shaking arms of her brother.

"Sirius!"Shrieked Hermione grabbing Sirius' arm as the invisibility cloak slipped to the ground.

Fred and George were staring unblinking at the 'escaped convict' looking too stunned to move.

"Padfoot!What are you doing here?"Asked Ron stumbling with Ginny's weight and laying her on the ground gently.

Hermione gasped and turned to Fred and George who now looked even more confused and a little faint as well.

"Padfoot?!"Gasped Fred

"Sirius Black?!"Gasped George.

"He's both…And he's innocent."

Said Hermione still gripping Sirius' arm as he stood still, unmoving gaping at Ginny's unconscious form and looking broken.

"Sirius… What's wrong?… What's happened to Ginny?What's happened to Harry?What's Going On?"

Hermione demanded looking nervously into Sirius' empty staring eyes.

Sirius looked down at Hermione his gaze still empty before his eyes returned to Ginny.

Automatically he knelt down and checked Ginny's pulse,

"She's just shocked… And not surprising either… Were you trying to scare her to death Sirius?"

Demanded Ron angrily.

Sirius just shook his head and started to shake violently as if he were crying but couldn't release the tears.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then back at Sirius.

"Fred, George, Neville!Go and get Madame Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore, anyone!"

The three shocked boys slowly started to move as if they were in slow motion,

"Hurry!"

Urged Hermione kneeling down next to Ginny and Ron.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Molly Weasley had been hit by a torrent of emotions when she'd seen Harry's magnificent dragon body fall to the floor.She felt so guilty for the unbelievable relief that was making her feel faint… so guilty... she was so relieved to have escaped death… but Harry…She buried her face in her husband's robes and kept a tight hold of Percy's sleeve, letting her emotions overcome her.

"Molly!"

Arthur's voice sounded raspy and very unlike her husband.

"Molly, look!"

Slowly Mrs Weasley lifted her head and blinked as the bright white hit her eyes.

"What is it?"Asked Molly in confusion, "Are we… are we… dead?"

"No, not dead, it's a shield… I think that… I think Harry's the one dong this."Said Arthur uncertainly.

"But… Isn't he…?"

"I don't think so, he must be alive... it must be him… Who else would shield us?"Said Arthur.

Molly considered this and agreed, she pulled Arthur and Percy into the tightest hug she'd ever given.

"Oh my… Thank Merlin!"She whispered.

"What should we do now father?"

Asked Percy in a rather strangled voice as Molly tightened her grip.

Arthur shook his head,

"I don't know… I just don't know."

"I'll wake up Minister Fudge, shall I?"

Suggested Percy

"No!Leave him be, he'll just start panicking and make the situation worse!"Said Arthur glaring down at Fudge and shaking his head.

At that moment the Avada Kedavra that Voldemort had sent hit the shield.

The Weasleys looked at each other in disbelief…

"But… nothing can block the Avada Kedavra!"

Squealed Molly.

"It seems that Harry can."

Said Arthur watching the dragon carefully with a hint of awe in his face.

"Harry!Oh God, we have to help him!He's been stabbed!Look at the blood!"

Exclaimed Molly.

"What can we do?Really?"

"Well, I don't know…Perhaps we should stop the bleeding."

"Hey look, Professor Snape's unconscious!"

Shouted Percy, he broke free from his mother and helped his ex-professor up muttering "Enervate" using Snape's own wand seeing as theirs had all been taken.

Snape's eyes flickered open and he jumped backwards in surprise whilst the guilt and shock he was feeling were evident on his face.

Thousands of questions ran through Snape's mind

Am I dead?

No, not dead

Dreaming?

No, you idiot!

What's going on?

Oh God!I killed Potter!

But, whose shield is this?

Wait a minute!A shield!The Death Eaters!

What in Merlin's name is going on?

What knocked me out?

Harry?

In the end he managed to clear his mind and the situation became a little less confusing.

I stabbed Harry… But I didn't kill him… It must have broken the imperius curse… The Weasleys are alive… I'm alive… I think Harry's alive… And we've got a shield…

"What happened?"

He asked Percy, hoping to get at least a semi-intelligent response.

"You stabbed Harry, and he fell to the ground, the curse he'd been conjuring disappeared and this shield just sort of sprung up around us all…I think Harry must have done it."

Said Percy frowning with uncertainty.

"I believe you are correct Weasley.Potter's powers must finally have come to fruition.And he must have regained some part of his conscious mind.But I fear sustaining a shield like this will be an exhausting effort, it won't last forever."

"It blocked the Avada Kedavra!"

Said Arthur looking around at the shimmering white shield that surrounded them.

Snape said nothing but gazed towards Harry's fallen body

"Have you tried waking him?"

He asked trying hard to suppress the raging guilt that was crushing him inside.

"No, we weren't sure what to do."

Said Molly glancing sorrowfully at Harry.

"I think we should try it.Like I said, this shield will be draining him, and he won't be able to keep it up, especially not in this condition."

Said Snape frowning.

"Maybe you're right… Enervate!"

Said Percy pointing Snape's wand at the dragon…

But nothing happened.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Dumbledore entered Arabella's room and stole himself for what awaited him there.

"Bella?What's happened?"He asked softly holding the shaking woman still and trying to placate her in her evident grief.

"H-Harry… I just can't… Oh God… Why?"

Dumbledore felt himself shudder involuntarily,

"What about Harry?Please tell me what's happened."

He asked again with a firmness in his voice, which seemed to catch her attention.

"I… I can't sense him anymore… Nothing… He's just… gone!"

Sniffed Arabella her hands over her face, shuddering and rocking gently back and forth.

"It will be okay Bella… Trust me… I don't know how, I just know."Said Dumbledore feeling as though he were being forced under water… drowning… But he wouldn't give up... he couldn't do it.There had to be an answer to all of this… a way out… It couldn't simply be, the end.

"He's not gone, not completely.You'll see."

Said Dumbledore, without even knowing quite what he was saying.

"Perhaps you're right."

Said Arabella sitting up straight and wiping her face dry.

"Perhaps, he's just… I don't know… But, we have to hope."

Draco had watched the whole thing with a feeling of detachment.

Why am I here?He asked himself… If potter wants to go and get himself killed what does it matter to me?

But at the same time he felt a mounting dread start to weaken his resolve… If Harry Potter _was_ dead, what would happen, what would the world become?Everything would be different!He could just imagine it…He'd not been allowed in the assembly when the teachers had announced 'Harry Potter's Death'.But the irony that he now possibly was really dead was not lost on Draco… Nothing would be the same if The-Boy-Who-Lived had died… And he wasn't sure if he would like the new reality that much.

Just then Fred George and Neville came blundering in looking dishevelled confused and upset,

"Professor Dumbledore!Professor Figg!Something's wrong with Ginny!"Gasped Neville

Dumbledore stood up and strode after them immediately, Arabella however had fixed her gaze on Draco.

"Draco… Do you need anything?"She asked.

The simple question nearly bowled him over, in all of the hubbub over Harry, Figg had actually bothered to ask if he… a worthless Death Eater's son… needed anything.

He simply shook his head and held out his arm to help the elderly witch down the stairs as they followed the others outside into the chill of a late October evening.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N

Firstly, I fairly rushed this so I'm sorry, I may have to go back and tidy/preen/generally re-do this chapter…

Okay… Wow!I was expecting a response, but _what_ a response!

I can't believe some of you are daring to even think of comparing me to JKR… That is just going too far!I'm no way in her league…

But I really appreciate the support and enthusiasm you have for my story… It's really uplifting and I'm sorry that I treat you all so badly!

Harry's life now hangs in the balance…He's badly injured, barely alive, and his conscious mind is in stasis… But will it ever be recovered… and if it is… what mind will he have???

You'll all just have to wait and see…

Hmmm, I really am evil.

Well, can' help it I'm afraid!

*Shrugs shoulders*

Here we go with the thanks section… *takes humungus breath*…

Thanks go to…

Tschubi-chan (twice!)

Crystallina Potter

Fern

Elsebeth Fishnips

Kelzery

abbey

QtPie079

Tinabedina

Lin-z

vmr

Katy713

George and Fred

Ady

Allison

Daydreamer – franny

Jinskid3

Jeanne

Breezie

sweets

Lena

herm

Sandrine Black

PEZ

Zhao Hui

am

Dumbledore's True Love

Wowee!I hope you don't mind me just naming you!needless to say I am really thankful for all the wonderful reviews!THANKYOU!

Love

Jona

xxx


	35. Fight for Life

Chapter 35 – The Fight for Life

**A/N – Hi guys… I'm sooooo sorry this took so long… I didn't mean for it to be this long, I had a lot of trouble with this chapter… grrr, anyways, it's here now, so here you are….**

**This chapter is dedicated to Candidus Dragon**

Chapter 35 – The Fight for Life

Harry felt sick to his stomach.He could only watch as the dragon that was supposed to be him approached the Weasleys.He tried to call out, to do anything to stop it, but he was still merely a spirit.Then as the dragon drew up in front of them Harry saw it… On the other side of the room was his alter ego… The side of him that was pure darkness.A perfect copy of himself shimmering with dark light with a look of pure hatred in its eyes as it controlled the dragon… It's controlling me!Thought Harry in desperation.Just as his 'reflection' was conjuring up the Avada Kedavra, a look of triumphant malice on his face that reminded Harry so strongly of Voldemort that it terrified him, Harry noticed Snape separate from the other Death Eaters and leap forward bringing a glinting dagger down into the dragon's back…

"Nooooo!"Cried his alter ego at the same time as Voldemort.

Harry smiled in relief, but soon saw the danger of the situation.

He realised that he would have to take control of the dragon's body to protect his friends.He ran towards the dragon and concentrated as hard as he could on creating a shield.

To his surprised delight a shimmering white glow built itself around all of those whom Harry wanted to protect.But not before Snape had been hit by a stunning spell from one of the Death Eaters.

Harry could feel the life draining from his own body, which he stood next to, invisible to the eyes of the friends he was protecting.Then he saw the dark version of him walking towards him burning with rage, Harry drew himself up and held out his hand.

"I wont let you hurt them!Go away Tom Riddle!"He cried.

"Ahhh but Harry, you are confused… I'm not Tom Riddle… I'm you!

I'm the part of you that wants to be greater than Dumbledore,

The part of you that would do anything for respect and power,

The part of you that knows that these muggle-loving fools are not worthy to live…

You know it's true, so just give it up Harry!It's your destiny!"

His angry alter ego spoke with such a cold calculating voice that it sounded as bad as Voldemort's and it was killing Harry to hear 'himself' talk in that way…

"No!Destinies aren't set in stone!Even if you are part of me, you're not the part I want ruling my life!I'm a good person!I know the difference between right and wrong!Now leave me alone!I have to save my friends!"

His alter ego just laughed… The mocking laugh so similar to that of his nightmares, Harry shuddered and tried to concentrate on the shield, not to think about anything else.

"Harry, I'll never just leave, I'll always be here, questioning your stupid values and your weaknesses, and you can't get rid of me.You _need_ me."

Just at that moment the Avada Kedavra hit the shield, Harry's strength faltered but the curse rebounded harmlessly.

Harry's energy was running low and his alter ego's dark aura was seeming to grow with Harry's feeling of hopelessness, and then he realised that Percy had tried to awaken his body, and failed.Harry realised that he had to get back inside his body somehow, to be able to control it better.He had to get the Weasleys, Snape and Fudge out of there, away from Voldemort before they were all killed.

Harry touched the glinting golden scar on his dragon body and felt himself being sucked inside… He shut his eyes, and hoped against hope.

~~~*~~~*~~~

"Ginny!Wake up Gin!"Urged Ron,

"Sirius!Really, you've frightened her half to death!"He said holding his sister's hand worriedly.

"I… I'm sorry…"Mumbled Sirius faintly.

"Sirius, sit down a minute, you look pale as death, what's wrong?"Said Hermione decidedly.

Sirius sat shakily on the grass holding his head in his hands

"It's Harry… I'm so scared…But right now we have to look after Ginny."He said regaining himself slowly.

Just as they noticed Neville, Fred and George returning with Dumbledore, Figg and for some strange reason Draco Malfoy, Ron felt Ginny start to move.

Dumbledore knelt down next to Ginny raising an eyebrow questioningly at Sirius but saying nothing.

"Professor Dumbledore!Sirius Black!Harry!Oh dear!"Cried out Ginny disorientated.

"It's alright Miss Weasley, there's nothing to worry about.Sirius Black isn't going to hurt anybody.He's an innocent man."

Said Dumbledore helping Ginny up gently.

"But Harry!"Whimpered Ginny

"As for Harry, we'll just have to wait and see, have faith in him Ginny!"

Said Arabella wearing a rather forced smile but sounding determined.

Hermione was fingering Snape's note rather guiltily in her hands having suddenly remembered what they had been doing.

"I think you'd better give it to us now Miss Granger, Thankyou for unscrambling it for us."

Said Dumbledore without looking up.

"It was Fred and George that did it."

Confessed Hermione shaking her head as the headmaster once again demonstrated his shrewd intuition, and handing him the parchment.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Remus pulled his cloak up to conceal himself as best he could, he hated going into Ministry buildings.As he strode down the corridor following a ministry official to Dawn's office he received a few odd glances but not as much as he'd feared.

"Here's the office."

Said the short tired looking official he'd been following, she turned and left him outside the door without looking him in the eye once.

Remus sighed and turned to go inside.

"Dawn?"He called.

He saw her sprawled on a small couch surrounded by papers looking very worn.

"Dawn!Wake up."

He muttered, shaking her gently, she flopped over and her flailing arm caught Remus on the cheek with a loud slap.

"Ow!"

Dawn's eyes fluttered open and she was surprised when she saw Remus Lupin bending over her, holding his cheek.

"Remus!Oh God I'm sorry!"

She croaked before sinking back down onto the couch in exhaustion.

"That's alright Dawn.I've been sent by Dumbledore to check on you, how are you feeling?"

Said Remus rubbing his sore cheek tentatively.

"Not bad."Said Dawn with what little voice she had left.

"Yeah, right.I think maybe you should come back to Hogwarts with me, you don't sound to good."Said Remus grinning.

"Um, okay."

Mouthed Dawn, her voice finally gone.

"We can use this portkey,"

Said Remus digging out the coin.

Together they grabbed the coin and in a whirl they found themselves in a dark chamber.

"Albus!"

Called Remus looking around for the headmaster.

"I guess he's not gotten down here yet… Lumos!"

Dawn started to cough and was getting very pale.

"We'd better get you out of here, come on, the hospital wing is right next…"

Remus stopped in mid-sentence seeing Dawn start to wobble on her feet, he grabbed her and managed to help her to make her way along the corridor to see Madame Pomfrey.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Mundungus gave up sending spells at the shield, it could block anything!He noticed that Voldemort had also come to this conclusion and was speaking into a mall dark orb in his hand.

Mundungus leant over to hear.

"Send in the dementors straight away, they should attack now.I will send back up soon.Hogwarts will be ours!"

He was surprised to hear the voice of Avery reply... it was the first time that the death eater was being trusted with an attack…

"Yes my lord!Dumbledore will fall without the boy and we _will_ have Hogwarts!"Simpered Avery.

Mundungus frowned and moved away quickly.

"Fletcher!Next time you want to eavesdrop you ought to remember the consequences!Crucio!"

Mundungus writhed for only a few seconds before the spell was removed.Voldemort had other things to worry about.

"Malfoy!Nott!You two round up the Death Eaters, we attack Hogwarts today!"Cried Voldemort.

Mundungus shuddered, memories of his time at Hogwarts flooded back to him and he felt a slight twinge of guilt that was becoming familiar to him since joining the death eaters.

~~~*~~~*~~~

"Sirius, I trust you'll handle this situation… Fred, George, Ginny and Arabella, would you four come with me please?"Said Dumbledore giving Fred and George's shoulders a squeeze,

So Dumbledore, Arabella, Fred and George made their way up to the castle, leaving Sirius to talk to Draco, Hermione, Neville and Ron.

They remained silent until the other group had disappeared into the castle.

Then Sirius got shakily to his feet.

"I'm probably not the best person to talk to you about this, I feel like I'm being a hypocrite, but there's no arguing with Professor Dumbledore..."

"Go on!"Said Hermione smiling at Sirius indulgently

"We have to have faith that Harry is going to come through for us, I admit that I'm finding it hard at the moment, but there's always hope.You guys are Harry's best friends."

Draco snorted at this,

"Well, you're his friends."

Ron snorted at that giving Draco an unfriendly glare,

"Well you all know him better than I do!"

Said Sirius grinning.

"That, I suppose we can agree on."

Said Draco raising his eyebrow at Black.

"So anyway, I just don't want you lot to loose hope.Harry's never failed you before, and I don't think he'll be start… Oh God… No!"

Sirius started to moan in fear and fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Get away from me!"He yelled

"Sirius what's the matter?!"

Shouted Ron as Draco, Neville and Hermione edged backwards.

"Ron!L-Look… D-d-dementors!"

Stuttered Neville.

"Hundreds of them!"

Shrieked Hermione.

"Draco go and tell Dumbledore what's happened, we'll look after Sirius!"

Said Ron pushing Draco towards the castle.

The three Gryffindors watched Draco Malfoy run as fast as he could up the slope before turning back to Sirius who was still a shaking mess.

"Come on Sirius!"

Begged Hermione, but none of them could get him to move.

"Aaargh!They're getting closer!"Said Neville shivering.

"We have to do something!"Yelled Ron

"We need a patronus… Think of a happy thought everyone!Come on!We can do it!"

Said Hermione taking out her wand.

"Expecto Patronum!"She shouted,

A silvery mist came out of her wand, the same happened with Ron's and the mist started to swirl.

Neville brushed up his sleeves nervously starting to shake violently from the effects of the dementors.

"Expect---Expecto Patronum… EXPECTO PATRONUM!"He yelled, at the top of his voice.

The jet of silver went into the cloud and the three spells merged together and grew to a huge swirl of silver, which started to come together to form some sort of beast.

The three of them came closer together and watched in awe as the most enormous lion, one straight from the Gryffindor emblem, bounded from the mist towards the dementors.

They watched in disbelief as the hundreds of approaching dementors were scattered by the lion, which was roaring and bounding at them.

Eventually the magnificent silver animal came back towards them before lying down at their feet and disappearing.

It was only then that coming out of their shock they heard the voices approaching.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N – Okay, like I said I'm sorry it took so long… Hope it was worth it!Thanks so much for the reviews… you know I love you all!

I'm afraid that I wont update this for a while… I probably wont get another chapter done by the weekend and I'm going on holiday for a week next week… (Yay!)So I won't be able to put any on the computer/internet… Although I should get the time to write lots (at last)Whilst I'm there, so expect some more when I get back!

Thanks section… 

Like I said… Thankyou soooo much!Over 400 reviews!Woohoo!!!

*grins manically*You guys rock!

abbey – Of course I wouldn't kill Harry… ahem… *whistles innocently*

Jeanne (Jess) – Love your story by the way!

Kelzery – sorry it took so long

Jedi Cosmos – thanks!Glad you liked it

George and Fred

me

Fawkes

Lena

Breezie

Jewels

Lin-z

Alisha

Ady

Shadow

Pumpkin Hatching

vmr

Tschubi-chan – sometimes it's too complex!frazzles my brain!

PEZ

Creamy Mimi

Darth Yoda

Nemo

Moondragon

am

Bandy

Allison

Arabella Figg

Kirst

candidus draconis

Katy713

Jinskid3

Myr

Sweets

sandra dee

Noura

Jannah - *grins*Thanks!Glad you liked it!

Claudia – My name is Joanna *cringe* so I shorten it to Jona.

Jeni

Val

Sara

Miss Drew

Acacia Jules – lol, I'm sorry!

rangerprincess

Su Yi

Rufus

Rachy – Thanks!c ya at the board…

(I'm REALLY sorry if I missed anybody!I can only see the last 50 reviews and my hotmail inbox crashed!Aaaargh Not Fair!So sorry If I've missed you!)

**Thanks again! ** **Love** **Jona**

xxx


	36. The Siege of Hogwarts

Chapter 36 – The Siege of Hogwarts

**A/N – I'm _REALLY_ sorry it took so long!I'm a mean mean person and deserve to be whipped, but here it is…Enjoy!**

(dedicated to Ady coz I was too lazy to review Flick and I feel awful… I'm sorry!)

**Chapter 36 – The Siege of Hogwarts**

Harry had never felt such piercing pain anywhere but his scar, he could barely move as every shudder brought spasms of agony from the gash in his back causing shock waves to spread out from his lower back engulfing every nerve in his body.

His eyes flickered open and he saw his fading shield faltering behind the concerned faces of those he was protecting.

Harry closed his eyes again, trying to ignore the pain.He summoned all of his concentration to transform back into his human form…

He was relieved but exhausted as he shrunk down into his usual form, but he realised how weak and hungry he felt, his robes hung from his terribly thin frame and he felt horribly vulnerable.

"Harry… Are you alright?"Murmured Molly Weasley moving cautiously towards the trembling boy.

"Stay away!"Cried Harry suddenly doubling over and shrieking in pain with a hand pressed to his blood soaked back.

"Why Harry?What's wrong?"Demanded Arthur moving forward.

Harry's eyes darted about him.The fear was evident on his face.

Harry saw his alter ego in the shadows and he froze, his own emerald eyes mocking him,

_You can't escape me Harry, and you are about to loose everything you hold dear._

"No!I won't let that happen!"Cried Harry.

Percy Weasley was holding up Minister Fudge and motioned to his father that the shield was starting to disintegrate, 

Professor Snape who had been stunned when Harry had suddenly awakened was now eyeing the two Death Eaters on the other side of the shield apprehensively.He had no doubt who Voldemort would have left to guard them and he shuddered at the thought of what might happen should Harry's protection disappear…

~~~*~~~*~~~

Mundungus Fletcher picked himself up still shaking from the cruciatus curse and sidled away from the dark lord, he could barely believe what a coward he'd become...Giving your soul to darkness crushes you from the inside.He mused.

"Fletcher!You and Wormtail will stay and guard the prisoners, they shouldn't bother you, but if anything happens, I think you know what the price will be."Sneered Lord Voldemort.

"Yes my lord."Mundungus muttered as he shrunk back, solemnly making his way towards the glittering white shield glad to be away from his master.

Voldemort gazed into his orb once more, he saw the dementors scattered by the patronus and shook his head and commenced muttering.

"Potter, you shall pay for this, Hogwarts will be mine, and you'll wish that you had died!"

Harry was confused, he soon realised that he was hearing telepathic messages from Voldemort, his scar burned and he was weak, shaking constantly, he knew the shield would soon fall, he had to get everyone out of there, or surely they would all die!His alter ego watched him with a terrible eagerness in his eyes and started to laugh as Harry painfully got to his feet undermining the little confidence that Harry could muster.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Ron blinked several times.He could still barely believe what he had seen.A Gryffindor lion.Then he heard the voices, the shrill cries of pain forming words that seemed to penetrate him.A couple of injured centaurs stumbled out of the forest wailing…

"Harry Potter must return or Hogwarts will fall!"

"The furnace must defend or Ophiuchus will reign!"

Exclaimed their unearthly voices as they drew nearer.

Ron shuddered as their last cries of terror and death hung on the air as they fell, carried in the cool breeze resonating as a warning.

"The centaurs!"Whispered Hermione

"What?"Squeaked Neville from where he knelt next to Sirius trying to shake the poor man awake.

"The centaurs are being attacked, we must get Dumbledore!"Said Hermione, turning to run for the castle and almost tripping on her robes.

"Yes."Said Ron, still pondering on what the dying centaurs had said.

"Harry!"Shouted Sirius coming around, "We need you Harry!"

Ron and Neville looked at each other in despair before glancing at Hermione's retreating figure and helping Sirius to his feet.

"Come on Sirius, we need to get out of here, Dumbledore will know what to do."Said Ron grasping Sirius' arm.

"Wait, there's not enough time, hold tight!"Said Sirius reaching into his robes.

He pulled out a strange looking coin with a lion carved roughly into it and muttered

"Transportus!"

In a whirl they were in an unfamiliar chamber, which was chilly and damp.

"Damn it!Where is Dumbledore?"Growled Sirius whilst Ron and Neville stumbled around in shock.

"Illuminate!"Came a voice from across the chamber.

"Minerva!"Exclaimed Sirius blinking in the new light that had flooded the ornate room, which now glowed red and warm.

"Sirius!What are you doing here?What's going on?"Asked McGonagall striding over.

"Dementors came, they were driven away, but the centaurs are being attacked, we need to see Dumbledore."Gasped Sirius still shivering from the effects of the soul-sucking imprisoners.

McGonagall shuddered at the thought of the terrible dementors,

"Well, you just wait here, I'll get the headmaster."She said to Sirius giving him a stern look, "There's some chocolate in that draw over there, make sure he eats some."She added to Ron with a small smile before sweeping out of the room.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Hermione ran straight into Draco Malfoy who looked pale and worried.

"I couldn't find Dumbledore!"He confessed frowning.

"Well, things have gotten worse, we managed to get rid of the dementors, but I think the Death Eaters are attacking the forest, the centaurs are being killed!"Said Hermione panting slightly out of breath.

"Come on!There's one place I haven't looked yet."

Said Draco spinning away from her and storming down the corridor.

Hermione followed with a shrug of her shoulders.

They arrived at the Hospital Wing just as Dumbledore and Lupin were emerging.

"What's happened?"The headmaster asked immediately concerned seeing the two students worried faces,

"Dementors and possibly Death Eaters are attacking the school."Said Minerva McGonagall from down the corridor as she emerged from behind a tapestry.

Just then the torches in the hallway flickered and a chilling breeze swept through the castle,

"The siege is beginning.Voldemort is here."Said Dumbledore looking grim.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Snape knew that time was short, he turned back towards Harry who looked small and helpless and seemed to already be fighting a battle of his own in his mind.He thought for a second how amazing it was that all of their hopes were resting with such a young scared looking boy.But then he thought back and remembered how much power Harry had, he was their only chance!

"Harry!"Shouted Snape grabbing the boy's shoulders.

Harry flinched and his frightened face didn't comfort Snape,

"Come on!We have to do something!"He demanded feeling sick to his stomach remembering that the large pool of Harry's blood that covered the floor next to them had been shed by him.

"Escape!We have to get out of here."Said Harry squinting in pain.

"Yes, yes!"Urged Snape.

"We must all hold hands in a circle."Said Harry in a detached yet authoritative voice.

The Weasleys, Fudge and Snape formed the circle in silence glancing at each other but not questioning.

Harry threw his head back and started to chant in another language his face contorted in a mixture of intense concentration and pain.

They were surrounded by a shimmering mist and the next thing Snape knew he was falling, spiralling downwards.He vaguely felt the impact of his body on the ground, but his mind slipped away and he was in darkness once again.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Dawn Inigma had been in a fitful sleep as soon as Remus had laid her on the hospital Wing bed, she had vaguely heard Dumbledore enter the room and start talking to Lupin but sleep had overpowered her…

She awoke to the sound of several loud thuds.

"Merlin Alive!"She exclaimed recognising Voldemort's hostages.

They were all dazed and Severus Snape seemed to have been knocked unconscious.

She collected herself and tried to identify them, there were 5 of them, three red heads, the minister of magic and Snape.And they were all filthy but seemingly unharmed.

Dumbledore was the first through the door.

His eyes widened in disbelief as he saw what had made the noises.

"How has this been done?"He murmured."Unless… Harry."

Molly Weasley forced her eyes open and seemed extremely surprised when she saw where she was, weeping she sat heavily on the bed.

"We're out!Free, at last!"She sobbed.

"Arthur, what happened?"Asked Dumbledore as Mr Weasley stumbled to his feet looking as surprised as his wife.

He regarded Dumbledore and the group who were gathering behind the headmaster looking astonished for a second before swallowing and he spoke.

"Harry, he must have cast some sort of spell, where is he?He's hurt."

Dumbledore frowned."Harry isn't here Arthur."

The realisation was too much for Mr Weasley and he stumbled back onto the bed next to his wife who buried her face in his robes.

There was no time for further explanation, a terrible yell reached their ears from outside…

"Hagrid!"Exclaimed Hermione, all colour draining from her face.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Voldemort stood before his army of Death Eaters smiling evilly, the dementors were torturing the centaurs in the distance and the anguished cries of the pacifist creatures created the perfect backdrop for Voldemort's orders.

"At last my faithful, we will overcome our enemy!"

There were fervent cheers from his hooded supporters.

"The time has come to attack Hogwarts, Dumbledore will fall and the school will be ours!"

He cried and as he spun around and marched towards the castle in the distance, the Death Eaters streamed after him a sea of black… A sea of death thought Voldemort, and they have no Harry Potter to save them!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

** **

**A/N**

**I thought that would be a suitably horrible cliffie to leave you with, but don't despair, I promise you wont have to wait nearly as long for the next part as you did for this one.**

**And for any of you who're interested, I had a great time in Newquay last week, although I missed my computer!**

**I can't help feeling that a thanks section would be beyond me at the moment, I was up till 3:30am last night catching up on the fics I've missed updates on whilst away… Took ages!Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed my songfic, 'In The End'I'll probably get rid of the caps coz a few people said they didn't like them, but I can't be bothered to re-do it… What can I say, I'm a lazy git!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter…**

** **

**BETEO**

**Love,**

**Jona**

**xxx**


	37. Nowhere to Run

Chapter 37 – Nowhere to Run

**A/N – Okay, this chapter is rather short and nasty, but I'm sure you all want to read it anyway, so…um, enjoy!** (This chapter is dedicated to franny)

Chapter 37 – Nowhere to Run

Harry felt as though he was being crushed.He felt his back explode in pain, it was unbearable.He was slammed down to the ground landing on his feet but falling into a crumpled heap on the floor, realisation hit home like a harsh slap, I can't feel my legs!

Harry moaned in pain, slowly his spine started to seize up and he lost all feeling below his waist.

With pure determination Harry forced his eyes open, he could hardly believe what he saw, there was no hope left, he wasn't going to get out of this one, he was still there in Azkaban, and there were two Death Eaters with their wands pointed at his heart.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Hagrid had been catching up on sleep in his hut after having been scouting parts of Scotland for Voldemort's hide out for hours, he was only awaken by the commotion when Fang jumped on his chest, realising something was wrong Hagrid jumped up and grabbed his crossbow, Fang was waiting at the door franticly for him.Hagrid saw the bodies of two of the centaurs just outside the forest,

"Bane!Creole!"The giant bounded towards his fallen friends and his eyes raked the forest for their attackers,

"What kinda coward kills innocen' creaters like tha'?"

He muttered to himself swelling with anger.

It was then that the Death Eaters came into view, hundreds of them, all cloaked in black.

Hagrid's heart thudded painfully and Fang quailed beside him,

"This is it Fang!We gotta do our bit."

Hagrid closed his eyes and charged towards the death eaters thinking only that he might stop a few of them before they got to the castle.

Fang was given confidence by the bravery of his owner and leapt upon the nearest Death Eater.

The battle had truly commenced.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Arabella had taken Fred George and Ginny back to her room, they were all still quite confused and upset.In the end she decided that it was time to tell Ginny about her guardian,

"Ginny, do you believe that Harry is still alive?"Asked Arabella quietly.

Ginny met her professor's gaze, her eyes watering and gently shook her head sending her curls cascading over her face.

Fred and George hugged their sister as she cried but Arabella caught their eyes and they moved away,

Ginny wiped her eyes and looked up.

"Why did you ask me?"She asked.

Arabella smiled slightly, you remember when you wouldn't believe that Harry was dead, when you just knew he was alive, and you couldn't explain it?"

Ginny nodded solemnly.

"Well, there was a reason, you see, in some old wizarding families a strange phenomenon of magic occurs and people are appointed as guardians."

Arabella's voice was soft but it penetrated the tense atmosphere and kept the Weasleys' attention.

"Yes, I've heard of guardians before."Said Ginny wringing her hands together.

"Ginny, Professor Dumbledore and I believe that Harry potter is your guardian.And that means there is a sort of link that is very strong between the two of you."

Ginny's mouth fell open and she looked genuinely surprised.

"My guardian?.. Mine?!"

Arabella smiled sadly, but then her face trembled.

"We wanted Harry to know before we told you, but…"

Ginny's face went ashen

"He's dead isn't he."She whispered.

Arabella had to fight the urge to agree with the girl, she still hadn't felt any sign to prove otherwise, but Dumbledore had been so adamant…

"I won't believe it until I see proof, you have to think the same way."She said finally.

Ginny rubbed her eyes staring at her hands still in disbelief.

"But if these links are accurate…"Trailed Ginny.

"They are, but we cannot afford to dwell on them and depend solely on something based in emotion."Said Arabella placing an understanding hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"We?"She asked.

Arabella's lips came together in a thin line and tears filled her eyes.

"I am Harry's guardian."

~~~*~~~*~~~

The Hospital Wing was a scene of pandemonium, Dumbledore shot red sparks into the air and everyone's attention was drawn to him.

"Listen to me!We must be organised or this will be a disaster, All of you who can will need to fight, gather up anyone in fifth year or over and gather as soon as possible at the entrance hall.Go!"Ordered the headmaster, his eyes blazing.

Everyone sped off to round up anyone suitable to fight, Dumbledore headed straight to Arabella's office.

"Bella, the time has come.We must fight to defend the school.Miss Weasley, you will go directly to the Hospital Wing.There will be casualties to tend to and your parents and brother are there.Fred, George, you two will come with me."

The revelations about guardians were driven from all minds, each of the people in the room had a purpose and they left the room.

When Ginny reached the Hospital wing she found that her father had persuaded Madame Pomfrey that he was fit to fight and had left, she ran to her mother's arms and buried herself in the warm embrace.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Voldemort watched on amused as his death eaters flung their curses at the giant, he had specifically ordered them not to kill him just yet, 'his cries will announce our arrival very nicely'.

The giant glared at Voldemort looking more like a savage beast than a man.

"You won't win you cowardly filth!Dumbledore will destroy ya!Mark me words, yer days are numbered!"He cried.

Voldemort sneered.

"You are wrong my friend, your precious muggle-loving fool will die, along with all the others.Just like Harry did."

Voldemort's smirk grew as the effect of his lie hit the giant like a smack in the face.

"It's… not… true."Blubbered Hagrid, loosing his resolve.

"Pathetic cowardly boy, he wasn't much of a challenge really, I didn't even have to do it myself.Killed by your very own Professor Snape."

Hagrid bellowed in a mixture of grief pain and rage.

"Nooo!"

Voldemort laughed raising his wand and pointing it straight at Hagrid.

"You will die now.I have never taken kindly to pathetic half-breeds like yourself."

There was a flash of green light, and a terrible howl of grief ripped through the forest… No turning back

~~~*~~~*~~~

Harry glared at the Death Eaters in front of him.Hopelessness was quickly replaced by anger.He realised that the ancient magic that Voldemort had invoked in their bargain was keeping him there... in that terrible place.

"Where did you send the others?"Demanded the taller Death Eater.Harry didn't recognise the voice and simply glared defiance and clamped his mouth shut.

"Speak!Or you'll pay!"Yelled the death eater.Harry shook his head.

"Crucio!"

Harry could hardly stand the pain, no one could ever get used to the cruciatus curse.It was beyond endurance.

"They're gone, safe, you can't touch them!"Yelled Harry almost breaking down into tears.

"You've sent them to Hogwarts haven't you?"Said the Death Eater sounding horribly amused.

Harry didn't speak, his head was spinning.

"By the end of the night, Hogwarts will be destroyed, and those you have 'saved' will be dead."He whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry moaned in despair and before he knew it he was being plunged into darkness.

Fletcher turned on Wormtail angrily.

"What did you do that for?"He demanded seeing Harry's eyes roll back in his head as a result of the blow from Pettigrew's metal hand.

"You don't want to do this do you?"Demanded Peter looking Mundungus in the eye.

"You don't want them to destroy Hogwarts any more than I do…"

Fletcher stepped back stunned.

"W-what do you mean?Y-you were the one who brought the dark lord back!"He said confusion clouding his mind.

Wormtail sighed.

"We both know the feeling of guilt and doubt, it plagues us.It's like a curse, why do you think that so few Gryffindors become Death Eaters?"

Mundungus realised that what the rat was speaking was exactly what he'd been himself thinking since he'd first met Harry.

"So what do we do?"He asked shuddering at what would happen to them.

"What have we got to loose?"Pointed out Pettigrew motioning towards Harry,

"We've lost the other hostages, he'd kill us anyway…" Realised Mundungus with a jolt.

"Precisely."

~~~*~~~*~~~

"Is this everyone?"Bellowed Dumbledore over the crowd, the strange mixture of students and staff all lifted their eyes to their leader.Dumbledore felt a pang of sadness… So many young lives.

"Today we fight together, we cannot loose.The light will prevail!Do not be afraid…Be strong.Good Luck to you all!"

They left the castle through the gigantic doors and the sight that met their eyes would have been enough to strike fear into the heart of even the brave Godric Gryffindor.

Voldemort stood, his red eyes glowing with hate and madness, and behind him, his army.Row upon row of masked faces.Each one with their wand raised... Ready to kill.

"Do it for Harry!"Shouted someone from within the Hogwarts' ranks.

There was a loud cheer and the battle commenced.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N**

Okay, there you are… Please don't be mean, that's my job!Things are reaching crisis point so I'll try and keep posting quickly… But no promises!Love yas!

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, you know who you are!

Love

Jona

xxx


	38. A Duel and A Battle

Chapter 38 – The Battle

**A/N – Okies, be warned, it's short, and it aint nice, but not as nasty as it might become later on… *grins evilly*, hope you like it, sorry it's so short.** ** **

**Chapter 38 – A Duel and A Battle**

Mundungus and Wormtail took off their masks and threw them to the floor,

"It's now or never."Said Mundungus feeling surprisingly light hearted.

"Enervate!"Said Peter waking Harry up.

Harry could barely think straight, he had to fight to draw breath, the pain in his back was reduced to a dull ache, but he wasn't fooled, he knew that his robes were still being soaked with fresh blood.

He suddenly felt strong arms lifting him up and blinked to see two sparkling blue eyes smiling back at him…

"Dumbledore?"He croaked feeling very disorientated.

"Yes!You must help Dumbledore!"Said a strange young man's voice, which was laced with adrenaline.

"No!He thought you were Dumbledore!"Whispered another…

Harry recognised that voice!

"Wormtail!"He growled.

"Yes, it's me, but I want you to let me help you."Said Peter, shying away.

"Why on earth should I trust _you_?" Spat Harry trying to ignore the fact that he still couldn't feel his legs.

"I owe you my life Harry."Mumbled Peter frowning

"Come on!There isn't much time."Urged the other man.

"I can't move."Said Harry blandly.

"What?"Asked Peter anxiety creeping into his voice

"I can't move my legs."

~~~*~~~*~~~

"So, Dumbledore, we meet again.Don't imagine that I shall spare your life this time.I've already dealt with your precious Potter boy. I don't require you any longer."Called Voldemort in a mocking tone.

Dumbledore remained completely calm, at least it seemed that way to anyone who looked at him.

"This is not a game Tom.Many people could lose their lives in this battle."He said evenly, looking the dark lord in the eye.

Voldemort visibly stiffened.He stepped forward and the Death Eaters encircled behind him,

"And you will be the first to die _professor_."Voldemort cried pointing his wand at Dumbledore.

Without hesitation, Dumbledore made his way down the steps and stood opposite the man he'd once known as Thomas Riddle.

Without a word the two mages faced each other and the Earth seemed to tremble in anticipation.

"A duel to the death."Said Voldemort, his mouth twitching as he spoke.

"If that is the way it must be, then so be it."Replied Dumbledore bowing gracefully to his opponent.

As if slightly shocked by this, Voldemort hastily bowed and raised his wand.

Almost as though signalling the duel to commence, a clap of thunder rumbled the air as the lightening streaked across the tumultuous sky of black.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Harry watched as the two death eaters hastily whispered to each other obviously taken aback by his revelation.

He sighed still lying on the floor, there must be something I can do…

Then, like a sudden inspiration he latched onto an idea.

"If you two really do want to help me, then take me outside."

Their conversation halted as the two eyed him cautiously.

"Why?"Asked the taller, whom Harry gathered was Mundungus Fletcher.

"That's all I need you to do."Harry replied suddenly feeling a rush of hope that helped to increase the adrenaline that he knew he would need to escape.

The two men looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"But how will you get to Hogwarts?"Asked Peter.

"I'm going to fly there."Said Harry matter-of-factly,

"Fly?But you have no broom."Said Mundungus looking confused as he pulled Harry up from the floor.

"He is going to transform back into his dragon form."Said Peter, "Aren't you Harry?"

Harry almost smiled at his Dad's old friend but he wasn't ready to forget what Wormtail had done, even if for the moment they had to work together.

The two men managed to carry him to a window that was large enough for him to go through, but seeing as there weren't many windows in Azkaban this had taken them a fair while.

Harry looked at the two traitors and he realised the sacrifice they were making to help him.

"I could probably carry you down, you could run, someone might help you."He said clinging to the window ledge.

"No Harry, you have a battle to fight, besides, we deserve whatever punishment we get."Said Mundungus Fletcher sitting heavily in the corridor his hands on his head.

"Good Luck Harry, I know you don't forgive me for what I've done, I didn't expect you to.I just wanted to say… I know James would have been proud."

Peter broke down into tears and Harry felt himself feeling sorry for the pathetic man who looked so broken.

"You're not a bad person Peter, you were weak, but today you have shown strength, I can't forgive you for what you did to my parents, but I'm sure that they'd have forgive you, don't be weak any more.Turn yourself in, it's the only thing that I ask of you, set my godfather free."Implored Harry quietly before he turned to the window and pulled himself up onto the ledge.He transformed into his dragon form, and ignoring the continuing pain in his back he stretched his wings and for the first time in his life, he used his wings to fly.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Severus Snape could hardly believe what he was seeing, Dumbledore and Voldemort, duelling.It was breathtaking but sickening to watch, the observers on both sides, Hogwarts and Death Eaters were momentarily united in awe of the two powerful wizards, the tension was thick in the air and Severus was struggling to remember to breathe.So much depended on the outcome of this duel…

Voldemort send wave after wave of the worst imaginable curses, but Dumbledore blocked every one and sent equally powerful replies if not such terrible curses which forced Voldemort onto the defensive time after time, but neither could break through the other's defences.

The storm continued to build and the tempest in the sky would ordinarily have been thought spellbinding, but all anyone could see were the two darting figures and the jets of light, and all anyone heard were the cries of the duellers as spell after spell was cast and then cast aside.

Voldemort of course used Avada Kedavra at his liberty, but each time it was met in the air and deflected or dodged by the surprisingly agile old mage.But as Snape watched he realised that Dumbledore was tiring, much more so than the dark lord, the headmaster would not be able to hold out for much longer…

But what was he waiting for?Snape shuddered.What on earth could save them?The only thought that replied was Harry Potter… But The Boy Who Lived was nowhere to be seen.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Harry realised soon after he'd left that he'd made a mistake, I'm never going to make it!

The pain in his back was hard to bear.The wound was pulling with every beat of his wings.His hind legs were trailing through the air, useless.His energy was draining with every minute of flight and he suddenly knew that he didn't even know where he was going.

Something was drawing him eastward, and he knew he was getting nearer to Hogwarts, getting nearer to home.

Harry thought suddenly of his friends, and the professors, of the Hogwarts grounds.Everything that he'd missed so much whilst he'd been away.He was free!

Then, it came into view, the old castle, the forbidden forest stretched out in front of it and the lake rippling softly as the strong winds churned the surface.

Harry got over the initial euphoria of seeing the old castle again and the fear set in… Something was utterly completely wrong…He could feel it in the air.

~~~*~~~*~~~

McGonagall had never been as in awe of Dumbledore as she was in that moment.She had never seen a dueller with such presence of mind, grace and power combined, for the first time she felt like she really understood Dumbledore's power.

But she too noticed the weariness begin to creep in, and let out a cry when he narrowly dodged the latest jet of deadly green.

Beside her she noticed Severus looking sickly grey with an expression of horror on his face, she recognised it as the same look he'd been wearing the night that Voldemort had attacked Hogwarts, the night they thought that Dumbledore had been killed…He's already given up hope!She thought.

Instinctively she grabbed his arm,

"Severus!Everything will be fine… You'll see."She whispered, only hoping to draw his eyes away from where they were riveted.

"Perhaps you are right Minerva!"Exclaimed Snape suddenly his eyes shooting upwards.

"Look!"He cried pointing upwards to the stormy sky.

"It's a dragon!"Gasped Minerva squeezing Snape's arm.

"It's Harry!"Replied Snape staring wide-eyed into the distance.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N**

**Okay, so it's still kind of a cliffhanger… But hey, it's not too bad!**

**Sorry it took so long, but I really don't like writing duels/battles as much as I like reading them or imagining them, I don't know why…**

**Hope it's not disappointing, and yes I know, it was way too short, but what you see is all I got!**

** **

**I have one last plea, erm, I've got this original story going, well, actually only the prologue and 1st chapter, shrugs shouldersbut I'd really like some opinions on it, and I swear it's really short right now so it wouldn't take long to r&r… Oh no!That was way too shameless!I apologise!It's called ' The Daughter of Nacré '… I leave it to your own discretion… **

**[http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=326505][1]**

** **

**(Is putting a link too desperate??? Ah well, I am desperate! *g*)**

** **

**Love you all**

**Jona**

**xxx**

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=326505



	39. An Eye for an Eye

Chapter 39 – 

A/N – Hi Guys, look I'm sorry that this took quite a while to write, I was a little erm stuck for inspiration as my mind seemed to wander to other things, but it's done now, although once again it's short, *smiles apologetically*… Read!

Chapter 39 – An Eye For An Eye

(dedicated to abbey – from the riddles board)

Ron, Neville and Sirius relaxed in the chamber and after a short argument Ron managed to persuade Sirius to eat the chocolate McGonagall had pointed him to.

Very quickly Sirius fell asleep in his chair mumbling about Harry.Ron and Neville were tired as well so they sat in chairs near the fireplace and waited for someone to come and tell them what was going on…

Little did they realise what was going on outside the castle.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Harry's heart was racing.A wizard's duel was binding, but he had to do something.He couldn't let Voldemort kill Dumbledore... he just couldn't let that happen.He stretched his wings even further and painfully slowly the castle drew nearer.

Most people had seen Harry by now and there were many pointed fingers and gasps from everyone, then, the two duellers happened to notice him swoop over the edge of the forest.

Voldemort seemed ready to explode with anger, whilst Dumbledore seemed completely stunned.They both held their wands half way to the ground.

The world seemed to have paused for Harry's arrival.Then suddenly Voldemort seemed to come to his senses and seized his opportunity, turning away from Harry he pointed his wand straight at Dumbledore and sent the cruciatus curse at his opponent.

Harry felt a fierce burning in his chest, seeing Dumbledore writhing in pure agony from the curse, he roared, sending a flurry of flames into the air.

Without a hesitation Harry plummeted to the ground in front of Dumbledore shielding him from the curse.

Voldemort simply threw back his head and laughed manically.

"So, you challenge me do you Harry?"

Harry was burning with the pain of the cruciatus curse still coursing through him and his scar felt like his head had been slashed open.

Beside him Dumbledore was sitting obviously exhausted, shaking violently with fire blazing in his eyes.

"You don't have to be a hero Harry."He whispered in a quiet, controlled voice.

Harry transformed back from his dragon form shifting himself into a sitting position hands clutching his back.

"I'm no hero, but I know what I've got to do."He replied breathing deeply, he took a hand from his back and brushed the hair from his face leaving a streak of crimson across his brow.

Voldemort was standing watching them his red eyes glowing insanely.

"Which of you will finish this fight?"

Harry held Dumbledore's gaze and the headmaster bowed his head.

"I shall!"Replied Harry turning his face to the dark lord.

There were several stunned faces in the Hogwarts ranks, students who had believed Harry dead, teachers who had yet to see what chance the boy had against You-Know-Who.

Only Snape seemed completely unsurprised, he ran to the headmaster and helped Dumbledore to his feet.He leant down to do the same to Harry but the boy simply shook his head.

Snape drew back his hand in confusion and led the headmaster away.

"I don't have all day Potter!"Yelled Voldemort raising his wand."Crucio!"

The cruciatus curse raced towards Harry who was still on the ground.

Harry glared at Voldemort his face was furious and his eyes glittered with rage.

The curse struck the ground inches from Harry's legs, which he had pulled away with his arms.

Realising that he had to fight Harry used wingardium leviosa to raise himself upright to face the dark lord, he hadn't even thought about the fact he didn't have his wand, wandless magic seemed so natural to him now, but several small cries of astonishment rippled through the crowds.

Voldemort sneered

"Can't even stand on your own two feet Potter?"He cried.

Harry responded by hurling the banishing charm towards him, Voldemort was surprised but blocked it expertly.

Harry's concentration was focused completely on the curses that kept coming at him as well as keeping himself upright, he barely managed to send any spells at Voldemort at all.But then, out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione watching from the ranks of Hogwartians, he felt fresh determination rush through him and, summoning all of his strength he sent the strongest disarming spell he could make at Voldemort.

It hit the dark lord straight in the chest sending him reeling backwards towards the lake, his wand flying swiftly to Harry's waiting hand.

Harry's eyes blazed in triumph and he crushed the wand into two pieces.

Voldemort clutched his chest and glared at Harry, obviously enraged.

"Don't think I won't be back Potter!You won't be so lucky next time."He screeched, but he didn't leave right away.

He had one last card to play, watching the dark lord begin to chant Harry trembled in fear, he dropped the broken wand to the ground but he was frozen on the spot.

The silvery snake-like spell hit Harry on the arm before he could react, and then, Voldemort disappeared along with the Death Eaters.

Harry fell to the floor, exhausted, still bleeding and his head spiralling into a daze.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Minerva McGonagall hurried down the corridor with Snape beside her, after Voldemort and the Death Eaters had gone Dumbledore and Flitwick had taken an unconscious Harry to the Hospital Wing and the other teachers were leading the students back to their common rooms, trying to explain what had happened.

McGonagall and Snape were on their way to find Sirius, Ron and Neville who had obviously been forgotten in all of the panic and left in the Gryffindor chamber.

"Was probably best that they were there.Those three tend to overreact where Harry's concerned"

Said McGonagall trying to engage the terribly quiet and withdrawn potions master in conversation.

"Quite."Replied Snape becoming even more stoney-faced at the mention of Harry.

"I'm sure Harry will be okay Severus."Said Minerva as they reached the entrance.

"I'll wait here."Said Snape staring at his feet.

"Are you alright Severus?"Asked McGonagall feeling slightly nervous.

It took a lot to ruffle professor Snape.

"You wouldn't understand Minerva!You didn't see what the curse did to him before… he… he…asked me…"

McGonagall looked Snape in the eye her stomach felt as though it were twisting into knots.

"What?"She asked softly.

"He asked me about his scar… he couldn't remember…"Mumbled Snape rubbing his forehead.

McGonagall felt ill, she had obviously gone very pale because it was Snape's turn to ask if she was alright.

Giving him a swift nod, Minerva turned away and entered the chamber.The three in the room were all snoring softly in the firelight.#

"Sirius!"Said McGonagall softly shaking him.

Sirius shifted away slightly and snorted.

"Wake up!"She almost shouted.

"Sorry Professor!I'll transfigure the toad in a minute."Mumbled Sirius into his arm.

"Sirius Black, wake up this instant!"Shouted McGonagall smiling slightly.

"Woah!Sorry, must have dozed off for a minute there…"

"Sirius, Harry's here, he's safe now."Said Minerva.

"Harry!Alive!Safe! Here!"Yelled Sirius waking up the two boys.

"Wha'?"Asked Ron rubbing his eyes.

"Harry's here, he's safe!"Whooped Sirius jumping up from his chair and hoisting Ron and Neville up by their arms.

"Sirius, I think you'd better come with me.Ron, Neville, I believe Miss Granger wishes to talk to you."

"What!You mean we can't see Harry?"Said Neville looking devastated.

"You can see him later, we don't want to crowd him straight away, besides, you three have missed quite a lot whilst you were sleeping.Hermione will tell you about it."Said McGonagall firmly.

"Come on Sirius."

~~~*~~~*~~~

The darkness dissolved from the centre outwards and light burst through into Harry's vision.

He rubbed his eyes marvelling at the blur of faces around him.

A pair of hands rather shakily placed some glasses on his face and everything suddenly became clear, in his vision at least.In his mind was another matter.

"How are you feeling?"Asked a girl with very curly hair who was holding one of his hands.

"Err, okay." Said Harry rather hoarsely.

Harry closed his eyes again and sunk back into the comfortable bed he'd found himself in.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N

Kay, Hope you all enjoyed that!

(I hope you all realised that the silvery spell was the Anillia Equanimia… again!I'm sorry that Harry has to suffer so, but he did kick Voldie's ass!

Love 2 my most wonderful reviewers!

THANKYOU!

Reviews are my life… ahem, I mean I really like reviews.

*grins*

Lots of love

Jona

xxx


	40. Insecurities

Chapter 40 – Insecurities

A/N –Okay, sorry it took a while.Sorry it's again quite short.Without giving you any more gush, here it is…

Chapter 40 – Insecurities

"Harry, try and stay awake."Said a kind but insistent voice.

Harry's eyes flickered open and he looked around for who had spoken, a very old looking man with bright blue eyes twinkling behind his glasses stepped forward and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"W-Where am I?"Stammered Harry, wishing that he dared to ask all of the other questions that were crowding his mind.

"You're safe, just relax Harry, you're at Hogwarts, you're safe."Said another man who looked very tired and old beyond his years, smiling softly. 

Harry looked at the girl who had spoken when he'd first woken up.

She was terribly familiar to him but he just couldn't grasp the memory of her name or what importance she had.He smiled weakly at her which seemed to please her a great deal, she looked like she wanted to hug, but she restrained herself twisting her hands in her lap.

Harry's eyes then wandered to the bed across the room, a young woman was in the bed sleeping deeply, a girl with flowing red curls that were threatening to escape the band that held them back from her face was tending the woman and mumbling comfortingly under her breath.

Harry felt a jolt of recognition.

"Ginny?"He rasped.

The girl turned round quickly and looked questioningly at the old man before nodding and grinning at Harry.

"Hi Harry, how are you feeling?"She murmured.

"Not great, but I don't know quite why…"Replied Harry with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"You should just rest, leave the thinking for later."She said smiling sympathetically.

"Yes, Miss Weasley is quite right, just concentrate on getting rest Harry, we can talk later."Said the old man.

"Okay."Replied Harry trying to relax.

Questions prodded at his mind and wouldn't let him rest.

He fought them back, for now he'd deal with the deep exhaustion of his body rather than the blankness of his memory.

But before he'd even closed his eyes yet more people entered the room, Harry frowned, his mind was screaming at him to recognise them all, but something wouldn't let him.He squeezed his eyes shut in protest at the pounding of his head.

"Harry!"Cried a man who had entered.Before Harry or anyone else could protest the man had flung his arms around him and was squeezing him in a tight hug.

Harry, who was rather confused and startled remained limp in the mans arms trying to stop his head from spinning, the warmth of the embrace and the aching in his heart for memories was making him feel light headed.

"Sirius Black!Let him breathe, he needs to rest!"Shouted a woman who was unmistakeably the matron, from across the room where she was trying to awaken a strange little man who was completely out cold.

The man who was hugging him, who Harry gathered must be Sirius sighed and released Harry who flopped back into his bed feeling the tiredness even more acutely.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so relieved to see you Harry…"The man stopped as he caught the elderly man's eye and fell silent.

A prim looking woman in the doorway beckoned to the curly haired girl calling her Hermione and led her out of the room.

The three men who surrounded Harry were deep in conversation which Harry was too tired to follow, instead he watched Ginny, he was so relieved to have someone he recognised nearby, he knew that Ginny was a friend, and if she trusted the others he could do the same.

Smiling at the decision Harry closed his eyes and sank deeply into his covers.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Ginny smiled at Harry's now sleeping form, he'd looked so lost and confused when he'd woken up, he hadn't seemed to recognise anyone but her, not even Hermione or Sirius!But he seemed to trust them.

Ginny's smile grew, Harry's trusting nature was something she admired most about him, she was very glad that it hadn't been taken away from him.

Harry's closed eyes deprived Ginny of the greenness that she always found so entrancing but it was worth it to see him so relaxed and peaceful…

Ginny was torn from her thoughts as the woman beside her stirred. Dawn Inigma was waking up.

"Madame Pomfrey!It's Professor Inigma."Called Ginny softly,

A small groan escaped the teacher's lips as she started to move.

"Rest easy Dawn, you're in good hands."Said Professor Lupin from beside Ginny, she turned to him and smiled.

"Thanks Professor."

Madame Pomfrey bustled over and felt Inigma's forehead.

"Her fever seems to have gone, she's broken it.The illness must be receding.Feed her some of the soup that Blinky brought would you Ginny, she'll be hungry when she's properly awake."

"No need Ginny, I'm sure Remus would be quite happy to do it himself!" Called Sirius from across the room.

"Shut up Snuffles."Said Lupin turning an interesting shade of red.

Ginny smiled and left to fetch the soup.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Fletcher and Wormtail sat and stared at each other for five minutes after Harry had left.Neither one could quite believe what they had just done.

Mundungus felt complete despair, nothing could convince him that what he'd just done was wrong, but it meant that he would certainly die, and that thought wasn't comforting.

Peter Pettigrew was sitting on the window ledge wondering if it wouldn't be best to throw himself out of it, _but then_, he thought, _it would be just my luck to only break both my legs and still live to be tortured by the dark lord until I die._

He shivered at the prospect.

Finally the silence was broken when Fletcher stood up.

"Where are you going?"Asked Peter.

"I can't just sit here waiting for death, there's someone I betrayed who I need to help."He replied brushing down the nasty black robes.

"Who?"Asked Peter getting up from the ledge having taken one last look at the stormy sky.

"Why should I tell you that?I'm going."And with that Mundungus turned on his heel and strode off down the corridor.

Peter watched his retreating back and suddenly came to a decision.

It's no good me just waiting around here, I might as well follow him.

And he too set off down the corridor, but not before transforming into a rather scruffy looking grey rat.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Ron and Neville had peeked through the door at Harry, unwilling to wait outside and be denied a glance at their friend, they had to stem gasps of surprise when they saw what little reaction Harry gave to Sirius, what on Earth could have changed their friend so much?Then McGonagall, who Ron noticed had been taking as much interest in Harry as they had, called Hermione out of the room.

Ron and Neville smiled at Hermione who looked upset.

"What's wrong Mione?"Asked Ron grabbing her hand.

"Miss Granger, I think you'd best explain this evening's events to these two whilst I go and check on the rest of the Gryffindors.You can use that classroom."Said McGonagall before she swept off down the hall.

Hermione nodded and the three of them bundled into the classroom she'd pointed to and sat down.

Hermione described the night in as much detail as she could remember, and when she came to Harry's arrival Ron and Neville's jaws were both well and truly stuck open.

"He flew!"Gasped Ron

Hermione then described Harry's duel, but Neville stopped her quickly,

"What do you mean he used a spell to stand up?"

"Harry, c-can't use his legs."Said Hermione in a quiet voice, Neville went very pale but Ron stood up his face red.

"Why the hell did Harry offer to fight Voldemort if he couldn't even stand!The teachers let him?!DUMBLEDORE let him?!"

Hermione pulled Ron back down to his seat.

"Ron.Keep your voice down, let me explain what happened."

She finished describing what had happened wincing at the way Harry had barely acknowledged her in the Hospital Wing.

When she finished speaking she looked at the two boys expectantly waiting for their barrage of questions, but there was silence.

"Aren't you going to ask anything?"She demanded softly.

Neville shook his head and kept his eyes on his hands.Ron stood up and started pacing the room.

Then suddenly his head shot up.

"You said You-Know-Who cast the Anillia Equanimia after Harry snapped his wand…"He exclaimed.

"Yes."Said Hermione realisation hitting her.

"Ron!I hadn't realised before in all the commotion!That was wandless magic!"She almost yelled.

"This means that Voldemort is more powerful than we ever knew."Said Neville lifting his gaze to look at Ron and Hermione who were both looking at him as though he'd sprouted one of the beards that Fred and George had gotten last year.

"W-What?"He asked.

"You said V-Voldemort!"Said Hermione

"Yeah, you said it like Harry says it, as though it doesn't matter."Said Ron

Neville blushed,

"Well, Harry's right.It shouldn't matter."He said decidedly.

Ron and Hermione nodded and the three agreed that from now on they would always use the name no matter what.

Suddenly they heard a shout from the other room.

"WHAT?!"Thundered Sirius staring at Dumbledore with a slightly crazed look on his face.

"YOU MEAN THAT YOU _LET HIM_ DUEL WITH _VOLDEMORT_ IN _HIS_ CONDITION?!"

Dumbledore looked back at Sirius his own eyes blazing.

"Yes I did.And if I hadn't Voldemort would most certainly have destroyed Hogwarts by now, and we would probably all be dead."

At this point Harry's startled face caused Sirius to shut up instantly.

"I'm sorry Harry."He mumbled looking at the floor.

Remus nudged him and he sighed and added

"I'm sorry to you as well Professor."

Dumbledore looked slightly surprised.

"You are right to have been angry, you care a lot for Harry and I let him be put in danger.And its Albus remember."

Sirius nodded and turned back to Harry.

"How are you feeling now?"He asked feeling suddenly very strange knowing that his Godson probably didn't even recognise him.He searched Harry's face for any sign of recognition but there was none, only confusion and bland acceptance.

Sirius closed his eyes and sighed and he almost didn't notice that Remus was leading him away from Harry until they were halfway across the room.

"I want to stay with him."He whispered.

"I know."Replied Remus, "But you can't help him yet, it's best if we let Albus talk to him alone for a while.Besides I think that Albus could use a little rest without you around to make him feel even guiltier about what happened.He had to duel as well you know."

Sirius nodded and followed Moony out of the Hospital Wing._This was going to be hard, but at least Harry was safe._Thought Sirius.

There was someone else however who Sirius might have worried about if he'd known just how much danger he was in…

Voldemort would not disappear for long.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N

Once again, sorry for the delay in getting this out.

Also a MASSIVE Thankyou to those who reviewed, I will try and get some personal responses to your reviews, if not for the last few chapters then at least for this one, coz it's mean not to if you take the time to comment on my work.

Thanks!

Love

jona

xxx


	41. Simplicities

Chapter 41 – Simplicities

A/N – Okay, I completely apologise.I really am sorry.It was by no means intentional!I am now officially in the last stages of moving house… i.e. actually packing everything into boxes… Which will include my computer   
***sob***and I've been spending all my free time saying tearful goodbyes to my mates!But hey!Normal service should be resumed once I'm moved in and unpacked… er, who knows how long that will take!Sorry again!

Er, and here it is… Short, but it's here at least!

Okay, scratch that!You see, this chapter WAS finished before I moved, but then I couldn't upload it before I moved… So once again sorry and rest assured that now I HAVE moved I should pootle along a few more chapters at record speed!

Chapter 41 – Simplicities

Snape pushed through the undergrowth, his heart sinking further with every step he took.He wished yet again, that he hadn't offered to do what he was doing.

The night sky was melting to warmer colours as the sun announced it's impending arrival, but the stars were still visible, stigmata against the watercolour sky.

Snape took one last look at the sky before it disappeared behind the trees.

He was searching the Forbidden Forest, and he knew he wouldn't like what he found.

The boarhound trailing at his heels was whimpering mournfully, Snape felt sorry for the beast.Fang had been found in a pitiful heap outside Hagrid's cabin by Professor Sinistra who had been looking for Hagrid.

Snape clutched his wand tightly muttering 'Lumos'.

He had to fight to keep himself looking when all he wanted to do was turn and run back to the castle.

But it wasn't long before he found what he was looking for.

Beside him the boarhound let out a low chilling howl of grief to which the whole forest seemed to tremor in response.It was all Snape could do not to shudder.There before him lay the enormous bulk of Rubeus Hagrid.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Harry gazed into to clear blue eyes of the old man.

"Harry, could you tell me what you understand of your situation."He asked gently.

Harry frowned and pondered this for a moment.

"I'm not entirely sure how I got here, but I'm in some sort of hospital, and my back hurts a lot.I feel as though I ought to recognise all of the people around me, but I don't know who any of you are."

"Except Ginny."Prompted the man quietly

"Oh yes!Ginny, I know her, she's a friend."He added

Harry glanced across the room at where Ginny was sitting spoon-feeding the very tired looking woman.She didn't seem to have noticed the reference to her name.

"Harry, do you know who you are?Or, do you know who I am?"

"Um, Apparently I'm called Harry, and you are… You are…"But Harry could feel something oppressing his mind and he just couldn't think.

"I'm sorry."He whispered.

"It's by no means your fault Harry."Said the man kindly.

"Why?What's caused this?"He asked.

"A spell Harry, a spell cast on you by an evil wizard called Voldemort."Said the man watching him closely.

"A spell?You mean, like magic?"

The old man tried to mask his shock, but Harry knew that he'd said something wrong.

"Harry.You are a wizard."He said maintaining his steady blue stare.

"A wizard?So I can do magic?I can… can… do _spells_?"

The man had obviously heard the catch in Harry's voice as he'd said 'spells' because he was quick to speak again.

"Not all spells do horrible things Harry.You have been using your magic to try and stop Voldemort.Ever since you were a child."

Harry relaxed a little on being told this.He hoped suddenly that he might remember something more, but instead he just felt tired, as though it were draining his strength trying to remember what he was being told.

"Rest a while Harry.You need to recuperate."Said the old man.

Harry nodded and was asleep again before his head hit the pillow.

Dumbledore sighed and removed Harry's glasses placing them gently on the table.

He allowed himself the shiver he'd been suppressing at hearing the extent of Harry's memory loss.This was going to be a long haul, if they were going to help him this way.He shut his eyes to think a while and by the time Sirius and Remus had found their way back to the Hospital Wing Dumbledore had decided what they would do.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Wormtail scurried after Mundungus for what felt like an eternity until they reached the place where Death Eaters could disapparate.Realising that he had no clue where Fletcher planned to apparate to, Peter hurriedly managed to scramble into the other Death Eater's pocket.

When they had arrived at their destination Wormtail emerged, he realised with a squeak of surprise that they were at the ministry.

Thoughts of Harry's request ran through Wormtail's mind,

'Set my godfather free'

But he decided that he had to find out what it was Mundungus was up to first.

From his vantage point in the pocket Wormtail watched the dismal interior of the ministry building flash past.All of the Ministry officials looked very harassed and there was a general air of panic on the place.

They finally stopped in front of a door and Wormtail felt even more confused than normal.

They were entering the department for magical sports.

Looking around, Peter couldn't see anyone that he recognised.Then Fletcher approached a man who looked vaguely familiar to the rat.

"We need to talk."Mundungus muttered to the man.

"Okay, come to my office."Said the man nervously.

They went into an office festooned with broomsticks, trophies and paperwork.It had a dusty smell of a room which isn't used that much.

"Listen here.Did you finish your task?"Asked Fletcher with an urgency that made Wormtail feel tense.

"N-No, I… She… That werewolf came, took her away before I could f-finish it."Stuttered the short man, not daring to look Fletcher in the eye.

"Good.Now listen, the other task I gave you to do.You must not complete it.Things have changed.No matter what happens you must not do what I asked you to.Got that?"

The man looked slightly confused but mainly relieved.

"Okay."He replied.

"Take care friend, if they trace you to me, you know what to do.Good luck."Said Mundungus turning to leave.

"Good luck to you too."Muttered the man as the door swung shut between them.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Lucius Malfoy couldn't believe what he'd seen, that scrawny little boy had defeated his Lord in a duel.And the master had lost his wand!Malfoy crept along the passageways of Azkaban feeling apprehensive.The dark lord would no doubt be furious and his pride wounded.And the Death Eaters would be his easiest targets.

"Lucius!What kept you?"Asked Voldemort from his throne his eyes glittering dangerously.

"I apologise my lord."Drawled Malfoy bowing low to the ground.

"Apologies are not accepted."Growled Voldemort."Join the others!"

Malfoy crept to the line of quivering cloaked figures and stood on the end.

He was wondering how in hell's name he had escaped the cruciatus curse when he remembered.The master doesn't have a wand!

Feeling suddenly emboldened Lucius spoke up.

"Master, what is our next move?"

He immediately regretted the move.

"Silence!Crucio!"Yelled Voldemort, and to his unique horror Lucius felt the tumultuous pain hit him with more force than ever before.

After a few moments he was released and lay on the floor shivering and whimpering from the exquisite pain that had left his body aching terribly.

"We are missing two of our number.Those two cowards will be sought out and removed.I will not be betrayed!"Screeched Voldemort looking just as angry as Lucius had imagined.

"Wormtail and Fletcher will regret their decision."

The Death Eaters were still waiting in slightly stunned silence.

"Lucius!You will stay here.The rest of you, get out of my sight!"

Malfoy shuddered and received several pitying glances as the Death Eaters filed out of the room.

Slowly he got to his feet, swaying slightly.

"I assume you found your punishment suitably painful Lucius."Hissed the dark lord.

"Yes my lord."

Voldemort's mouth curled into the parody of a smile.

"That Potter boy's blood has served to do more than weaken his defences."

Lucius shuddered at the memory of the power of the cruciatus curse.

"Malfoy, you have a son at Hogwarts."

Lucius nodded surprised.

"Potter is weak, it is the perfect time to strike.Your son shall have the honour of working for me.He will ensure that the boy does not recover before I have a chance to finish what I started.I will have the boy."

Lucius' mouth hung open in surprise.

"Y-yes my lord."

"Your son will not fail me Lucius."

"Of c-course not my lord."

"Leave my sight Lucius.Now!"He yelled.

Not needing any more persuasion Lucius almost ran from the room.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Dumbledore watched the two men exchange worried glances.

"Are you sure it will work?"Asked Remus rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"It's the best chance we have."Dumbledore said.

"And it's totally safe for Harry?"Asked Sirius glancing towards the sleeping boy.

"As far as we can tell there are no risks."Said Dumbledore.

"In that case I think we should go ahead and get the order together as soon as possible."Said Sirius.

"I already have.Said Dumbledore smiling."The meeting begins in ten minutes."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N - *hit's self over head with keyboard*I'm sorry!I can't help it!I have cliffhanger disease.I don't know what it is that causes me to loose control of my story at the end of each chapter, but the cliffies just sprout out of nowhere and spring onto the page… *grins at what she is typing*It's the honest truth!

Anywasy, I hope you guys bear with me whilst I plod slowly towards the conclusion of this fic, which is on the horizon.But still quite far off, and then followed by a sequel if I get asked for one which might I have in mind but I might leave for a little while after this one ends to give myself time to develop my other stories… I dunno, you guys decide!

Here is the thanks section I promised… Beware!It's a long thing!..

Persephone Malfoy – Of course! Harry will have to get better wont he.

vmr – Thanks!

Jewels – 

Kelzery – Thanks, When will you have a chance to write???? *grins*

George and Fred – Er, I thought it was pretty clear that I'm going for Hermione/Ron & Harry/Ginny, although as I definitely mentioned before this is not about romance, it's more of an action/adventure/drama kinda fic, soz!

Harry's girl 3 – Don't worry!Harry is safe and has people around him who care for him… He'll pull through!

Person – thanks

Katrina Skyfrost – I think Harry needs a break from 'action', but Voldie certainly won't be taking a break…

Kit Cloudkicker – Sure, I'm afraid it's not even Christmas in ficcie-land yet me dearies, The date is sometime in Early December, kay?

Sandrine Black – Thankyou!Yes, Harry does have a lot of problems, but at least he's free!

Ron Weasley – here it er… was!

Lena – enough Voldie?Or do you need more? *grins*

Alisha – I apologise, but hey!That's how the cookie crumbled!

sweets – Thanks. It was sunny today!!!! *does a happy dance*

Shadow – Yup, I reckon Harry should have his own private Hospital Wing bed reserved.

Nagh – Harry at the time DID know Dumbledore, he was hit with A E whilst he duelled…

Creamy Mimi – Thankyou!

Lucky Woods – I didn't mean for them to be so short!39 and 40 were meant to be 1 chapter originally!

Jedi Cosmos – you poor thing!

Raven of Death – Thankyou for reviewing!

Errol – Nice face!

Ady - *scratches back of head with frown*Gee, I can't believe what I go through in getting these chapters out, I can't stand the stress anymore!!!! Aaaargh!The only thing that will keep me sane is… More of your writing!!!Get writing girl!I want more Harrylegs / AzarAnd I need it now!

herm – Thanks for reviewing!

Em – Sirius eh? Well, what do you think???

Noura – No problem… and Thankyou.

Desert Hacker – Pleased to oblige!

Darth Yoda – Not really, I just write the guff that's in my head onto the computer and post it!

Miss Drew – You're right, Voldie deserves a lot worse then he's gotten so far.

Tinabedina – Thanks

Sandra Solaria Dees – Okay!

Naralina / Allison – Sorry it's taken so long, *gulp*And thanks for reviewing.

Arabella Figg – Okies!

am – I WILL get another chapter out soon!

Jannah – I'm trying I swear!

Abbey – Thankyou! *blushes*

Rachel – good!

~*Dumbledore's True Love*~ -*faints* Aaaargh!YOU have ME on author alert!*shakes head in disbelief*That is too cool!*grinning stupidly in a daze*

Princess – Thanks

Freda Potter – I shall!

Jorj Car'Das – er, thanks!

LeeJordan9986 – I try to keep you on your toes!

aureus draconis - *blushes*Thankyou, and thanks for the offer, but I just work best off in my own world and let the powers that be (i.e. my sister) Help me out… But thanks again!

Annabel Taylor – Harry definitely deserves a break…

Su Yi – I'm glad you're happy!

rangerprincess – nope, I'm one of a kind, No way near JKR's league and much nastier to her characters… *grins*No higher praise… Thankyou!!!

Lily gurl @- - - - Thankyou. claudia – Please don't!That would be WAY too embarrassing for me!I'd have to seek you out and burn the copy of my story. Misty Potter – Thanks!I'm glad.

harrypotterfanfiction – I am very flattered.Thankyou.

magma – Yeah right, Thankyou so much!

Andrea – Noooo!Don't even think such thoughts!If JK died I would kill myself!(Well, maybe not, but I'd be too depressed to write!)

pokereader – I couldn't find any problem… I'm glad you like the story though.

diana2megr – Thankyou, I'm glad you're enjoying it!

rangerprincess – (Again!) Er that was one heck of a review!I hope that you've survived the wait!!!

Thanks to the riddles who have already given me adequate feedback on this chapter, *grins* you're the lucky ones!

Love you all!

Jona

xxx


	42. The Order of The Phoenix

Chapter 42 – The Order of the Phoenix

A/N – Okies, took longer than I'd hoped, 43 shouldn't be too far behind.Sorry for the double post of 41 but hey!This ff.net crisis has had us all confused right?… Okay, maybe I'm just dim, but that hardly matters when there's a chapter for you to read now does it?

This chapter is dedicated to rangerprincess for her extremely long reviews…

Chapter 42 – The Order of the Phoenix

When Dumbledore led Sirius and Lupin into the Gryffindor Chamber they were both surprised at how many people there were.

Dumbledore smiled at them.

"I was asked by the Diggorys about the Order after last year and when I told them about this meeting they insisted on coming, there are others who are new as well, but I'm sure you'll recognise them all."He said quietly.

The general hubbub that occurs whenever many acquaintances meet in one room was generating quite a bit of noise in the chamber but it quietened as Dumbledore stepped up onto the small platform at the front.Sirius and Remus had stayed at the back in the shadows not wanting to be recognised.

"Alright everyone, there's a lot to talk about, so can we get started."

Dumbledore's voice brought an abrupt silence and all eyes were on him.

"Okay, now firstly, in my letters to you all I have already explained this but I feel it should be repeated that our friend Sirius Black was indeed imprisoned for crimes which he did not commit.He has been on the run for over 2 years and he is here today by my invitation."

Remus could feel Sirius shrinking back into the shadows waiting to see people's reactions.People were glancing around for Sirius but all seemed calm and rational.In the end Sirius and Remus emerged from their hiding place and Remus was relieved to see Sirius smile at everyone and that the smile was unanimously returned, although, mused Remus, it is rather hard not to smile back when Sirius grins at you.

Dumbledore was also smiling when he cleared his throat, re-catching everybody's attention before going on to describe their situation, and Harry's condition.

"Obviously the Anillia Equanimia is a very powerful spell, but it is not without a counter charm.And that is what I wanted to discuss now.The only way to guarantee Harry can remember everything is to perform a powerful memory restoring charm.I am afraid that the other effects of the spell will have to be overcome by Harry himself, but it should be easier for him with his memory restored."

There was a short silence.

"Is Harry's back repairable?"Asked Arthur Weasley.

"Obviously we hope that more can be done to heal it, but I am afraid that the dagger which caused the damage was laced with anti-healing hexes.In truth, Harry was lucky to survive it at all."Said Dumbledore solemnly.

The chamber fell to silence once again.

Amos Diggory stepped forward from behind Professor McGonagall and said,

"What do you need us to do Dumbledore?"

Several others in the room seemed equally eager to help.

"It will take many of us to create a charm powerful enough to reverse the effects of the Anillia Equanimia, perhaps even all of us in this room."

~~~*~~~*~~~

Ginny sat watching Harry sleep.They had succeeded in waking Fudge but he'd been in such a state of panic that they'd had to give him some calming potion, which had left him feeling too drowsy to cause any problems.Madam Pomfrey was now giving Professor Inigma a last check over.And Ginny had nothing to do.

She slowly realised how tired she was and listening to Harry's even breathing made her eyes start to droop.Eventually she slept slumped over the table next to Harry's bed.And when Mrs Weasley came in to see her, she didn't have the heart to wake her daughter.

Instead she went over to where Dawn Inigma and Madam Pomfrey were having a tense conversation.

"I would have known if that were the case!"Insisted Inigma.

"Some poisons are barely detectable if you're looking for them!"Argued Madame Pomfrey,

"Besides I've never misdiagnosed such blatant use of heart-snare poison in my career."

And with that, Poppy stormed away looking very put out.

Molly Weasley smiled at Dawn who already looked penitent.

"I didn't mean to upset her.It's just… as an auror I was trained to detect poisons pretty thoroughly."She said shifting beneath her sheets.

"Who do you think it was dear?"Asked Molly gently.

Dawn frowned

"It could have been anyone at the ministry really.I just can't believe that anybody would want to kill me, what would be the point?"

Molly looked shocked.

"There are plenty of people who would like to see the ministry loose another auror, would like to pick off one of Dumbledore's teachers, just like to hurt innocent people… And they all go around in black cloaks and masks."

Dawn shook her head in disbelief.

"You think it was a death eater?In the ministry?"She asked.

"From what I've heard there are several.Besides, with all the chaos in the ministry at the moment it wouldn't have been so dangerous as far as being caught goes."

Dawn had to agree with that and she pulled her blanket protectively up to her neck.

"But you don't need to worry about it now dear."Said Molly gently, "You're at Hogwarts, and no-one here will hurt you."

The two women looked over at where Harry and Ginny were sleeping.

"There's been talk going around that Harry might be Ginny's guardian."Said Inigma sleepily.

"Yes, I don't know what to think of it all to be honest."Said Molly."They're just kids, Harry's been like a sort of extra son to me since he and Ron became friends.I can't imagine the sort of pressure he gets put under, and so young."

Dawn nodded in agreement.

"Well, he's got some peace for now it seems."She mumbled before she too fell asleep.

Molly smiled, if loosing his memory and being stuck in bed was what constituted peace for Harry then it was a sad thing indeed.Molly made a vow to herself that next summer she would make sure that Harry got some real peace.Happy with that Molly Weasley left the hospital wing's sleeping occupants and with a small chuckle to herself she went to find her sons feeling a strong desire to hug them all tightly.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Ron Neville and Hermione had decided to make their way to the library. They hadn't worried about meeting Filch in the corridors. The annoying old caretaker had not been seen since the end of last year.A wild variety of rumours had been circulating varying from ones that he had been eaten by the giant squid, to ones that he'd left to join Voldemort.

Hermione however had asked professor McGonagall who had eventually revealed with a slight frown that Filch had been caught stealing some of Snape's potions ingredients in an attempt to make a potion to enhance magical performance, which was not only illegal but also very dangerous.

Needless to say Filch had been forcibly retired and had fled somewhere a very long way away in fear of Lord Voldemort's return.

When she'd told Ron he'd appeared quite angry that Filch had escaped punishment for the illegal, if unsuccessful potion.Hermione had explained to Ron that squibs would have very little hope of escaping the wrath of Voldemort and wouldn't even have their own magic to protect themselves.

When they reached the library they were glad to see that Madame Pince, the librarian was absent.

They set about looking at a variety of books to find out what they could about wandless magic, which was something that Hermione had been meaning to do ever since that memorable day by the lakeside.

~~~*~~~*~~~

The meeting had continued and eventually all of the members had agreed to the plan of action and most had turned to catching up on missed years.

There was a healthy babble of noise again by the time it happened.

There was a loud banging on the door of the chamber.The noise persisted and everybody went quiet looking towards Dumbledore.

He strode across the room and opened the door.

There stood Severus Snape ashen faced and shivering.

"H-Horrible… I've n-never seen…"He trailed off with a violent shudder.

The entire Order was staring at him through the small door way and Dumbledore, seeing this led Snape towards his office.

Part way down the corridor however Snape stopped him and hissed urgently.

"You have to come right away, out-outside.It's probably too late… But."

"What is it?"Asked Dumbledore concernedly.

"Hagrid."Said Snape before he turned slightly green and shuddered again as if suppressing the need to vomit.

"Please c-come now."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N

Okay, I really am sorry.I really don't mean to do these cliff-hangers, but I promise, next chapter I'll try very hard not to have a cliff-hanger… I promise I'll try.

Thanks to all reviewers.You make this story worth writing!

Oh, and check it out!New chapter of Auriellis…. 3 in total!I amaze even myself, *puzzled look at self*…what for I couldn't really say, seeing as 3 measly chapters is not much.

Love

Jona

xxx


	43. Time for Action

Chapter 43 – Time for Action

Chapter 43 – Time for Action

(Chapter dedicated to ~*Dumbledore's True Love*~ who writes amazing stories and yet reads mine!!!!)

Dumbledore followed Snape with a heavy air of anxiety.As he hurried across the lawns he admitted to himself that he hadn't thought of Hagrid in all that had happened.

They slowed when they reached the forest but carried on, hurrying through the dark undergrowth, dodging the trees and trying to watch out for the terrible things that lurk in the darkness.

When they eventually arrived at the place where Hagrid had been found, Dumbledore allowed Snape to make his way back to the castle.He could see why the man had been so reluctant to come back.If they had thought that Voldemort and his Death Eaters were going to stick to Avada Kedavra killings they were wrong.

It was hard to see Rubeus Hagrid, who had always been so full of life, staring blankly back at him, but Dumbledore managed to compose himself and do what he had to do.

"He will be missed you know."

The voice would have shocked most people, but Dumbledore simply nodded.

"You're quite right, and by many more people than I think he ever knew."He replied.

He turned to face the centaur.

"How many did you loose Firenze?"He asked gently.

The Palomino scratched at the ground with a hoof before replying.

"We were fortunate, fate it seems gave her good graces to most.Our good friends Bane and Creole however are no-longer with us."

"I am sorry."Said Dumbledore in respect.

"How is the furnace?"Said Firenze, his pale eyes glowing brightly.

"He is injured, and tired, his memory can be recovered, but I fear that he has suffered much."Said Dumbledore sadly.

"In what way injured my friend?" Inquired Firenze curiously.

"He has been paralysed by a stab wound to the lower back, we were unable to heal it."Said Dumbledore looking Firenze in the eye.

"Bring him here and we will help him.You know, do you not, of skilled healers in our ranks."

"You would heal him?"Said Dumbledore, fresh hope helping to ease the grief that had seemed so heavy in the air.

"Yes, of course.Harry Potter defended the school and thus our home.We would be happy to do what we can for him in return."Said Firenze bowing his head."If you would excuse me."

Dumbledore nodded smiling slightly.And the magnificent creature galloped away.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Arabella Figg had so far avoided going to see Harry.She wasn't sure whether or not she would be able to handle it.Besides, it seemed the poor boy had enough people crowding around him to last a lifetime.But when she overheard Molly Weasley telling Fred and George that he was asleep she couldn't resist going to the Hospital Wing to have a quick look at him and re-assure herself.

As she opened the door she smiled widely.Harry was sleeping peacefully and beside him, looking just as tranquil was Ginny Weasley.

She was about to leave when Ginny stirred awake.

Glancing around groggily the girl's eyes fell on Arabella and she smiled.

Figg smiled back and inevitably found herself sitting next to Ginny by Harry's side very quickly.

"What's it mean to you being Harry's guardian?" Asked Ginny eventually.

Arabella smiled.

"It's always been very important to me.I used to live just down the road to keep an eye on him.But I could never tell him who I was.It's often been hard.The night his parents died I thought for the longest time that I'd never be able to do what I had to do to protect him.I missed James and Lily awfully, but being a guardian is something that takes priority, it's an inherent thing, you can't help but do what you have to do."

She smiled at Harry before turning back to Ginny who was sitting pensively.

"It's strange isn't it?We can see him, and we know he's back, but I still haven't felt him.It's almost as if he's still missing."Said Ginny with a frown.

Arabella studied the girl in surprise.She had just described perfectly the thing that had really been keeping Arabella away from the Hospital Wing.

"Yes.It must be an effect of the Anillia Equanimia."She replied softly.

The two of them locked gazes and a moment of understanding passed between them.

"I'm glad I had someone to talk to about this.Someone who understood."Said Ginny blushing.

"I'm glad too.You know you can ask me anything you like Ginny.I may be your teacher but that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

Ginny nodded and smiled.

"Thankyou Professor.I'd better get to Gryffindor Tower."

"Of course.Goodnight Ginny."

"Goodnight."

~~~*~~~*~~~

Voldemort was pleased with the looks of terror on his Death Eaters' faces.Every single one of them seemed to have been shaken by the emergence of the wandless magic.The dark lord smirked as McNair cowered in the doorway unwilling to enter further.

"Come here McNair!"Commanded Voldemort an evil grin plastered across his face.

"You will do something for me."

"Yes my lord."

"There is a certain person in the ministry who I believe was doing some work for Fletcher, is there not."Said Voldemort, spitting out the traitor's name venomously.

"Y-Yes Lord."Stuttered McNair

"You will have the honour of delivering him to me."

"Thankyou Lord."Mumbled the Death Eater dropping to his knees and kissing the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"Go!"Screeched Voldemort delighting in McNair's jump of fright and watching him almost run from the room.

"Even if Lucius' son fails, I will find away to get my vengeance."He muttered to himself an insane glint in his eyes, which scoured the room for more Death Eaters to prey upon.

"Ah, Goyle.I see that you find dirty floors acceptable.Well, they may be appropriate for a primate like you, but is your master not worthy of better?Crucio!"

~~~*~~~*~~~

The Gryffindor Chamber had become a scene of chaos.The Hogwarts staff were desperately trying to regain some sense of order but most people wanted to know where Snape had taken Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall was having a hard time convincing them all to stay put.

When Snape re-appeared without the headmaster the chamber reached fever pitch.

The still shaky Professor was bombarded with questions and completely engulfed by the crowd.He seemed unable to say a word whilst surrounded by the members of the Order of the Phoenix who were behaving more like members of the paparazzi.

McGonagall looked around desperately and spotted Sirius and Lupin in the corner talking between themselves.

"Sirius, Remus, come here a moment."She implored, calling over the din.

"What is it Minerva?"Asked Remus.

"Will you two please take Severus through to the other room to give him some space.And do try and find out what's happened."She said looking towards Snape.She looked each in the eye when she added."Politely of course."

"Of course."Replied Sirius trying to put on a sensible face.

Remus and Sirius managed to fight their way through the crowd and drag Snape through the door to a small office and away from everyone else who they heard McGonagall addressing as if they were students.

Snape remained silent.He didn't even scowl at them.Then, suddenly he spoke.

"How is Harry?"He asked quietly.

Sirius was about to demand why but Remus responded quicker seeing the genuine worry in Snape's face.

"I'm sure he'll be fine soon."He said quickly.

"You're lying Lupin.How is he really?"Said Snape with a frown.

"He's still paralysed Snape… And from what I heard from Arthur Weasley we have you to thank for that."Said Sirius angrily clenching his fists.

To his utmost surprise Snape hung his head and muttered.

"I'm sorry, but I had no other choice."

Sirius was stunned and backed away slightly glancing at Remus.

"Why don't you go back to your room Severus?I think you could use some rest."Said Lupin kindly.

"Since when did you care werewolf?"Said Snape suddenly becoming hostile.

"Why did you bring me in here anyway?To interrogate me?!"

Remus backed away as well, as Snape's head shot up, his face full of mistrust, malice and a little of something that looked like fear.

"Okay look, we're going to leave now.Just take it easy."Said Remus grabbing Sirius' arm and going for the door.

As they walked away Sirius was almost sure he heard Snape choke down a sob and it made him feel very strange knowing that the man he'd thought of as a total enemy for so long could actually care about anything but himself.

~~~*~~~*~~~

When the two friends returned to the Chamber there was complete silence and many people were crying.

Arthur Weasley approached them, his face slightly pale. "Did Snape tell you what happened?"He asked quietly.

They shook their heads.

"Rubeus Hagrid has been murdered by Voldemort."Said Arthur shaking his head sadly.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other in horrified shock.

The three eventually rejoined the rest of the Order and listened to Dumbledore speak.

"It is time for action.I feel that Voldemort will not be willing to wait long before he tries again to boost his damaged ego.We must help Harry so that we can focus on protecting ourselves and aid the Ministry.I few do not act quickly we will not be able to stem Voldemort's rise in power."

Several heads around the hall nodded and Dumbledore stepped down off the platform going over to Sirius and Remus.

"Is Severus alright?"He asked

"Not really, he seemed pretty hysterical."Said Remus.

"Okay, I'll get Madame Pomfrey to see what she can do to help him.Right, well, I've had some good news.It seems that there is a way we can heal Harry's back after all.You know of the aptitude of some centaurs in the field of magical healing?Well, It appears that the centaurs here at Hogwarts are willing to help us."

"That's a relief."Said Sirius with a sigh.

"Will you and Remus accompany me to fetch Harry please?We need to bring him here to perform the memory restoring charm."

"Certainly."Said Remus and the three of them set off for the Hospital Wing.

~~~*~~~*~~~

When Harry woke up he found that he knew the person sitting next to him.

"Professor Figg!"He said in surprise.

"Hello Harry.Good sleep?"

"I think so.Is there any food about, it's just I feel as though I haven't eaten in weeks."Said Harry as the smell of soup made his stomach ache for food.

Arabella took in Harry's extraordinarily thin frame and the hungry look in his eyes and realised that he probably hadn't eaten properly since he'd left Hogwarts weeks ago.

She took the extra bowl of soup that Inigma hadn't touched and gave it to him.

Harry took the spoon and sipped the warm soup slowly.At first it just made him want to throw up, but after some gentle coaxing from Arabella he found himself looking at an empty bowl and feeling slightly better.

He was just starting to wonder where the kind old man was when the very man came through the door.

"Dumbledore!"Exclaimed Arabella.

Harry started… the old man was Dumbledore.That simple fact seemed to resound with truth and he found his mind starting to form a faint memory, those blue eyes.So penetrating, and yet, almost always cheerful.

When Dumbledore started to speak to him Harry was jolted from his thoughts.

He hadn't caught a word, looking up at the old wizard he smiled slightly.

"Professor Dumbledore.I'm sorry, could you repeat that please?"

Dumbledore regarded him with a pleased smile.

"Certainly Harry.We would like to make it easier for you to remember everything, we want to perform a charm on you to help."He said calmly.

"I would appreciate it.I hate not being able to recognise all the people who are doing so much to help me."Said Harry trying to pull himself up with his arms to sit properly.

Sirius was wide-eyed as he looked over at Remus who was also smiling.

"He's so… so…"

"So like his parents?"Suggested Remus at a whisper

"No!Well, yes, but, he's like they were when they were grown up."Said Sirius still looking a little shell-shocked.

"He's always had to be mature for his age.They would be so proud Padfoot."Said Remus sadly."

"James would be mortified.His son more mature than him!"Whispered Sirius, grinning.

Sirius and Remus carried Harry between them, which was easier than it should have been due to Harry's lost weight.

Dumbledore and Arabella went with them and soon they were back in the Gryffindor Chamber.

Harry was looking around himself in shock.

"Are all these people I know?"He asked faintly.

"I think so."Said Remus grinning.

"They're all here to help you anyway."Said Sirius proudly.

Harry nodded, still a bit wide-eyed.

Dumbledore arranged everyone so that Harry was sat on a chair with everyone in a circle around him.He seemed a bit reluctant to be so literally the centre of attention but Dumbledore insisted that they had to do it this way for the spell to work and Harry quickly agreed and made do with fixing his eyes on the floor and blushing slightly.

Once everyone was in place Dumbledore began the incantation.

He repeated the words "Reminisia Restora."Whilst the members of the Order of the Phoenix cast the spell with their wands.

There was an enormous flash of blue light.

Harry closed his eyes and felt the charm hit him like a splash of cold water, which instantly awoke his mind.He felt his memories rushing back to him if anything he could recall most things clearer than before.It was not all pleasant though.Although he was immensely relieved to know who he was, he now could no longer avoid memories that he'd rather not have re-lived.

Not only was his most recent captivity was brought back to him in excruciating detail, but he also found memories of his past encounters with Voldemort thrust upon him yet again.

Harry was about to break down when he thought of something else…An even older memory…A memory he'd never have remembered had he not gone through the spell...The memory of his first and only birthday with his parents.It was only a moment that stuck in his mind but he clung to it as the memories rushed through his head.He was sitting on his father's lap whilst his mother took a photo of them together.

Suddenly the flood of returning memories stopped and Harry opened his eyes, blinking and swaying slightly in his chair.One person rushed forward to help him.And it was the person he most wanted to see at that moment…

"Sirius!"He cried.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N

Wow!!!! That's got to be the longest chapter I've written!*Gives herself a pat on the back*

Well, I hope you're all happy to know that Harry has his memory back, although if I were Harry I'd probably have asked for a different one.And there is at last a hope that he might not need a wheelchair… *cheers*

Anywasy

Hope that you all enjoyed it.

Thankyou so much to all who managed to review the last couple of posts I've done whilst ff.net has been being modified.I appreciated it!I''m sorry you've had to wait so long for this.I can't seem to write fast enough!

Love

Jona

xxx


	44. Expectations

Chapter 44 – Expectations

**A/N – Hi guys!!!Substantial authors note at the bottom, please read !!!**

Chapter 44 – Expectations

Draco was alone.

He laughed bitterly to himself.It had been inevitable of course.Potter had come back, and suddenly everyone had forgotten about useless Malfoy. He sat in the Slytherin Common Room glaring at Crabbe and Goyle who were cowering from him at the opposite side of the room.

There was an airlessness of the Slytherin Common room served to add to the rising tension amongst the students.Most of them were waiting anxiously for letters from home.News of Harry Potter defeating the Dark Lord in a duel had not gone down well with the Slytherins.

Draco didn't really care about Voldemort or the Death Eater's cause.He was too busy thinking about how strange it had been being involved in the whirlwind of activity that surrounded the world of Harry Potter.A world outside of the Slytherin facades.It was something unlike anything he'd experienced before.

His glare intensified as he thought of the way he'd been cast aside as soon as the boy-hero had returned.

They had used him.In the same way that he had watched people getting used by his father.Angrily he slammed his fist against the cushioned arm of the chair.

He was surprised to find someone hovering next to him.

"What is it Zabini?"He grumbled hotly.

"You've got a letter from your father Malfoy."Replied his fellow Slytherin, shortly, shoving the parchment into his hands and storming off.

Draco started with surprise.Lucius Malfoy never sent letters.Draco had never received even one thing from his father by owl-post.Of course, his mother wrote often, but his father…

Feeling suspicious and suddenly aware of the many eyes that were trained on him Draco slunk into his dorm to read the mysterious note.

~~~*~~~*~~~

Harry flung his arms around his Godfather tightly unwilling to lessen his grip in the slightest should he in any way be separated from Sirius again.

"Whoa, Harry!"Exclaimed Sirius unable to keep the happiness from his voice.

Harry lifted his face to look at him and Sirius had to clear his throat carefully before trying to speak.

"Are you okay?"He asked hoarsely.

Harry wanted to burst into tears, there were so many emotions trying to choke him. Instead he nodded slightly and managed a faint smile.

"Perhaps you two should come to my office for a moment."Suggested Dumbledore from behind them.

Harry sighed in relief and Sirius nodded.

In the end, it was when Dumbledore, Harry and Sirius congregated in the circular office that Harry finally allowed himself to cry.

He sobbed into Sirius' robes for a full minute, just allowing all of the tension and pain that he had been through to fall from him.Then he forced back the torrent and wiped his face dry with a handkerchief he found in his hand.

"Sorry."He mumbled, realising that the two adults had been watching him in silence.

"No, Harry.You really have nothing to be sorry for.Nothing in the world."Said Sirius assertively.

Harry managed a grin seeing the determination in Sirius' face.Then turned to Dumbledore who was regarding him closely.

Harry suddenly knew what they were waiting for.

"I suppose you need to know what happened."He said.

Dumbledore leaned forward.

"Can you tell us Harry?"

"Yes.I remember everything now.Where do you want me to start?"

Dumbledore sighed.

"Probably best to start at the beginning.We know some of what must have happened but I want to hear it from you."

Harry nodded and went on to describe everything that had happened from the night of the full moon when he'd left Hogwarts, it all felt like such a long time ago, and yet the memories that he had were still freshly imprinted on his mind. Relaying everything to his headmaster and godfather meant that he was forced to recall everything in a vivid detail that sent chills down his spine.

When he'd finished he relaxed slightly trying to ignore the shooting pain in his back as he leant against the chair.

"Thankyou Harry.I wont ask for any further explanation now.There are others who need my assistance at this time.You and Sirius are quite welcome to make use of my office and Dobby will be along shortly to give you anything you might require."Said Dumbledore, standing up.

"Thankyou sir."Said Harry quietly, and Sirius nodded.With that Dumbledore left the room.

Harry looked down at his hands unsure of what to say.He noticed the rather soggy handkerchief and blushed,

"Sorry about your hanky Sirius."He mumbled.

"That's not mine."Said Sirius smiling.

Harry frowned, "You mean its Dumbledore's?" He asked eyeing the bright red square of material dubiously.

"No Harry!You mean you don't remember conjuring it?"Said Sirius grinning.

"Oh, wait, you mean, I conjured it?Without even realising it?"Said Harry absentmindedly cleaning his glasses with the hanky.

Sirius nodded.

"Look, Harry.Do you want to talk about anything, I mean, if you do, I'm here."Mumbled Sirius lamely.

Harry swallowed.

"It's just enough that you're here.I don't want to think about what happened."

Sirius sighed,

"I know you're not used to having someone around who you could tell anything, I blame myself for that, but you can tell me anything you know.It doesn't have to be important."

Harry rubbed his back gingerly thinking about too many things all at once, but then he remembered what had happened when he'd regained his memory.

"Sirius, do you remember a particular photograph.One that my mother took of me sitting on my father's lap on my first birthday?"

Sirius' brow creased in thought and then he grinned and said

"Yes of course!I was there when it was taken, I offered to take one of you with both your parents but Lily said they would probably end up with another headless wonder."

"Do you know what happened to it?"Asked Harry.

"No.Wait, you mean you haven't got it?But then, how did you know about it?"Asked Sirius confused.

"The memory restoring charm must have been very strong I guess."Said Harry with a shrug.

Sirius leant over and hugged him,

"You deserve more memories of your parents, but I suppose you'll have to settle for some of mine."He said suddenly grinning.

Sirius went on to describe some of the pranks he'd pulled with James and the marauders…

"Then there was that time when James turned into a stag and pretended to be wild so he could get Lily to stroke his head, it was a bet they made see, she said she'd never touch his hair, all because of something I'd said I think, anyway, James won that bet, though he didn't need to pull the prank in the end.Lily always loved his messy hair."Sirius grinned eyeing Harry's own mop.

Harry however was thinking about something else.

"I wonder what they would have thought of my animagus form."He said, "You should have seen Hagrid's face when he first saw me transform!"He laughed, but Harry soon sobered when he saw the cloud over Sirius' face.

"What is it?"He asked nervously.

"Harry, I'm so sorry to have to tell you this but…"Began Sirius,

"Hagrid's dead isn't he."Said Harry slowly, recognising the feeling of his insides turning to stone.

"Yes."Said Sirius gently.

Harry barely heard him though, the room seemed to be spinning, the memories still fresh in his mind of things that Hagrid had said and done.They first time he'd met the giant man, and he'd rescued him from the Dursleys and taken him into the wizarding world, their adventures with baby Norbert, and the Buckbeak and the screwts, the look on Hagrid's face when he had been proud of him, the way he was so open about everything, so honest.Harry knew that he would never see Hagrid again, but somehow he couldn't believe it.It was the first time he'd lost someone like this.He'd been a baby when he'd lost his parents, and in truth he'd hardly even known Cedric Diggory.It felt more like the times he'd fallen out with Ron, as though there was a sudden void that no one else could satisfy.

"Harry!"Shouted Sirius,

"Oh sorry."Said Harry realising that Sirius had been calling his name for a while.

"It's alright Harry, I know you'll miss him, but it will be alright."Said Sirius holding Harry's gaze for a moment.

"Yes." Harry nodded, noticing the way that Sirius' eyes were shining he added, "We'll all miss him."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Draco scowled as he scrunched up the letter. In the end he grabbed his wand and used a spell to burn the letter to ash.

How dare he!He thought bitterly.I might have let the professors push me about but I wont let my own father _use_ me.

He flung himself down on his bed burying his face in the emerald green covers.He was a mess but for once he didn't care, composure would have taken too much effort at that moment.

"I wont become one of You-Know-Who's puppets.I wont become my father."He growled determinedly into his pillow.

"Oh, but you will Draco, of course you will."

The voice was such a surprise to Draco that he jumped onto his feet in a flash brandishing his wand menacingly.

"Who is that?"He shouted talking into the empty room.

"That's not important right now.What you decide to do about that letter _is_ important."

Draco whipped around and saw for the first time the cloaked figure in the corner of the room.

"How do you know what was in the letter?"Asked Draco angrily stepping towards the intruder.

"You know that the only way you'll ever succeed in life is by being a proper Slytherin, not all of this sucking up to the teachers and getting friendly with the Gryffindors, after all look at where that has got you.They don't care about us Slytherins, even Snape is only pretending really.Think about it Draco."

The cloaked figure sat down and as a bar of sunlight lit up his face.

Draco froze when he saw for the first time who it was he was talking to.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

** **

** **

**A/N**

**Okies… Hi!It's great to be back innit!**

**Sorry this chapter wasn't terribly long but I thought I'd post it as it is rather than make you wait ages while I write the next bit.**

**Thankyou for all the reviews, I can't believe there are over 700, that's just craaaaazy, but I guess this fic is getting pretty long now.I reckon it could end up being about 80 chapters… but that depends on something pretty important about the plot, which I haven't yet decided… It might get even longer than that!!!Coz we haven't even had Christmas yet in ficcy land!*Giggles whilst dreaming of getting a new elfin toadstool as a present***

**I had to re-read this coz I got very confused and it's massive!I think if I re-did the whole thing I'd cut out a lot of it, but then, most of it's important.*sighs***

**Anywasy… nxt part has Draco's mystery intruder, Snape, Voldywarts and Fletcher's mystery ministry helper!**

**Oooooh the intrigue!**

** **

**Love you all!**

**Keep writing everybody!**

** **

**Love**

**Jona**

**xxx**


	45. Reunited

Chapter 45 – To unmask a Death Eater

A/N – Okies, here it is… I hope you aren't disappointed!

(Dedicated to Lena)

Chapter 45 – Reunited 

Draco stared, but after a moment the figure disappeared altogether.

Wait!You can't apparate in Hogwarts!Did I just imagine that?

Draco rushed into the common room taking one good look at the portrait above the fireplace.The occupant of the painting glared at him eyeing him with distaste.

Underneath the portrait was a line of Latin, which read…

'Salazar Slytherin greatest of the four founders'

Draco looked around, no-one was paying him much heed except the portrait, he took off straight away desperate to get out of the Common Room, away from those piercing green eyes.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Having not found a single word about wandless magic in all their searching Hermione Ron and Neville were on their way back to the Hospital Wing… When it happened.

Disheartened by their lack of success in the library they hadn't been paying much attention to their surroundings, this changed however when a thick tapestry billowed out and abruptly uncovered a very pale and shaken Draco Malfoy.

"Draco!What on Earth…"Began Hermione.

"Where's Dumbledore?"Gasped Draco trying to catch his breath.

"We don't know, we were just…"Started Neville.

"Must find him."Muttered Draco ignoring the three stunned Gryffindors and racing down the corridor.

"Well, that was polite."Said Ron frowning after the Slytherin boy.

"Come on, let's find Harry."Said Neville turning to go.

"No, let's follow him, something's happened, you saw how pale he looked."Said Hermione still staring after Draco.

"He always looks pale Herm.And I want to see Harry."Argued Ron.

"Well I'm following Malfoy.It could be important."Said Hermione already striding after their enemy.

Ron and Neville looked at each other, shrugged and followed her.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Madame Pomfrey had found Professor Snape fast asleep in the small office she'd been pointed to.She thought it best to leave him that way, after all Snape asleep had to be better than Snape awake.

She was soon joined by Dumbledore who seemed a little tired yet happier than he'd been that morning.

"I thought I ought to let him sleep."Said Poppy quietly.

"Yes, perhaps it will help him think more clearly."Agreed Dumbledore.

"How's Harry?"She asked remembering how disorientated he'd seemed when he'd first woken up.

"He has his memories back, and I'm confident he'll make a full recovery."Said Dumbledore with a small smile.

The headmaster's gaze returned to Snape who was snoring gently.

"I doubt that Severus would be pleased to know that we're here, perhaps we should leave him."He said, his smile growing.

Poppy nodded and they left the office and it's sleeping occupant in peace.

"What do you know of centaurs' healing powers Poppy?"Asked Dumbledore in the now deserted Gryffindor chamber which seemed distinctly empty now that the Order of the Phoenix meeting had adjourned.

"I've never witnessed anything, but there are rumours that some centaurs have immense healing powers."She replied.

"I believe that we may be permitted to witness some such healing."Said Dumbledore, his eyes lit with anticipation.

Poppy raised her eyebrows, "Really?"

"There is a community of centaurs in our own forest here at Hogwarts, and they have agreed to aid us in healing Mr Potter."

"That's wonderful Albus!"Said Poppy Pomfrey mentally noting that it would enable her to concentrate on her other patients of whom there seemed too many.

"I should be returning to the Hospital Wing."She said at the thought.

"Yes.I believe that is where our dear Minister is at this time."Said Dumbledore.

Poppy scowled

"Perhaps it's time I paid him a visit."Said Dumbledore without a hint of a smile but with eyes twinkling merrily.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

As McNair entered the department for Magical Sports he tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible, it wasn't hard, the place was practically deserted as the ministry was falling apart after recent events.

He came to the office he'd been heading for.

As soon as he entered the room he realised he'd made a mistake.Foe-glasses and sneakoscopes were festooned about the place and amidst all the clutter of papers, broomsticks and defences his target stood with wand arm outstretched aiming straight at McNair's forehead.

"Hold it right there!"Yelled the man forcefully.

"I don't think so."Said McNair calmly, with a flick of his wand he took his opponents wand easily and pointed it at the hapless victim.

"Time for you to start obeying orders directly from my master instead of that fool Fletcher."Said McNair in his deep growling voice.

Grabbing the man's arm he apparated them both directly to Azkaban.

"So, you have decided at last to grace me with your presence."Snarled Voldemort from his throne.

The man was so panic stricken he could not move.

"Answer when your Lord asks of you!"Screeched Voldemort.

"Yes M-my Lord."Responded the man shaking precariously on his legs.

"You are well placed to serve me.You can deliver the boy straight into my hands.You will do this for me, or you will die."

The man looked as though he were about to argue, then biting his tongue simply nodded.

"McNair!You must return to the Ministry, do your best to maintain the discord amongst our enemies."

The Death Eater bowed low before fleeing from the Dark Lord's presence.

"Now.You will tell me where that low-life scum Fletcher is hiding."Hissed Voldemort glaring at the man before him who was trembling even harder.

"L-lord, I don't know w-where…"

"Crucio!"Yelled Voldemort sending the spell at the stricken man.

"You will tell me all I wish to know Mr Equuleus.Make no mistake about that."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

On their way to the Hospital Wing Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore were accosted by a white-faced Draco Malfoy.

"Draco!What's the matter?"Asked Dumbledore holding Draco up by the shoulder.

"P-professor… Harry, he's in trouble, my father… Asked me… Spies everywhere... Slytherin"

The words tumbled out of Draco's mouth in a flurry.

The usually articulate Slytherin was slightly out of breath and obviously shaken.

"Come with me Draco.There are no spies where I'm taking you."Said Dumbledore assertively.

"Tell Fudge I'll be with him shortly."He muttered to Madame Pomfrey.

Dumbledore then noticed Draco's three pursuers.

"And if you should see them, please inform Harry's friends that he is in my office and probably wants to see them, Thankyou Poppy."He added eyes twinkling as he heard the three Gryffindors take off back down the corridor.

"Come Draco."He said steering the boy back towards the Gryffindor Chamber.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Harry and Sirius had been quite glad when Dobby had unceremoniously stumbled into the room breaking the uneasy silence that had fallen.

"Master Harry sir!Dobby is so glad to see you sir!Dobby was thinking you had gone forever!"The house elf had tears streaming down his face and Harry handed him the red hankie he'd conjured earlier.

This simple gesture sent the house elf into even greater wails of joy and it was all Sirius could do not to laugh at the poor creature.

"Dumbledore said you could get us something."Said Sirius suddenly jolting Dobby from his tears.

"Yes Sir.Anything you is wanting."Replied Dobby with a bow.

"Great," said Harry, "Could you possibly get me a bowl of soup please, oh, Sirius, did you want anything?" 

His godfather shook his head.

With another bow Dobby disappeared with a bang.

Harry and Sirius were not alone for long though, soon they heard three people making their very noisy way up the staircase.

As soon as they burst into the room Harry's heart soared.

"Ron!Neville!Hermione!"He yelled.

The three of them raced over.

"Oh Harry you remember us!"Gasped Hermione fighting very hard not to fling her arms around him.

"Of course he does."Muttered Ron grinning at Harry.

"Harry."

The seriousness in Neville's voice caught Harry's attention straight away.

"Yes?"He replied with slight apprehension.

"Why didn't you tell us you were going?"

Ron and Hermione looked confused but Harry understood straight away.

"I couldn't Neville.You would have tried to stop me.I had to do it, and I had to do it alone."He said glancing at Sirius.

"You don't always have to do things alone Harry.The three of us could help you."Said Neville indicating himself, Ron and Hermione.

"I know."Said Harry, "And believe me, not having your friends with you… not even being able to remember their names, it really makes you appreciate them."

Neville nodded "I'm sure it does."

Harry suddenly realised what he'd said and mentally kicked himself for saying it.He was exceptionally glad when Dobby returned and the glazed look that Neville wore when he thought of his parents disappeared.

"Is you wanting anything else Harry Potter Sir?"Asked Dobby eagerly.

"Anyone?"Asked Harry.They all shook their heads.

"No Thankyou Dobby."The house elf grinned and disappeared once more with a bang.

"I think I'd better go and find Dumbledore."Said Sirius suddenly getting up.

Seeing Harry's nervous glance he grinned."I'll be back, promise."

So the four friends launched into a discussion as Sirius left the office.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or any of the things that are associated with the HP books, I am not getting money for this and I am not J.K. Rowling.I am a simple teenage girl with too much time during the holidays and with no money!

****

A/N – Okies, there ya have it… Please don't slay me!!!! 

btw my sister has been working really hard on her fic (Which has meant less computer time for me!)But it would be great if you could check it out… But BE NICE!!!!!

Okay, here's the bad news… My Dad has told me in no uncertain terms that if my school work isn't up to scratch this year he will ban me from the computer… completely!If this happens obviously it will be even harder for me to carry on with this fic, I will try as valiantly as possible to do what I can but… You may notice a dramatic fall in the rate of posting / quality (*Cough* what quality?! *Cough*) and length of this thing… Hopefully that wont be the case… Only time shall tell…

Love you guys!Thanks a lot for the reviews!

Luv

Jona

xxx 


	46. Freefall

Snape chat with D… Sirius

AN I'm back!It's been faaaar too long, but here it is!Finally!I'm soz about the delay.

(Dedicated to my boyfriend, Rob.)

Chapter 46 – Freefall

Draco followed the headmaster in silence.His shock had faded now and he was beginning to feel very stupid.

Of course he must have been dreaming, or seeing things, either way it was all Harry's fault.There was no other explanation for such paranoia… Yes, it had to be something to do with Harry Potter.It nearly always was.

When he caught his Father in a foul temper and was beaten it was always because of Harry's latest escape or Harry's latest out-doing of him.

When he looked around and saw the bad tempers in the Slytherin house it was always because of Harry's latest points tally or quidditch victory.

Everything that was wrong with his life stemmed from Harry.So why should he feel guilty if he betrayed the boy-who-lived?!

Draco was distracted as he realised that Dumbledore had led him to a magnificent chamber.

Dumbledore was pinning Draco to the spot with his legendary gaze.

Draco looked at his hands and only then realised that he had gotten a paper cut… _Must have come from my Father's letter_.The sight of the thin line of red and the realisation of the stinging pain threatened Draco's composure…

What if he hadn't been seeing things?What if he really had been visited by a dead wizard?What if Salazar Slytherin could see him now, or hear him?What if he came back?

Trembling slightly Draco hardly noticed the commotion in the next room.

He felt Dumbledore's hand squeeze his shoulder before the headmaster hurried over to the adjoining office.

~~~

Between all the shouting neither of the wizards noticed Dumbledore enter the room.

"Well I'm sorry I spoke!"Yelled Sirius loosing his cool.

"So you should be!"Shouted Severus his pale face drawn into a particularly ugly glare.

"I only wondered how you were feeling!"Growled Sirius returning the glare.

Albus Dumbledore shook his head, it was the same ongoing feud that had divided the two ever since childhood.

Announcing his arrival Dumbledore said

"Severus!Sirius!I expect better from two grown men.I'm trying to talk to someone next door and all I can hear is bickering."The two men lowered their heads like scolded children.

"Sirius, go and see if Lupin is ready to take Harry down to the forest."Ordered Dumbledore.

Once Sirius had left with one final glare at Snape and a guilty flush in his cheeks, Dumbledore turned to Snape.

"Severus, you need some rest.Make some dreamless sleep potion up and take it!"

Snape also left the office walking slowly his shoulders sagging.

Dumbledore turned back to the Gryffindor chamber, but it stood empty the torches flickering innocently.

…Draco had gone.

~~~

As he approached the Hospital Wing Sirius thought he could hear laughing.He opened the door curious to see what was happening inside and his face cracked into a grin.

It was as though everyone had suddenly jumped back in time 15 years.Lupin was parading up and down the Hospital Wing seemingly oblivious of everyone except his eager audience, performing his legendary and extremely accurate impression of Professor McGonagall.

Sirius held back a laugh but then Lupin suddenly saw him from the corner of is eye. He turned and his mouth fell open, and Sirius had to laugh as a blush crept over Moony's face.

From the other side of the room where she was looking decidedly more cheerful and had at last regained a bit of colour in her face, Dawn Inigma was chuckling merrily.

"I'm so sorry Professor McGonagallI didn't mean to disturb you."Said Sirius in a deadpan voice pulling on his innocent face.

"Cut it out Padfoot."Said Remus still blushing.

"Oh!It's you Moony!So sorry!"

"What did you want Sirius?" Said Remus trying to regain his dignity.

"I came to see if you were ready to help with Harry… But if you're busy…"

Lupin jumped up and cut him off,

"Let's go now."

~~~

A comfortable and easy silence had finally descended over Harry and his friends as they sat around Dumbledore's desk just enjoying being together again.

But of course this couldn't last.

Harry suddenly gasped, bringing his hands to his back he held them against the painful wound squeezing his eyes shut.

"Harry!Are you alright?"Asked Ron nervously.

"Of course he isn't! Ron!"Replied Hermione harshly.

Harry felt the pain lessen slightly and opened his eyes to be greeted by four faces staring back at him.

Ron Hermione and Neville were crowded around him looking concerned, but behind them Harry noticed another.It was his alter-ego… he was back.

"Oh God."Said Harry croakily.

"Do you want us to go and get a teacher?"Asked Hermione gently.

Harry didn't reply, his eyes were fixed on his own face which was sneering back at him eyes filled with malice.

"Harry!What is it?"Said Neville raising his voice as his worry escalated.

"D-Dumbledore.Get Dumbledore."Stuttered Harry, his eyes remaining riveted across the room.

He winced as the dark shadow of himself spoke.

"Dumbledore, ha!He can't help you now."

In a flash the cloudy image advanced and reached forward to touch Harry's scar.

"No!"Shouted Harry leaning back, but it was too late, as his chair toppled backwards and his head slammed against the floor Harry knew that he now shared his body and mind with his alter-ego.

~~~

As Hermione reached the door she heard a commotion behind her.

"No!"Shouted Harry

"Harry!Look out!"Yelled Ron.And then there was a sickening thump as Harry hit the floor

Seeing Harry sprawled on the floor out cold, Hermione's mind raced into control.

"Ron! You find Dumbledore, I'll go and get Madame Pomfrey."

Ron stood up shakily and nodded.

"Neville, look after him, make sure he doesn't move and try and bring him round if you can."

Neville bit his lip and nodded as well.

Hermione hurried down the hallways and suddenly found herself face to face with Remus Lupin.

"Professor Lupin!Come quickly!It's Harry!"She gasped.

She was almost bowled over as Padfoot rushed past her knees.

"I'm going to get Madame Pomfrey."

"No, come with us, we need to take him down to the forest.The centaurs agreed to heal him."Said Lupin glancing at Padfoot's speeding departure.

Ron got to the bottom of the stairway when he realised that he didn't have a clue where Dumbledore would be, after all, he'd just left the headmaster's office, and last he'd heard Dumbledore had taken Malfoy _somewhere private to talk._Frowning he decided to go back up and help Neville.

As he re-entered the office Ron's jaw dropped, he looked from Neville to Harry and back again and still couldn't believe what he saw.Harry was thrashing around wildly trying to get back into his chair and Neville was restraining him a look of terror in his eyes.

"Help me!"Shouted Neville in a panic

"What happened?"Asked Ron hurrying over.

"Harry came around when I cast the awakening spell on him and he tried to attack me!"

Ron reached down and saw the manic and angry light in Harry's usually docile face.

"Harry!Snap out of it mate!You're safe!It's us, your friends!"Said Ron trying to pin Harry's arms to his sides.

"Go away!leave me alone!Go away!"Shouted Harry his eyes rolling around dangerously.

"He's delusional!" Muttered Ron and Neville had to nod in agreement as they managed to pin their friend to the ground.

Just then, the door burst open and Sirius, Remus and Hermione all poured in.

Sirius ignored Ron and Neville's hurried explanations and grabbed Harry in his arms.He stormed out of the room and started straight for the forest leaving everyone else to hurry behind him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN

Okies, no long list of excuses, Although I do apologise for the shortness of this chapter.I am going somewhere with this fic, but I haven't gotten there yet.It will be one of those where everything comes out in the end, so bear with me.

Thankyou to everyone who's read and reviewed 'Losing Your Way'I really enjoyed writing it, and yes there will be a sequel, it's started and it will tie up the loose ends…

Just to give you a taster, it involves Harry spending the rest of the holiday recovering… at Snape Manor!!!!!!

*grins*

Lot's of Love to you all!

Jona

xxx


	47. Healing

Chapter 47 – Healing Philip Whitefield Philip Whitefield 2 86 2001-11-02T18:00:00Z 2001-11-02T18:00:00Z 4 1331 6206 Packard Bell NEC 157 88 7527 9.2720 10.05 pt 2 Chapter 47 – Healing 

Dumbledore watched Sirius rush past him with Harry in his arms closely followed by a frantic looking trio of friends.  Lupin however, stopped on seeing him.

"Albus!  It's Harry.  I'm not sure exactly what happened, but we think he needs to be healed quickly.  Apparently he kind of lost it back there."

Dumbledore nodded and the two of them followed the others outside.

The Forbidden Forest loomed ahead, dark and mysterious as always.  But Sirius didn't take time to think about it, he plunged straight along the path his eyes darting about for a sign of a centaur.

"Sirius!"

His name rang in his ears.  It was Professor Dumbledore's voice.

Sirius stopped, looking at his unconscious godson in his arms his eyes were beginning to itch.  Slowly he turned around.

"Wait for us."  Shouted Remus.

Reluctantly Sirius leant against a tree and tried to control his erratic breathing.

"The centaurs wont see us if we just barge in here."  Said Remus slightly angrily,

Sirius nodded realising that Moony was more worried than angry.

"He's had enough Moony.  I just want him to be safe and well.  I feel so helpless!"  Confessed Sirius frustrated and upset, whilst he shifted Harry's meagre weight in his arms.

"I know.  But at least you can be here for him now."  Said Remus reassuringly as Dumbledore emerged.

"I ordered the students to wait back there for us…  They shouldn't be far behind."  Said the headmaster with only a slight smile on his worried face.

"How do we contact the centaurs?"  Asked Sirius urgently.

"They already know we're here."  Replied Dumbledore calmly.

"That is correct."

Firenze stepped out from behind some trees.

"But I am afraid we can no longer help you."

Remus had to hold Sirius back as his friend tensed in anger.

"May I ask why?"  Responded Dumbledore frowning.

"Muane is one of our number.  She senses that the boy's aura has altered.  There is a powerful evil in his soul.  We dare not heal him now."

Said Firenze glancing nervously at Harry's limp form.

"Harry is NOT EVIL!"  Yelled Sirius clutching his Godson protectively.

"Muane is never wrong about these things."  Said Firenze, his pale face hard as stone and his eyes sharp.

"Come on Padfoot.  Let's get him to the Hospital Wing."  Said Lupin gently.

Sirius' face was contorted with rage and fear.  He passed Harry over to Lupin carefully before turning back to face Firenze.

"This is Harry we're talking about!  He's all I have… And, I know there's not an evil bone in his body!"  He said striding forward.

"We can't help you."  Said Firenze once more before he tossed his head and galloped away.

Sirius watched as the centaur disappeared before sinking to the ground in despair.

"Why?"  He moaned, "Why do these things always happen to Harry?  What has he done to deserve this?"

Remus felt Harry beginning to shift awake and he glanced worriedly at Dumbledore.

"Take him inside Remus, we'll be there shortly."

Remus nodded and started making his way out of the forest with Harry, whilst Dumbledore knelt down next to Sirius.

"Sirius, I've known you since you were eleven years old.  I taught you in your 4th year when Minerva was ill.  You have always exceeded my expectations.  You've been through hell for Harry.  He depends on you as much as you do on him.  Don't let this disappointment take your attention away from what is important.  Harry needs you now, more than ever, so you have to be strong for him."

Sirius nodded mutely hastily rubbing his eyes and standing up.

"Thankyou Professor."

With a small smile Dumbledore didn't bother to correct him.

"I should get back inside then."  Said Sirius turning to leave.

"Yes.  I'll be there in a minute."  Said Dumbledore glancing to the direction in which Firenze had left.

Sirius followed his eye line and nodded in understanding.  "Alright."

The two wizards parted.

When Sirius appeared in the Hospital Wing he noted that the mood had drastically changed from earlier.

Remus was whispering to Dawn and they both looked upset.  Madame Pomfrey was fussing around Harry looking lost as to what to do and Sirius also noticed Ginny Weasley and Arabella Figg hunched together away from everyone else having a heated conversation.

Harry is such a big part of my life nowadays.  Sirius realised looking at his godson's twitching face as the boy began to wake.

As soon as he began to stir Madame Pomfrey, Ginny and Arabella surrounded Harry.

Sirius sidled over to Remus and Dawn twisting his hands nervously.

He didn't want to get in the way.  There seemed to be nothing he could do.

***

"He's back.  The part that was missing…  It's returned hasn't it?"

"Yes."

"So… What's wrong with him?  Do you think he'll tell us?"

"Harry is your guardian.  No matter what mind control or is affecting him, he won't be able to harm you.  It has to be you who will talk to him."  Said Arabella grasping the girl's chilled hands in her own tightly.

Ginny gulped anxiously but nodded with steely determination.

"Good.  Don't worry about what to say.  Just try and find out what's wrong.  Our Harry's in there.  And you're going to help bring him back."

***

Dumbledore pushed through the undergrowth determinedly.  He knew very well where the centaurs would have gathered.

As he neared the spot he heard two hushed voices.

"You told them we wouldn't help?"

"Yes Muane, we can't take the risk."

"What did the wise one say?"

"Dumbledore didn't speak much.  He was busy calming the dog-wizard."

"You should have heard him out, he knows many things."

Dumbledore came through the bushes.

"I think I can arrange for that."  He said calmly.

Firenze frowned back at him.

"You followed me."  He stated with a hint of anger in his voice.

"No Firenze, Bane made no secret of this place to me.  He trusted me, as did Creole."

"What have you to say about the Potter boy wise one?"  Asked the centaur Muane, who was in fact little more than a girl, but who had the presence and poise of one who knew much.

 "Perhaps you are right to be apprehensive my dear.  I believe what you sensed is indeed true.  We will strive of course to break Harry free of this evil and I trust that, should we be successful, your offer will remain open to him."

Dumbledore and Muane turned to Firenze.

Firenze scratched at the ground with his hoof thoughtfully before replying.

"Yes, the offer would be open should you succeed.  We owe much to the Potter boy, it would be right to help him."

"Thankyou Firenze, Muane.  I must be leaving."

"Good luck wise one.  May the gods be behind you."  Replied Muane with a shake of her chestnut mane of hair.

***

Ginny approached Harry anxiously pulling at her hair and digging her toes into the soles of her shoes.

As Harry woke up she looked searchingly into his eyes.  The disorientated green orbs focused onto her own and she saw the evil that lurked there, the realisation that the cold and aggressive glare could belong to Harry chilled her.

Ginny broke the stare and blinked back the tears that were threatening to come.

"Harry, what's happened to you?"

The black haired boy blinked up at her almost pityingly,

"The Dawn of Realisation."  He replied.

"What do you mean?"  Asked Ginny, fighting to control her voice as she heard Sirius' agitated shifting from across the room.

"Voldemort's spell has awakened the part of me which realises my potential.  I can use my magic to do what I want.  Voldemort is a fool though.  As if I would use my power to _serve him_."

Ginny was shaking slightly.  The cold of Harry's voice was an unnatural parody of his usual voice.

"What will you use it for?"  She asked nervously.

"I will destroy Voldemort and replace him.  That fool will _serve me_."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N

Ahhh, don't I just love to leave you guys hanging.  And I KNOW I didn't put any Draco in this part, he'll be back next chapter, as will Voldie… Now I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss that!

Luv

Jona

xxx


	48. The Dark Side of Harry

A/N – Okies, this took quite a while for me to write, I hope you like it.  This fic is going to get wound up and finished fairly soon.  It's long enough already methinks!  anywasy, on with the chapter Chapter 48 – The Dark Side of Harry 

Ginny retreated hastily away from Harry.  Arabella Figg quickly pulled her even further away, with a look of shocked disbelief on her face.

Madame Pomfrey took a step back and withdrew her wand nervously.

The only person in the room who moved towards Harry was Sirius.

"Harry.  What are you saying?  This isn't you.  What's happened to you?"

Harry glared at his Godfather.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand Black.  You always idolised my parents, you never allowed yourself to see _their_ darker side let alone mine!  I might have hidden it well, but it was always there.  Now I can reveal it to you all."  Snarled Harry, his face a sculpture of dark shadows.

"Harry, please stay calm.  D-Don't get yourself worked up."  Stuttered Ginny nervously.

"Or what?  You'll stun me?  Do you think that any of you have to power to control me?"

Harry's face was contorted with anger and haughtiness which would have been more befitting Malfoy.

"We want to help you Harry."  Said Lupin moving up to join Sirius.

"I don't want your help, I don't need your help and I resent the offer."  Replied Harry with a sneer.

Suddenly the whole room was abounded with light and everyone had to look away to shield their eyes.

When sight was restored to their blinking eyes Sirius and Remus were the first to realise that Harry had gone.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Dumbledore made his way back to the castle.  There was an air of anticipation, something was looming, ominous, in the way the light fell about Hogwarts.

The headmaster had no doubt that the centaur's had further secrets.  He glanced upwards and saw the stars beginning to emerge in the sky as the sun fell.

A sudden noise caught Dumbledore's attention.

He looked towards the giant entrance doors.  They were open, and standing in the slice of light that came from them, casting his shadow across the pathway was Draco Malfoy.

The young Slytherin didn't seem to notice Dumbledore.  He seemed a trifle nervous and was dragging something behind him.

Dumbledore approached silently, the soft grass cushioning his steps.

Draco had paused, looking back at the sweeping stairway and grandeur of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore came beside him.

"You don't need to leave Draco," he said gently.

The pale boy went even whiter and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Professor!"  He exclaimed.

"I didn't have much of a chance to speak with you before.  Why don't you tell me what is bothering you so much that you would run away?"

Draco frowned and tilted his head defiantly.

"I'm not running away.  At least not the way you think."  He replied icily.

"Why are you leaving Draco?"  Asked Dumbledore seriously.

"I'm doing what's expected of me."  Replied Draco shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Seeing as you will not tell me your motives for leaving us, perhaps you will tell me where you are going."  Suggested Dumbledore, his eyes never leaving the Slytherin's face.

"I'm going to…"  Draco stopped.  He frowned even more deeply than before.  "Okay, so I don't know where."  He mumbled eventually.  "I just know I have to get out of here."

"Perhaps you might want to make some plans, if you come to me with them I can help you do what you want to do."  Suggested Dumbledore with a slight smile.

Draco looked up at the old wizard in disbelief.

"You're not going to keep me here?"  He asked.

"Draco, this is a school, not a prison.  I'm here to help you.  I suggest you go back to your dormitory and think things over rationally."

Draco scowled.

"I don't want to go back there."  He said maliciously.

"Well, why don't you wait for me in my office and we'll talk things over later.  There shouldn't be anyone in there..."

And that was how Draco found himself five minutes later, sitting in Dumbledore's office, his hastily packed trunk by his side, wondering what on Earth he would choose to do.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Harry had disappeared into thin air.

"But it's impossible to disapparate out of Hogwarts!"  Exclaimed Remus in surprise.

"Apparently not Moony."  Said Sirius sitting heavily on Harry's empty bed.

"Where do you think he's gone?"  Asked Dawn vacating her own bed to join Remus and Sirius.

Ginny and Arabella suddenly found all eyes on them.

Ginny looked up at the older witch in question.

"I could find him.  But it would take some time."  She said to no one in particular.

"Maybe you should get onto that right away then Bella."  Said Dumbledore from the doorway having just arrived.

"Headmaster.  What has happened to Harry now?"  Demanded Poppy Pomfrey.  "He wasn't himself at all."

"You're right Poppy.  He wasn't."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

The dark, dank halls of Azkaban seemed to wail and moan with the echoes of screams from their former occupants.

The two Death Eaters who knelt at last at their master's feet once more had to fight hard to hold back the tremors of fear.

"Lestrange.  You and your wife are my most loyal servants.  You shall resume your rightful places by my side...  Dumbledore must be overcome by fear.  Not only do I continue to grow in strength and numbers, but now he is losing his precious Potter boy as well."

The Lestranges did little to acknowledge their master.  Both were still fragile in mind, but with wands in their hands and spells at their lips they would boost the Death Eater ranks.

A small rat scurried along the wall of the dungeon, and as he did so Peter Pettigrew marvelled at the thought of what he was about to do.

Voldemort smiled as he held Harry Potter's wand.

"I can feel the hate and anger.  Soon Harry will come to me.  And he will stand along side us and fight against all that he believes."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Dumbledore almost sighed as he took in the bemused faces before him.  It seemed so often that he was the only one who could explain what was going on.

"The changes in Harry are all down to the Anillia Equanimia spell."

"But I thought we countered that!" Interrupted Sirius loudly, his face mingled with panic and anger.

"The memory restoring charm only countered the effects of memory loss which the curse induces.  The other effects are beyond our control Sirius.  It's up to Harry to do the rest."

Dumbledore felt guilty for revealing this to Sirius.  The look of hopelessness, which flooded to the faces around him, struck hard.

"I hate to say it, but there's nothing we can do.  I should have told you before.  But I believed that Harry had already managed to overcome that part of the curse.  I underestimated the darkness that was in him."

Sirius looked like he was about to say something in response, but whatever words had been about to come died on his mouth as another voice filled their ears.

"I'm sorry.  I should have fought harder."

All eyes swivelled to the corner of the room where Harry had appeared.

"Harry!"  Yelped Sirius in surprise.

"I've got to try and find him.  But I need something first Professor."  Continued the shimmering image of Harry addressing Dumbledore.

"The sword… "  Said Dumbledore smiling slightly.  "...is in my office.  Take it Harry.  And good luck."

With that Harry once more disappeared but not before shining a reassuring grin at Sirius.

Sirius was dumbstruck.

Beside him he knew that Remus was the same,

It was as if they'd just seen James again.

"Dumbledore.  Why did Harry look and act different, he seemed like, a ghost."  Said Ginny unsurely.

"Harry's identity has been split.  His body can only be used by one of his personas at a time.  Whilst the other is reduced to a ghost-like state.  Harry looked different because his 'light self' has been symbolised by his father.

I assume that his 'dark self' will have, I'm afraid to say, taken a rather more menacing appearance."

"What sword were you talking about Albus?"  Asked Remus having partially recovered from his shock.

"The sword of Gryffindor.  For Harry's 'light self' to fight his 'dark self' he will need a light magic power source.  There is none better for him to use than the sword of Gryffindor."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Procyon Equuleus sat in his death eater chamber, which was actually an old cell in the Azkaban fortress.  He was more of a prisoner than a death eater.  He shivered with cold and shoved his icy hands into the pockets of his new black robes.

He could barely comprehend the changes in his life since the day he'd met Harry Potter.

Just a boy.

A damn good quidditch player.

But just a boy.

"All I wanted was to get him to play for England.  Now I'm being used in a plot to kill him.  How the hell did that happen?" he muttered to himself.

The answer of course lay with Mundungus Fletcher.

"Stupid Fletcher.  I should never have trusted him, the fool.

I wonder what Sirius would do to him if he found him.

My stupid cousin…  He'd give up his life if he thought it would help his god-damned godson."

As Peter listened, his whiskers quivered in fright.  Perhaps he would have to forget his plan.  Sirius' cousin sounded quite as insane as Padfoot himself.  But as he watched the man curl up on his plain death-eater bedstead, he knew that he would need the cowardly man's help willing or not.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer : I do not in any way shape or form claim any of this as my own.  Anything original is purely the work of a strange voice in my head.  All the rest is from the mind of a Miss JK Rowling… I don't claim to know where she gets it from.

A/N : Okies, so, another chapter bites the dust…

Hope you guys liked it.

I'm still working away.  I promise I don't just wait for ages to post so that I can annoy people! *grins*

Thankyou to everyone who reviewed recently… kudos to anyone who's read the whooooole thing from start to this point recently… I salute you!

As always your encouragement and comments are warmly received.  (Unless they're from you Rob!  You're just biased! hehehe)

Luv

jona

xxx


	49. Sword, Stealth and Slytherin

AN – Happy Christmas everyone!  Sorry again about how long this took to write, expect more chapters over the holidays… Chapter 49 – Sword, Stealth and Slytherin 

Draco watched Dumbledore's phoenix as it preened its magnificent plumage.  He glanced at his watch and sighed wondering how long he would have to wait.

Slowly he felt his reluctant eyelids begin to droop, and they eventually fell shut allowing Draco Malfoy a moment of peace from his previously frantic thoughts.

Draco was sleeping soundly in his chair when Harry appeared.

He didn't notice as Harry gently lifted the magnificent Gryffindor sword from the shelf.

He didn't even stir as Harry walked quietly towards the window.

But the Slytherin's eyes shot open as one of Dumbledore's numerous foe-glasses crashed to the floor.

When he was met by the sight of a shimmering ghostlike Harry, who had frozen in a horrified pose across the room, Draco screamed.

***

Harry had seen Draco snoring slightly in a chair and had tried not to make any noise at all.  That wasn't exactly hard when you were a spirit-like being.  In fact, the real effort was involved in actually being able to affect your surroundings.

It had been difficult to lift the sword with his translucent fingers, but the sword seemed to almost instinctively meld to his hand once he had gotten it there.

Harry hadn't been able to dwell on that for very long however, because out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of his own reflection in Dumbledore's nearest foe-glass.

His own dark image glared back at him and out of sheer horrified surprise Harry knocked over another foe-glass with his elbow.

The mirror-like device crashed on the floor and splintered into many pieces, and in each shard Harry could see his green eyes thrown back at him full of hate and malice.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

"When will I ever stop feeling utterly confused?"  Muttered Sirius to no one in particular.

"Harry has that effect on most people Sirius.  And so did James if I remember correctly."  Said Arabella in reply.

"Oh no!  I was always on James' wavelength.  That's why it's so strange.  I don't have a clue what's going on in Harry's head."

"They're different people Padfoot.  Besides, I doubt that Harry knows much of what's going on in his head at the moment, thanks to Voldemort's spell."

Said Remus, ignoring the twitches at the name.

"If only Dumbledore would explain things properly again.  I wasn't really listening properly before."  Confessed Sirius.

"Where is Dumbledore?"  Said Ginny, suddenly animate after having been sitting in quiet contemplation since Harry's departure.

"No doubt he's got things to do… As have we."  Said Arabella knowingly.

"But… What about Harry?"  Said Sirius, looking a bit panicked.

"I hate to say it, but there really isn't anything you can do Sirius."  Said Arabella standing up and straightening her robes brusquely.

"_We_ have to get this school functioning as normally as possible.  There has been _far_ too much disruption to lessons already."  She continued determinedly, her commanding voice challenging them to disagree.

"Of course…  I feel quite well enough to resume work."  Said Dawn, who still looked rather pale.

"Are you sure Dawn?"  Asked Remus concernedly.

"Quite, Thankyou Moony."  Said Dawn with a small grin.  "Although I wouldn't mind a little help catching up on what's been taught and future lesson plans… care to collaborate?"

At this Remus blushed almost unnoticeably but nodded, and the two of them left the room.

"Ginny, would you please find Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and your brother, and bring them to my room.  I'll need to have a quick chat with the four of you before I get on with my work."  Said Arabella smiling kindly at Ginny who was fiddling with her robes.

I'll just pace around being an anxious Godfather and do nothing shall I?"  Said Sirius mutinously.

"No Sirius.  I suggest you find Dumbledore, but make sure you use Harry's invisibility cloak.  I'm sure Minerva wont succeed in keeping the students cooped up for much longer and we don't want you scaring anyone or getting caught."

"Alright."  Mumbled Sirius pulling the cloak from his pocket and disappearing from sight…  Suddenly, for the first time in a while the Hospital Wing was completely empty.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

When Harry failed to move Draco started to compose himself.

"Potter?"  He whispered standing up a tad shakily.

"Hey!  Harry Potter!  Can-you-hear-me?"  He said raising his voice.

Harry's translucent visage turned towards him and the haunted look in his eyes made Draco close his mouth.

"What's going on in here?"  Asked Dumbledore as he entered the office.  "Harry, shouldn't you be going?  You haven't got much time."

Draco was surprised to see Harry's face flooded with sudden determination and focus.

Without a word he vanished from the spot.

Draco blinked a couple of times before looking back at Dumbledore.

"Is he… dead?  What's going on?"

"Mr Malfoy I believe you claimed to have seen Salazar Slytherin's ghost and talked with him."  Said Dumbledore calmly.

"Well, yes."  Replied Draco still feeling unsure about what he _had_ seen.

"I'm afraid you were mistaken." began Dumbledore.

"I am not a liar!"  Shouted Draco, angrily interrupting.

"I did not suggest you were lying, merely mistaken.  The one you spoke to was actually the product of a spell involving Mr Potter.  His alter ego if you will.  Who took the form of the heir of Slytherin."

Draco frowned but said nothing so Dumbledore continued.

"Harry's alter ego has since taken control of his body and the Harry you saw just now came here to collect the sword of Gryffindor.  It is my belief that the two alter egos will have to fight one another for control.  In order to conquer the curse Harry needs to use the source of magic which the sword provides to counter the dark magic in the spell."

Suddenly wishing that Crabbe and Goyle were around so that he wouldn't feel quite so ignorant, Draco tried to ponder on what Dumbledore had said and eventually he felt that he partially understood what was happening.

"Draco, I believe you came here, not to discuss Mr Potter, but yourself and your place here at Hogwarts."  Said Dumbledore focusing on Draco.

"Don't you mean my place _out_ of Hogwarts.  I was leaving remember."  Said Draco scowling.

"I would prefer that you stay, but it is ultimately your decision."  Said Dumbledore leaning back into his chair.

Suddenly Draco realised that he was only going to find his way out by telling Dumbledore everything.

"My Father has asked me to spy on Harry, to become a servant of Voldemort.  I don't want to throw away my freedom, but I suddenly feel like I don't _have_ any _to_ throw away.  It's a lose-lose situation."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Snape woke up feeling numb.  Too much had happened recently to leave any room for processing it all.

As he rummaged around his desk for the first time in weeks Snape found a lunar chart and realised with a groan that he would have to brew some more Wolfsbane potion.

"No rest for the wicked."  He lamented with a sneer.

When Lupin arrived in his office Snape was less than pleased to see him.

"I'm just here to pick up some of Dawn's class notes, she used your office briefly while you were away."

Snape followed Lupin's eye-line to the uncharacteristically disorganised desk and frowned.

"Good luck finding them."  He said simply with a shrug of his shoulders as he seated himself by the fire.

Lupin didn't say anything aloud, but the resigned look on his face spoke a lot about his reaction to Snapes unwillingness to help.

Snape watched as Lupin waded through the piles of papers until he found the relevant notes.

"You can see yourself out werewolf."  Grumbled Snape towards the fire.

Lupin turned to leave but then he turned back.

"You don't have to brew the damned potion if you don't want to.  I talked to Dumbledore, I convinced him to let you have this month off.  I'll be fine without it, I managed before…"

Snape sat up stiffly.  He realised suddenly that he needed the responsibility.  After having betrayed himself as a spy to Voldemort feelings of uselessness and unrest had torn at him.

"I'll make it."  He said simply not looking away from the fire.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

**A/N**

**Next chapter… Voldie and Dark Harry verses good Harry**

**Excited???? I am!**

**Thanks go to**

**Kimberley R.          vmr          Creamy Mimi          Tinabedina          Sandrine Black          summersun          Gia         SEEKER 2000          Ady          Raven of Death          herm          c          Elsebeth Fishnips          mistyfirefly          Desert Hacker          iampotter          Kit Cloudkicker           Artemis          Time Twins          Lioness Rampant          Jen          Lily Evans          Geneathen         Violinist in the roof            Tobias          hpfanatic           Sirius B           abbey            Prophetess of hearts              Italian-chick54        Kate potter      Richiey**

**See yas then!**

**Love**

**Jona**

**xxx**


	50. Padfoot's Pride

A/N – Okies, soz about the delay… There's a lot of changing POVs in this chapter, I'm sorry but it was kinda necessary.  Enjoy!…

Chapter 50 – Padfoot's Pride

Pettigrew snuck between the bars of the cell and came up towards the bed.  As his twitching nose sniffed the air.

He couldn't help but wonder if this had once been Sirius' prison cell.

Summoning his strength Peter transformed back into human form and crept towards Procyon Equuleus.

"Mr Equuleus… Please wake up."  He whispered giving the man a shake.

He awoke easily and his startled eyes grew wider when he recognised Peter.

"You're… I… Uh…"  He stuttered.

"Shh, We have to go.  You have to come and help me."  

"But…"

Peter groaned.  "Just please come with me.  We need to get you out of here before _they_ come."

"They?"  Asked Procyon narrowing his eyes.

"You-know-who will send death eaters to _question_ you.  Believe me, you don't want to be here when they come."

Said Wormtail his face twitching nervously as if his whiskers were still there.

Equuleus needed no further persuasion and soon he was hurrying away from his cell clutching a scrawny rat with a silver paw in his hands.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Sirius couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for Draco Malfoy as he stood outside of Dumbledore's office shifting guiltily from foot to foot underneath the invisibility cloak.

Dumbledore's ever-calm voice floated through the door.

"Would you care to join us Sirius?"

With a startled jolt Sirius slipped out of the cloak and slipped inside.  He was surprised to see Draco gave him a small smile and didn't seem to mind as he took the second chair across from Dumbledore.

"Now.  I suggest that the best course of action would be for Mr Malfoy to be tutored by you Mr Black.  For now… this is only a temporary arrangement.  What is your opinion Sirius?"

Sirius was staring wide eyed at Dumbledore as if he'd sprouted an extra set of bushy white eyebrows.

"Me?!  Teach?  Well I…"

"Alright, well what about you Mr Malfoy?"

Sirius turned to Draco who to his great shock was grinning.

"I think it's a great idea Headmaster."

Sirius' mouth fell open, "But… I… well if he wants… but…"

"Wonderful!  That's settled then.  I'm sure that Professors Inigma and Lupin would be quite happy to help you out Sirius, I expect Draco's lessons to begin tomorrow."

Sirius left Dumbledore's office thinking about something other than Harry for the first time in weeks.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

The sun was low by the time Harry approached his destination.

The day's last few tendrils of light forked across the purple sky, here and there touching the tips of waves around the desolate isle on which the towering fortress of Azkaban stood.

Harry was sharply reminded of his flight from the very place not so very long since.  Looking down at his translucent self he mourned the loss of his powerful animagus body.  But deep within Harry felt something beginning to stir.  It felt as though there were some great force inside of him, straining to be released.

With a bold lack of trepidation Harry started again towards the prison and slammed open the heavy chiselled oak doors feeling ready to, at last, meet his fate.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Ginny sat in silence listening to Professor Figg's shortened explanation, which was entirely for the benefit of the others who all looked varyingly angry at having been 'left out' once again.

The youngest Weasley shook her head knowingly, being the youngest, and the girl had made that situation all too clear to her.  And she'd never felt herself a part of Harry's circle of friends.  Fleetingly she wondered whether Harry would ever really get to know her…  then she remembered everything that was going on and felt herself blush at the thought of her silly romantic 'problems'.  Annoyed with herself Ginny cringed and curled her hands into fists

She was suddenly aware that Arabella had stopped talking.

Opening her eyes Ginny was made aware of why, and she gasped.

Professor Figg had disappeared.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Remus returned to Dawn Inigma's office glad that the undercurrent of emotions that had been stirred by his visit to Snape's room had dissipated.

He could never come to terms with Severus' cruel remarks and abject hatred.  It was obviously hard to ignore but to Remus especially it seemed impossible to endure.

He'd always hoped that somehow he could get through to Snape, make him understand that not everyone was against him.

Pushing thoughts of the stubborn Slytherin from his head Remus went to enter the office.

"Moony!  Hang on a tic!  I need a word!"

"What is it Padfoot?"  Asked Lupin without even turning around.

"You'll never guess what old Bumble-bore's thought up now!"

Feeling the helpless smile creep determinedly onto his face he finally turned around to look at Sirius.

"I guess you'll have to tell me then Sirius."  Said Remus cocking an eyebrow at Padfoot's _I'm-blatantly-proud-of-myself-for-something_ face.

"No! no! You may now address me as Professor Padfoot… and I swear that I shaln't answer to any other name!"  Replied Sirius throwing back his shoulders and sticking his nose in the air.

"He hasn't!"  Cried Lupin his eyes almost bulging from their sockets.

"No, of course not!  At least not what you think!  I am, from this moment on, the personal tutor of a one Draco Malfoy."

Remus doubled up with laughter and needed Sirius' help in getting into Dawn's office.  He couldn't stop laughing as Sirius explained his new 'position' to Dawn and his fits continued as Sirius sternly reprimanded him for his 'ungentlemanly posture and lack of poise'.

Thoughts of anger, frustration, worry, and a certain Severus Snape, disappeared from Remus mind completely.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Arabella Figg could safely say that she had never been more surprised in her life then at that moment.  Within a few seconds she understood that she had been transported somewhere, and it was only a few more seconds before she realised where she had reappeared…

Azkaban.

And as if realising oneself to be in the lair of the Dark Lord, with no idea of how one came to be there was not enough.

Voldemort himself stood across the room from her, wand raised, his eyes blazing with searing anger that could almost kill by itself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*hit's self over the head with a handy frying pan*

I'm sorry!  Okay?

I know I promised the fight would be in this chapter, well, it's now in the next chapter.

I will write as fast as I can.

I'm sorry again!

It's such bad luck that as soon as I get a little time to write my brain falls asleep and I find out that my muse has taken a vacation in Lapland.

*sighs*

still.  At least I've got something to post now.  Hope you liked it.

Luv

Jona

xxx


	51. The Light Betray Me

Chapter 51 – The Light Betray Me

Harry raced along the corridors of the dark fortress.  As soon as he had entered through the door he had been overcome by a sense of foreboding.  Clutching tightly his sword and trying to regain hope despite the shadows that danced across his path, he pushed on.  He began feeling as though the aura of darkness were drawing him in like a hapless fish on a hook.

He imagined that his footfalls would have echoed heavily as he ran but he passed silently as a ghost.

Wondering briefly what chance he had of defeating his dark self, Harry stumbled across the very place he'd been heading for.

Opening the door he saw that things where even worse than he'd imagined.

Several Death Eaters were lying in a heap on the floor, their disfiguring masks abandoned, replaced by palled faces of dead men.

Atop his throne the Dark Lord sat still as stone, his eyes didn't waver from where they rested… fixed on the spot where the darkness was most dense, where the meagre candles provided for lighting could do nothing to lift the shadows, the spot where Harry's body stood and the evil emerald of his eye glared out of the gloom.

Shivering at the icy cold within the room Harry shimmied forward trying to remember what it was like to feel bravery.

He stopped abruptly however when his alter ego spoke.

"You may as well turn and run now Harry.  I do not even fear you now.  There is nothing you can do to stop me."

"What are you?"  Asked Harry frowning, "I don't believe that anything as evil as you could come from just me.  Tell me who you are.  _Tell me what Dumbledore wouldn't_."

Harry's dark image simply laughed.

"You have some courage left then Harry, and still the same age old streak of curiosity.  Have you not heard the old saying curiosity killed the cat?  Well, perhaps we shall see if the old adage holds true.  Lets bring out your friend and ask her."

With a click of his fingers the dark figure brought forth a struggling woman from the air.

"Let me go you evil wretch!"  Yelled Arabella Figg.

"Professor!"  Gasped Harry in surprise.

"Harry!  Don't listen to Sir Hevaryl. Just do what you came to do!"  Cried Arabella pleading for all she was worth.

"Sir Hevaryl?"  Questioned Harry in confusion, but he was interrupted as his dark self yelled Crucio and Arabella Figg's cries of pain filled the air.

"You will not use my name!  You must learn to fear me more than death itself!"

"YOU are Sir Hevaryl?"  Shouted Harry swiftly approaching, his outline becoming suddenly more defined.

"I gave myself this name a long time ago, before you were even aware of me.  I've been with you almost your whole life Harry, I have been as much a part of you as your pathetic genes, and now at last I will have my freedom.  I will take the power from those who waste it and turn the world to my will.  No-one will stop me, not Tom Riddle, not Dumbledore, and not you Harry Potter."

"I don't understand."  Grumbled Harry glaring at his own face.

"Let me spell it out for you Harry."  Snarled Sir Hevaryl summoning Harry's own wand from Lord Voldemort's unmoving hand.

With the wand he slowly spelt out his name

'SIR HEVARYL'

Then with a swirl of the Holly wand he rearranged the letters.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

All the while, two men sat shivering together high up in the guard post in the mighty chamber…

Pettigrew and Procyon Equuleus could both smell the metallic hue of blood on the air.  It hung heavily in every breath they took.  Neither wanted to remember witnessing the destruction of the 'lesser' Death Eaters or to think about those who had escaped.

Feeling less and less confident of what he was doing Peter chewed his lip and glanced at his partner.

Procyon had said nothing since they had left the cell.  The poor man seemed completely shocked and eerily vacant.

"I need you to get Harry clear.  Once the boy regains his own body you have to get him to Hogwarts… Understand?"

Procyon nodded but said nothing.

"Okay, now all we have to do is wait."

Shifting further down behind the bodies of his former fellows Peter forced down his gagging once again and returned his eyes to the scene which was unfolding below him.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Harry couldn't help but allow his translucent face to flood with surprise as the letters were rearranged.

They now read

'HARRY LIVES'

"Sir Hevaryl laughed, I see from your shock that I _really will_ need to explain everything to you.  Well, I have all the time I need, you can have no hope of escape."

Harry simply frowned, although he couldn't help but feel the need to know what he was about to be told.  Trying to ignore Arabella Figg's frantic wriggling he cleared his throat, "Tell me then."

Sir Hevaryl smirked knowingly and started to speak,

"This all begins on that momentous night in Godric's Hollow.  The night that I 'became'."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

The small assembly of Gryffindors who had seen Professor Figg simply vanish, wasted no time in rushing next door to Professor McGonagall's office (a place known all too well by the twins) and pounding on her door.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming."

After much babbling and hysterics McGonagall finally lost her patience and petitioned Ginny who had been nervously quiet, to explain.

Once she had established what had happened McGonagall took charge.

"Obviously I need to see Professor Dumbledore, but before I go I need to know that you lot aren't going to run off anywhere, you'll have to go back to Gryffindor tower.  No leaving there until I say you can."

She marched them back to their Common Room and left them there feeling rather disgruntled as their shock began to fade, and she ordered the Fat lady to keep them from leaving 'at all costs'.  She could just imagine the troop of Gryffindors trying to investigate for themselves the cause of Professor Figg's disappearance.

And of course she was quite right to be concerned, although she probably wouldn't have thought that it would be Neville Longbottom who was the one to suggest it.

"We have to find her."  He said determinedly fixing his eyes on Ginny who still seemed uncharacteristically quiet.

"Yes."  Replied Ginny suddenly.  "Neville's right, I have a bad feeling that something's going to happen to her."

"But we can't get out of here."  Said Ron glancing at the portrait hole angrily.

"They do always seem to be trying to stop us.  But we've always managed to help in the past."  Added Hermione looking to Fred and George who in turn were looking at each other knowingly.

"Come on then guys."

"We'll show you the way out."

Said the twins heading towards the fireplace.

"You mean there's a secret way out?" Said Neville in surprise.

"And you never told me?!"  Said Ron indignantly.

"Yeah, we found it last year, it wasn't even on the Marauder's map!"  Said George proudly gesturing to Fred who was standing right next to the fireplace.

"Open Sesame."  Said Fred loudly into the fireplace.

Hermione laughed, "So cliché."

And to her surprise the fireplace slid forward slightly revealing a small gap, which opened out into a passageway.

"Come on then."  Said Neville, striding forward.  "Let's go."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Harry edged forward to listen.  For once he just wanted to know the whole truth about his past.

"Little is really known about the Avada Kedavra curse Harry.  Indeed, probably only Albus Dumbledore and myself are anywhere near to knowing the truth.

The curse doesn't in any way harm the victim's body.  The victim's body is simply frozen in time.  Their soul is forced out when the body refuses to respond and no life can exist within the body."

"How did I survive it then?" Asked Harry.  "How did I manage to keep my body alive against the force of Voldemort's curse?"

"Be quiet and listen well.  You are not the only one to have survived the curse, no matter what you have been told.  It happened once before."

Harry's eyes bulged at this.

"Who else…"

"Did I not say be quiet?" demanded Sir Hevaryl with cold anger.

"Can you not guess who it might have been Harry?"

Harry shook his head.

"Your very own Professor Dumbledore little Harry.  It was he who survived it.  By the power of his sister's sacrifice he was able to deflect the curse back upon Lord Grindelwald and then defeat the weakened wizard."

Harry's mouth fell wide open and he could not now have said anything had he wanted to.

"D-Dumbledore?  But why didn't he tell me?"  He muttered eventually lifting his pale face to meet Sir Hevaryl's mocking glare.

"He obviously never trusted you enough.  Anyway we are losing track, this does little to explain who I am."

Harry nodded and pushed his surprise and hurt back down to listen to more.

"When the Avada Kedavra curse hit you that Halloween night it was a truly singular event.  On the night of lost souls your body became very temporarily vacant and the opportunity was taken by a wandering spirit to inhabit it.

I am that spirit Harry.  The one who was once known by another name.  A name indeed that you know very well."

Harry's heart sank.

"I was once called the mighty Lord Slytherin."

"No! I don't believe it!"  Yelled Harry suddenly angrier than he'd ever been.

"You're trying to poison my mind!"

Sir Hevaryl simply laughed

"You can deny it all you like, but it can't change the truth.  It matters not to me Harry, because now you will die once and for all, like you should have the night my 'heir' brought me back to the world."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N

Okay okay!  I know I keep promising the fight… well. It's NEXT chapter!

Hope this was alrighty, yell at me if it wasn't!

love

Jona

xxx


	52. Darkshines

A/N – cliffy warning!!! Enjoy!

Chapter 52 – Darkshines

Harry was surprised to see himself at the wrong end of his wand.  He'd barely been able to keep up with all the new information.

Sir Hevaryl's intentions were clear.  Destroy Harry's soul and keep Harry's body.

"A duel Harry, not your normal wizards duel of course, but you already knew that didn't you?  Dumbledore told you that much."

Harry simply held the piercing gaze with one of his own.

"Yes, I do know.  The duel of souls… The phoenix against the snake, the dragon against the night, Fornax opposing Ophiuchus.  There have been many predictions about this moment."

Sir Hevaryl smiled nastily at him.

"Well then, I see no reason to delay further."

Harry watched then as the spirit of lord Slytherin seemed to flow out of his body, which simply slumped to the floor.

"We begin."  Said Sir Hevaryl, now in spirit form, but still holding Harry's wand.

The two bowed to each other then Harry raised Gryffindor's sword and Sir Hevaryl raised the wand.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

The troop of Gryffindors went straight back to Professor Figg's office to search for clues about her disappearance.  They sifted through her papers and Hermione was quickly distracted by something.

"Look at this you guys."  She said lifting a folder from the desk and leafing through its contents.

Inside there were several reports written by someone called Dawn Nightshade.

"Who do you reckon this Dawn is?"  Said Neville, curious.

"Dawn… Didn't Harry say that Professor Inigma's name was Dawn?"  Said Ron suddenly.

"You know, that may not be as irrelavant as it seems Ron.  Did you know that the word Enigma is roughly translated to 'riddle'?  Perhaps it's actually an alias."  Said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Is this helping Harry at all?"  Asked Ginny impatiently.

"You're right Gin, let's keep looking."  Said Neville going over to the window.

"It's no good.  You're not going to find anything."

Dumbledore's voice made all of them jump and they turned around guiltily to face him.

"Don't worry, you will not be punished, but I'm afraid Professor Figg has been summoned elsewhere and it will do no good trying to bring her back.  There is ancient and strong magic going on here."

There was a short silence before Neville stepped forward slightly nervously and said.

"This has got something to do with Harry, hasn't it Headmaster."

Dumbledore smiled slightly at Neville.

"You are far more perceptive than many give you credit for Mr Longbottom.  Unfortunately I cannot tell you anything about it, and I cannot permit any of you to go trying to be heroic, this is something that has been waiting to happen for many years now and it is something that Harry has already had all the help he can have if he is to succeed."

Seeing that it would be folly to try and outwit Dumbledore the Gryffindors allowed themselves to be escorted to the great Hall and sat subdued at their table for dinner.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Harry and Sir Hevaryl locked eyes and circled each other like wild animals preparing to battle to the death.

The glittering sword in front of Harry seemed to lend its strength to the young wizard and there was a faint golden glow spreading up his arm towards his chest fortifying his heart and granting him the courage he needed to face his mighty foe.

Opposite him was the shadowy spirit of Salazar Slytherin was feeding from the power of Harry's own Holly wand trying to drain the phoenix feather of all that he could.  His countenance seemed to shine with darkness and his eyes, which were green and very akin to Harry's were full of malice.

They were watched by a very nervous Arabella Figg.

She stood awe struck and she was so engrossed in the duel of souls that she didn't even register that she was stood next to the frozen body of Lord Voldemort.

Instead, she whispered words of encouragement for the boy she'd been so deeply bound into protecting.

"Come on Harry.  You can do it son.  Don't give into him, you can win this."

Had she known that Harry could hear her almost silent whispers she might have tried to be more articulate, but she didn't know that her very thoughts were calling to Harry in his mind helping to strengthen his will.

"You won't win.  I wont let you take my body away from me!  You have had your time.  Return to the wilderness where you belong you snake!"  Cried Harry pushing against Slytherin's shadow with all of his strength.

A flicker of panic danced in Slytherin's cold face and Harry felt the dark lord's strength begin to fail.

"No!  You Gryffindor scum!  I've waited too long for this!  I will not be forced out now!"  Cried Sir Hevaryl

"Go out!"  Yelled Harry putting everything he had into his efforts as thoughts of his friends, of Sirius and most strongly of all the thought of Ginny's delicate face brought out his deepest reserves of strength.

Finally the dark shade was broken.

Slytherin's anguished cries of pain filled the chamber as his shadow lost all of its strength and Harry's wand fell to the ground with a clatter.

Harry had only enough strength left to reclaim his body and fall into deep unconsciousness.

Slytherin however had one last trick to play… The faded and broken shadow found its way to the only other suitable host there was…

So it was that Lord Voldemort awoke from his trance and his red eyes were curdled with a streak of black.

Starting forward the Dark Lord moved to strike at Harry as he lay helpless on the ground.

Coming suddenly from her shock Arabella felt courage stir within her and leapt after Voldemort.

"No!"  She cried, diving forward and pulling him away from Harry.

Grabbing her wand from her pocket she yelled out the first spell that came to mind.

"Stupefy!"

At the same time the dark lord shot his hand forth and with an evil jeer cried

"Avada Kedavra!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N

Okay I know… I'm the evilest evil person even more evil that Voldie and undeserving of happiness or reviews!  But come on!  You should be expecting a cliffy by now!

Love

jona

xxx

Yay!  over 1000 reviews!  another milestone!!!!!

Thanks to…

daydreamer

Aeryn

Sandrine Black

Tinabedina

Raven of Death

abbey

Lady Aquila

Gia

Lin-z

AngelCD

Creamy Mimi

violinist on the roof

mark

herm

summersun

Bob

Naralina

Ady

sweets

Stephanie

chris

Kit Cloudkicker

emma

Joanna

kaylin

Trueblades

Jacky

scoo

MegumiFuu

Insane Vampire Writer

embyr black

TheSilverLady

(soz if I missed anyone!)

Also… 

Thanks to all those who've bothered to read this (even those who don't review)

I hope you're enjoying reading this.


	53. In The Wake of Battle

AN – Here's a pretty long chapter to make up for the shortness and tardiness of the last one!

Chapter 53 – In The Wake of Battle 

Peter watched the duel in fascination, he was completely in awe of James' son.  He was hardly long into his teens, yet already shouldering the weight of the world.  With mixed emotions he watched the triumph of the boy he had once betrayed.

Once the duel was over Peter started making his way around to where Lucius Malfoy had frozen, in the same trance-like state as his master.  Peter knew that Malfoy would have to be taken out if Harry was to escape.

Procyon took the opposite direction, his job was to get Harry back to Hogwarts, after all, that was hardly a job Peter could do himself.

He came around, feeling his way along the wall nervously.  He was standing behind Arabella when Harry finally regained his body.

Procyon was just about to go for Harry when he noticed Lord Voldemort's hand twitch.

In a complete panic Procyon Equuleus froze on the spot, fear clouding his vision.

When he noticed that both the Dark Lord and Arabella Figg were moving towards Harry, he snapped out of his trance… The boy!  He had to save him.

With adrenaline pulsating through him he leapt after them both.

Peter saw Malfoy's body shudder and knew that he was coming out of the trance.  With a shaking hand Pettigrew lifted his wand and cast the stunning spell before the Death Eater even knew he was there.

Peter then hurried back to help Procyon.

The first thing he saw as he rounded the corner was the blinding flash of spells.

Three figures were on the floor surrounding a very dazed and frightened looking Arabella Figg.

Peter ran forward yelling.

"Arabella!  Quickly!  Lets take Harry and Procyon and Go before the Death Eaters surround us!"

Grabbing Harry's cloak, Procyon's sleeve and Arabella's arm Peter activated the portkey and they were transported instantly away from the dark fortress of Azkaban.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

The forest was dark and dense about them as they materialised at the end of the portkey.  Arabella was still dumb with incomprehension.  She couldn't seem to shift the green haze that lingered around her vision ever since that dreadful curse had been sent towards her.

"We're safe."  Gasped Peter beside her.

"Peter Pettigrew."  She mumbled suddenly noticing the man that had taken her away… away from Azkaban and the dangers it held.

"Yes.  It's me.  I'm going to go to the Ministry straight away.  …I made a promise, and this time… This time I mean to keep it."

Arabella watched sadly as Peter glanced at Harry's slumbering form with defeat and self-loathing liberally spread across his countenance.

"I think that you could earn Harry's forgiveness more easily than you'd imagine.  He's always been like his parents in that respect.  He'd never ask anything of anybody if he could avoid it, but I do know that what he wants most is family… And that is what Sirius is to him."

The words seemed to escape from her as Arabella felt pity for the hapless figure before her, but she also knew that they were true words.

Peter smiled weakly at her before seeming to snap out of his trance.  He knelt down and turned Procyon over.  The man was quite obviously dead, his lifeless eyes stared back at them blankly.  Arabella had to fight down a sob.

"He saved my life… And Harry's too."  She murmured weakly.

Peter looked up at her and nodded.  With a sigh he took one last glance at Harry then turned back to Arabella.

"You're in the Forbidden Forest, you and Harry need to get back up to Hogwarts.  Good Luck."

And with that he disappeared with a sudden pop taking Procyon with him, leaving Arabella and Harry alone in the trees.

Arabella watched Harry as he mumbled incoherently and shifted slightly in his deep sleep.

Taking a deep breath to focus, she knelt beside him on the leafy ground and checked him over.

He seemed fine, although the cloak around his shoulders was a heavy black material, much like a death eater cloak, but covered with intricate embroidery of snakes all over it, and the silver clasp, which was shaped like a snake coiled around itself, made her shudder as she inspected it.

Deciding that Harry might get too cold without it she wrapped the cloak around him gently before trying to pick him up.

She jumped as a hand fell on her shoulder and almost dropped Harry.

"Don't be alarmed."  Said the centaur.  "I'm here to help you."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Harry was warm and comfortable, and he noticed first the blessed absence of pain as his eyes fluttered open.

As the mists of slumber lifted from his brain Harry managed to sit up slowly and he couldn't help but laugh in wonder and delight.

He had his body back!  And best of all his back had been healed.

Fingering his way down the skin of his back he could hardly feel were the wound had been and there wasn't even the slightest twinge of pain as he twisted from side to side.

Elated from these initial encouragements Harry pulled his legs out of the bed and gingerly stood on his feet for the first time in what felt like years.

With the amazement of a toddler taking his first steps he stumbled across the room.  He realised for the first time since waking that he had no idea where he was.

"Hello?  Can anyone hear me?"  He called softly, his throat felt rather dry and raspy.

No-one replied so Harry made his way back to the bed sitting a little heavily on the deep red coverlet, feeling quite tired after his exertion.

Biting his lip he wondered momentarily if he would be able to conjure a drink but he wasn't given time to attempt because suddenly the door to the room burst open and Sirius Black rushed in.

His Godfather ran over to him and grabbed him into a bear hug.

"You're up!"  He said sounding surprised.

"Albus said that Muane didn't think you'd wake for another couple of days."

Harry grinned up at him

"Hey Sirius."  He said throwing his arms around him.

They were joined by Dumbledore soon after and Harry was given a full explanation.

"…So after Arabella allowed Muane to heal your back injury and give you a restorative tea she brought you up to the castle.

We decided to let you get your energy back rather than force you awake so you've been here ever since.

What do you think of it Harry?"

"It's a lovely room Sir."  Said Harry looking around at the Gryffindor motifs and elaborately carved furniture.

"It's believed to be where Godric himself used to reside.  Quite fitting that you should spend your recovery time in here after defeating Salazar's ghost."

Harry flushed,

"I still can't believe that I carried him around with me all that time.  And I didn't even know it!"

Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"It was hard for me to believe to Dragon-boy."  He chuckled.

"I feel really… strange."  said Harry, frowning.

"Like, a part of me is lighter somehow."

"Is that really so surprising?"  Asked Dumbledore, his familiar twinkle brightening as he smiled.

"I guess not…  but…  does this mean."

"Harry, don't worry.  The powers you began using this year are your own.  You didn't just borrow them from Slytherin.  Do you really think that Salazar would have helped you at all?"  Said Dumbledore intuitively.

Deciding to test it out, just to be sure, Harry waved his hand and conjured the glass of water he'd been thirsting for.

"See Harry!  You're Gryffindor's heir.  I'm sure you could still drench all the greasy Slytherins you'd like."  Said Sirius grinning.

"Just so long as you don't stop my pupil from getting to his classes."

Harry's eyes went wide

"Your pupil?"  He asked.

Sirius face lit up like a filibuster firework

"I'm tutoring Draco Malfoy."  He said proudly.

Harry spluttered "What on Earth did Malfoy do that was so bad?"  he asked in amazement.

Sirius tried to frown but he couldn't help but laugh along with his godson.

"Yeah, yeah, alright!  I've heard it all already from Moony.  Anyway, I think it's time you got back to sleep Harry.  You'll need all your strength before we let your friends in here to see you."

Ruffling Harry's hair affectionately Sirius stood up to leave.

"Okay.  See you later Sirius."  Said Harry snuggling under his blankets again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN

Hope you enjoyed that!

As you can see we're nearing the end (at last!)

Lotsa luv

Jona

xxx

Thanks to…

Kit Cloudkicker

Lin-z

Lady Aquila

Sandrine Black

summersun

Aeryn

baasheep

InsaneVampireWriter

Kimmy

abbey

Nibowin Black

Taracollowen

Auror X

Jeanne

vmr

Sara

Hyper Princess

Rini

me

Impmon

Allison

Jcorrington

Starlight

K.B.Denzer

angel467

Ady

A-Potter-Person

silvermoon

violinist on the roof

Stephanie

gjegje

Oonagh

Renee Freshman

Gia

daydreamer

Animechic24

Joanna

Lena

hpfanatic

Nuts

Thankyou all sooo much!


	54. Intended

A/N – Okies, here's the chapter. A slightly longer one… Enjoy!..  
  
  
  
Chapter 54 – Intended  
  
  
  
Harry woke up to find himself surrounded.  
  
"Don't move Harry Potter! Not one inch!" Yelled a familiar voice.  
  
Startled, Harry froze, allowing only his eyes to flutter open.  
  
"Don't shoot!" He exclaimed, a grin forming on his face.  
  
"I believe that speech requires movement, wouldn't you agree George?"  
  
"Quite right Fred. What do you propose we do?"  
  
"I think a punishment is in order."  
  
"I agree… Tarantallegra!"  
  
"Aaaargh!" Yelled Harry clutching his sides as he was hit by the twins' tickling charms. "Please! Stop! I surrender!"  
  
"You hear that Fred? He surrenders!" Said George in fake astonishment.  
  
"Maybe he will submit to our demands then. What do you say Harry boy?" Questioned the other twin leaning towards Harry's tear-stained face.  
  
"Anything… Just… Please stop!" Blurted out Harry amid his fits of laughter.  
  
Suddenly the tickling stopped and Harry noticed that Hermione, Ron and Neville were also in the room arms crossed looking down at him.  
  
"Here are the demands." Said Ron, as Harry scrambled into a sitting position.  
  
"One. You will never again go off on an adventure without informing someone here so that we can actually get some sleep without worrying." Said Neville grinning.  
  
"Two. You will not let said dangerous and life-endangering missions impede your schooling." Added Hermione with a wink.  
  
"And third. You are obliged to test every one of Fred and George's creations by the end of this weekend in return for all the panicking and confusion you left us in!" Said Ron giving Harry a playful punch on the arm.  
  
Harry grinned up at his friends and he felt like grabbing them all into one huge hug.  
  
"As it seems I have no alternative… I accept!" He replied, and they all laughed.  
  
"So, Harry. I guess we'd better give you your homework assignments now. You're going to have a hell of a job getting through them all. Hermione made sure to write down every single one." Said Neville pulling a massive pile of parchments out from the corner.  
  
"Bloody hell Hermione!" Moaned Harry in amazement.  
  
"All part of the agreement you just made Harry old chum." Chuckled Fred mischievously.  
  
"Anyway, we'll leave you to it then." Said Hermione grinning. "If you need any help we'll be back to see you later."  
  
"Good luck mate!" Said Ron pulling a face at the bundle.  
  
"You want something to help sustain you, try these." Said George slipping some suspect looking sweets onto the bed.  
  
"No Thankyou! I think I'll need all my limbs to get through this lot if you don't mind!" Said Harry laughing.  
  
As they left the room Harry sighed and fell back against his pillow with a big grin on his face. At last some things were getting back to normal!  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Elsewhere in the castle however, the mood was more sombre.  
  
Arabella Figg, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore were all sat in the Gryffindor chambers in tight conversation.  
  
"We can't trust Pettigrew. How many times will I have to tell you that!" Said Sirius heatedly on the verge of pulling his hair out.  
  
Arabella pinched her mouth up tight trying not to let her anger get the better of her.  
  
"You think I don't remember how he betrayed us Sirius?" She mumbled gruffly.  
  
"Calm down you two. It's not like there's anything we can do about it now." Said Remus sensibly holding his hands up.  
  
"Quite right Remus. And besides we have other things to discuss. It seems that the rebellion within the Death Eater ranks was not confined to Peter."  
  
Said Dumbledore twirling his wand thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes indeed. From what I've understood and seen of everything that has happened. Not only Peter Pettigrew, but also Mundungus Fletcher and Mr Equuleus."  
  
Sirius' frowning deepened.  
  
"I never thought Procyon would have ended up in that situation to begin with. All he's ever cared about is quidditch." He mumbled.  
  
"I'm sorry Sirius." Said Arabella squeezing his hand.  
  
"It's okay. It's not even like we were close cousins. It's just… We played together as kids and, what with our names being chosen especially by our mothers. It's just odd is all." Said Sirius shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Well, the funeral arrangements have been made by the ministry. I believe Arthur Weasley made sure of that." Said Dumbledore  
  
"What with all the chaos at ministry headquarters I'm not surprised." Added Lupin shaking his head. "Do you know when Minister Fudge is going to come back from his 'health break'?"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled suddenly and although he didn't say anything everyone got the feeling that the old man was up to something.  
  
"No idea Remus." He answered.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if he came back if Peter makes his appearance." Said Arabella.  
  
"More likely that would make him run away even further!" Snorted Sirius derisively.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Lucius Malfoy shivered as he pushed through the undergrowth.  
  
He didn't dare go back to his home now. Not after what he'd just seen.  
  
When the thought of Crabbe and Goyle's deaths ran through his mind yet again he shivered even more. He'd always enjoyed the feeling of power he'd gotten from their subservience to him. But now they were gone. Killed by the evilest Dark Lord imaginable.  
  
It was still unclear to Lucius who or what had been possessing the Boy Who Lived. But he wasn't so gullible to believe that Harry had been acting of his own free will. He'd seen nothing of the unassuming, magnanimous boy that he'd met before. The monstrous creature that had decimated half of the Death Eater ranks was a well-rehearsed killer and a menacing presence.  
  
After he'd woken up to find himself completely alone in the abandoned fortress of Azkaban Lucius had decided to go to Hogwarts, take his son, and run.  
  
Running from who or what Lucius wasn't quite sure, but all that he could think to do was get as far away as possible from everything.  
  
And so he was, walking alone under the gentle moonlight with his once fine black robes hanging in tatters and his grey eyes alight with fear and uncertainty.  
  
That was how he was… But then he was found.  
  
"Hold it right there!" Yelled the man jumping out at him with his wand brandished in front of him.  
  
Lucius stopped still and for once he didn't dare move.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy. Where do you think you are going?" Said the man, whose voice was cold and unforgiving.  
  
"I… I… To Hogwarts, to… um, to see my son." Mumbled Lucius scowling with anger at the realisation that he was scared of his dark assailant.  
  
"Oh really? Well, perhaps you need a reminder of where you should be going."  
  
Lucius stepped back away from the stranger whose face he had yet to glimpse.  
  
"Crucio!" Cried the cold voice.  
  
The unforgivable curse didn't come from his wand, it was shot from his hand. But pain hit Lucius Malfoy hard in the chest before he could even realise it.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Harry had only just picked up the first piece of parchment from the pile which was headed 'Potions – Assignment One' When the pain shot through his scar.  
  
By a stroke of luck, or perhaps not, Snape was passing by at that moment and heard Harry's muffled yell.  
  
"Potter? What's wrong with… Oh dear. I'll summon Madam Pomfrey immediately." Said the potions master after poking his head inside the room.  
  
"No! Professor wait!" Gasped Harry, clutching his forehead. "It's already dulling down."  
  
"Very well." Said Snape watching him closely.  
  
When Harry eventually stopped squinting from the pain Snape nodded and turned to leave.  
  
"Thankyou Professor." Said Harry quietly as if it was an effort.  
  
"What exactly for Potter?" Said Snape suddenly from his position frozen on the spot by the door. "Do you mean, Thankyou for the grievous bodily injury I gave you? Or for leaving you to fend for yourself in Azkaban? Or for letting you duel the dark lord yet again… Or is it just Thankyou for sparing you Poppy Pomfrey's fussing?"  
  
Professor Snape's fists had clenched at his sides and his voice had gotten more and more constricted.  
  
Harry blinked and rubbed his head again.  
  
"Are you being serious Professor?" He asked feeling slightly angry.  
  
Snape turned around and Harry could see confusion, frustration and certainly… although he was trying to hide it, there was guilt, in the dark eyes that glared back at him.  
  
"I mean. You're trying to apologise to me. Are you?" Said Harry slightly nervously.  
  
"I suppose I do owe you an apology." said Snape although he seemed to have to force the words out.  
  
"But you don't!" Said Harry suddenly leaping out of bed.  
  
"You saved my life! Again! It's me who should be sorry! I blew your cover as a spy! You risked your life! You saved the only family I have, the Weasleys! You stopped me from becoming a murderer! I owe you everything Professor! You owe me nothing!"  
  
Snape couldn't mask his surprise at Harry's sudden angry outburst but he did have the grace to accept Harry's thanks and excuse himself quickly before Harry fell back into bed feeling exhausted and dizzy as he tried to ignore the lingering pain from his scar.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
A/N – So there you have it!  
  
Hope it wasn't too long of a wait.  
  
Next chapter will have some H/G. And also that idiot of a Minister returns.  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! It's amazing reading all of your comments! I'll answer some of your questions here…  
  
I'm not altogether sure how many chapters are left… We'll just have to wait and see, but it won't be loads, certainly no more than 10.  
  
There will hopefully be a sequel, but no promises! I think I deserve a bit of a break… besides if I decide after reading the REAL fifth book that I don't want to write the sequel to this then I probably wont.  
  
Animechic24, yeah sure! I'd love to collaborate with someone! Any ideas? Just e-mail me with anything and we can get something started k? (dreadlockanoj@hotmail.com)  
  
Voldie is in the next chapter and he's not a happy bunny  
  
Raven of Death – I am honoured! Thankyou!  
  
Ginny Potter –yes I remember you! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Lana Potter – Thanks very much for that multitude of reviews! I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far!  
  
Blue Ice – Another page full of reviews from a single person! Wow. Thanks! I don't mind being called names in that way… shows that I'm doing my job right!  
  
  
  
Okies! One last plea!  
  
I would be very grateful if a few of you would take the time to have a look at my sister's fic (penname 'angie potter').  
  
It's called 'Harry Potter and the Old Crowd' and I think it's amazing!  
  
(I know I'm biased but I know good writing and it's a good read!)  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=322949  
  
  
  
THANKYOU ALL!!!  
  
luv  
  
jona  
  
xxx 


	55. Small Mercies

Chapter 55- Small Mercies 

Harry couldn't help but grin as Madam Pomfrey gave him a last fussing over.

The poor nurse was stunned at his recovery.  It couldn't be doubted that he was better.  Indeed, she had to agree that he was as healthy as she'd ever seen him.

"I'll be doing my best to stay this way.  I can promise that much faithfully Madame Pomfrey."  Said Harry as he picked up his stack of work.

"Yes, well don't you go working too hard young man!  Remember what Professor Dumbledore said.  You're to have extra time before your OWLs to catch up."

Harry nodded and left the room as quickly as possible.

He wasn't really looking where he was going and he bumped into Ginny in the corridor not far from the common room.

"Harry!  You're out!"  She exclaimed staring at him slightly wide eyed.

"Hi Ginny.  How are you?"  Said Harry looking down at the mess of parchments that he'd just dropped.

"Oh dear.  Here, let me help you!"  She said kneeling down and reaching to pick them up.

"No, no, don't worry about it."  Said Harry smiling.

He took out his wand and re-stacked the papers also binding them carefully with string.

Ginny blushed.

"I didn't think of that."  She confessed standing up.

"So, how have you been?"  Asked Harry as he picked up the pile once more.

"Oh, you know, not too bad."  Muttered Ginny looking at him almost cautiously.

"Is something the matter Ginny?"  Asked Harry with genuine concern.

"Uh, no, of course not.  It's just…"  As Ginny stuttered and began to go red Harry led her back towards the common room.

"Let's sit down and have a chat okay, there's obviously something bothering you."  He said decidedly grabbing her hand on impulse and struggling to haul his pile of assignments using just the other arm.

They hadn't gotten very far before Ginny squeezed his hand and stopped walking.

"Harry.  You do realise that you wont get to talk to me at all if we go in there don't you?"  She said grinning.

Harry frowned in thought then smiled back, "You're right.  Maybe we could just, walk and talk.  But hang on a second."  He let go of her hand and took out his wand.  After glancing down the hall to check that he wasn't going to be caught doing magic in the corridor Harry pointed at the heavy pile and shrank it so that it fit comfortably in his pocket.

"Don't know why I didn't do that in the first place really."  He said with a slight laugh.

Ginny was staring at her feet again and Harry suddenly realised that he'd quite like to hold her hand again.

"Come on then Ginny!"  He said suddenly, grabbing the aforementioned hand and walking briskly away from the common room.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Lucius trembled as the lingering pain of the cruciatus curse made way to allow his brain to function again.

"M-My Lord?"  He stuttered in disbelief.

"You have no idea Luciussss," Hissed the towering figure.

"Mercy!  Please have mercy!"  Squealed the terrified man all thought of pride and arrogance abandoned.

"You are a fool, I do not know of mercccy, nor would I grant it to you.  I ssshall keep you alive asss long asss you have a purpossse."  Snarled the voice, which was becoming more serpentine by the second.

"Of course lord."  Mumbled Lucius scrambling into a kneeling position.

"Besssidesss, you are amusssing to me."  Hissed the man stepping forward.

Lucius hardly dared to lift his head, but he couldn't fight the urge to look at the owner of the menacing hiss.

When he did he almost chocked.  He recognised the familiar skeletal features of Lord Voldemort, but some sick twist of fortune had gouged Harry Potter's eyes from his face and used them to substitute the dark lord's own.

"You ssshall do sssomething for me Luciusss.  And perhapsss you will live to sssee your ssson again."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Draco Malfoy sat at his desk pouring diligently over his book.

Sirius had turned out to be a surprisingly efficient instructor, and Draco was certain that he was making very good progress for once.

His eyes drifted away from the page he'd been reading as Draco pondered once again the choice he'd made.  He was sure now that it had been the right one.  He could never have stayed amongst the other Hogwarts alumni.  It would not only have been dangerous but undoubtedly unpleasant.

He did, however, often feel a slight twinge off loss.  As though he'd somehow dishonoured his family.  He couldn't help but wonder what his Father would do when he found out what was going on.

With a small sigh Draco shook his head and returned to reading up on animagi.  It seemed to be a favourite topic of 'Professor Padfoot' as Sirius liked to be addressed both in and out of their lessons.  And Draco couldn't help but admit that it interested him too.  He grinned slightly and glanced over to where Sirius was currently snoozing, reclined on a sofa, his arm flung over his face, emitting a loud snore from time to time.

Draco knew that worrying about Harry had been the core of Sirius' existence for most of the past few months, even more so than previously, and he accepted easily the frequent bouts of exhaustion, which Harry's Godfather was prone to.  He couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of Harry for it, but he settled that out by remembering that it wasn't worth going through what Harry had suffered this year just for a bit of concern.  At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

They'd been walking for almost ten minutes and had reached the quidditch pitch before either Harry or Ginny said a word.

Eventually Harry slowed from the hurried pace he'd been employing and motioned towards a couple of seats that looked quite enticing.

"So."  He huffed as he sat down. "What's on your mind Miss Weaslette?"

Ginny had to laugh out loud at the name.

"I'm impressed!  Not even Fred and George have come up with that one before."  She giggled.

Harry shrugged.  "Seriously Ginny, it's not like you to be so withdrawn."

Ginny almost smiled at the concern Harry had been showing her.

"Well, it's you.  Harry, you've changed so much this year.  I don't know if you've noticed with all that's happened but it's almost as if you're a different person.  I'm just scared that if we have to get to know each other again…"

Harry held up his hand.

"Hang on a second Ginny.  When did we really get to know each other in the first place?"  He asked gently.

"Well, I don't know.  But I feel like I've known you my whole life, and, well… You did save my life."

For a moment they just looked at each other.  For one second Ginny thought he might lean in and kiss her, but he didn't.  She was surprised that she felt relieved.

Suddenly Harry smiled.

"Ginny!  From this moment we're going to have a crash course in getting to know one another!"  He said, a strange sort of childish excitement shining from his face.

"Alright."  She said, grinning back.

"Forget what you _thought_ you knew about Harry Potter."  He said as if challenging her to do the impossible.

"And you, forget what _you_ though _you_ knew about Ginny Weasley."  Said Ginny mischievously, standing up.

"Deal" said Harry holding out his hand.

But at that moment Ginny shoved him in the chest yelling, "You're IT!" as she ran off towards the castle.

After overcoming his astonishment, Harry ginned widely and ran after her feeling as free as he had in a long long time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N 

Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter.  I have a confession to make, I have lost my list of e-mailees, so please, could anyone who wishes to be contacted when I update let me know in your review or my e-mailing me at dreadlockanoj@hotmail.com.  Thanks a lot.

Right-o as for this latest chapter, I'll apologise first for not getting everything that I promised into it, but I thought you'd prefer it if I got this posted then if I spent an age adding more.  Also, cringes I hope it wasn't too fluffy, I was going for cute and fun rather than sappy, but I've probably failed miserably!

Lotsa Luv

Jona

x x x


	56. Complexities

Chapter 56- Complexities 

Harry was sat on his bed surrounded by parchments when Ron eventually found him.

"Oh, hi Ron."  Said Harry when he noticed him.

"How's it going Harry?"  Asked Ron as he slumped onto his bed next to Harry's.

Ron laughed at the expression of suffering his friend gave him in reply.

"That bad huh?"

Harry laughed, "Well.  I should have started all of this earlier, but I was a bit, um, distracted."

Noticing the blush that crept across Harry's cheeks Ron raised an enquiring eyebrow.

"I hope you don't mind Ron, it's just, I spent the afternoon outside with Ginny."

At first Ron tried to stop himself from laughing but soon he was spluttering with mirth.  "Of course I don't mind Harry, it's about time you two got to know each other better."

"You mean you're not… Well _awkward_ about it?"  Asked Harry looking genuinely shocked.

"No!  I wouldn't want you two tip-toeing around each other any more when it's so obvious that you're well… you know!"  Said Ron grinning.

"Now you're one to talk!"  Said Harry smiling widely.  "Tell me… How _are_ things going with Hermione?"

Ron blushed hard but couldn't keep the smile from getting wider.  "Alright I suppose."  He mumbled.

Harry laughed and decided to wait until later to press for details, perhaps he would ask Ginny what his best friends had been up to.

"Ron, will you help me out with this dumb Trelawny assignment… You know, like old times?"

Ron was obviously relieved by the change in conversation and leapt up immediately to sit next to Harry.

"Of course!  What first?  Mutilation by rampaging kelpies?"

"Er, Ron… Do kelpies actually rampage?"

"Who cares!"

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Lucius grabbed a hold of the tree branch sagging against it with all of his weight.  He couldn't remember ever having felt so exhausted, weak and trembling.

"It is done as you ordered my master.  The dementors have been gathered."  He panted with little ease.

"Well done Luciusss, I mussst sssay I am sssurprisssed."  Hissed the menacing shadow.

Lucius simply clung more tightly to the branch and flatly refused to chance a glance at the terrifying dark lord.

"Your ssson.  Remember my faithful ssservant, we mussst have his obedience."

Lucius closed his eyes tightly against the words that demanded more from him than he thought he could give.

"Of course master, I will obey your will."  He replied evasively.

He was surprised by the sudden stranglehold he found himself in.

"Yesss, you will obey… But you mussst alssso sssucceed!"  Demanded the snakelike voice from directly behind his ear.  "Or elssse you will die."

Then as suddenly as he had been chocked he was released and Lucius realised with a thumping heart that his assailant had disappeared entirely.

"God Draco.  If I ever regretted your upbringing before, it was nothing to this."

He chocked huskily to the empty forest.  He lifted his eyes and could see the shimmering outline of the Hogwarts lake, still distant on the horizon but suddenly all too near.

Wrapping his cloak in its damaged finery about himself he began the long arduous stumble towards Hogwarts.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

"Professor Dumbledore.  May I have a word with you please?"

The polite enquiry caught Dumbledore's attention immediately, turning around he found himself smiling down at a tiny first year Slytherin.

"Of course Mr Zairne."  He replied stooping slightly to bring his face closer to the small boy.

"Would you mind if we went to your office sir?"  Asked the boy nervously glancing over his shoulder.

"Indeed.  Follow me."

As Dumbledore led the boy towards his office he wondered momentarily what was worrying the young man.

Once they were comfortably seated in the circular office Dumbledore bridged his hands and rested his head on them silently encouraging the boy to speak.

"Sir.  I'm worried about Draco Malfoy, I think he's in some sort of trouble and I don't know where he is."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and carefully masked his surprise.  He had not expected this at all.

"What makes you think Mr Malfoy is in trouble?"  Asked Dumbledore gently looking piercingly at Larman Zairne.

Larman hesitated slightly before pulling a piece of parchment from the pocket of his robes.

"This."  He said Handing the letter to Dumbledore.

The headmaster immediately recognised the elaborate script of Lucius Malfoy and noted also the slight wobble to the normally assured hand.  But what took a moment to assuage was the content.

"Thankyou for coming to me with this Mr Zairne, I can assure you that Draco is quite safe where he is and well protected.  Does anyone else know about this?"

"No Sir."  Said the boy quietly, "I don't talk much to my housemates.  Especially not 5th years."

Dumbledore gave the boy a sympathetic glance.  "Well.  Perhaps it's best if we keep this between us.  But aside from that have you heard about the Slytherin gobstones club.  I believe that they meet on Thursdays."

"Well, I'm not sure…"

"Let's just say that those of your house with more amicable ambitions tend to enjoy the club."  Said Dumbledore smiling slightly.

Larman's face showed that he understood and he nodded as he rose from his seat.

As he opened the door and made to leave Dumbledore called out gently to the boy.  "If you ever need to talk, I'm here to listen, and so, believe it of not, is Professor Snape."

A ghost of a smile flickered across Larman's face and he disappeared behind the big wooden door.

"And now," muttered Dumbledore to himself, "what to do with Mr Malfoy."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Draco, of course had no idea that he was the subject of the headmaster's deliberations.  He was too busy thinking up a new way to prank his tutor.  This was decidedly difficult owing to Sirius' extensive history with pranks but Draco was never one to shy from a challenge.

The book he was reading at that moment happened to be about levitation charms, he had begun to wonder about the possibility of levitating water… He had found out to his slight discouragement that levitation of a fluid substance was on the seventh year syllabus.  Having read up on the charm in any case Draco had decided that it couldn't hurt to give it a go.  So here he was on the lake's edge, sleeves rolled back and wand in hand, preparing to cast the slightly complicated spell.

"Wingardium Leviaqua!"  Whispered Draco gently with a small flick of his wrist.  He watched the surface of the lake for any reaction and thought he saw a tiny ripple distort the surface but he couldn't be sure if it was a result of the spell or not.

"Wingardium Leviaqua!"  He said clearly taking extra care to enunciate the incantation properly, and snapping his wrist up more sharply than before.

He exclaimed in surprise as the water at the surface distinctly pinched upwards for a moment before falling back into the mirror-like surface of the lake.

Deciding that it couldn't hurt to try putting a little more power behind the spell now that he felt he had control over it, Draco drew himself up and took a deep breath.

He was just about to cast the charm when his breath caught in his chest and he almost fell backwards in surprise.  There, right across the lake from him stood his father.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Remus stretched his back trying to ease what Padfoot called 'spine-crunch', an unfortunate side-affect of his transformations.

"Are you alright Professor Lupin?"

Remus was surprised to recognise Hermione as the speaker.

"Quite alright Miss Granger.  What can I do for you?"  Remus was certainly curious to know what had brought Hermione here when he'd expected to see her along with Ron glued to Harry's side for at least another month.

"I was just wondering if you'd spoken to Harry yet."

Remus motioned for her to sit down, which Hermione did straight away with a returning smile although worry was evident in her eyes.

"Is something wrong with Harry?"  Asked Remus gently.

"Well, no, that's just it.  From what we've been told…" (here she looked up with exasperation in her eyes) "he ought to be recovering even now.  Certainly not running about and trawling through missed work.  Shouldn't he still be resting?"

Remus smile grew slightly at Hermione's observant concern for her friend.

"You are of course quite right Miss Granger.  We have all been surprised with the swift nature of Harry's recovery but in this case I think we can be simply thankful that Harry's unusual heritage and circumstance is for once working in his favour."

She seemed to consider this very carefully and Remus allowed her the silence to digest the idea.

"So, this is probably down to the whole Gryffindor heir business and we don't have to worry that he's going to have a disastrous relapse or something."  She said softly blushing slightly.

Remus openly grinned.

"No, I think it's safe to say that anything of the sort has been most carefully ruled out by Madam Pomfrey, Harry will be fine."

"Thankyou Professor."  Said Hermione standing up.

"Anytime Miss Granger.  I'm glad that Harry has you to keep an eye on him, and I know he appreciates it too."  Said Remus standing a little stiffly to open the door for her.

"Before I go, I did have something else to ask you."  Hermione looked at him timidly. "Have you ever tried um, Muggle painkillers, for after your transformations I mean, it's just, they're actually really good for aches and pains and I thought…"  Here she trailed off looking oddly unsure of herself.  She was obviously uncomfortable talking to Remus about his 'condition'.  But Remus just smiled kindly.

"I have indeed made use of Aspirin and alike in the past, but to be honest I prefer not to rely on drugs after my transformations, it's not too healthy to become too dependent on painkillers, especially not when using them as frequently as this.  Thankyou for your concern though Hermione it is true that wizards and witches often overlook the virtues of muggle innovation."

With a reassured nod Hermione left the office feeling grateful that she had at least taken the time to find out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N

I am SORRY, I always seem to be saying that in these notes, I truly wish I could write these chapters faster, but it's an unfortunate impossibility with my current workload!

Love always to my reviewers new and old…

For your convenience I have set up a yahoo group to give you instant notification of updates on all my fics.

The address is:

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/jonaHPgroup/?yguid=76630652

 Yahoo! Groups : jonaHPgroup


	57. Blood is thicker than Water

1 Chapter 57- Blood is thicker that Water  
  
(Chapter dedicated to my sister Angie)  
  
  
  
"Um, Sirius. Professor, wake up!" Dawn urged, shaking the slumbering man's shoulders roughly.  
  
"Wha-What's going on?" Mumbled Sirius sleepily.  
  
"Remus sent me to fetch you. He wants your help with something." She explained stepping away.  
  
"Dratted Moony, he's always disturbing my sleep… No wait, he's just always disturbing."  
  
Dawn chuckled, "Well if you will fall asleep during the day… Where's Draco by the way?"  
  
Sirius rubbed his bleary eyes, "I have no idea." He confessed seemingly unconcerned. "He lets me get my valuable rest."  
  
"I thought you were meant to be keeping a close eye on him."  
  
Sirius shrugged, "He's not a bad kid really. I don't think it's necessary to badger him all the time… he's secluded as it is. Don't want to push him away if I can help it."  
  
"I suppose I can actually see some sense in that. You surprise me Sirius." Dawn teased, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"You've been around Moony for too long, I can see he's been messing with you head." Laughed Sirius.  
  
"Well, you might as well get up now." Said Dawn, smiling benevolently. "You seem fully awake to me."  
  
"Yeah. Alright then, lead the way." Grumbled Sirius stumbling to his feet.  
  
***  
  
The Dark Lord watched the unsuspecting servant as he approached the school. Coming as close as he could whilst remaining undetected by the safety wards on the grounds he kept his eye focused sternly on Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"He'sss aprehensssive." He hissed to the snake on his arm. "How interesssting… Let usss sssee how he faresss with thisss ssson of hisss."  
  
***  
  
Lucius watched with a detached sense of numbness as Draco staggered backwards in surprise.  
  
"Father."  
  
Lucius hurried around the lake as he noticed his son's already pale face become deathly white.  
  
"Draco, we have to talk."  
  
"No! I'm not leaving. I don't want to leave here." Said Draco icily backing away from him.  
  
In a panicked attempt to get his son to listen to him Lucius lunged forward to grab his son's robes.  
  
"No!" Draco yelled, shoving his arms against Lucius' chest and forcing the larger man to stagger backwards in shock.  
  
"Draco… look, we need to talk." Said Lucius suddenly erupting with the building anger that resulted from his thankless and wearisome work under his new master.  
  
"No we don't. You need to leave Hogwarts Father. Before someone finds you here." Snarled his son venomously.  
  
"Now listen here Draco. You are my son, and you will listen when I tell you I want to talk."  
  
Draco looked up and saw that his father was deadly serious. Suppressing the shudder that he would normally have succumbed to he set his jaw and replied "So… Talk."  
  
***  
  
The dark lord's sharp green eyes narrowed.  
  
"It seems that Lucius has overestimated his powers over his boy. How interesting. The boy seems powerful, he may be even more useful than we imagined. That is, if we can bring him round… And I don't think that Lucius can do that job alone."  
  
At a click of his fingers the snake slithered from his arm and disappeared under the bushes.  
  
Then, in a wave of his arm the dark lord transformed…  
  
into the shape of 'Harry Potter'.  
  
***  
  
Harry was grinning covertly at Neville and Ginny who were arguing about a certain charm that Harry was trying to learn.  
  
"No! I'm telling you Ginny. I was actually IN the class, I think I know better." Insisted Neville stubbornly.  
  
"I learnt that charm with Madam Pomfrey. I've actually used it on people! If I'd done it wrong…" Argued Ginny going slightly red in the face. "Harry trusts me, don't you Harry!"  
  
The smirk was swept from Harry's face in a moment.  
  
"Uh, course Ginny. It's not your fault Neville, we've had so much to learn…" He mumbled, reluctant to be taking sides but quaking under Ginny's expectant glare.  
  
Neville noticed this and started chuckling at Harry's discomfort.  
  
"There's only one way to be sure… If you actually cast it." Said Ginny suddenly.  
  
"But that would mean one of us needs to get a cut to be healed." Said Neville. "Shouldn't we just ask a teacher?"  
  
"I know I'm right." Said Ginny in exasperation.  
  
"Okay, look. I'll just cut the tip of my finger and you can heal it Gin. If it doesn't work it's only a little cut." Said Harry calmly.  
  
Before either of them could argue he sliced the tip of his finger with his cloak fastening.  
  
"Um, right… Okay then." Said Ginny looking at the slim line of red blood on Harry's finger apprehensively.  
  
"Go on then Ginny." Said Harry with a smile.  
  
"Remedia!" Said Ginny softly pointing her wand at his finger.  
  
The cut disappeared neatly, but in a moment Harry had fallen to the ground crying out in pain.  
  
"Oh! Harry! What's wrong?" Ginny shrieked in horror, whilst Neville's face went very pale.  
  
Ginny knelt next to Harry to look at his face, which was screwed up in a grimace.  
  
"Harry?" She whispered with some difficulty grabbing his hand.  
  
"It's… my… scar." Harry growled out.  
  
Feeling immensely relieved that her spell had not been at fault but worried for Harry at the same time Ginny sent Neville to get a professor.  
  
"Gin, it's really bad. Please… Get Professor Dumbledore." Gasped Harry.  
  
She gave his hand a squeeze and reluctantly drew away from him almost running out of the door in her haste.  
  
Now that he was alone Harry felt a tear track down his cheek. He clutched at his head feeling his scar burning against his fingers. He could almost see those fearsome eyes… For once not the horrorsome red ones… But the sinister green ones full of malicious intent.  
  
By the time Neville and Ginny returned he was unconscious.  
  
***  
  
Draco listened sceptically as his father explained that this new lord was more powerful than Voldemort had ever been. That their duty as Slytherins, and as Malfoys, was to serve him.  
  
"Father, I really don't think that it's honourable to kneel at the feet of some false deity. I mean, look at you. You're a mess, is this the life of a cherished servant? I want to learn Father. I've finally got a teacher who can teach me something here, and I'm not giving it up for some false pride and fancy."  
  
Breathing deeply Draco turned from his father wishing desperately to flee from him. He had never disrespected his father so deeply to his face.  
  
As he made to walk away Draco felt a hand on his arm pull him back.  
  
"It's different this time Draco. The Slytherin lord will win this war. Even Harry Potter will not be able to stop him. You don't know power until you have met him." Lucius urged vehemently.  
  
"That may be your choice Father. But I have yet to decide, and I want time." Said Draco, glaring up at his father determinedly.  
  
"But time is one thing you don't have Malfoy." Said 'Harry Potter' from behind him.  
  
"Potter?" Draco gasped in surprise.  
  
"It's time you learnt that true bravery lies in seeking out power, and taking it Malfoy."  
  
"You're… with them?" Said Draco disbelieving his ears.  
  
"Yes Draco. I would expect a Slytherin like yourself to understand." Said 'Harry'.  
  
Draco simply stared back at him dumbly.  
  
"I am the Slytherin lord's accomplice. Together we destroyed Voldemort, and together we will take Hogwarts from under the nose of that crackpot old fool Dumbledore." 'Harry' sneered up at the castle  
  
"I don't understand this." Muttered Draco shifting away from his father and his schoolmate.  
  
"You do, you just wont accept it. But the time will come Draco, when we will ask for your help, if you refuse us, you will suffer the consequences." Hissed 'Harry' leaning closer to Draco before snapping his fingers.  
  
Lucius Malfoy watched in detached surprise as his son slumped to the ground unconscious. He turned to face 'The-boy-who-lived' feeling as utterly bewildered as his son had been. But he had completely disappeared.  
  
In a startled daze Lucius took one last look at his son's prone form before scurrying away into the forest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N  
  
Well, hope you all enjoyed that.  
  
So… Whilst the real Harry lies unconscious somewhere in Gryffindor tower the evil spirit of Slytherin uses Harry's identity to confuse Draco beyond all reason…  
  
What is the evil plot? And who is it going to hurt?  
  
Tune in soon when all should be revealed!  
  
Okies, firstly… Thankyou all for those brilliant reviews. I am glad that you like the story.  
  
To answer your FAQs:  
  
I hope to have reached the end of the year within the next 5 chapters (should all go according to plan).  
  
There will be HP/GW and HG/RW pairings, if you don't like that then don't despair, this is hardly a 'mushy romance'  
  
Voldemort is not actually 'dead'… He is actually just being repressed because the spirit of Slytherin is controlling his body…  
  
During the battle between Harry and Slytherin Voldie and the Death Eaters had been placed under a powerful freezing spell by Slytherin. When Slytherin's spirit was vanquished it was forced to leave Harry's body and entered Voldemort's because Voldie was still weak after his fight with Harry.  
  
Peter Pettigrew and Fudge have been shifted into the next chapter… I'll get round to tying up the loose ends eventually I promise!!!  
  
Hope that clears some confusion!  
  
Luv  
  
jona  
  
xxx  
  
P.S.  
  
If you're interested I have a new fic called 'Lift Your Face' which centres on Harry's life post-Hogwarts.  
  
' The scraping of chairs was drowned out by the wild chatter that broke out as the Order very slowly began to disperse and Harry idly wondered if Dumbledore might need to shoo everybody out of the room to get them to go home.  
  
The image of the elderly headmaster running about with his wand out to herd them out of the hall made Harry chuckle as he reached for the floo-powder above the mantelpiece, earning him a confused look from Moony. He simply shrugged and jumped into the emerald flames yelling  
  
"Chaos Manor!" '  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=746854 


	58. Friends and Enemies

A/N *Shrinks back in fear ducking the barrage of abuse.* I know! Just don't kill me or you'll never get the ending! Now quit reading this and read the chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 58- Friends and Enimies  
  
(Chapter dedicated to Lena)  
  
When Sirius and Dawn reached the door to the office she did something that caught Sirius completely off guard. "Petrificus Totalus!" She yelled, casting the spell before Sirius' eyes could widen in surprise. She saved him the bang on the head by using another spell to hold him upright. "Mobilicorpus!"  
  
Although his face remained frozen, Dawn could discern the shock and anger in Sirius' eyes. "Come now Sirius. You do trust me don't you?" She muttered with a small smile. "You'll understand when we go inside. And this was Moony's idea anyway, so you can blame him!"  
  
With that, she opened the door and dragged Sirius behind her.  
  
***  
  
Harry blinked wearily and was greatly relieved when his glasses were slipped gently onto his face. He smiled at Ginny who was sitting on the floor next to him. "Makes a change from waking up in the Hospital Wing." He chuckled shifting into a sitting position on the common room floor. Ginny scowled at him. "Harry, don't joke! You scared us." She reprimanded him. Harry was about to point out that it was hardly his fault, when Professor McGonagall and a red-faced Neville came rushing through the portrait hole. "Harry! You're alright." Gasped Neville. "Mr Potter. I'm glad to see you've recovered, will a visit to the Hospital Wing be necessary?" McGonagall asked, in a surprisingly gentle voice. Harry's eyebrows shot up at being given a choice in the matter, but his slightly aching head resented the jolt and he winced. "I think maybe I'd better check this out with Professor Dumbledore. My scar doesn't usually hurt that badly." Decided Harry getting to his feet. "Yes of course." Said McGonagall briskly. "Let's go at once." Harry followed after his head of house after squeezing Ginny's hand-which he wasn't quite sure why he was holding-as a goodbye.  
  
As they walked McGonagall didn't seem to notice Draco Malfoy in the hallway, and indeed walked straight passed the red-faced Slytherin, but Harry felt a jolt of panic when he saw him. And was further unnerved by the look that Draco gave him in return, one so full of confusion distrust and fear that it made Harry stop walking.  
  
It was only when Draco took off the invisibility cloak that Harry realised he'd been wearing one.  
  
"Potter." Gasped Draco his grey eyes seeming to widen even further.  
  
"What's wrong Malfoy?" Asked Harry studying Draco with bemusement.  
  
Draco shook his head and bounded away from Harry before McGonagall - in search of Harry whom she'd left behind - had even seen him.  
  
"Come along." Said the teacher irritably.  
  
Harry just nodded and resumed his walk having added Draco's suspicious behaviour to his mental list of concerns.  
  
***  
  
Cornelius Fudge jumped as he felt the fingers tap his shoulder, but exhaled in relief as he realised that it was only the waiter bringing his drink. He relaxed back into his recliner taking a deep breath of the warm spicy air. His 'health-break' had done little to soothe his nerves, indeed, he found himself relying more and more on the stupification of alcohol to find any peace.  
  
He couldn't bring himself to go back. Not when he knew that Voldemort was really alive again. He didn't think that the sight of the dark lord's menacing visage would ever be erased from his mind. The idea of facing Dumbledore after everything was something that the Minister of Magic avoided contemplation about.  
  
Perhaps it was seeing that dratted Weasley fellow that had done it, but Cornelius had managed to convince himself that Arthur Weasley would be making the most of his absence, and with any luck taking over. The once ambitious minister now pondered that the relief of un-shouldering the responsibility would be worth leaving office for, and he wasn't too despondent at the idea. It had of course been a surprise to see a recognisable face in Egypt of all places, but Fudge had managed to avoid the notice of Arthur's eldest son, and had swiftly moved his destination to the African coast. He hoped that, here, he might remain anonymous. He was wrong.  
  
He didn't notice the dark blur until it had clamped a strong hand over his mouth and turned him around to face his assailant.  
  
"Hello minister Fudge." Growled Dawn Inigma glaring contemptuously at him. It was all Fudge could do to keep his eyes in their sockets. "I thought it wise to deliver my latest report in person." She explained drawing out her wand and bringing it to the quivering man's temple. "I've been asked along by someone who has something to confess to you." She whispered shifting her position to reveal her hooded companion. Fudge watched in astonishment as Peter Pettigrew appeared from under the hood.  
  
"Minister Cornelius Fudge. I hereby confess to the murder of fifteen muggles previously thought to be the crime of one Sirius Black. I confess to numerous Death Eater activities primarily the plot resulting in the murders of James and Lily Potter and the attempted murder of their son Harry Potter on the 31st of October 1981. I further confess to having willingly taken part in the resurrection of the Dark Lord and the murder of one Cedric Diggory. My other crimes are as listed in the signed and witnessed confession which is currently in the care of Auror Inigma." Squeaked the man whose finger Fudge had been the one to package up 14 years ago.  
  
Fudge had never felt more deflated in all of his life. He could almost hear the resignation crashing down upon him through the roaring in his ears. "I trust we have given you due cause to return to Britain and sort out the mess that you have run away from Cornelius." Sneered Dawn, lowering her wand. Fudge nodded his head shakily unable to speak. "I suggest then, that you take a few minutes to compose yourself before you apparate Cornelius. Not too long mind, we'll be waiting for you at the temporary Ministry HQ near Hogwarts. I know there's a certain ex-convict who wishes to see you there when you arrive." With that Dawn and Peter disappeared and Fudge collapsed, shaking into his chair and downed the rest of his drink whilst trying to retain any sense of reality he could muster.  
  
***  
  
Remus rubbed his nose tenderly. He'd been made to pay for his justified foresight concerning Sirius' re-acquaintance with their one time friend Peter Pettigrew. Remus had deemed Sirius' incapacity a necessity after he himself had reacted badly on seeing the rat again. He'd been full of rage at the mere sight of the pitiful man and had been hard put to control the wolf inside him. In the end Dawn had been the saving grace. She had used her auror skill to take possession of all the wands present, and had calmed Remus enough so that the werewolf could hear Peter out. After brief consultation they'd agreed that Peter would give himself over to the ministry with an escort It had been Dawn who'd volunteered, she also had personal wish to see her former employer, having long since refused to continue her reports to the minister which he had ordered from her surveillance of Harry and Dumbledore.  
  
And so it was, that Remus and Sirius were sitting impatiently (Sirius in his animagus form) at the temporary Ministry HQ that was based between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade.  
  
While they waited for Dawn and Peter to return with the Minister, Remus chatted to Arthur Weasley, who revealed that the Ministry had gotten as tired of Fudge's antics as Dumbledore and that with the revelation that You- Know-Who had indeed returned, Fudge was looking, not only at loosing his job, but legal action as well. Sirius had barked happily at this news earning himself a kick from Remus who hadn't quite forgiven him for the punch to his nose.  
  
Arthur soon left, being understandably busy owing to the lingering disorder that remained after the Death Eater attack, which had ultimately changed so much.  
  
And not long after, Sirius and Remus' patience was rewarded when Dawn came bounding down the corridor her face alight. "It's time you two! Time to get your justice!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N Yes, that's right. I'm alive. My profile states the reasons for the delay and I shan't bother you with them here. Hopefully the next chapter should be relatively soon in coming. And I mean that this time!  
  
Thanks must go to all who reviewed. I'll admit to nearly giving up completely a few times but thanks to you guys I've given myself a slap round the face and resolved to finish this monster rather than letting it beat me! So thankyou!  
  
centaurderoma Dark Moon Nuts Wink At J00 Lunan Starbright Kit Cloudkicker Ady abbey franny hpfanatic starr Joanna annonymous JOANNA  
  
To answer the most common question. There will be less than 6 more chapters. Hopefully there won't be many loose ends. And there MIGHT be a sequel.  
  
Lotsa luv jona xxx 


	59. Family Matters

A/N Okay, for speed's sake responses are at the end and I'll forego the usual self-pity and feeble excuses! Suffice to say I apologise for the tardiness of this chapter. Enjoy!  
Chapter 59- Family Matters  
  
"Do sit down Harry, Minerva." Dumbledore motioned them to two chairs positioned expectantly before his desk as though awaiting them.  
  
Harry took the chair on the right hand side and tried not to wince as his muscles protested the movement.  
  
McGonagall however declined. "I wonder if you wouldn't mind me facilitating your private office next door Albus. That is. if you don't mind. I was hoping I might browse a few of your textbooks. I'm still in the process of writing up the OWL papers for this year."  
  
Dumbledore smiled obligingly at the Transfiguration professor. "Of course Minerva."  
  
With a brisk nod McGonagall disappeared through a nondescript tapestry that Harry had never noticed before.  
  
Now that he was alone with the headmaster Harry felt his shoulders slump and all pretence of strength leave his body. He was worn out from the attack through his scar, and even now twinges of pain still panned across his forehead.  
  
"We need to talk Sir." He said  
  
The headmaster was surprised by the gravity and tiredness of the boy's voice. "It would appear so. Tell me, what is troubling you Harry?"  
  
Closing his eyes Harry thought carefully about what he wanted to say. He wasn't sure how to explain that he thought Slytherin had 'posessed' Voldemort's body, and that the former founder's power must have overwhelmed the link he shared with the Dark Lord.  
  
"I see." Muttered Dumbledore suddenly, causing Harry to jump.  
  
"Sorry Sir?" Asked Harry in confusion.  
  
"Your suspicions, if verified will indeed have serious consequences Harry." Said the headmaster gently.  
  
Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Was the headmaster finally admitting to the ability to read someone's mind? "Sir? How did you know what I was thinking?" He asked eventually.  
  
"Why, you were telepathing Harry! Did you not realise?"  
  
Harry's face went bright red in mortification.  
  
"No Sir! I was simply thinking about what I was going to say!"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Perhaps then, it would be prudent to take care when thinking about things of a more personal nature Harry."  
  
If it was possible Harry blushed even deeper. What if he started telepathing thoughts about Ginny!  
  
To Harry's relief Dumbledore swiftly obliged in changing the subject.  
  
"I shall just see if Minerva has exhausted my library, and then I have some news for you Harry."  
  
***  
  
Draco was desperately trying to find his tutor. He felt that maybe Harry's godfather would give him some straight answers.  
  
He was confused and annoyed by the note on the door to Sirius' office that read.  
  
'Gone Fishin'  
  
After a moment's thought he turned on his heel and headed for Dumbledore's office. After all, the headmaster wasn't one for lying, even if he didn't always tell you everything.  
  
As he hurried along he realised that he was still shivering slightly. He couldn't get over how Harry had seen through his cloak. He decided that it would be another thing to ask the headmaster about. Harry Potter's strange behaviour was something Draco could not overlook. He hated to admit it, but the Gryffindor youth had frightened him. And just where did Harry Potter's loyalties really lie?  
  
He almost didn't realise that he'd reached the Gargoyle until the voice of the subject of his deliberations came echoing through the entrance to the headmaster's office.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Yelled Harry, undiluted shock and panic evident in his raised voice.  
  
"Now Mr Potter, please understand."  
  
"Don't Mr Potter me! I will not be spoken down to like that! I can't believe you still treat me like a child!"  
  
Draco stared at the gargoyle in surprise. He didn't know that Potter had the nerve to disrespect his head of house like that.  
  
"Now Harry, please calm down. There's no need to make this personal. It is simply a matter of school procedure, are you suggesting that there ought to be an exception in your case?"  
  
The headmaster's calmly spoken words were enough to stem Harry's tirade, and Draco just managed to catch the abashed mumbled apology.  
  
"Now, I believe you would like to visit the Ministry HQ and see your Godfather. I believe that the hearing will be underway by now. If you hurry you should be there for the pronouncement. Professor McGonagall will accompany you."  
  
After a short silence he heard Harry cough  
  
"Yes sir. And I apologise for my outburst. I always seem to lose my rag when my scar. Anyway, I'm sorry."  
  
There was a bustle of noise as Harry and McGonagall exited the office by Floo and on hearing their departure Draco decided to announce his arrival.  
  
***  
  
Harry stumbled out of the fireplace and stepped hastily aside as his transfiguration professor appeared from the flames a moment later.  
  
They quickly deposited their wands in the designated holders and nodded to the security witch who had obviously been expecting them.  
  
"Come along then Harry. Let's see if we can find them."  
  
The two hurried along the corridors of the temporary Ministry HQ. Soon they could hear the loud cries of disbelief and surprise of a large crowd.  
  
Unsurprisingly the mob were Ministry officials crowded round the door of the make-shift courtroom.  
  
Murmurs and rumours that would have done Hogwarts proud were flying between colleagues and Harry had to fight not to laugh when he heard some of the speculation.  
  
The crowd parted when they saw Harry Potter approaching.  
  
McGonagall walked ahead glaring strictly at some of the younger more enthusiastic officials who seemed a little too interested in the Boy Who Lived. Soon they reached the doorway and after a quick eavesdrop McGonagall nodded and they slipped through the door.  
  
The first thing Harry saw was Dawn Inigma, standing just in front of them with her wand in her hand.  
  
"Professor Inigma." Whispered Harry, "What's going on?"  
  
Dawn spun around and to Harry's immense surprise pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Your Godfather's about to be declared a free man. Look!"  
  
She turned Harry about and he saw his Godfather's face beaming back at him from the defendant's stand.  
  
The judge stood up and cleared his throat.  
  
"It is the ruling of this court that sufficient evidence has been provided for me to pronounce Mr Sirius Black, exonerated of all his former convictions. Furthermore, in view of Mr Black's unfortunate imprisonment I hereby award the sum of 20,000 galleons and the release of all previously impounded property. No charges shall be raised against Mr Black over the crimes listed in appendix D of the 'Black Dossier' and Mr Black is henceforth free of the custody of the Ministry of Magic."  
  
The magical bindings that had evidently been restraining Sirius' wrists disappeared and Sirius jumped out of his seat.  
  
"Harry!" He yelled, vaulting over the docks.  
  
Harry, grinning wildly, sprinted through the mass of people and flung himself at his Godfather.  
  
"Sirius. I. I don't know what to say!"  
  
"Me neither."  
  
The two of them were soon caught up in a tight hug and within seconds another pair of arms were wrapped around them as Remus Lupin joined the embrace.  
  
"You're finally free."  
  
Whispered Moony, his eyes bright with tears.  
  
"Free." Sirius mumbled, his eyes dazed with almost disbelieving happiness.  
  
The moment was quickly ended with the barrage of reporters and well-wishers who seemed to emerge from nowhere to engulf them. Amidst all the tumultuous gabble Harry could hear a familiar voice.  
  
"Sirius Black. It seems I misjudged you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
a/n  
  
ONCE AGAIN SORRY!!  
  
*Says a mantra 'I will write faster I will write faster.'*  
  
RESPONSES TO MY WONDERFULL REVIEWERS.  
  
bucky - Yes, I realise that it WAS an inexcusably short chapter. I think this one's a little longer. And no, I'm not gonna kill Harry. er. again. *grins*  
  
Jeanne - As prescribed a free Sirius!! Hehehe.  
  
franny - As usual you get straight to the point. Harry's ability to see through the invisibility cloak comes into the next chapter. *bites lip*. Sorry!  
  
Nexus - Thankyou very much!  
  
Joanna - It IS a long fic. Although I think it's probably too long. There are bits I would cut if I ever got around to re-editing the whole thing. I also think that my style has evolved. I've been writing it for a bit over a year now!!  
  
Nuts - I giggled as I wrote it! Can't help thinking that the bemused expression on Draco's face would be funny!  
  
chris - Thankyou! Yet more wonderful praise for this undeserving author!  
  
Ady - Ahhh, my misleading trickery, mwuhahaha. Although, I think that Dawn IS a bit scary, she can be dangerous when she wants/needs to be.  
  
Cygnus Crux - THANKYOU!!! I have nearly finished catching up on Mind War (Just one chapter left to read till I'm caught up) And I'll be sure to leave you a stonking big review that will probably set you on fire as my fury bubbles over!!! It's a killer story!!! (But brilliant and wonderful all the same) I am speechless that a talented author such as yourself would review my story! Thankyou so much!  
  
Arizosa - *Joins the party with a cunning disguise for her own safety from irate readers* Thanks!! School is indeed icky, Slytherin IS the evil side of Harry - He semi-possesed Harry from 1 yr old and has therefore left his influence on Harry's mind.  
  
Thorgood - As ever you are too kind. And yes! You should keep the paper version. In case the other copies get lost/burnt as fuel/used as toilet roll. etc.  
  
abbey - I shall endeavour as always.  
  
Greeneyes - I am totally ashamed. *appears bashful* It depends what your interpretation of 'relatively' is. *shakes her head in self-depreciation* No, no, you are totally within your rights to complain. I can only apologise and refrain from promising anything as foolhardy and misleading ever again! The green eyes ARE Harry's. Slytherin is borrowing them as a visual aid. I'll make him give them back. eventually!  
  
Shrimpo/Jewels - Welcome back to the fold! I shall battle on till this beast is finished, I promise! Not much more to go! Thanks!  
  
Elucreh - I am glad that you enjoyed so many of MY fave parts! Hehehe, rampaging kelpies. As for Dawn. She is a bit scary. She has been trained to be intimidating. Working for the ministry and such like. I may have overplayed it, but she's definitely NOT all goodness and light!! Cliffies ARE evil. But as I have claimed many times in my defence! I cannot help but write them. And yes, I KNOW there's another one here, but it ain't a bad one!!!  
  
Heather - I myself have to re-read large chunks before I set about writing up any new parts. That's part of the reason new chapters are so long in coming!!  
  
Narcissa Malfoy - Sorry for the delay! (Truly sorry)  
  
wrenbirdy - Thankyou! I can't imagine what it's like reading the whole of this monster all the way through for people who aren't me. I'm glad you've enjoyed it thus far!  
Thankyou All!!!!  
  
jona  
  
xxx 


	60. Who's Who?

**A/N – It's gonna be close, but HOPEFULLY I'll make it before the 21st deadline!!… Enjoy!**

**And I apologise in advance for the terrible cliffhanger… =^_^=**

**Chapter 60- Who's Who?**

"Professor Snape!"

Harry gasped, whirling around.

"Oh you may not have betrayed the Potters as I once believed, but you're not the innocent victim that you portray yourself to be, and yet the world bends to your service and you once more find favour and privilege.  I won't ever forget what you did to me Black."

"Glad to see some things never change Snape.  Life just wouldn't be the same without your griping."

Sirius replied with mock-joviality, his eyes glittering.

Harry watched incredulously as Snape seemed to smile grimly and leant forward to whisper something to Sirius.

Sirius' face betrayed no reaction, but Harry felt his godfather's hand tighten where it lay on his shoulder.

"Enjoy your festivities Black, Potter, Lupin.  They wont last forever."

And with that Severus Snape swept away from them.

Harry felt Sirius' hand slowly relax its grip, and eventually vacate his shoulder.

"Who cares what that greasy git thinks?  Come on Moony, Harry."

The two old friends began fighting their way away from the crowd.

Harry however was still staring after Snape, wondering what had prompted the man's unusually emotional outburst.  It was hardly the Slytherin's normal style.

He was soon distracted as Dawn Inigma started leading him from the crowd in search of Sirius and Remus.

***

The headmaster's benign smile did little to improve Draco's mood.

He could hardly restrain himself from snapping when Dumbledore offered him a dish full of luminous yellow ovals he called 'sherbet lemons'.

"Sir.  This is no time to be delaying.  Shouldn't we be bringing Potter in for questioning right away?  Don't _you_ want to know where his loyalties lie?  And what about the invisibility cloak?  How did he see through it?  Nothing makes sense!"

Draco could feel his control flagging.  He desperately wanted answers and the man before him was giving him nothing.

"My dear Mr Malfoy.  I am quite confident about where Mr Potter's loyalties lie.  As to his rather exceptional abilities, they are his own business."

Draco fumed in silence fixing his eyes stubbornly on the dish of odd sweets.

"Should you wish to quiz Mr Potter by your own initiative I would not stand in your way.  However I believe that he will be unavailable for a time…"

The headmaster seemed unwilling to lengthen the conversation any further and Draco felt that he'd come up against a brick wall.

With mounting frustration he stood and dismissing the headmaster with a curt nod he left the stifling office.

Once he was gone, Dumbledore pondered the meeting privately, wondering why his ward had not alerted him to the presence of Lucius Malfoy and Tom Riddle.  He considered the matter an oddity.  Either his wards were fallible, which was quite possible, or Draco Malfoy was lying to him, which he was unsure of.

The entire situation was a bundle of riddles, and that the Dark Lord was behind it was not even questioned by the wizened headmaster.

"Well, Fawkes, it seems we shall have to wait this one out."

Dumbledore muttered softly as he carefully signed a letter to Madame Maxime of Beauxbatons.

***

After his confrontation in the courtroom, Severus Snape stormed through the ministry building, his ugly scowl and flapping cloak fending off any officials.

He soon reached the floo-point by which he could return to his office.  The destination he spoke when he stepped into the fire, however, was no-where near to Hogwarts.

***

Harry and Dawn caught up with Sirius and Remus once they reached the edge of the crowds.

"Harry, thought you'd been mobbed!"  Said Remus brightly.

"We managed to escape.  Although Professor Inigma had to hex a couple of the secretaries… They were following us for ages."

Replied Harry seriously.

Sirius, who'd been scowling into space, apparently heard the comment because he let out a short bark of laughter.

"My famous godson...  It'll only get worse you know Harry.  If you carry on maturing into _Prongs II_ we'll have to teach you some more hexes to fight the girls off with."

Harry regarded Sirius closely.  He was obviously happy, but Harry could see that whatever Snape had said to him was playing on his mind.

Remus and Dawn were a little distance away talking to a ministry official about returning to Hogwarts when it happened.

At first there was just the noise of it, but soon everyone could feel the slight trembling of the floor.

When the flash of magic finally arrived, it made an impact so concentrated that the shock waves, which followed, sent Harry and Sirius flying away from each other, and several feet into the air.

By the time Remus and Dawn had regained their senses and begun to move towards them the rumbling noise began again.

Lots of the officials had their wands drawn but looked at a loss as to what to do.

A young reporter who'd been sneaking behind the Hogwarts party started to scream.

It was chaos.

The second explosive magical blast was less powerful than the first but sent Remus and Dawn stumbling to the ground as clouds of dust obscured the air.

"Harry!  Sirius!"  Shouted Remus in panic.

"Moony!  I'm over here!"  Came a slightly hoarse reply somewhere to Remus' left.

"I'm coming Padfoot."

Remus turned to Dawn who nodded and started calling for Harry as he made his way towards his fellow marauder.

When he found Sirius he paled.

"Padfoot.  Don't move!"

He said, his voice deadly soft.

Sirius' leg was obviously broken, and he was lying on the edge of an imposing looking fissure that had split open in the floor.

"Wasn't planning on it Moony."

Was his strained reply.

Remus quickly muttered "Ferula" causing Sirius' leg to be securely bound in bandages, and with a brief levitation charm he lifted him away from the chasm.

"Where's Harry?"

Asked Sirius frantically, grabbing hold of Remus' sleeve.

"Dawn is looking for him."

Replied Remus squinting into the dust laden air.

"REMUS!"

Dawn's scream ripped through the air.

The dust finally began to clear and Sirius and Remus could just about make out the auror's profile,

bending over a small figure,

in Hogwarts robes…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N**

**The good news is… I'll be updating in a couple of days…**

**(I KNOW!  It's unheard of… Unless you were around for the posting of the first 15 odd chapters!)**

**So you wont have long to wait!**

**Thankyous…**

**Thorgood – As always a pillar of support! xx**

**Cygnus Crux – Not as long as I usually take, (I know it's a bit short tho).  I'm still LOVING Mind War!**

**Mr Happy Java Man – I apologise for the time it's been taking me to write new chapters this past year.  It's been tough to keep going, but the crunch time is here… Expect a few quickfire updates for my hrilling finale!**

**Angelis – That's my fave praise.  I love to be original!  Thankyou, although I'm not sure what you mean about intervolts…  :-S, thanks!**

**litine – thanks! ****J**

**franny – You guessed right about Severus… But I bet you didn't guess what he'd say next! lol…  That will be explained later on… *g***

**Redspice623 – Thankyou so much!  I'm sorry about the short chapters… It's just the style o this story, it writes itself this way, I wish I could have posted faster but c'est la vie!**

**bookwrm580 – Thanks!  I don't like to make things easy for Harry!  And I'm very glad that you like my 'twists'…  There's still a few more to come!!**

**Kit Cloudkicker – Nope, not finished yet!!  There's still a climax to be reached!!**

**kateydidnt – I know!!! It's by far my longest story!  It seems to last forever doesn't it!  (kudos to you for the one-sit-reading!)**

**Joanna – Thanks!  Here it… er was!**

**noocar27 – Thanks, I'm glad you liked that twist!**

**Narcissa Malfoy – I'm honoured!!  But maybe you should check out my faves list on my profile… There are some MUCH better fics out there than mine!**

**Shrimpo/Jewels – I try to explain things… If I miss anything out give me a yell!!**

**sarah – It is long!  I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far!**

**THANKYOU ALL!!!  1317 reviews!!! You guys rock!!**

***grins widely***

**See you all for chapter 61!!**

**luv,**

**jona**

**xxx**


	61. Proof in the Pudding

**A/N – Super quick update!!!!**

**Hope this alleviates the frustration for those of you who were left hanging on the last chapter!… Enjoy!**

**Chapter 61- The Proof in the Pudding**

The final dust had finally settled...

A crowd even bigger than the courtroom were huddled around by the time Remus had finally secured their portkey to Hogwarts.

Sirius was propped up on a chair on the fringe of the crowd.  He looked utterly exhausted and seemed to be suffering from shock.

Meanwhile, Dawn Inigma, and a few other brave Aurors, kept the crowd at bay surrounding the unconscious form of The Boy Who Lived who was now being cradled, with surprising gentleness by his head of house Minerva McGonagall.

"Minerva! I've got it!"  Called Remus as he helped Sirius to stand.

Carefully the two of them staggered arm in arm through the bustling crowd.

Finally the 5 of them were touching the portkey and in a matter of seconds they found themselves back at Hogwarts.

"Hospital Wing."

Ordered McGonagall, her face strained as she continued to carry Harry.

The others didn't dare say anything and simply followed her, Sirius limping as he bore most of his weight onto Remus.

They were greeted with a sombre Albus Dumbledore.

"Where's Poppy?"

Asked McGonagall with an edge of desperation in her voice as she gently laid Harry down.

Arabella Figg, Ginny Weasley and Poppy Pomfrey all entered the room as if on cue.

As soon as their eyes fell upon Harry, both Arabella and Ginny screamed and with looks of terror on their faces they fell to the ground.

"Merlin!  What's wrong with them?"

Asked Dawn crouching down beside them and quickly checking their vitals.

Dumbledore frowned and looked at Harry.

"Poppy, is it safe to wake him?"

He asked softly.

She gave Dawn a quick glance, and when she received the nod that Arabella and Ginny were all right, approached Harry and McGonagall.

After a quick sweep of her wand Poppy turned to the headmaster and nodded.

"There doesn't seem to be any reason not to wake him."

Dumbledore cast "Enervate!"

And the spell caused Harry to shake in McGonagall's arms.

"Dumbledore?"

Harry rasped.

"Yes Harry?"

Asked Dumbledore gently, stepping forward.

"Die!"

Yelled Harry suddenly, when with a single swift motion he'd snatched McGonagall's wand and pointed it straight at the headmaster.

"Avada Keda-"

"Stupefy!"

Sirius' stunning spell knocked the wind out of the boy and he seemed to 'flicker'.

He growled and then suddenly he'd disappeared.  A note fluttered to the floor from where he'd been.

"Merlin, what on earth happened here?"

Demanded McGonagall, whose face was white with shock.

Dumbledore had barely moved but spoke in a low voice.

"Well… I don't believe that was Harry… And if it wasn't, then what worries me is where the real Harry might be."

"How do you know it wasn't Harry?"

Asked Poppy sternly.

"Poppy, if you could mend Sirius' leg, and Dawn, if you wouldn't mind bringing Arabella and Miss Weasley back to consciousness."

Madame Pomfrey set about healing Sirius' leg and with a swift couple of spells Arabella and Ginny were groggily returned to coherence by Dawn.

"Alright then.  I'll explain.

Firstly, both Arabella and Ginny were deeply affected by 'Harry's presence and were conveniently disposed of.  Possibly because they both could have told that 'Harry' was an impostor,

Secondly that 'Harry' had to steal McGonagall's wand to cast a curse.  We all know that Harry is much more comfortable using his wandless magic.

And lastly…  I very much doubt that Mr Potter would actually try to end my life."

No-one seemed to want to argue with that.  It did make sense.

"Well then.  Where's Harry?  And who was impersonating him _this_ time?"

Growled Sirius.

***

Draco didn't pause this time as he grabbed his belongings.

His anger and frustration were still very much at the surface of his mind.

This time nothing was going to stop him from leaving Hogwarts.

With a last flick of his wand he shrunk his baggage and slipped it into his pocket.

He glanced around the room that he'd become unaccountably fond of in the short time he'd had it and drew his cloak around himself.  He knew that part of him didn't actually want to leave.  But he felt such an untameable urge to leave the oppressive castle that he thought it pointless to resist.

"Goodbye."

He whispered, wondering, only for a minute, how long it would take for anyone to realise that he'd left.

And with that, Draco touched the Port-key his father had given him at the start of the year and was transported to his family home…  Malfoy Manor.

***

Remus gingerly picked up the note and unfurled the parchment.

'I have Potter.  Don't try to find him.  He will be returned to you eventually.  Hope you enjoyed the show.  SS'

Remus belatedly realised that Sirius had been reading the note over his shoulder.

He, however, made no move to stop Sirius from turning an accusing glare on Dumbledore.

"SS?  Couldn't possibly be a certain Potions Master in your employ?"

Dumbledore frowned deeply and peered at the note.

"Severus?"

He whispered in disbelief.

***

Harry's eyes flickered open and he started.

The unfamiliar surroundings surprised him and he tried to cast back for a memory as to how he'd come to be separated from his godfather.

All that was forthcoming was a memory of rumbling noise and then a sharp pain in his forehead before all had gone black.

He inspected the bare, unfurnished room and shifted his position on the floor.

"Feeling comfortable Mr Potter?"

Asked a deep mocking voice.

Harry froze, confusion and a twinge of fear creeping up his spine.

"Professor Snape?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N – 2 chapter in 2 days!!! Unheard of!**

**hehehe.**

**You might be lucky enough to get 3 in 3 days if I keep this up!**

**Reviews will help with that!**

**Thankyous…**

**gaul – Thanks!  I'll try!**

**Elucreh – I don't think I am dead… And it's a good think too or I wouldn't be posting this… So I thank you for your mercy!  (er, yeah, sorry about the new cliffhanger, *g*)**

**Thorgood – Super sly am I!!!! hehehe, tis too true.  It's so close I can almost taste it!  Stuff revision!  mwuhahaha.**

**abbey – Quakes… I hope this is soon… *glances around in fright***

**bookwrm580 – Hope this was 'soon' enough!! Lol.**

**franny – yes, short chapters are a vice of mine that I still have not shaken… *shrugs*… The ''earthquake'' will be explained next chapter when Harry confronts his captors!**

**Thankyou all!!!!**

**luv**

**jona**

**xxx**


	62. Truth or Dare

**A/N – Praise be!  The girl has finally learnt how to update quickly!…  _Insanely_ quickly!!!**

**Enjoy!…**

**Chapter 62- Truth or Dare?**

"Oh, Harry.  I _am_ disappointed.  I though that, you, of all people, would recognise me."

The potions master's voice was silky and self-confident.

"You're not Snape."

Said Harry suddenly, raising his head to look at his captor.

As soon as his eyes met the other's, his scar flared in pain.

"You're Salazar Slytherin."

He gasped, pressing a hand to his pounding forehead.

"Not quite 'in the flesh'… But close enough."

Replied the Snape look-alike.

"So why the disguise?"

Asked Harry, feeling a strange sense of confidence rush through him.

"Really?  You have to ask?  I'd have thought that even _your_ pathetic Gryffindor mind would have realised that I would not get very far in a Ministry building looking like _Voldemort_."

Harry couldn't help the wry smile that crept onto his face.

"No indeed.  What I do wonder about is, why Snape?"

"Ah yes.  You're notorious Potions Master.  The man really is quite pathetic you know.  You've done a superb job of crushing the man.  Didn't know you had it in you."

He replied with a chuckle.

Harry scowled.

"So, how did you change your appearance?"

Snape's face was contorted into a grimace.

"As much as I hate to admit it.  The Snape family are distant relatives of mine, it was therefore quite a simple matter to shift into Severus' form."

"So you can't shape-change into anyone?"

Asked Harry, his curiosity piqued.

"Only people with whom you have some sort of… bond?"

"Ten points to Gryffindor."

Answered Slytherin sarcastically.

"Okay.  Then my next obvious question is, why have you brought me here?"

There was a brief silence before Slytherin started to cackle slightly manically.

"Wait and see Mr Potter.  I'm sure the suspense will keep you occupied."

And with that Slytherin swept from the room, the potion's master's cloak billowing behind him.

***

"Dawn.  Please go and check Severus' rooms.  If he's not there, we may gain some information of his whereabouts."

Said Dumbledore tersely.  He was obviously in shock at the idea that his trusted ally, spy, and friend, might be the one responsible for the latest attack on 'The Boy Who Lived'.

"He was at the ministry at the same time as we were."

Sirius growled,

"He made quite the spectacle… He even threatened us!"

Dumbledore's shoulders sank slightly.

He looked to Remus for verification.

The werewolf simply nodded.

"Albus.  At least we know that Harry's still alive.  And from what I can tell he's in no noticeable discomfort."

Said Arabella gently.

"I know that you've invested a lot in Severus, but we still don't know exactly what's happened."

Ginny interrupted the conversation.

"Excuse me."

"What is it Miss Weasley?"

Asked Dumbledore.

"Do you think I might attempt to telepath to Harry?"

She asked timidly.

Sirius turned his attention to her at this suggestion.

"Do you think you can?"

He asked, restrained hope and anxiety thinning his voice to almost nothing.

"I can try."

Replied Ginny, her face set in determination.

She shut her eyes and tentatively called to Harry with her mind.

A tiny flutter at the back of her mind caught her attention and she latched onto it calling louder.

'Harry?  Harry?!'

There was no response.

Arabella touched her shoulder.

"Perhaps you ought to try again later.  After all... he might be unconscious or sleeping."

"I suppose so."

Replied Ginny,

But her hope was diminishing and looking at the other faces in the room she knew that she wasn't the only one.

***

Draco regarded the mansion dispassionately.  He'd never been particularly enamoured with the place.  Unlike his mother and father who were quite possibly the most house proud wizards in England.

The tall grey towers at either end of the house had at all times remained disused, since as far back as Draco could remember.

He was surprised therefore to see a candlelight flicker in the highest window of the East tower.

He regarded the oddity for a moment and then stalked brusquely into the house shivering into his cloak.

He was not greeted as he breached the entrance hall.  But then of course, the spells on the room were keyed in to members of the family, he had not broken any wards.

He strode quickly to his room.

He knew that he'd need some of the questionable items he'd stored there in order to carry out his plan.

He was going to find his great aunt.

His mother Narcissa had always been complaining about her Aunt Rosemary… The only squib in the Cardinal family for 19 generations.

He wasn't sure how long it would take him to find her.

But first he needed to make sure that he had everything he required…

And that was going to include a trip to the kitchen on the East side of the Mansion.

Perhaps whilst he was there he'd use his invisibility cloak to sneak up to the tower and investigate that strange candle…

***

Severus Snape awoke, for the first time in 3 days… and he immediately wished that he hadn't.

Grimacing he gingerly catalogued his injuries.

All in all there was nothing too serious.

There was a sprained wrist, a bump to the head, and a split lip.  They were all probably from when he'd fallen down after being cursed from behind.

Damn that Lucius Malfoy.  He never was one to pull his punches.

The stunning spell he'd been hit with wouldn't have needed much more power behind it to induce a coma.

Oh, he didn't doubt that it was Lucius that had done this to him.

He knew the man too well.

Besides, only Lucius Malfoy even knew about Snape's private workroom in the forbidden forest.

And that had been the location of the attack.

It was, he conceded, possible, that he'd been followed there.  But being a spy had instilled a sixth sense about that sort of thing.

No.  It had been an ambush.

And he'd walked straight into it like a Gryffindor fool.

Sighing Snape began the laborious task of freeing himself from the binds that were tightly wrapped around him.

This was going to take a while…

***

Harry had never felt as stir crazy as he did at that moment.

His prison was completely barren.  There weren't even any cracks in the walls, ceiling or floor that he could discern.

There was a window on one side, but it had been charmed with a spell that made an attempt to look out of it result in a serious dizzy spell and eventually a blinding headache…

So no, he wasn't going to try _that_ again.

He hated to dwell on the questions that were still demanding his mind's attention.  Because that was what Slytherin had suggested that he do.

He wasn't going to bend to that creature's will any more than he would Voldemort's!

With a deep sigh he continued his earlier pursuit of picking at the skin next to his thumbnail.

He'd even tried contacting Dumbledore by telepathy.  It seemed that the room was somehow spelled to prevent him from that method of salvation.

He growled in frustration and kicked the door angrily wishing it would open and grant him an escape.

To his utmost surprise, a second later it _did_ open.

And on the other side…

Looking as stunned as he felt…

Was Draco Malfoy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N – So…  How many of you saw that one coming?!!!**

**I wonder what Draco's going to do… hmmm…**

**Well, actually _I_ know…  But still.**

***grins***

**Hope you all liked that chapter…**

**Shame on you all for suspecting Snape!!!  Hehehe.**

**On to the review responses!…**

**Thorgood – indeed!  Your encouragement was the extra spur I needed!  And now another one!! Aren't you proud of me?!**

**Elucreh – Well… I guess I'll have to settle for that then.  There are a few more chapters… but the end is in sight! Yay!**

**Shrimpo/Jewels – Hehehe, two great reviews!  Thankyou.**

**keroberous – I wont make you do that again!  Kudos for doing it once!!  And yes, I'm hoping to finish the monster before Saturday!**

**gaul – It's funny.  Now that the crunch time is here everything is slotting nicely and the writing's flowing… Maybe I should have set an earlier deadline ages ago!  Lol, thanks for your support!**

**abbey – Er… *pouts*  I didn't mean to be mean… I posted quickly again… see!**

**Kit Cloudkicker – Hehehe, **

**Thankyou all!!!**

**luv,**

**jona**

**xxx**


	63. Leap of Faith

A/N – Well… I wasn't able to post before Saturday… And it's a shame, because I can barely read any of what I've written without cringing at it now!  Still… I wouldn't let everyone down by not giving you the ending!!  I apologise for the way that this chapter is stinted and reads a bit strangely.  I'm afraid I lost patience with it.  It's something I'll probably change if I ever work up the will to edit this story. Chapter 63- Leap of Faith 

"Potter?"

Draco's face was ashen and when Harry looked more closely he could see fear in the other boy's eyes.

"How come you're here?  Why aren't you at Hogwarts?"

Asked the Malfoy heir.

Harry snorted,

"I could ask you the same thing Malfoy."

Draco glanced both ways down the hall before he stepped into the room.

"What are your allegiances Potter?  Tell me the truth."

Harry found the question almost comical, but the seriousness in Draco's face helped him to hold back a laugh.

"Well, if the fact that the evil maniac Dark Lord has me imprisoned here isn't enough proof for you… Or the fact that I have frequently displayed openly my devotion to Hogwarts and its headmaster…  Then I'll tell you.  I am against Voldemort… And more recently the evil spirit that is possessing him."

Draco frowned.

"Possessing You-Know-Who?"

"Yes Draco.  Possessing Voldemort.  It's the spirit of the founder of your house no less."

Harry decided that it would probably be pushing Draco's limits to tell him that said spirit had actually resided in Harry's head the past 14 odd years.

"It makes sense."

Draco muttered with a glint in his eye.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that this spirit has the ability to take many different personas… I believe he's currently masquerading as our potions master."

Said Harry, resuming his attention to his thumbnail now that he knew he had Draco's interest.

Draco was regarding him with a piercing look but he ignored the Slytherin's intimidating glare and brushed down his rather crumpled robes.

"So… Not that I'm keen to lose the company, but what are you planning to do Malfoy?"

"Do you want to go back?"

Asked Draco suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

Asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"I think… that we should go back to Hogwarts."

Harry's eyes bulged.

"Surely you're not going to help me escape!"

"Actually Potter, I do believe I will."

***

Snape felt like yelling in triumph when the binds finally came loose.

In the end he remembered that he was completely alone and gave in to the impulse.

"There then Lucius!  See?  I got one over on you this time!  What ever your plans with me were, I'm not going to be here."

Feeling a calmness fall upon him all of a sudden, he rolled his head from side to side working the knots out of his neck and after a couple of satisfying crunches he gathered himself and swept from the workroom into the shadowy filtered light of the forest.

Hearing shouting from behind him he stopped in his tracks.

Two centaurs quickly surrounded him, but they were paying little attention to him.

He recognised one of them as Muane, the healer from Albus' description.

"We must intercede!"  Cried the other, a handsome young palomino male.

"No Firenze.  We must not.  It is not our place and who knows what it would incur."

Replied Muane calmly her attention suddenly shifting to Snape.

"Go back to the castle potions master.  Events there will unfold that require your presence."

She intoned commandingly.

She shot a glance of warning at 'Firenze' that Snape could not fail to miss and the palomino closed his mouth before galloping off back into the forest.

Snape blinked a couple of times at her tired face before he turned to leave.

He heard her reedy voice faintly carried to him across the stagnant air of the forest as he started to walk away.

"Good luck potions master."

***

After Harry had stared for almost a full minute, Draco chuckled.

"I know how we can get out.  I certainly don't want to hang around here if my father and the psycho possessed Dark Lord are anywhere about!"

Harry nodded, struck dumb and Draco held out his hand.

His mind instantly shot back to the robes shop all those years ago, before he'd even stepped foot in Hogwarts and he smiled.

Taking the hand of his fiercest house rival he laughed.

"Lead on then Draco.  I'll follow."

A strange half smile formed on the blonde's pale face before he made to move, and before Harry knew it they were running together through the haughty passageways of the Malfoy family manor.

"The main entrance is heavily warded, there's only one other way that anyone not of Malfoy blood can possibly use.  It's in the kitchens. That's where I'm taking you."

Harry nodded and they continued to run.

It didn't take long.  The kitchens appeared to be almost directly beneath the East tower where he'd been trapped,

"Just slide in between the dresser and the wall and close your eyes.  I'll go first and meet you outside."

Said Draco as they entered a dusty abandoned looking parlour, next to the kitchen.

Draco disappeared through the gap and Harry took a deep breath before he followed using Draco's advice and screwing his eyes firmly shut.

He felt a falling sensation, but very quickly he felt his feet hit the solid ground and by the feeling of wind on his face he opened his eyes and confirmed that he was indeed outside the mansion.

Draco laughed.

"You know Harry.  I thought it'd be the last thing I'd use… But I've actually got a portkey to Hogwarts right here."

Harry stared at him in surprise and when Draco took out the eagle feather quill he eyed it suspiciously.

"Ready to go back Harry?"

"As I'll ever be."

With a deep breath he reached forwards and took a hold of the other end of the feather.

Draco muttered the activation code, which sounded suspiciously like 'gumdrops', and they were spun away.

***

As Snape climbed the steps up to Hogwarts he was greeted by a furious looking Minerva McGonagall.

"Stop right there Severus."  She shouted drawing her wand.

"What's this about Minerva?"

He asked gruffly continuing to climb the steps.

"Stop!  Now!"

Yelled the head of Gryffindor.

Snape was about to growl out a snarky comment when he was hit by her stunning spell, as he slumped to the floor his last thought was, 'I hope I don't hit my wrist or head again they're already pretty sore.'

Minerva McGonagall sighed in relief as the Potion master fell into her arms.  She caught him and quickly muttered a levitation spell.

As she marched through the halls she thought to cast an invisibility charm on the professor floating behind her.  After all, there were enough rumours banding about as it was.

She'd almost reached the headmaster's office when Arabella Figg literally bumped into her.

"Oh, sorry Minerva!  Harry's back!  And the Malfoy boy is with him.  There's an uproar.  I'm looking for Sirius.  I hope he hasn't destroyed any of Severus' things yet.  It seems that Snape may be innocent after all!"

Before McGonagall could say anything Figg had bustled off down the corridor, with a shrug she continued on to the office, her heart already feeling lighter with the thought of more than one wrong being righted by Harry's return.

***

Lucius Malfoy watched nervously as Slytherin prowled about in front of him.

"It doesn't make much difference.  We can use his escape to our advantage.  We have to think strategically about this.  And you say that Severus has also vacated his holdings?  Well, I suppose it makes little difference in the end.  They still wont be ready.  We shall proceed as planned, although of course without Potter as a bargaining chip we shall have to improvise something."

"And what off Figg and Weasley?"

He asked tentatively.

"They do not concern me.  Dumbledore is the one who I need to neutralise.  The boy will be vulnerable enough.  My plan will not fail."

Snapped the Dark Lord shortly.

Lucius felt foreboding well inside of him.

"Of course my Lord."

He replied sibilantly.

"We leave for Hogwarts at 7 o clock.  Dinner time in the Great Hall of my precious school.  An appropriate sssetting don't you think Luciusss?  I will finish what I began when Godric dared to quessstion me.  And I ssshall be victoriousss!"

***

Harry and Draco instantly appearing in the Headmaster's office had caused quite a stir.  The only one who knew that Draco had possessed that particular portkey was Dumbledore himself and he regarded the Slytherin with a warm smile.

"Welcome back Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter.  It's good to see you both."

The story came out of both of their mouths and after a short while many things started to finally make sense to everybody.

In the end Draco agreed to help Remus Lupin and Arabella Figg in looking for Sirius as he had gotten to know the man quite well from their tutoring.

Harry had vacated for the Hospital Wing.  Apparently it was important that he be checked over after having been taken captive.  He felt absolutely fine but hadn't had the will to fight with Remus' insistence.

He was saved from this fate when he was ambushed by a host of his Gryffindor housemates.

"Um, hello."

He muttered nervously under their frustrated glares.

"I was… er, just on my way to the hospital wing."

"What about us?!  We didn't even know you'd gone missing!  You could have come and got us!"

Ron shouted despite the fact that he had an obviously relieved smile on his face.

"Honestly."  Grumbled Hermione, sticking her hands on her hips.  "If Ginny hadn't come and told us what was going on we wouldn't have known anything!  You're lucky that she knew you were safe because of the whole Guardian thing!"

Harry ducked his head, a fierce blush spread across his cheeks.

"I'm sorry…  I've been a bit, um, distracted.  There was Sirius' trial, the explosion, being captured by the spirit of Slytherin…"

He was interrupted by Ron who punched his arm lightly.

"It's okay mate.  We'll talk about your misfortune and crazy life later… For now I think you'd better listen to the geniuses.  Something needs to be done about that Slytherin git!"

Harry turned his attention back to Hermione and Neville.

"What's going on?"

Hermione Took a deep breath…

"Well, when we first heard about the whole spirit of Slytherin thing my first instinct was to look it up…"

"No it wasn't!" Said Ron, "Her _first_ instinct was to hex everything _'Slytherin'_ in sight as retaliation for what his spirit did to you Harry!"

Hermione blushed. "Well, my second instinct then…"

Ron leant over to whisper to Harry, "She was _mad_… It was brilliant mate!"

"Ron, can we just get on with explaining?"  Hermione huffed in exasperation.  

Although Harry could detect a subtly pleased look in her eyes that suggested that Hermione truly did feel as rebellious as the rest of them given half the chance.

"Of course milady."

Replied Ron, stepping back with a theatrical bow.

Hermione rolled her eyes but continued regardless.

"Once we were in the library I struggled to find anything relevant…  That's where Neville comes in."

Here, Neville stepped forward looking uncomfortable, his face was bright red and his eyes fixed on the floor.

Harry felt concern flood through him and moved to go to the other boy but Ron held him back and Neville waved him away, and with a deep breath of preparation he spoke.

"When I first came to Hogwarts I used to visit the library a lot.  I wasn't studying for my classes.  In fact, it's a surprise I passed first year at all…

I was looking for something… something else."

Harry had a sudden jolt of realisation and immediately felt sick to his stomach.  He remained silent as he heard Neville gasp.

"I was looking for anything I could find on, restoration of spirits and spiritual manifestations."

Neville's eyes were rimmed with red but when they locked with Harry's he saw the steely strength that had held Neville together for as long as it had.

"I wanted to find some way to bring my parents back… To return their souls to their bodies.  Because that's what the doctors used to say…  Their souls aren't here any more, it's only their reticent minds that are left…  Hermione I think you should tell the rest."

Neville closed his eyes and sank into a chair.  Ginny automatically took his hand and Harry could see that Neville's knuckles were white as he gripped it like a lifeline.

Ginny didn't seem to mind his grip and nodded to Hermione to continue.

"Neville showed me some of the theories he'd unearthed.  The books had very little about recalling and restoring spirits.  It's never been done.  But there were theories about banishing spirits… In the restricted section.   It's _dark_ magic Harry.  The magic could be used for such terrible things, banishing someone from their body…"

Hermione shuddered and Harry could feel his own skin prickling with apprehension as well.

"Show me."

He whispered, his voice sounding unfamiliar and gruff.

Hermione gave him a long look and she nodded.

Harry looked at the book and felt a powerful mixture of fear and relief.

He was relieved when he saw the detailed explanation of the powerful wandless magic that was required.

It had worried him that a book with such information as this was in a _school library_.  He knew now that only he, and probably Dumbledore would have been capable of casting the spell.

He couldn't ignore the fear that tingled through his veins though.

He looked up at his friends' faces.

 "I… I've never done anything this powerful before… And… Well, I've never used dark magic.  I don't know if I _can_."

Ginny's other hand had somehow found it's way into his and he squeezed it gently letting some of his apprehension drain away.

Standing up, he was flanked by Ron and Hermione.

"Okay… Forget the Hospital Wing, I'm fine.  Let's go and get Dumbledore.  We need a plan of action."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N 

Thorgood – I will finish.  The butt-kicking is in 64

franny – Yup, Draco's an idiot, but he's seeing the light!

Kit Cloudkicker – Well, you were practically right!

Lourdes – Thanks so much for your encouragement.  I can see how awfully wrong my fic is in comparison to the real book 5 and I needed persuasion to bother posting this chapter and the last 2 that follow it!  Thanks!

Elucreh – I WILL finish it!

Shrimpo/Jewels – I'm sorry that you had trouble reading it.  I hope this one is easier!

Thanks peeps!

I'll be back soon with the last 2 chapters!

Luv

Jona

xxx


	64. Butt Kicking

A/N - I know! It took me an unforgivable amount of time… But hey!  
  
I'm sorry if the formatting is poop, I'm afraid I don't have a proper word processor on my new computer… (The old one kinda blew up… long story, maybe I'll post it some time, lol)  
  
Anywhooze… Here's reading!  
  
Oh…READERS TAKE NOTE… This chapter hasn't been checked brilliantly… I thought it best to post anyway… *glances fearfully at angry readers with pitchforks approaching* meep!  
  
Chapter 64 – Butt kicking  
  
As Harry felt the pain in his scar flare, he knew that the time for action was drawing near.  
  
With any luck the main student body would be safely ensconced in their common rooms and Slytherin's attack would do little to even catch their attention.  
  
He looked around the hall at the people who'd been included in their plan. It was, perhaps a slightly surprising group. Harry pondered that a year ago, involving this particular ensemble of people in engaging the Dark Lord would have seemed folly.  
  
Dumbledore was at the hub of the ensemble. He caught Harry's gaze and inclined his head slightly. Unfortunately his beard succeeded in snagging itself on a button and the elderly wizard's imposing presence was shattered as he dissolved in giggles in his attempt to free said beard.  
  
Harry chuckled to himself and let his eyes roam over the others.  
  
Professors McGonagall, Inigma and Figg were standing with Lupin and Sirius to either side of the great doors in order to nullify any supporters the Dark Lord might have gathered.  
  
Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Fred and George were lined beside Dumbledore and were trying to stifle their own laughter at the headmaster's beard antics, their role was to drive away any dementors or other dark creatures.  
  
Ron Hermione and Neville had assured Harry with stories of their performing an impressive joint Lion-patronus during the dementor attack at the start of the year.  
  
Even so, Harry felt uncomfortable that his friends would be placed in an obviously dangerous position.  
  
Harry himself was concealed under his invisibility cloak, which he was very pleased to be using again.  
  
His job was to stay hidden until Slytherin had been singled out. They couldn't afford him to be incapacitated when Dumbledore started the sequence of moves that they'd agreed on to defeat Slytherin.  
  
Time seemed to creep by with painful slowness. There was a hushed quiet among those that awaited the attack.  
  
The first sign that the attack had begun was the chill that sent shivers down their spines.  
  
Harry identified the source immediately.  
  
"Dementors are coming. Get ready guys."  
  
The horrifying spectres formed the entire primary attack force for Slytherin. They swept effortlessly into the hall and Harry felt his vision start to cloud, he watched with mounting desperation as his friends and teachers struggled to summon patroni.  
  
The first person to manage the spell was McGonagall. Her silvery creature was quickly joined by several others and by the time the dark robed figures glided into the hall the silvery patroni had formed a circle and systematically worked together to keep the swarm of dementors at bay.  
  
Harry made a sweep of the hall and sidled stealthily towards Professor Figg whose face had gone chalk white.  
  
"Professor Figg? Arabella? Are you alright?"  
  
He whispered insistently  
  
She blinked a couple of times and Harry noticed the tears in the corner of her eyes.  
  
"It's just the dementors Harry. Don't worry."  
  
She whispered, a determined look steeling onto her face.  
  
With a shake of her shoulders she straightened and cast the strongest patronus charm that Harry had ever seen.  
  
The gigantic, silvery phoenix joined the ranks of patroni who, now bolstered by its arrival managed to drive the dementors away.  
  
The victory was short lived.  
  
No sooner had the dementors fled than they were set upon by a new wave of robed figures.  
  
"Death Eaters!"  
  
Yelled Neville, his brow furrowed and his wand held high.  
  
The masked figures seemed to move in perfect synchronicity. Harry tried to think clearly past his shock. There was no way that Slytherin ought to have been able to raise and train such an army in such little time!  
  
He inspected the ranks and watched carefully as Sirius' stunning spell ricochéd.  
  
They're under a shield charm! He realised.  
  
Muttering under his breath Harry hoped fervently that casting the counter charm would not betray his presence.  
  
He was in luck. Dumbledore and McGonagall had cast the counter charm simultaneously when they realised the same thing.  
  
The Death Eaters however were now upon them, and every person in the hall was engaged in fighting, except Harry who remained concealed searching for any sign of Slytherin's presence.  
  
The only person he identified was the Death Eater duelling with Hermione. His mask lay on the floor at his feet. It was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
When the dark lord did arrive, there was pandemonium. He seemed content to watch from beside the doors as his minions fought the battle. The Death Eaters seemed revitalised by his presence though and their attacks grew more crafty and powerful.  
  
Harry was relieved that so far only Dawn Inigma and George Weasley seemed hurt at all… Fred was standing in front of them both maintaining a strong shield charm and they all seemed relatively okay.  
  
When they heard Hermione shriek, a few people turned to look.  
  
Hermione struggled desperately against the strangle hold but Lucius Malfoy was incredibly strong... Almost too strong.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! It's not Mr Malfoy!" She yelled, before the grip around her neck tightened cutting off her voice.  
  
Ron and Neville needed no further prompting and charged simultaneously towards them, wands held high.  
  
"Stupefy!" Shouted Ron, his face red as his hair in his rage.  
  
The aggressor's body slumped to the ground next to the fallen mask.  
  
The situation had reached breaking point. The Great hall was awash with spells cast in quick succession from everyone present... Excepting the three key individuals in the battle... And two unexpected intruders.  
  
"Draco! Snape!"  
  
Shouted Sirius in surprise, as the two figures emerged through the small side door to the hall.  
  
Harry stifled a gasp, but beside him he heard the dark lord start to chuckle softly.  
  
"Accio masks!"  
  
Hissed Slytherin.  
  
The dark troops were instantaneously unmasked...  
  
It was a chilling sight to see.  
  
Row upon row of identical wizards, wands trained and flinty grey eyes narrowed menacingly stared out at them.  
  
The whole army was made up of...  
  
"Father!"  
  
Gasped Draco, his wand falling from his grasp  
  
The many Lucius Malfoys began to laugh. And Harry saw red.  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
He cried, pointing his hand at the clone army.  
  
Twenty wands flew to his feet and suddenly the Hall was once again awash with spells.  
  
Amidst it all Harry saw Dumbledore's angry face turn to him for an instant before the wizard threw a powerful stunner into a cluster of clones.  
  
Just as Harry realised that he'd cast the spell in Parseltongue and may well have blown his cover, Dumbledore waved a hand towards the Dark Lord, who had been looking sharply through the fighting at the point where the pile of wands lay at Harry's invisibility-clad feet  
  
White light fizzed from the headmaster's hand across the room, hitting Slytherin squarely in the chest.  
  
Harry used this opportunity to take his planned position behind Lupin and Sirius who were fighting together as the occupants of the hall turned their attention to the confrontation between the two most renowned wizards in the hall.  
  
"Your pitiful binding spell will not take long to break you old fool. I know the great Albus Dumbledore would never cast a truly powerful spell, you're too 'pure' to use the strength of dark magic."  
  
Sneered Slytherin loudly.  
  
Dumbledore smiled benignly at the Hogwarts founder.  
  
"My dear Lord Slytherin, one does not always have to take the easy path."  
  
Harry stepped forward from behind Remus, slipping the invisibility cloak into the werewolf's hands. He gave the familiar spirit an evil smile.  
  
"I wish I could say it was good to see you. Unfortunately such a barefaced lie could hardly be called polite."  
  
"Ah, so the wretched child feels safe enough to confront me now."  
  
Mocked Slytherin, his icy glare doing little to intimidate Harry.  
  
"An invisibility cloak doesn't mask your voice impudent wretch!"  
  
Harry watched as Slytherin pushed with his magic against the white barrier that Dumbledore rigidly maintained.  
  
Harry saw the dark Lord's eyes widen ever so slightly and knew that Slytherin had detected the weakness in the barrier.  
  
He pretended not to have noticed and casually turned his back on the bound wizard.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Whispered Slytherin in parseltongue, sending the spell at Harry's back.  
  
Harry spun around and threw out his palm trapping the spell that sped towards him and fragmenting it.  
  
A kaleidoscope of light shattered from his hand as the spell was broken and Harry closed his eyes in concentration as he forced the spell to disperse mollifying it's energy to his own purposes.  
  
The other occupants of the room ceased their conflict and watched in awe as pulsating green light filled the Great Hall.  
  
All of the floating candles were extinguished and even the enchanted ceiling was illuminated green.  
  
Harry's green eyes reopened and blazed with an intensity that was unnatural.  
  
He spoke in a deep slow hiss that sent chills down the spines of all who heard him.  
  
'Be gone wandering spirit, you do not belong.  
  
In death your flesh is forfeit.  
  
Fight not against it for my will is too strong.  
  
And return to the realm of the spirit!'  
  
The green light was summoned to Harry's outstretched hands and a wind seemed to spiral up around him sending his cloak flapping and his hair buffeting at his face.  
  
The fierce line of his eyes was fixed on Slytherin who glared back with his own fearsome stare.  
  
With a sweeping motion Harry circled his arms and threw the channel of burning green light at the man before him.  
  
It hit with a blinding flash and the body convulsed before eventually it morphed smoothly back into the terrifying, familiar form of Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry caught a glimpse of the Dark Lord's menacing red eyes, flashing with a deeper malice than anything he'd ever seen.  
  
Then, before anyone could move, Voldemort disappeared with a pop.  
  
There was a moment of silence. Harry managed to see that the Malfoy-clones had disappeared with the banishment before blackness invaded his vision.  
  
"Well," said Harry, "I suppose that went better than expected."  
  
And then he collapsed on top of the Hufflepuff table.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N - Only 1 or 2 chappies left!!! I'm gonna get weepy until I remember just how long I've been writing this monstrosity! lol. Honestly, when I look back I re-read it and giggle at my inept skill. Oh well… On to better things I hope!!!  
  
Reviewers… Thanks…!  
  
Thorgood - yep… The title of the chapter is dedicated to you me deary! I know you're away at the moment and that I'm on holiday when you get back… so it's kind of a present for you! Hehehe, I'll hopefully have finished the story before I leave so there ya go.  
  
Shrimpo/Jewels - I'm glad you found the last chapter easier to read! Hope this one wasn't a poop.  
  
Elucreh - Yes yes yes… I know! I'm sorry about Draco… But he aint all good. Just confused and spineless really.  
  
Kit Cloud kicker - What sort of a HP fan would I be if I hadn't read it by now?!!!! Lol, I got it at midnight and only stopped once I was at work the next morning *growls at workplace* I loved it!  
  
Lourdes - Of course I'll finish! Only one (or maybe 2 if it drags on) chapter to go!  
  
Lady Cinnibar - Why thank you *bows* I hope I didn't disrupt your sleep too badly. I know how that can be! Sorry you had to wait for this chapter!  
  
gaul - lol, thanks! I completely agree. Sorry for delaying the deliverage of material for viewage!  
  
sandy - sorry for making you wait!… *feels the pressure* lol, I'm blushing soooo hard right now… You actually spent 16 hours of your life reading my writing. I can't describe quite how that makes me feel… but thank you!  
  
Serenity - I am truly sorry about the delay… (Computer problems was the major factor although I will claim a part of the responsibility myself) Thankyou for your review! It's much appreciated!  
  
THANKYOU ALL!!!!  
  
Jona  
  
xxx 


	65. How Long!

A/N I'm sure you'd all appreciate a little reminder..  
  
Harry's just banished Slytherin from Voldie's body during a siege (yes another one) on Hogwarts by using an ancient dark spell.  
  
Chapter 65 - How Long?!  
  
[from chapter 64]  
  
*** Harry caught a glimpse of the Dark Lord's menacing red eyes, flashing with a deeper malice than anything he'd ever seen.  
  
Then, before anyone could move, Voldemort disappeared with a pop.  
  
There was a moment of silence. Harry managed to see that the Malfoy-clones had disappeared with the banishment before blackness invaded his vision.  
  
"Well," said Harry, "I suppose that went better than expected." And then he collapsed on top of the Hufflepuff table.***  
  
Harry needed them to repeat themselves several times before he would be convinced that they had been telling the truth.  
  
"I've really been unconscious for 3 weeks? I actually missed the end of term?"  
  
"Yes Harry." Groaned Ginny, who had grown very weary of the question.  
  
"Okay then." Harry grinned, "I won't ask again."  
  
Ginny frowned. "It really isn't funny Harry. Snuffles was out of his mind. To be honest I think even Snape has been worried. He wanted to talk to you, came in here raving like a madman. When he saw you lying there, still all pale and unmoving after 10 days, he shut up right away. I probably don't have to mention what everyone else was like."  
  
Harry almost winced. "I'm sorry. I suppose it was inconsiderate of me." He said wryly.  
  
Ginny's face broke into a sly grin. "Let's see if you can maintain this wonderful sarcasm after Fred and George get through with you. Don't think that just because you slept through their 'leaving-Hogwarts-best-ever-never-to-be-forgotten-prank' for a good reason, you'll get away with it!"  
  
Harry couldn't help but grin. The twin pranksters had completely hijacked Dumbledore's end of term speech. The house cup they had filled with both Fillibuster's Fireworks and Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. The resulting deluge of bluebell-coloured bubbles and firework sparks caused an immediate uproar throughout the Great Hall, but especially at the Ravenclaw table where McGonagall had been presenting the cup.  
  
This, along with the introduction of their own new time delay food prank products, had ensured that no one in the hall had ever discovered what Dumbledore had been meaning to say. It was, of course, further compounded by the fact that the headmaster himself was struck down by a severe attack of uncontrollable laughter on seeing his deputy McGonagall covered head to foot in sparkling bubble gum.  
  
"I suppose I ought to be preparing for that. I'm so glad they saved everything on my omniocolors though, when they zoomed in on Crabbe and Goyle's faces!"  
  
Harry descended into a fit of giggles by which point Ginny had rolled her eyes and left to finish her packing.  
  
Harry was glad when he realised that she'd left, he was putting the finishing touches to the thankyou gift he'd made for her. After the end of term Madame Pomfrey had been forced to leave Hogwarts to attend a mediwitch conference at which she was guest speaker on the subject of 'mediwizardry in the school-place'. Ginny had, as Pomfrey's assistant, been the one to sacrifice the start of her summer in order to monitor Harry's condition and await his awakening.  
  
With a gentle swish of his hand, Harry added some more colour to the rose he had conjured. He'd managed to capture countless hues of lilac in the soft petals, almost a tribute to the bluebell-coloured-bubble-gum-mess that had been the Great Hall. He smiled as he cast a final 'ever-last' spell on the plant and hid it again in his bag.  
  
***  
  
Ron chewed his lip thoughtfully as he watched Fred and George scheming and cackling in the corner of the room. The Burrow had been a hive of activity for the last two days. The Weasley family was preparing to invite Harry over, now that he had deigned to wake up.  
  
Ron hadn't been able to shift the strange empty feeling in his stomach. He knew that Hermione was suffering something similar even though she hadn't mentioned it. It certainly had nothing to do with hunger. Mrs Weasley had been lavishing meal after meal on the children in celebration of Harry's recovery and impending visit.  
  
He was distracted by Hermione's hand falling on his shoulder. "Ron, your Dad needs your help in the shed. I'm afraid he might be planning on moving the television out of there and he doesn't want to risk any levitation spells on it."  
  
Ron buried his head in his arms and groaned, but Hermione ignored him.  
  
"He really should get a licence for it if he's going to try using it." She insisted with a sniff.  
  
Ron looked up at her in disbelief. "You need a licence?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you really ought to have taken Muggle Studies Ron, I can't imagine why it isn't compulsory for purebloods!"  
  
Ron just snorted and returned his head to its former resting-place.  
  
"You feel it too. Don't you." Said Hermione softly.  
  
Ron didn't raise his head but sighed deeply.  
  
"Its something to do with Harry." He said, just as Hermione was about to break the awkward silence herself.  
  
She touched his shoulder. Ron jolted and stretched himself out, his shoulder popping slightly. "Definitely." They sat in silence thinking about their best friend.  
  
Hermione was chewing her lip, Ron could tell that she had an idea. "Spill it." She frowned slightly then huffed. "It was the spell. I'm almost sure of it."  
  
"The banishment spell?"  
  
"Honestly Ron. It was dark magic. Dumbledore warned us that it would have consequences."  
  
"But why would it affect us? It was Harry that cast the spell."  
  
Hermione's frown deepened. Before she could speak Ron jumped in. "Need to look up a book, right?"  
  
She smiled ruefully at him. "What else?"  
  
***  
  
Draco Malfoy glared as Snape came through the door. "Finished talking about me yet?" He asked acidly.  
  
Snape looked dispassionately down at his young Slytherin charge. "There's no need for hostility Draco. The headmaster and I were simply finalising the logistics. There are issues, which are of a personal nature, of which you could not be appraised."  
  
Draco didn't seem appeased. He looked sullenly downward.  
  
Snape sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "If we are to spend the summer together then I will grant you certain privileges. You ought to be thinking of the opportunities presented to you. We both know that your father was not a source of affection for you. At least here you may enjoy some freedom. As Gryffindor as it might sound, you must 'find yourself' Draco."  
  
The young Malfoy snorted and raised his eyes to meet the Potions Master's. "I concur, but speaking of opportunities. I would appreciate the chance to utilise your extensive potions expertise to my advantage."  
  
"Spoken like a true Slytherin." Chuckled Snape. "You desire tutoring in the Art of Potions?"  
  
"Potions, and Defense against the Dark Arts. I need to be able to beat Potter at his own game, otherwise I can never consider respect between us." Draco replied sneering.  
  
"You intend to befriend the Golden Boy?" Snape asked incrediously.  
  
"If I am no longer to gain standing within the Dark Lord's ranks then I am going to need to forge new ties." Said Draco calmly examining his fingernails.  
  
"Draco, I think we will get along fine this Summer." Said Snape with a small smile. "Come, I'll show you to your room."  
  
***  
  
Whilst Ron and Hermione were trawling through her own extensive bibliography of tomes Harry himself was contemplating the discussion that now guided their search.  
  
Dumbledore had called them to his office in order to talk to them about the dark spell that Harry intended to use later that day.  
  
Harry sat twiddling his fingers, he avoided the Headmaster's eyes.  
  
Ron and Hermione were waiting to see what would be said between the two. They were unsure as to what to expect. The tension was palpable in the room.  
  
Finally Harry decided to speak. " I am going to cast the spell. None of you can stop me."  
  
Dumbledore regarded Harry closely. " I only hope you know what you're doing Harry. This is a darker spell then you are used to casting. There will be consequences, please consider carefully before you make a decision."  
  
All eyes turned to Harry, he in turn was staring directly at Dumbledore.  
  
" Harry. Are you really sure this is the only way?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, don't you think that if I thought there was a better way, that I'd still be willing to do this?"  
  
His anger had caught her off-guard. Harry doubted that he'd ever be able to forget the look of frightened shock on her face.  
  
He'd looked away quickly, but Dumbledore's solemn face had done little to help the rising lump in his throat. "I just can't handle this anymore. I need to finish it."  
  
Hermione had squeezed his hand, finally offering her full support, Ginny had nodded, her face still pinched with worry but resigned. Harry couldn't help but think that he'd be causing those worry lines to deepen, if Voldemort's continuing determination was anything to rely upon.  
  
Harry wasn't sure if the two girls understood what their support meant to him, but he knew that Ron did. And it was Ron that was last to agree.  
  
His best friend regarded him closely. "I'm behind you mate." He said, with pointed gravity lacing the words. "Do what you have to do. We'll back you up. As always."  
  
Harry could tell right away that Ron had meant it wholeheartedly, his friends faith in him left him temporarily speechless, it also seemed to allay the headmaster's concerns.  
  
Dumbledore nodded to him. "Do what you have to do Harry."  
  
.And he had.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There is a tiny bit more, so I'll be whacking on an epilogue. If anyone's interested in writing a sequel to this monster then I'd be very happy to share my notes but please don't ask me to write it, I'm a med. Student and it nearly killed me writing this!!!! I promise to do the epilogue though and anyone who wants to know what I planned for 6th year etc can ask in a review and will be given the info by e-mail etc etc.  
  
Ttfn! And thankyou so much for everyone's continuing support and badgering. I still can't quite believe it when I read your comments but it warms the heart.  
  
Special mention to: Hexe605 - Thanks! I always aimed to be original and surprise people a bit! Lady Cinnibar - Yes, shame on me. I am ashamed, but I hope you enjoyed the chappie! Krazymelmo5385 - thanks! Anglebach - tis good to be back! And thanks! I'm glad you've enjoyed the story! Lourdes - *grins* you must be a glutton for punishment to want to read it again! Thanks!! Serenity55 - Sorry it wasn't sooner. Mella deRanged - indeed, Moldywarts aint a happy bunny! Thorgood - You're one of the lucky ones! Hehehe, thanks for being my sounding board. Cygnus Crux - Hehehe, Malfoy clones indeed, (more details in epilogue about those lovelies) Shrimpo/Jewels - ;-) Narcissa Malfoy - Thanks! I'd definitely agree! I've learnt a lot over the course. Stargirl - Your review actually made me cry, thankyou!!! Abbey - ta! Kit Cloudkicker - You should deffo write a year 6 one, I bet it'd be really good and you might decide to use elements of the 5th year one in it. It would freshen the task! Kit Kat51 - I'm really sorry it took so long! Mell5 I dunno if u eva finished it but thanks all the same! I know it takes ages to read it! Hyper yoy boy - I always said I'd try and update regularly How ashamed am I at my ability (or lack thereof) to manage it! Apologies! Stargirl (again?) - I know1 I'm sorry about the slowness, going to Uni knocked me for 6! Heather - u can de-hang for a bit! EriEka127 - Yes he's gone now. But the effects haven't been fully erased yet. 


End file.
